My Erotic Pain
by Willnira
Summary: ¿De quien es ese erotico dolor? De ella y de nadie más...InuKag.Cáp.20: Su regalo de cumpleaños...¿Cuál es?
1. Falsa realidad

**My erotic pain**

_**Summary:**_

_**Kagome Higurashi: El centro de atención de la escuela, Inuyasha Tashio: El roquero rebelde...Hojo Wizare: El amigo depresivo que es capáz de chantajear a Inuyasha para ganar el amor de Kagome...A veces para no ver a tu amigo decaer es necesario sacrificarse, pero es triste ver como la mirada de Kagome es tan falsa...Sin brillo...Al igual que su sonrisa...**_

Cáp.1 falsa realidad

"_Me gusta tanto el dolor_

_Que temo ser masoquista"_

Caminaba por la escuela..Conocía esa escuela como la palma de su mano...No era un día cualquiera, era el día en que cumplía un mes de todos sus demás meses en esa escuela, se detuvo frente a un espejo para arreglar su cabello..

Era pelirroja...Su cabello negro azabache largo y hermoso...Sus hermosos ojos castaños que no tenían vida en ese momento, era un poco alta..Era bonita, de piel blanquecina. Siguió caminando, con los zapatos de la escuela haciendo sonido al caminar...

Seguía recorriendo a todas las personas que estaban en esa escuela, había muchos alumnos...Y casi no conocía a todos, bueno todos la conocían a ella...Pero ella solamente conocía a sus amigas, y apoca gente fuera de su estatus social de la escuela. Caminaba derecha, con su espalda erguida y con sus piernas una detrás de la otra, paso por un lado de una muchacha que la estaba viendo, la calidad que emanaban sus ojos no tenían comparación ese día iba a ser especial..Muy especial. Se giró para ver como le llamaba la atención el cielo, y mientras caminaba de manera inclinada, acercándose a la venta..Chocó con alguien.

-lo siento-se disculpo el muchacho, ella simplemente lo miró-

-no yo iba distraída-decía nerviosa, mientras sonreía. El conocía esas sonrisas.-

-como sea...la gente como 'tu'-No entendió que clase de adjetivo quería decirle con el tu. Pero no le gustaba la forma en que el se lo decía-debería tener cuidado-

-¿la gente como yo?-preguntó sin entender, mirando al tipo. Por primera vez pudo apreciar que el era alto, y le sacaba como una cabeza. El estaba muy cerca de ella, pero sus respiraciones no se sentían debido a la altitud-

-..los tontos populares-Vaya criterio. El simplemente se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca, estuvo dispuesta a aventarle su zapato en la cabeza. Pero era demasiado tarde, una de sus amigas se acercó para llevarla a ver a su novio-

Quería a sus amigas, las quería mucho. Pero en su relación siempre se metían...Su novio era Michel Bradson, un muchacho de segundo semestre de preparatoria, era guapo y conocido entre las chicas. Iba siguiendo a sus amigas, llegó quince minutos antes del toque, no como todos los días que llegaba quince minutos después del toque. Desesperada siguió el camino que su amiga marcaba, ella iba dispuesta a ver que estaba haciendo su novio.

-Mira!-decía Suzi, una muchacha de piel oscura clara con unos ojos verdes color aceituna..Su hermoso cabello negro, oscuro y crespo la hacían ver hermosa y más hermosa su forma de ser y actuar.-

El mundo de ella se desvaneció frente a ella, estaba su novio...Si, su novio besando a una muchacha que no conocía...Casi puede sentir, como el la miraba con sus ojos castaños, pero no..El estaba más concentrado estudiando la garganta de la muchacha, sintió rabia, enojo y celos...No, no era demasiado su dolor como para llorar...

Miró su puño, hasta ahorita se daba cuenta de la fuerza que hacía al apretarlo...y también se dio cuenta de que su mandíbula estaba tensa, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, su amiga se acercó al sujeto, lo abofeteo con fuerza y con otra fuerza mayor señalo con rabia que ella había visto el asqueroso beso...¿Compartía sus labios?. Le entregó sus besos y el regalaba los suyos...

Kagome se dio cuenta de lo débil que era...Agachó su mirada y se fue con un par de lágrimas queriendo salir, iba corriendo con su corazón agitado. Es más, ¿lo sentía?. Corría por esos pasillos, su cabello se comenzaba a soltar, y ese cabello negro oscuro por fin salió de su coleta, el cielo que estaba tan hermoso, se fue haciendo opaco y gris...Empezó a haber truenos, Michel no se digno a perseguirla ella simplemente quería correr y esconderse...Alejarse del cruel demonio que tenía por novio, entró a un salón todos estarían en quince minutos en clase. Se metió debajo de una mesa, para abrazarse a ella misma, estaba llorando meciendo su cuerpo.

¿Cuántas decepciones debía sufrir?

Era débil...

**(Y lo que quería era un poco de cariño, era creer que me querían..Pero no, todo fue una maldita mentira...Todo fue algo irreal, dolor sufrimiento que se yo..Solo quiero cortar mis venas y sangrar...Sangrar hasta desmayar, y ocultar ese maldito dolor que tanto me hace daño..¿Daño, que daño se me puede hacer...-Revisó mis muñecas, solamente esta una débil marca más oscura que el tono usual de mi piel.-En esa vez fui descuidada...Y fui débil...Como ahora...La única diferencia es que hoy no tengo algo filoso a mi alrededor. Podría llorar todo el día, pero se que estaría cansada y con mis ojos hinchados..)**

Siguió llorando hasta que las lágrimas eran más pesadas y resbalaban de manera más lenta.

**---**

Iba a pensar un poco...Últimamente, en su casa todo estaba muy tranquilo, los problemas se habían alejado de el...

-Definitivamente...-dijo en susurró, mientras entraba al cuarto donde más le gustaba meditar.-

No escuchó nada, por lo que fue a subirse encima de una de las mesas que se usaban para decorar pasarelas tontas...Cerró sus ojos, y entonces escuchó algo...Un leve sollozo con un par de cosas extrañas que debido al llanto no se escuchaban. Giró su vista para encontrar ese llanto, y lo ubico debajo de una mesa, estaba a oscuras esa muchacha estaba entre las sombras..Como si fuera un ser diurno. Se bajo de ahí, lo único bueno de que era Lunes era de que llevaba un pantalón negro como toda su ropa, odiaba llevar el uniforme y habían quedado en que solamente se iba a vestir bien los demás días pero el Lunes iba a ser el día en que se vestiría de manera liberal. Llegó hasta la muchacha, y quiso acercar su mano, pero ella simplemente levanto su mirada.

Era ella..La muchacha que hace no más de ocho minutos le regalaba una falsa sonrisa.

-Oye yo..no quise insultarte-Pero ¿Por qué se disculpaba, el odiaba a todos esos sujetos. Se creían superior a los demás..-

-no..no es eso-Al menos tenía su conciencia limpia. La miró ella se limpiaba sus lagrimas, mientras el se sentada a su lado-

-entonces?-Aunque sinceramente no le importaba...No podía dejarla así, ella estaba casi sudando, y su cabello oscuro comenzaba a pegarse a su piel, sus ojos ya estaban hinchados..Llorar era bueno, pero era mejor llorar acompañada-

-Michel se...-Su garganta no podía decirlo, ni siquiera podía recordarlo nuevamente comenzó a llorar..Cubriendo su rostro-..Besando con otra tipa... ¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente buena para el?..No, para que pregunto eso..Seguramente el merece a alguien mejor que yo...Alguien que sea...más inteligente...Que no sea una tonta-Seguía llorando, hablando con ella misma. El estaba escuchando todo lo que decía. Había estado en esas etapas, llorando solo en un rincón de su habitación. Sin ganas de comer, y hablar-

-tranquila...A lo mejor tu eras mejor para el-decía, pero sus palabras no servían de nada. Ningunas palabras servirían para sanar un corazón roto-

-es que yo soy una tonta-Y volvía a decir que era tonta...Sus ojos negros se giraron un par de grados para verla, su cabello negro le impedía ver con perfección...-

-no eres tonta...Y sencillamente no serías mejor que aquella tipa...Presentas tanta fortaleza frente a otros, sonríes tan...falsamente que hasta me trago que es una sonrisa de verdad...Tus ojos se ven con vida...Y sencillamente parece que ocultas muchos problemas dentro de ti-¿Cómo sabía todo eso?-

Recordar sus problemas, se giró un poco y se lanzo a llorar a brazos de ese muchacho que era el único que la entendía. Se sintió sorprendido, su enemiga le estaba pidiendo un abrazo...Silencio, solamente el sollozo débil de ella, la abrazó mientras ella descargaba todo su resentimiento escondido en su corazón...Hasta que no escuchó más sollozos bajo su mirada para ver que ella estaba dormida...Se veía tan..No, no debía pensar en eso.

-eres hipócrita..-decía en una voz que solo lograba escuchar el-..Sin duda tu escondes tantos problemas...-Volvía a hablar para el mismo-..Estoy seguro que alguien te va a querer tanto..que te hará olvidar tus problemas...-¿Por qué hablaba solo?-

**---**

Despertó poco a poco, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz blanca de la enfermería de la escuela.

-Sel, hasta que despiertas..-decía Suzi, mientras llegaba Abi para darle una bienvenida-

-si.-decía confundida, intentando recordar algo pero solamente le llegaba el recuerdo de Michel besando a esa tipa...Ya no le dolía, sonrió un poco..Ya no le dolía ese absurdo beso, ni siquiera pensaba en Michel, pensaba en el muchacho que había chocado con ella...-

-que susto me diste!...Te juró que en cuanto me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería..-Su amiga Abi hacía varias caras...-

Sele se acostumbró a estar rodeada de sus amigas, y poco a poco se iba a levantar para irse a casa...Y ahí afuera del consultorio estaba Michel, esperándola con un hermoso ramo de flores rojas. Sonrió, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

-Mi amor-decía mientras la tomaba y la abrazaba. Ella volvía a sonreír-

-..mi amor?.-preguntaba con sarcasmo, mientras el tragaba saliva de manera difícil. Lo más feo que le hizo fue que la utilizo para llegar a una cumbre de popularidad-

-son para ti-Estiró su mano enseñando ese hermoso ramo de flores, pero para ella era un simple regalo...Alguien de cuyos ojos dorados los estaba observando, Inuyasha, el estaba observando con mucha curiosidad ese encuentro entre ex – novia y ex – novio.

-son...hermosamente asquerosas como...SU DUEÑO!-dijo en voz alta, mientras las tomaba y caminaba de manera apresurada a un bote de basura para luego irse caminando a la salida y esperar a que el chofer la recogiera y la llevara a casa-

-TE ARREPENTIRAS!-le gritaba desde la mitad del pasillo pero ella ya se encontraba fuera del edificio...Inuyasha se sintió orgullosa de ella, hasta que apareció Hojo, uno de sus mejores amigos.-

Se encontró sorprendido, mientras el miraba hacia la dirección donde el también estuvo mirando por varios segundos. Suspiró...¿Por qué abría suspirado?.

-Inuyasha-decía murmurando, mientras luego iba caminando junto a el. No le extrañaba que se fuera extraño juntarse con el.-

-¿mande?-preguntó, mientras el sonreía en forma traviesa. Conocía esa sonrisa, el guardaba un grande secreto...-

**---**

No lo había superado, no entendía como podía sonreír delante de todos. Expresar tranquilidad y felicidad, tal vez fue porque..No, aún tenía la duda de cómo apareció en la enfermería...Si ella estaba bien.

Y todo se volvía a hacer gris, al momento de llegar a su casa. ¿Casa, como podría tener la vergüenza de llamarle así a una hermosa mansión para niñas de la sociedad...Entró, mientras escuchaba el hermoso y suave silencio de su destruido hogar. Se fue a las escaleras, para subir y dormir un poco en su cuarto...Bostezó levemente, y entonces el silencio que tanto le gustó se fue opacando por gritos...Eso era todos los días..

-TU TIENES LA CULPA...-Ese gritó era fuerte, provenía de una voz varonil. Cerró sus ojos, para subir otro piso y esconderse en su cuarto. ¿Cuándo sería el día en que ellos dejaran de discutir?. Varias veces vio a su madre escabullirse entre las sombras de la noche de la casa para buscar alcohol..Y otras veces que veía a su padre gritarle como si fuera un objeto..Eso era una cruel vida-

Cerró de nuevo sus ojos, mientras se volvía a mecer, deseaba ser una niña...Así no iba a sufrir y creería que todo sería de color rosa...

Rosa, ya nada era rosa. Todo era de color matiz, y ella había aprendido a distinguir su vida de princesa a la de una diferente...

**Continuación**

**Hola x.x bueno este..**

**Esta idea se me ocurrio de la nada..**

**Así estaba en la escuela y dije "quiero crear algo diferente" x.x como se dan cuenta u.u es dramatico .-. mucha drama! X) jajaja pero eso no dice que tenga sus momentos de felicidad : D**

**Espero que me apoyen en este proyecto n,n que continuare con gusto si ustedes quieren..bueno nos vemos n.n**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_Y ya me canse de fingir_

_de sonreír sin sentir_

_Cortarme y sangrar_

_Eso ya no me hace sufrir.."_


	2. mi discreta mirada

**My erotic pain**

**Cáp2. Mi discreta mirada.**

"_Y es que aunque me cueste admitirlo_

_ya no me corto..Eh dejado la desgracia_

_para otro lado ahora solo me dedico_

_a contemplarte y amarte"_

Soñaba que las noches eran simples garras del demonio que la hacían tener alucinaciones, y soñaba..Soñaba que unas tremendas risas, se burlaban de ella..Como si fuera el centro de burla de todos, y ella despertaba sobresaltada y exaltada para quitar su leve sudor que estaba en su frente, para luego levantarse asustada y comenzar a preguntarse tantas veces ¿Cuál fue su error..?

No, ella no poseía ningún error..Simplemente sus problemas era ella...Ella ocasionaba sus problemas.

Esta era una noche diferente, donde su respiración era tan pacifica y sus ojos chocolates estaban completamente cerrados...Donde el sueño le hacia ver un universo paralelo, donde la realidad que vivía en sus sueños era totalmente diferente a la vida que llevaba. En su vida de sueños, podía sonreír feliz...Y luego alguien le tomaba sus labios sin pedírselos, y eso no le molestaba..Es más le gustaba sentir esos labios, y luego..Luego todo eran risas, y sonrisas...De esas que son realidad. Suspiró profundamente mientras veía a la gente acercarse, para vestirla como si fuera una princesa, le gustaba su sueño...Era tan calmado y pacífico, y luego...

Sonaba el horrible despertador, suspiró pesadamente un sueño era demasiado bueno como para ser real. Se metió a bañar, mientras lavaba su cuerpo y cada parte de ello debería limpiar su alma..Y dejarla descansar.

**(Limpiar mi alma, sería más fácil borrar los tachones a un trozo de papel, recordar esos pesados sueños y vivir esta horrenda pesadilla..Toda mi vida, es una gran mentira, la gente sonríe...Parece que seré actriz...)**

Terminó su baño, mientras salía a cambiarse con el uniforme iba con una hora contada, el chofer la estaba esperando le dio un "buenos días", mientras el emprendía su camino a la escuela. No bastó decirle donde era, ese hombre todos los días la llevaba a la escuela, una de las mejores en toda la ciudad...Sonrió, tenía una buena vida, unos estudios...Tenía todo lo que podría desear, pero no tenía el amor familiar. El chofer, detuvo el carro al ver como entraban varios estudiantes usando el mismo uniforme de Kagome, la escuela tenía muchos alumnos. Los salones eran de cuarenta alumnos o más...Se despidió del chofer mientras, se acomodaba su mochila y comenzaba la camita a su salón.

Podía ver las miradas de todos sobre ella...Con ganas de gritarles que tanto les miraba se guardo sus comentarios, esta vez no iba distraída. En sus ojos no se notaba la hinchazón que ayer estaba, es más no poseía ojeras esta vez..

Cierta persona de ojos verdes iban detrás de ella siguiéndole el paso como un guarura. Era alto, pero no era tan guapo como Michel, pero poseía lo suyo..Su cabello castaño que estaba levemente largo haciéndolo lucir como un hippie, sus ojos verdes grandes y extrañamente iluminados, su cuerpo delgado más no musculoso como un atleta...Sin duda había esperado el momento, para verla llegar y seguirla y esta era una de esas mañanas en la que la suerte le daba a entender que no todo estaba perdido usando una especie de pulseras que cubrían sus últimas cicatrices, se acerco a ella no iba a entablar una conversación solamente la iba a acompañar sin que ella supiera a su salón, ella al momento de sentirse alcanzada saludo a sus amigas y ellas se acercaron a ella...Bueno, luego iba a poder hablar con ella..

Como la mancha negra de la escuela, Inuyasha Tashio iba caminando por la escuela el estaba en el salón "uno d", cada letra del salón poseía dos divisiones es por eso el motivo de tanto alumno, su pose de niño malo iba haciendo que las chicas lo miraron. Hoy usaba el uniforme, y aunque no era santo de su devoción simplemente miró a las chicas. Miró a Hojo caminar hacia el, no entendía como Hojo podía ser su amigo.

-¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha!-decía emocionado para su gusto. A Inuyasha no le gustaba mucho hacerse del rogar, ni tampoco que se hicieran del rogar-..Camine de un lado de Higurashi-decía el ojiverde, mientras Inuyasha sonreía. Al menos Hojo tenía porque emocionarse-

-..Que bien tigre, ¿Por qué no le declaras tu amor, al fin y al cabo corto con Michel?-preguntaba, mientras con sus ojos dorados buscaba entre la gente a "Koga Gursen", Koga era un amigo de el...Bajista de una banda, su banda.-

-es que..me da pena-decía Hojo colorado, definitivamente si Hojo no se ponía las pilas iba a pensar que le tiraba al otro bando-

-¿Pena, vamos si andas con ella..No la espiaras desde el comedor, además...-El calló unos segundos para ver a su amigo acosar a una hermosa muchacha que estaba mirándole con coquetería-Koga-decía en voz elevada-...Espera un poco, tengo que hablar con Koga-decía, mientras se acercaba a su amigo Koga-

Koga era un chico roquero como el, y aunque no se llevarán tan bien ellos bien sabían que se podían contar con el apoyo de ellos. Koga era alto, de cabello largo y atado en una coleta alta, de color negro..Y sus ojos, dios, esos ojos eran un mar azul como el océano...Su rostro cambio por completo al ver a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha-decía mientras, le decía a su conquista que luego la buscaba..Ella desanimada aceptaba esa respuesta, y con una leve sonrisa fingida le decía que "estaba bien"-

-Calla-decía secamente, mientras miraba con su mirada dorada a Koga-..Necesitamos baterista-decía exaltado, mientras Koga sonreía-

-lo tengo-decía, mientras tronaba sus dedos y sorprendía a Inuyasha, el simplemente levanto una de sus cejas y miró a Koga-

-Reparte volantes sobre el batakero...-dijo secamente, mientras daba media vuelta pero Koga lo detuvo con su voz-

-es una mujer..-decía..Una mujer baterista eso era bueno...Las mujeres cuando eran bateristas eran más responsables y hasta más practicas al correr-

-es medio punk..pero se adaptaría-Y el defendía a la que iba a ser baterista-

-...No importa, reparte los volantes y la audición es hoy en la tarde en el salón de música-decía, mientras iba con Hojo para explicarle como iba a estar las cosas de la banda-

Hojo era el amigo de la banda..Era querido porque era de esos chavos que no poseían tanto autoestima o porque simplemente era diferente. Era muy depresivo, a veces cuando algo no le salía bien tendía a molestarse y a decir que era inútil, sus padres se encargaban de hacerle ver que el era eso..Un inútil. Suspiro pesadamente, la vida de Hojo era la más difícil de ellos. Su muerte murió hace un par de años, y su padre..Vivía una aventura con cualquier mujer que poseía falda, y el joven mostraba indicios de quererse suicidar...

**---**

Sentada con su cabello cayéndole por un costado, estaba terminando de apuntar algo que la maestra anoto como nota. Guardó su pluma para luego también guardar su cuaderno, no le iba tan mal...Habían pasado tres horas y en ese tiempo no le había pasado algo malo, no había visto a Michel, aunque sus amigas decían que no podía andar sola caminando con esa sonrisa por los pasillos...Suspiró resignada, esa sonrisa no era verdadera...Las únicas veces que podía sonreír era cuando su nana le hacia un cariño o la mimaba cuando sus padres la regañaban...

Se recostó sobre el asiento, no se movía. Parecía que estaba despierta con su cabeza agachada, parecía alguien que estaba muerto...Ojala, pensó. Se levantó de su asiento para escuchar como sus amigas la llamaban en la puerta y le indicaban que se debía apurar. Era el recreo...Una hora entera, donde lo único que hacia era conversar con sus amigas y olvidar el mal rato, era sorprendente que ellas pensaran en el peso e incluso dijeran que estaban gordas. Siguió a Suzi, mientras la acompañaba al baño, podía ver a todos los demás compañeros salir de sus salones con una enorme sonrisa, estaban sonriente de tener un recreo...Se mordió el labio, mientras tomaba un poco de agua y luego se erguía para esperar a Suzi, no quiso entrar al baño...Tenía miedo de verse en el espejo, y de odiar su figura..Odiar lo que era. Giró su vista mientras veía como estaba Michel, la había visto...

Miedo, eso sentía en esos momentos...Su rostro se contrajo, trago saliva de manera difícil, mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde que caía sobre su frente. El la estaba mirando a ella, quería correr pero sentía sus pies paralizados, el nudo en su garganta se formo. Todo parecía andar de manera lenta, se cuestiono si tendría problemas mentales o algo asó. Pero entonces, notó que cuando parpadeo el ya estaba enfrente de ella.

-Necesitamos hablar-"Necesitamos hablar", no..No quería hablar con el. La herida en su corazón comenzaba a abrirse, todo lo que el le estaba diciendo no la tranquilizaba incapaz de decir una palabra solamente lo miró con odio...-

-no..Claramente vi como besabas a esa muchacha..-decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos. No iba a permitir que el la hiciera sentir menos mujer. Y aunque toda la escuela supiera que el le puso los cuernos no le importaba...-

-En verdad te amo-decía mientras intentaba abrazar a Kagome, ella sería verdaderamente idiota si permitía que el volviera a meterla entre sus garras-

-si me hubieras amado no te hubieras besado con esa...Y quitate la mascara que no te queda-Dio media vuelta, pero esta vez el no iba a dejar que la tratarán como si fuera poca cosa...No, Kagome Higurashi iba a saber que iban a ser las cosas como el quisiera no como una niña rica, mimada, y consentida quisiera. La tomó con mucha brusquedad de la muñeca, haciendo que el agarre se hiciera violento y comenzará a dolerle...La sangre podía correr de manera lenta, y empezaba a haber una "punzada"-

-suéltame-decía secamente, pero Michel estaba cegado por algo que no podía descubrir, su mascara de valentía se rompió..Sus ojos castaños querían llorar estaba con mucho miedo..-

-¡NO!-gritó mientras la tomaba ahora por los hombros para levantarla y hacer que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel de estatura-

-es que...yo ya no te amo-decía Kagome, mientras se soltaba de el. No iba a perder esa valentía por un estupido que la había engañado..El se merecía arder en su infierno-estabas en mi cielo..Volabas en el...Y no lo supiste aprovechar..Y ahora..Michel...Ahora...Vivirás en mi infierno...-dijo en voz dura, mientras se giraba para caminar. No, no iba soltar una lágrima porque el no se la merecía, ni tampoco una noche sin dormir..El no se merecía nada, ni su palabra..-

Era como si ellos estuvieran viviendo en mundo diferentes..Ella rodeada de gente popular, y hermosa..Y el en cambio rodeada de la gente con su diferente forma de pensar, la gente sencilla e humilde que no necesita andar sabiendo por toda la escuela que poseía lujos...Hojo estaba intentando acercarse con Kagome, pero el le decía que no era un buen momento...La miró pasar no cerca de el, con una mirada triste..Y una sonrisa fingida..Era como volver a sentir que ella lo había abrazado, que había llorado sobre su regazo. Miró a otro lado, mientras veía como se iba acercando Koga con una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo y unos hermosos ojos verdes. ¿Ella iba a ser su nueva batakera?. Levanto ambas cejas para volverlas a bajar, de Koga podía esperarse hasta a una monja...

-Inuyasha..ella es Ayame Redson-decía mientras le presentaba a su amigo la ruda batakera que estaba enfrente de el-

-¿Inuyasha Tashio?-La pregunta le llamó la atención, había escuchado algo de ella pero no se acordaba donde y también su rostro le resultaba familiar. El asintió, mientras ella sonreía profundamente-Qué padre, sabes en mi otra escuela...Eres admirado por todos los roqueros por tu sabes tocar la guitarra y ser vocalista...Sin duda tu banda tiene un prestigio-decía mientras se acomodaba su cabello para mirar a Inuyasha, ya se acordaba. Ayame concurso ese año para la batakera del año y había quedado en segundo lugar...Le hubieran dado el primero pero estaba concursando el hijo de uno de los jueces..-

Estuvo haciéndole leves preguntas, solamente para saber que tanto conocía de los bajistas y eso...La chava, resultó saber más que el otro que toco con ellos...Koga se notaba interesada en ella, muy interesada en ella.

En su salón todo estuvo normal, los tipos fresas queriendo llamar la atención y molestándolo solamente por tener un poco más de cerebro que ellos..Aunque las muchachas creían que era guapo y toda la cosa. Escuchó como las amigas de Kagome, hablaban de ella..Diciendo que Kagome hizo bien en cortar a Michel...Creyendo todavía que ese amor era intenso, ¿amor?. Por favor, conocía a Michel ese sujeto era más mujeriego que Koga junto con Miroku. El que por cierto no andaba en la escuela por un concurso de guitarristas el hubiera ido pero su madre necesitaba mucha atención.

**(odió admitirlo, pero amo tanto a mi madre..Me parte el alma verla sufrir, a veces los juntos solemos morir por breves segundos y después revivir..Revivir en el mundo de soledad donde papá la hundió..Y ella siempre dice "me hundiste en el mar..el mar de tus recuerdos"...Y eso sería un pequeño milagro)**

No importaba el día, la hora o el momento...El sentía admiración por Kagome.

**---**

Estuvo teniendo sueños pacíficos durante tres semanas..Durante tres semanas su casa estuvo tranquila. Su madre usualmente no le hablaba a su padre, y su padre definitivamente estaba en otro lugar. Su madre le decía que era demasiado hermosa como para todavía no ser presentada en sociedad, y ella le decía con tal de no hacerla sentir más triste le dijo que cuando quisiera podía entrar en ese tal ensayo.

Su madre contenta fue a hablarle a un par de mujeres para organizar una nueva bienvenida a la sociedad...Quería a su madre, pero le daba coraje a veces ver o escuchar esos maltratos por su padre, su padre era toda una capa de hipocresía frente a ella..La intentó poner a su favor tantas veces, una vez le dijo que para que su madre se fuera de sus vidas tenía que decir que era alcohólica, entraba a su casa con amantes, estaba loca...Y simplemente no lo hizo, su padre comprendió que se paso a los extremos y compensando ese leve trauma le llevó muchos regalos, más regalos que el año pasado.

Esa noche era viernes, era el día en que su madre se iba de la casa para regresar el día siguiente como por la noche..Ese día tenía la casa solo para ella, organizo un par de fiestas y siempre resultaban ser lo máximo...Esa noche había algo que le llamó la atención, las estrellas estaban tan brillantes...Sintió ganas de dar un paseo, como empezaba a hacer frío se puso una chamarra para salir a dar un paseo. Salió diciéndole a su nana Kaede que iba a regresar en un par de minutos, y ella no quedando a gusto le dijo que si podía acompañarla..Prefería hacerlo sola, y le dijo que traía el celular por si pasaba cualquier cosa, salió de casa. Para dar un paseo, no discutía que el lugar donde vivía tenía una hermosa vista a las estrellas y que no era de las muy circuladas por la noche, y siguió caminando mientras se sentaba sobre una banca de un parque y miraba las estrellas...Amaba esas estrellas, por una vez en su vida sonrió...Sonrió como cuando lo hacia cuando estaba sola y con tranquilidad...Con pocas palabras, solamente sonrió.

-"_Supongo que rogaría por felicidad..Y todos piensan que así lo es...Piensan que ven a una persona feliz...Pero esta persona es otra cosa, es alguien distinto...Alguien falso, que hace ver otras cosas...Me odio tanto.."-_Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, pero no...Estaba contenta como para llorar, siguió viendo las estrellas y a la más brillante le puso la letra "I", no supo porque simplemente le puso "I". Desearía estar acompañada por alguien, escuchó un par de voces acercándose al lugar donde ella estaba se levanto para comenzar a irse...Pero entonces vio a dos muchachos, un ojidorado y el otro ojiverde.-

¿En donde los había visto?.

Los dos muchachos al verla se quedaron impactados, el ojiverde la miró y sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza...Ella miró a ambos, y luego se iba a girar para irse. Recordó que estaban en su clase, al ojiverde lo había visto merodeando a su alrededor, y al otro...También...Pero simplemente lo había visto...

-Kagome-decía Hojo que lograba llamar la atención de la nombra y también la de Inuyasha.-

-¿mande?-No iba a ser grosera, aunque el muchacho no se juntara con ella no lo iba a tratar mal...-

-Te vez...hermosa-pronuncio, mientras ella sonreía. Esas palabras ¿Cuántas veces las había escuchado?. Sonrió mientras se iba...Inuyasha miró a Hojo y levanto su ceja-

-si quieres te acompañamos a tu casa..-Dijo Inuyasha que veía la forma lenta en la que ella iba caminando-

-no..gracias-dijo aún sonriendo. Inuyasha notó su camuflada sonrisa, y sintió ganas de explorar el interior de la chica...Explorarlo de forma en que supiera lo que ella sentía..-

-la amo..Inuyasha...la amo-pronunció su amigo, una vez que veían los dos ver como la figura de Kagome se iba deslizando con pereza por las calles-

No prestó mucha atención a las palabras de su amigo...Y simplemente ambos caminaron para irse de ver con Koga...

**Continuación**

**Notas de autora:**

**N,n bueno antes que anda este fic la vazo en algunos sentimientos que he llegado a sentir...Pero no es mi vida xD jajaja..Bueno, ahm x.x tengo que actualizar mis otros fics : D nos vemos n.n **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A USTEDES LES DEDICO EL CAPITULO**

**INUYASHA Y COMPAÑÍA NO ME PERTENECE x.x solamente la humilde historia..**

**Si quieres puden invitar a sus amigas a leer este fic : D...Bueno se que es depresivo pero tambien contiene muchos sentimientos... x.x nos vemos : D**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_Y me recuerdas tan fácil_

_Haciendo creer un miedo inexistente_

_Te abrazo en las noches_

_Y tu te desprendes.."_


	3. Sonrisas discretas

**My erotic Pain**

**Cáp.3 Sonrisas discretas**

"_Y esa soledad es la que deseo_

_La que me hace dormir_

_Con la que yo sueño..."_

Despacio. Era Domingo, el día donde se levantaba tarde para descansar del viernes y sábado y de la semana...Acurrucó más su cabeza contra su cómoda almohada, y entonces escucho como su madre se acercaba a tocar varias veces, y luego entraba despertándolo. Era pleno domingo..Y ella lo iba a despertar.

-¡Ma...-Ni siquiera pudo decir algo, estaba con una cruda que a penas el aguantaba. Había bebido de manera formal el día de ayer, con Koga y con su banda. Nunca bebía más de ocho cervezas y mezclas..Pero esa vez, tubo que hacerlo y se odiaba por haber dicho "no me pasa nada", no le paso nada...Pura...madre que...No supo ni como regreso, lo más probable es que ni siquiera hubiera podido meter la llave a la cerradura..-

Recordaba cosas borrosas, haberse ido en un carro...Bajarse en los semáforos para bailar, y la gente les daba dinero...Y con eso juntaron para alcohol...

-Tienes tu primer ensayo para presentarte en sociedad-murmuró su madre con ese encanto tan jovial que ella caracterizaba. Su madre era joven posiblemente se veía como su hermana mayor...Con unos ojos enormes color negro y su cabello lacio oscuro y sedoso. Su piel era blanca y suave, y más de muchas veces un hombre riquillo se había enamorado de ello...Incluso Miroku, siempre usaba una oportunidad para halagarla...-

Despertó de mala gana, odiaba hacer eso un domingo. Entró a la bañera llevado a rastras por su madre, no supo ni como bañarse..Solamente uso un instinto.

Esa agua helada que caía por su cuerpo le hacia intensificarse el dolor de cabeza y también le hacía despertar. Se frotó el rostro con jabón mientras luego se limpiaba menos de quince minutos le quedaba para vestirse de manera formal. Iba a ser un maldito ensayo en esa maldita cosa de la sociedad, odiaba involucrarse en esas cosas...Cuando bajó vio a su madre, usando un hermoso vestido color naranja.

Su madre hizo que el le acompañará del brazo, el chofer le estaba esperando con una hermosa sonrisa. Su esposa, estaba posiblemente preparando los labores de la casa, Izayoi se adentró primero mientras Inuyasha subía después. No le gustaba decirle a su madre a que horas llegaba, ella creía que llegaba a la una y que era un niño bueno. Hizo una conversación amena, notando su fantástica sonrisa. ¿Cómo ella podría tener insomnio y tristeza, era tan difícil saber que pensaba ocultaba su miseria y soledad bajo una mascara de despreocupaciones y hasta jugaba a ser una hermana. Pero Inuyasha sabía que ella iba a ser su madre en todo momento.

Le acomodaba su corbata de cuadros blancos y negros, su madre le reprochaba por haber usado esa en especial. Odiaba cuando su madre decía algo de su ropa...

-¡Mírate, eres todo un hombre!-"Hombre", si supiera su madre que a veces en las noches lloraba como un chiquillo por medio a ser un homosexual. No odiaba a esas personas, pero simplemente cuando estaba en sexto cursando exactamente primero de secundaria, al no verse tan apuesto y descubrir esa fascinación por la ropa elegante y vestidos, sintió que iba cruzarse al otro bando, para su sorpresa descubrió tantas cosas en la secundaria, experimento su primer beso, su primer faje..Y su primera tristeza-

-Mamá..¿En verdad es necesario esto?-Preguntó viendo como el corre negro se detenía frente a un elegante lugar, Izayoi sonrió-

-claro que si...Eres Inuyasha Tashio-le hizo un leve cariño con sus manos haciendo que el sintiera que le desacomodaban el cabello. Izayoi sonrió, mientras era acompañada por Inuyasha-

**---**

Evitaba mirar esas bebidas que estaban enfrente de ella, fingiendo la interesante plática que mantenían esas mujeres de la alta sociedad. Con sus ojos castaños siempre atentos a todo lo que decían.

-¡Dare..Has concebido una hermosa hija!-se expresaba una mujer regordeta, que poseía una hija de su mismo contexto. Ambas gordas, con sus mejillas sonrojadas...La niña no era tan fea pero no llamaba mucho la atención. Se quedó viendo a un par de mujeres ir y venir de un lado a otro, no iban a tardar en empezar. Al menos eso iba a mantener su mente ocupada, siguió su vista hasta donde estaba el barman, el no la dejaba de ver...Sonrió-

Usaba un incomodo vestido rosado con plateado, poseía un escote ni muy enorme ni muy cubridor, lo normal para una adolescente de su edad...Era estilo de los tiempos aquellos de los sesenta, pero con toques modernos. Su cabello estaba despeinado, y sus zapatillas no eran las de cenicienta..

Cerro sus ojos, mientras escuchaba como la que iba a presentar a los que iban a entrar en sociedad, se iban sentando. Todos se iban sentando, mirándose entre todos. Se sentó cerca de Ronda Guitterson, con una boca roja, y sus hermosos ojos color verde. Había un lugar vacío a su lado, y entonces miro la atención de todas las mujeres puestas en los recién llegados. Ella no se giro ni nada, posiblemente era alguien que iba a hacer el show algo más emocionante. En verdad necesitaba un trago...

El se iba acercando a su asiento. Tomo asiento, mientras veía sonreír a la señorita de su lado. Tomo asiento, y fue entonces que Kagome prestó atención en el.

-Inuyasha..-dijo para ella misma, mientras el la miraba con esos ojos dorados. El no se veía muy feliz que digamos. Podía conocer sus fingidas miradas, y también sabía quienes las fingían bien o mal. Inuyasha era una de esas personas, que ocultaban todos sus problemas bajo una capa de seguridad y confianza...Y ella, guardaba las apariencias en una hermosa mascara de cristal que solamente ella se podía quitar. Irónico o no, a ella le resulto así. Los dos eran unos grandes mentirosos...-

Inuyasha no evitó sonreír a media mesa, causando asombro en las adolescentes. Había la mitad de mujeres tanto de hombres, y ella no hablaba mucho...Desayunaron lo que dieron, pues iban a ver lo de sus modales, los dos tenían la sensación de dejar ver que eran gente respetada...

-Kagome Higurashi-No sabía porque la nombraban, mirando a su madre con reproche ella se levanto jamás le ganaría a su madre.-

Y luego Inuyasha fue mencionado.

De manera suave y gentil el se levanto, y entonces entendió porque estaban en medio de la pista de baile habían sido seleccionados pareja del evento de presentación de sociedad...Ella le mandó una mirada extraña, ocultando todo lo que sentía bajo un antifaz...A ella era la que no le quedaba eso de las mascaras, debería aprender a ser diferente. A sonreír si quería pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si tu vida es despreciable?.

-Y ahora...Bailen-Se escuchó una música lenta, mientras Inuyasha miraba a su madre, le puso la mano sobre su cintura y la otra en su mano, la piel de Kagome era suave...-

Todo en ella era suave, no bailaban tan juntos y ambos al bailar miraban sus pies, ella sonrío al pisar a Inuyasha un par de veces, nada que un hombre no tolere.

-Lamento eso-decía, mientras el quería dar un paso al lado izquierdo y ella del otro lado. No, no fueron los mejores bailarines entre ellos de hecho fueron uno de los peores-

Cuando todos parecían sonreír, y Kagome estaba escribiendo algo en su celular. El no pudo apartar su mirada de ella...Bailar con ella, Hojo se moriría de celos si se enterara, suspiro resignado...Su pobre amigo amaba en secreto a Kagome desde hace años, se levanto para ver como un muchacho se acercaba a el y comenzaba a hablarle sobre su fortuna y su propiedad.

No quiso decirle algo vulgar, y prefirió decirle un "suena interesante". Y el joven seguía hablando sobre sus pertenencias.

-Kagome..-Murmuró la representante de todo este alboroto-..chicas-decía mientras todas las chicas se acercaban a ella...-Hagan una fila...La primera en presentarse será Magdalin...La segunda Sozu, la tercera Joley...Kagome irás detrás de Krin-Kagome se acomodo detrás de la rubia, era un poco más alta que ella y esos hermosos ojos azules dejaban ver su maldad-

Kagome miró su celular vibrar, y entonces se acerco a el. Cogió el aparato, para escribir ese mensaje. Todos se interesaban por donde iba a estar ella, suspiró resignada llevándose con ella el celular. Todos iban a fingir que estaban siendo presentados, para después ponerse a bailar un par de pasos de vals, enfrente de todos para hacer soñar..

**(Me toco con Inuyasha...No se si es bueno o malo..-suspiró-. Creo que por una vez me siento bien estando cerca de toda esta gente, no hablo mucho con el y lo poco que lo hago es porque necesitamos hablar...Noto que siente desprecio hacia mi, es obvio que la gente como 'yo' no es de su misma calaña..¿Qué pretende creerse superior a mi?...-Suspiró de nuevo un poco menos fuerte- Debo tranquilizarme, en este pequeño lugar no puedo dar un espectáculo)**

Cuando reacciono era porque sentía la mano de Inuyasha llevándola despacio al centro de todos. Nuevamente volvían a bailar, y pegar sus cuerpos de manera lenta...Respiró ese perfume masculino de Inuyasha, le gustaba...Le gustaba como olía en el, sus manos no era tan grandes...A comparación de las de ella eran grandes, no poseía una estatura enorme como si fuera el joven más alto del mundo. Sus ojos dorados, sentía que esos ojos dorados guardaban tantos secretos.

Los muchachos envidian a Inuyasha..Y sus miradas llenas de celos eran notorios, más que nada Izayoi las sabia distinguir...Pues no era de menos, todas las madres de los muchachos que estaban presentes querían que estuviera con la hija de Gyoma Higurashi..

Pues como era bella, poseía un encantado carácter. Siempre se le veía contenta e incluso ahora...Se veía tan contenta. Para toda la sociedad y el mundo, la familia Higurashi era la más feliz de todo el mundo, nombrado mil veces en periódicos, revistas y hasta incluso por radio...El amor que el esposo tenía Por su mujer y por su hija era único, sin duda la madre de Kagome era especial por haberse ganado el corazón de alguien como Gyoma.

Amor, si claro...

Estaba bailando de forma suave con Inuyasha sus pasos mejoraban cada vez que bailaban..

-Mejoramos mucho-decía Inuyasha que nunca se imaginaría vestido de gala sin sus excéntricos gustos de moda que a el le gustaban-

-si-decía sonriendo, mientras miraba a otro lado.-

-A la izquierda-decía de manera suave, mientras le hacia dar una vuelta y luego regresar a pegar su pequeño cuerpo al de el.-

Izayoi miraba encantada esa escena. Dare poco a poco se iba acercando a la madre de Inuyasha, no evitaba mostrar una elegante sonrisa..

-¡Nuestros hijos hacen una esplendida pareja!-decía Dare con su encanto en la voz, aunque sus ojos oscuros y su cabello castaño estarán mal acomodados la madre de Kagome no dejaba de ser una exótica belleza-

-¡Por supuesto que si!-decía Izayoi que se sentía alegre de ver a su hijo bailar con una hermosa muchacha. La mayoría de las amistades de sus hijos eran roqueros o poseían una banda, y casualmente eso no le favorecía cuando entrará en la sociedad. Eso era porque...Porque a el le gustaba mucho tocar y cantar y lo apoyaba en eso, pero para los ojos de la gente de clase eso era diferente.-

Un silencio orgulloso se froto entre ambas hermosas mujeres. Una cegada por la hermosa suerte de su hijo, y la otra sumida de orgullo de causar tales celos en las madres de los otros muchachos.

**---**

Al final del ensayo, que termino después de la hora de comer. Izayoi estaba hablando con la madre de Kagome, y Kagome simplemente estaba hablando por teléfono, su voz no era agradable e incluso sonaba más grave de lo que ella solía hablar. Se acercó para ser observado por las muchachitas, no se puso ese arete en la oreja que tanta fascinación daba. El también recibió un mensaje a su celular, lo leyó con una especie de entusiasmo...

Hojo había conseguido un pequeño concierto, para esa misma tarde en un estadio. Suspiró, si su madre continuaba hablando no iba a poder llegar a tiempo, se acercó a ella mientras su madre le sonreía y le calaba los ojos diciéndole un "no interrumpas".

Se quedó levemente molesto, mientras iba al baño con su mochila negra con una bolsa frontera de cuadros blancos y negros. Se metió a un baño y comenzó a cambiarse, quién lo diría el muchacho galante que estaba hace minutos vestido como un príncipe ahora estaba usando un pantalón negro, levemente ajustado, con un cinto con varios pins no era muy ajustado ya que lo usaba levemente suelto, una camisa negra...No se maquillaba tanto, ya que el no era una mujer...Se arregló su cabello, no era tan largo pero tampoco muy corto. Casualmente, se lo arregló como se sintió más cómodo, necesitaba volver a su casa por su guitarra. Su celular volvió a timbrar, miró el teléfono y contesto.

Estuvo recibiendo indicaciones de Hojo...

-_ahí estare en menos de quince minutos-_dijo, mientras cerraba su celular para luego colgarse su mochila. Miró a su madre aún conversando, sus amigos habian ido por su guitarra y entonces diviso la figura esbelta de Kagome mirar la ventana con su mirada perdida.-

Se rascó su nuca, mientras la miraba y luego a la puerta. Ofrecerle llevarla seria una burla enorme, no llevaba ropa para esa fiesta, no, nego con su cabeza. Era preferible verla sonreír que con su mirada perdida, el tiempo se le acababa.

-"maldición"-pensó, mientras se acomodaba su mochila e iba con ella-

No usaba vestir siempre de negro pero intentaba dar la impresión de que le gustaba el punk, gótico, y cualquier cosa que no fuera fresa como ella...Simplemente no, ella se iba a podrir ahí, se iba a aburrir...Y odio su conciencia.

"Sabes que quieres llevarla"...

La verdad era cierta.

"¿qué esperas?"

Esperaba que sus piernas le permitieran caminar y preguntarle. Preguntarle sería fácil..

"¿Fácil?"

No, no iba a ser fácil, su mirada dorada fue tan intensa que ella sintió un extraño recorrido eléctrico por su cabeza, se giró incómodamente y vio a Inuyasha pero el ya estaba demasiado entrado combatiendo su lucha interna mental. Suspiró, el se estaba acercando a ella, se veía diferente a la forma en que lo vio ahora, con su corbata de cuadros y sus collares de jack. En verdad le gustaba su forma de vestir.

Grave error, si alguien de la escuela supiera que ella bailo con el...

No, no le importaba mucho el que dirán solamente que...Ellos dos eran diferentes.

-Oye, mi banda tocara un concierto..Y como te vi aburrida-Sus palabras salían rápido, invito a mucha gente y según Koga la mayoría eran amigos de la banda o simplemente amigos de amigos de amigos-..Y como te vi aquí y bueno ¿Quieres ir?...La respuesta es rápida porque van a tocar ahorita-decía mientras ella parecía pensarla, ir con el..A un concierto-

"Acepta, Acepta"

¿Aceptar?...Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

-¡claro!-Su voz sonaba emocionada, sería divertido ir a una de esas tocadas de rock. Bueno eso creía-pero tengo que decirle a mi mamá-decía mientras Inuyasha negaba con la cabeza-

-yo traigo crédito, si quieres le hablas al cel...Es más yo te llevo a tu casa-decía, mientras la tomaba de la mano para llevarla-

No quiso aceptarlo, pero ella estaba sonriendo. No cualquier sonrisa...Una verdadera sonrisa. Y el no vio eso.

**(No me disgusta la idea de llevarla, me disgusta la forma en que va a reaccionar.. Tal vez creo que todo lo que a mi me gusta a ella también le pueda agradar, si les hace una mala cara...Juro que no le volveré a hablar, no se como Hojo le ama cada día más...Siento que el aire se hace más denso, mi mente esta dando vueltas...Ella va discretamente sonriente, usaba ese vestido rosa le hizo un par de arreglos lo hizo ver más jovial de cómo lo traía...¿La habría juzgado mal, se que su vida no es fácil, pero a mi no me interesa...¿O si?)**

Viajo en el tranvía. Kagome no estaba acostumbrada a subir eso, Inuyasha le pago el pasaje y ambos se sentaron cerca en el camino ella con pena y timidez pregunto que clase de música tocaban, y el le contesto que rock, punk...Y un par de canciones viejas, nada del otro mundo. Estuvo tentando a preguntarle cual era su artista favorito, pero por su rostro angelical estaba seguro que iba a decir "Paris Hilton", si supiera el apodo que le tenía a Paris.

-Y dime Inuyasha, ¿Qué clase de artistas son tus favoritos?...A mi me gusta Fall Out Boy y también Panic!...Oh y casi olvido a taking back Sunday-decía con sus mejillas sonrojadas, le gustaba esa música porque era lo más solicitado en la tele...-

Inuyasha quiso atragantarse, a ella le gustaban esos grupos.

-Bueno..Me gusta la cuca-decía mientras organizaba mentalmente sus bandas favoritos en solamente una diminuta lista-dir en grey...también me gustan los que nombraste-Sonreía, ella sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza. El..El le había regalado una sonrisa...-y me gusta casi todas las bandas de rock, metal, gótico, punk...Por lo genera nada de reggaeton-dijo poniendo asco en la palabra reggaeton-

Ella levanto sus finas cejas, mientras el luego le decía que porque trataban a las mujeres como unas cualquiera y que solamente sabían decir la forma explicita de que forma querían tirárselas. Eso era algo...diferente a su forma de pensar. Evitó reírse, en ese tiempo de viaje había conocido un poco más a Inuyasha...

-Será divertido presentarme a la sociedad contigo-decía Kagome mirándolo a los ojos, no le estaba tirando el rollo. El sonrió una media sonrisa mientras el tranvía se detenía incitándolos a levantarse y bajarse de el solamente tenían que llegar a la superficie, y de ahí caminar un par de calles...-

-Lo mismo digo-dijo, mientras el le indicaba que lo siguiera-

Kagome con sus ojos castaños, pudo ver que el no tenía las piernas debiluchas, y sin que el se enterará sus mejillas se hicieron en un tono carmesí, su trasero...No, el trasero de Inuyasha no era el más robusto, pero tampoco era un plano...Suspiró pesadamente, mientras veía como el le tomaba de la mano al ver el reloj, se le hacia tarde pensó.

De mala gana, fue que siguió el camino el tomándola de la mano. Llegó viendo a la gente hacer cola, entro por la parte trasera y fue que vio que los muchachos le tenían la puerta abierta, le cerro con seguro mientras Kagome se quedaba perpleja habían invadido territorio ajeno, de seguro Inuyasha no era la persona que creyó. Escuchó los acordes de una agradable melodía, y sus voces tatuadas en su mente se quedaron.

Hojo apareció, mientras se quedaba atónito con lo que veía frente a el estaba una Kagome con un vestido arreglado...Se veía tan bonita.

-Kagome...Este, porque no bajas por ese camino...Tenemos un boleto "vip" especial-decía sonriendo, le dio el pase "vip", ella siguió el camino. Inuyasha se separo de ella en cuanto llegaron y se preguntó si el sería el sirviente de los que iban a tocar, se fue a sentar en una de las primeras sillas, obtuvo muchas miradas de las muchachas...La mayoría de ellas, se veían muy emotivas, como si fuera un concierto esperado del año. Bostezo, la voz de Hojo anunció que iban a quedar solamente un par de minutos-

Se preguntó si era buena idea, dejar plantada a sus amigos por venir a ese concierto.

Y así ella iba perdiéndose en las alturas, y el seguramente se quedaría a oscuras..Y a ella le salía todo al natural, a el le podría salir mal y no mentía...Todo puede hacer bien, excepto controlar sus miradas tristes, sintió desesperación...Pensó que iba a estar con Inuyasha, a diferencia vio como se iba acercando Hojo a ella...Al aparecer iba a estar acompañada, fingió no estar aburrida, el humo falso comenzó a salir de esas maquinas, y entonces los de la banda se acomodaron sobre el podium. Se quedó sorprendida al ver a Inuyasha en frente...Se veía otra vez diferente.

-_¿DÓNDE ESTA LA RAZA?-_preguntaba en voz alta, para animar a la gente. Las muchachas tenían pancartas sobre sus manos que decían "Los amamos...Con un corazón de ♥". En verdad estaba entusiasmada por saber como tocaban.-_Quiero saludar a Rox...Y tengo que decir que todos sean bienvenidos al hemorrágico mundo demente de ...RESTLESS..-_Sin descanso, Restless el nombre de la banda de Inuyasha. En la batería estaba Ayame, Miroku que se vestía de la misma manera que sus amigos...Eran tres hombres y una mujer, Inuyasha era guitarrista uno y vocalista...Claro también sus amigos cantaban...-

Escuchaba su música, parecía que las letras de las canciones les salía del corazón.

-_Y te escribí tantas veces...Pensando que estabas ahí...Te llame como el mar a los peces...Y creí que te iba a perder, mis lagrimas casi ruedan...Por esa larga noche, y me pregunto si valió la pena...Verte...Verte...IR-_Y luego se alocaban y empezaban a dar un tremendo espectáculo, las canciones eran divinas-

Hojo le explico que la mayoría de las canciones las había echo Inuyasha, y entre todos apoyaban...Se quedó muda, nunca se imagino a Inuyasha cantante...Y menos con una hermosa voz.

Con sus ojos dorados vio a Kagome..Ella estaba hablando con Hojo..Los gritos eufóricos del público eran grandiosos. Ella sonreía al lado de Hojo, toco con la guitarra sobre su lomo, impresionando a sus fans...

-_Y ella despertó con su usual caminar, volviéndome loco al pasar...Quede hechizado...Quedamos atónitos...Sus suaves caderas moviéndose a la par...Un juego peligroso, que le tente a hacer...Al día siguiente..Mi lengua se engatuso en otra boca...-_Rápido, lento no importaba como..Ella estaba disfrutando del concierto.-

Cobraron cincuenta pesos para que entraran...Y se sorprendía de la forma en que el público estaba, un par de veces cuando el se deslizaba por el escenario el casi se caía pero entonces se recomponía...

Se quedó con el corazón latirle mucho, cuando al final unas dulces palabras de amor...Y un beso robado por parte de Hojo...

**Continuación**

**Notas de autora:**

**x.x lo hubiera hecho más esplicito :s de esas veces en las que como al quinceavo capitulo xD apenas se dicen Hola..pero la tentación me gano y quise escribirle como una loca..xDDDD jajaja.. : D gracias por leer esta historia u,u**

**le pongo tanto sentimiento x.x ohh dioOs mis amigas ;-; me dijeron poeta xD jajaja..bueno nos vemos n,n los amo.. : D dejenme review zaz..**

"_Y dices que me amas_

_pero siempre te vas_

_me dejas con un beso en pausa_

_para no volver jamás"_

pd: dejen reviews : O 

pd.2: dejen reviews xD!

Atte:

wiLLnira♥!


	4. princesa hipócrita

**My Erotic Pain**

**Cáp.4 Princesa hipócrita**

"_Mi vida nunca ha sido_

_una cama de rosas"_

Sorprendida, y con su corazón latiéndole profundamente. Fue un corto beso, el más corto que ella hubiera recibido, no pudo corresponder. ¿Quería corresponder?.

Labios robados, un beso fugado...

No, ella no quería besar...El sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Te amo..Kagome-Fue lo único que el pudo decir después de haber besado a la chica de sus sueños-

Se quedó helada, no lo conocía tanto como para decirle lo mismo. No quería confundirse de nuevo, agacho su rostro y negó con una especie de extraño sentimiento, el concierto fue siguiendo..Inuyasha estaba viéndolos de reojo, y al ver la respuesta de Kagome sintió una opresión en su pecho...Sabía que era muy pronto para que Kagome le correspondiera, apenas lo conocía. Bueno, el podía sacar una historia larga de la vida de ella..Pero ella..¿Qué podría escribir, que era un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes...

Que iba en el mismo grado que ella, que...No, ni siquiera sabía en que salón estaba. No quería irse, pero había un enorme malentendido entre Hojo y ella. Se quedó ahí, al lado de Hojo..Con un incomodo silencio rondando a ambos, con unos enormes gritos aturdiéndola fue como termino el concierto. Dando gracias, y mirando a Kagome y a Hojo...Con ¿Desilusión?

De que podría desilusionarse..El nunca planeo que ella le correspondiera, ni siquiera que Hojo la besara.

**(No aguante, la bese...Lo hubiera hecho otra vez, pero vi su rostro..La asuste..Le sonrió...No me quiere, su mirada me lo dijo..No me quiere..Me siento triste...Me ganaré su amor...Seré el único que habitara en su corazón...)**

Y ella tenía la frase perfecta, para darle el cortón...Pero últimamente no seria ella...No sería ella la que hablará, la que dijera esas palabras. Hojo al momento en que todos se comenzaron a ir, la llevo con los muchachos...Sorprendidos de tener a Kagome entre ellos, con su vestido rosado...Un vestido que ninguna de sus fans utilizaría para un concierto de este tipo.

Se le quedaron viendo...Debatiéndose entre que decir.

-¿Y...qué te pareció el concierto?-Le preguntó Koga, mientras Ayame la miraba de una manera indiferente. Sus ojos verdes habían recorrido ese vestido rozado..Debía admitirlo, ella era diferente a todas las mujeres que estaban entre el público-

-Fue muy...interesante-decía regalando una sonrisa. Ayame sonrió, Inuyasha iba apareciendo con su guitarra en mano, mientras felicitaba a Hojo...Claro esa felicitación fue entre ellos dos, Miroku también apareció logrando que Kagome se quedara en silencio con ellos.-Yo los he visto en la escuela-decía sonriendo, mientras luego se pegaba ella misma un leve golpe en su frente. Los muchachos sonrieron-¡Claro!...Son los muchachos...-No, no debía decir eso..-..Los de la banda de la escuela...-Sonreía, después de todo no era nadie para juzgarlos-

-No me digas, tu eres la princesita de la escuela..La que camina por ahí, como si fuera princesa..-Decía exaltada Ayame, mientras Kagome abría los ojos-

-Sabes..No debes juzgar a las personas con solo verlas-decía Kagome defendiéndose, los chicos quisieron intervenir entre ese enfrentamiento-

-Recuerda princesita, hace dos años...-Decía Ayame con una furia enorme en sus ojos. Sentía que pronto se le iba a echar encima como una leona...-..Tu-la señalaba como si fuera la peor de las escorias la miró..-..Te burlaste de nosotros-decía mientras Kagome no entendía a lo que quería llegar-

-Yo..no me he burlado de ustedes-decía cruzando sus brazos. Comenzaba a tener frío, pero la plática se estaba haciendo intensa-

-Cierto, tus neuronas se acaban...Yo te lo recordaré...Ellos caminaban...Y tu te reías con tus "amigos"...-decía, mientras Kagome aún la miraba sin entender-

-Ayame...basta-decía Koga que la tomaba del brazo para llevarla a otro lugar-

-Estas loca..Yo nunca me burlaría de la gente-decía mientras daba media vuelta. Ella no iba a tolerar sus insultos, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Hojo y a Inuyasha...Le dolía más ver a Inuyasha que a Hojo, por el segundo sentía pena..Como un nudo en su garganta, como cada vez que algo le salía mal-

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos...Recordaba...

_-Flash Back-_

_Un día normal, como todos..Estaba en secundaria, acostumbrada a estar rodeada de amigos...Giró su mirada para reír a gusto..¿Cómo olvidar esa mirada dorada que estaba mirando a una azulada?. Se río, pero su risa ceso. Cuando de repente, una de sus amigas comenzó a burlarse de algo..Ella río, para seguirle el juego.._

_Y no se dio cuenta de que sus amigas se reían de ellos..Bueno, en parte lo sabia..Ya que aunque no haya querido burlado de ellos, siempre los discriminaban por ser así...Por no ser "normales"._

_¿Normales?...Ni ella misma encajaba en esa palabra, su risa ceso..Era cierto, no podía burlarse de ellos pues si vida era la más anormal de todas..._

_Error... Ellos habían visto sus burlas, y sus peligrosas miradas...Era obvio que cuando estaban solos eran débiles..._

_No eran nada..._

_-End of Flash Back-_

-No era mi intención lastimarlos-decía Kagome que se giraba para encarar a Ayame, ella se encontraba muy exaltada diciendo en un murmullo fuerte cosas a Koga, era cierto..Todo lo que Ayame decía era cierto-

-Nunca nos lastimaste-Hablaba Inuyasha adentrándose en esa riña..-

-Enserio...Lamento, que mis amigos..Los hayan tratado mal-En verdad estaba avergonzada nunca en toda su miserable vida, había dado la cara por ellos-

-No te disculpes eso fue hace mucho-decía Koga sonriéndole, los hombres eran los únicos que la entendían-

Ayame hablando su mirada, conocía a esos amigos...Escuchaba cosas de ellos en fiestas, en el salón. Esos no eran amigos, ya que..Entre ellos existía el odio...La envidia, la hipocresía.

-Creo..que..yo debería irme-decía Kagome que miraba al suelo. Entre todos se miraron, pero si apenas iba a comenzar la fiesta. La celebración de su éxito...-

La miraron salir, mientras Hojo la seguía con la mirada intentando alcanzarla. Pero Inuyasha sintió algo desconocido.

-Prometí llevarla a casa-decía disculpándose, mientras tomaba su chaqueta y su guitarra. Todos se quedaron confundidos, ¿De cuando acá Inuyasha tenía una amistad con Kagome Higurashi?-

Salió sintiendo el frío sobre su piel. Sus cabellos se le erizaron, frente a el estaba Kagome con sus manos cruzadas, aceleró su paso para llegar a su lado.

-Sabes, es peligroso que andes sola..-decía mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para ponerla sobre sus hombros. Kagome sintió la calidez de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sus manos estaban calientitas, todo lo contrarío a ella..Su piel fría pero suave, la de el calientita y suave...-

Una extraña sensación, sintieron los dos.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos..Cuando vino, no sabía que se iba a sentir tan mal afrontar tus problemas. Ni siquiera un reclamo...

-Olvida la reacción de Ayame-decía Inuyasha rompiendo el hielo, ella llevo su mano a uno de sus ojos. Quitando un par de lágrimas-

-Ella se veía furiosa-decía Kagome que se abrazaba más, no es que tuviera frío. Era algo que sentía, se sentía extraña a su lado, pero ignoro eso...Ignorar sus sentimientos...Era tan sencillo-..La entiendo, no le gusta que se burlen de sus amigos..Es solo que, eh olvidado que la gente siente..Lo que para nosotros es gracioso para los demás es algo doloroso..-decía con unas humildes palabras, ese perdón basto...-

Bastó para tranquilizar el leve rencor y odio que sentía por ellos..Conocer a Kagome Higurashi no fue una bendición ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario fue algo que se dio de repente. Así como las palabras, que surgen de la nada, para que el viento las arrastre. No le iba a reclamar, ni le iba a decir algo.

-No te sientas mal-No sabía como hacerla sonreír, quería verla sonreír...-Nosotros nos hemos burlado de ustedes..-Kagome levanto la vista hacia la dorado y se miraron por leves segundos, iban caminando con la gente caminando a su lado, el sol ocultándose poco a poco...La leve brisa se sentía, el aire estaba meciendo los árboles...-..Pero no de la manea cruel-decía mientras ella sonreía, al menos ellos se habían vengado-

-Pero hemos aprendido...A que...Todo se nos resbalé-El decía como si guardará cierto dolor en su garganta como si quisiera desahogarse-

-En verdad..Lo siento-decía apenada.-

-Cambiando de tema...Hojo te beso-decía sonriendo, mientras Kagome se sonrojaba...Estaba nerviosa...Muy nerviosa, recordar ese corto beso fue algo extraño.-

-Si..y..bueno yo..el...a mi no me gusta..Y no quiero darle falsas ilusiones-decía mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. Inuyasha formo una media sonrisa-

-...Dale tiempo, el muchacho ha sufrido mucho...Tal vez tu lo puedas ayudar-le dio una leve caricia en la mejilla para quitarle una pestaña-¡Pide un deseo!-decía, mientras ella sonreía. El era...Espontáneo-

-Ya-decía sonriendo, mientras el miraba sus dedos-

-arriba o abajo-decía, mientras ella decía sonriendo "arriba"-

Le había arrebatado dos sonrisas. La pestaña se voló su saber si el pequeño deseo se iba a cumplir, pero eso hizo que ambos rieran. Una risa después de todo...Una risa, una melodía agradable para ambos.

**---**

Discusiones...

Esta vez el se excedió.

-¡Enriéndelo..Si te alimento, y te visto es por lastima..Pero de ahí en fuera...Tu no tienes porque meterte en mis asuntos!-decía ese fuerte hombro, que tenía a su esposa en el suelo. Con un fino vestido color negro rasgado, su cabello desordenado, su maquillaje corrido..Y de sus hermosos ojos saliendo un líquido fino y salino-

Gyoma con su fuerte contexto, sus fuertes manos. Y su carácter voluble, era todo un histérico. Se encontraba lastimando a su esposa. Dare...

-¡Gyoma...suéltame!-decía, mientras intentaba luchar contra los fuertes agarres de su esposo, fue estampada sobre el closet...Su espalda resintió el dolor, y sus lágrimas no paraban de salir-

-¡NO!-le gritó con toda su viva voz, ella fue soltada hasta que el la volvió abofetear, no sabía porque...¿porque esos arranques locos de su esposo?. Tenía miedo, sus ojos estaban en blanco, no podría aguantar otro golpe más...-¡Eres una zorra...!...Me debes respeto, y que haces?...Me das la espalda, siempre me rechazas..¿Tan despreciable soy..?-El comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón, la esbelta figura de Dare fue pasada en sus manos, donde el con lujuria comenzó acariciar su cuerpo. Ya no podía, no podía defenderse, si lo hacía le iba a ir peor-

Dejo que el saciara sus instintos...

Cuando concibieron a Kagome...Ambos estaban completamente felices...Con la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia, pero todo cambio en un cumpleaños..En el cumpleaños número siete de Kagome...

No luchó, solamente se sentía con su orgullo roto...Se sentía usada. Penetró su cavidad con furia, no...Ella no sintió el orgasmo, no lo sintió como el..Sonreía, se mofaba de ella para al final decirle.. "te jodí perra".

Cuando el se vistió y salio...No hubo palabras, más que el cruel silencio. Despreciaba que el la tocará así...Soltó tantas lágrimas, cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas iba a olvidar...Olvidar esto, como siempre lo hacia...

Ya que para Gyoma una mujer solamente servía para dar placer sexual.

**---**

-¡Hija!-decía su padre que la miró llegar a lado de alguien que no era de su misma calaña. No le hizo el mal gusto, luego hablaría de ello-

-¡Padre!-No supo porque pero sintió temor, miró su padre salir. Sintió una enorme corazonada-

El saludo fue frío...

-Estas en casa-decía Inuyasha que Kagome abría la puerta y lo invitaba a pasar, ya era noche...Con las estrellas sobre ellos, con el frío de la noche...Pero el no sentía frío, platicaron de tantas cosas y a la vez de nada. Un gritó, un sollozo...Kagome miró a Inuyasha-Debo de ir a ver que fue eso-decía con el corazón saliéndose del cuerpo. Dejo a solas a Inuyasha, pero el la iba siguiendo a paso lento. Ella subió al cuarto de donde más o menos provino ese grito-

Con una enorme cara de sufrimiento, y de espanto miró a su madre...Ella estaba destrozando todo el cuarto donde dormía, se acercó.

-¡LO ODIO!-gritó su madre, mientras la abrazaba y hundía su cabeza sobre el cuello de Kagome, su madre estaba envuelta en la sabana. Con su cabello enmarañado, y su mirada empapada-...Fue horrible...Kagome...Fue horrible.-Se le partía el alma decir eso, atragantándose con su llanto..-

-..¿Qué te hizo, mamá?-Preguntó mientras la abrazaba con calidez, iba a llamar para que viniera alguien por un te pero su madre no la soltó...Se atraganto con su llanto, y con palabras empezó a decirle que Gyoma la había violado. Dare tan dulce, con una ingenuidad se caso con una bestia...-Tranquila mamá...Yo te voy a cuidar...-decía Kagome que no sabía si llorar con ella...Pero no, debía de ser fuerte, se trago ese nudo en la garganta. Le partía el corazón ver en ese estado a su madre...-..Te voy a dejar porque...un amigo esta abajo..Pero tranquilízate...Te traeré un te-decía mientras su madre asentía. La acostó sobre la suave cama, mientras Kagome salía del cuarto cerrándolo detrás de ella-

Kagome bajo las escaleras y vio a Inuyasha que estaba mirando los retratos. Sonrió, de manera falsa. Había escuchado todo...

-Bueno...Fue la sirvienta tirando un par de cosas-Mentía muy bien, pero para alguien como el debían emplearse mentiras más creíbles-

-Oh...Bueno creo que me tengo que ir-decía mientras ella sonreía-...Gracias por escucharnos tocar, fuiste la niña más diferente de todas...Y, respecto a Hojo..No te preocupes...Yo hablaré con el..Si necesitas algo llámame..¿Ok?-preguntó, mientras ella asentía. El le anoto en la mano su celular. Y Kagome se quedó viéndolo, le dio un beso sobre su mejilla en forma de despedida. Mientras lo miraba marcharse-

Le dolía tanto ver la forma cruel en que su padre trataba a su madre, eran como dos extraños que se odiaban. Su mirada revelaba su odio, esta vez...Cuando el tubo relaciones con su madre, le hizo daño...Interno y externo. Estaba traumada, Dare cerraba sus ojos y sentía sus crueles caricias, su lengua por su cuerpo. Asco, repulsión. Preferiría estar drogado a tener relaciones con Gyoma, no le daba asco el hecho de amarlo..Si, lo amaba...Le daba asco la forma cruel en que el la tomaba..A la fuerza.

Sus mejillas ardían, su nana Kaede cuido de su madre, y ella también, cuido de su madre con todo su corazón...Y cuando su padre llegó, su madre estaba en su cuarto...Y dudaba que estuviera lo demasiado sobrio como para buscarla.

Cuando su madre quedó completamente dormida..Lloró..Lloró por ese desagradable momento.

**Continuación**

**Notas de autor:**

**x.x fuerte?...bonito?..feo?..**

**me siento extraña...Le puse un nick a mi amigo..(su novia abarcó todo su nick)..y le puse bF,tcm..anew'h...Y se lo arregle con color negro sin que estuviera en letra negra...**

**Me dolió ver que el se lo quito..O ella?...**

**Duele...No se porque...Lo quiero como mi mejor amigo...Vi a marks... : D ohh zii!...Y...me senti feliz...;-; Dios..x.x necesito empezar a aplicarme en la escuela n,n dejenme reviews..nos vemos : D!..**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_Mentira mi vida.._

_Todo lo soñe.._

_Mira mi cuerpo_

_Yo te lo presté"_


	5. respuestas silenciosas

**My Erotic Pain**

**Cáp.5 Respuestas silenciosas...**

"_Tus suaves manos_

_Tienes unas grandes espinas.._

_Me las clavas cuando me tocas_

_Me las clavas cuando me acaricias"_

Sus lagrimas dejaron de caer hasta que su cuerpo se canso..Durmió con pesadillas, sus sueños eran extraños y de terror...Nunca en toda su vida había experimentado el miedo a flor de piel en un maldito sueño.

Despertó jadeante, y con sudor sobre su frente..Miró a su lado ahí estaba su madre con esa postura fetal, mientras la abrazaba más...Tenía que ir a la escuela, acomodo la postura de su madre y se metió a bañar..Debía sacar la mejor mascara de su guardarropa, se acomodo su cabello mientras salía..No desayuno ese día, ya que no tenía ganas de verle el rostro a su padre. Fue llevada a la escuela, con su chofer sonriéndole..Conocía sus problemas y cuando era una de esas terribles noches, corría llorando a la cochera para esconderse en un lugar oscuro..Y el chofer, siempre la cargaba y ponía sobre sus piernas para decirle que todo iba a estar bien..Solitaria como un ratón encerrada entre un grande leopardo, se sentía diminuta para enfrentar a su padre..Y su madre, ella era tan débil o peor que ella...La primera vez que le enfrento, el la abofeteo con una brusquedad que le sacó sangre por la nariz..Fue horrible, desde ese día siempre corría a esconderse.

El caso es que nunca hacia nada bien.

Ladeo su cabeza, moviéndola bruscamente no debía pensar en eso..El viento que corría era perfecto, sonrió mientras se sentía observada, llegó viendo con mucha sorpresa como todos estaban conversando de manera agradable, el sol estaba oculto, era un día de esos que no tenían un sol para el amanecer, de esos días en los que se sentía deprimida y con pocas palabras...Cruzó todo el lugar para llegar a su casillero, lenta...

Nunca le gusto caminar de manera apresurada, saco uno de sus libros pero se vinieron todos..Risas por parte de algunos compañeros que estaban a su alrededor. Hizo una mueca. Odiaba ese casillero, sacó su libreta de "habilidades", la materia donde la maestra era una psicóloga..Recordaba cuando ella le preguntaba si todo estaba bien en su casa, obviamente no podía andar diciendo sus problemas...

-¡Kagome!-gritó Michel, que tenía unas terribles ojeras debajo de sus hermosos ojos. La mencionada simplemente cerro sus ojos, el nunca se iba a cansar de volverlo a intentar. Cerró su casillero, mientras luego se giraba para alejarse de el-TE ESTOY HABLANDO-Gritos, como si los gritos de su padre no fueran suficientes. Odiaba que le gritarán, y que la humillarán.-..VOLTEA..-le daba ordenes con todo el descaro del mundo, tragó saliva. Este día empezó tan bien, como para que siguiera tan...Diferente, que ¿fantástico? Iba a humillar a alguien a una temprana hora-perra..-susurró esto último, la gente estaba reuniéndose para hablar entre ellos. Sabían que Michel nunca perdía y también sabían el carácter de Kagome. Ella al sentirse insultada por esa sucia palabra-

-Si de perras hablamos-murmuró Kagome con tranquilidad, mientras acomodaba su libro y debajo de este el cuaderno. El se acercó hasta llegar a su espalda y gritarla bruscamente, quedando ella viéndolo fijamente-

-mírame cuando yo te este hablando...-decía con unos ojos lleno de odio-

-Michel...Nos están viendo-decía en susurró, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás-

-NO IMPORTA LOS DEMÁS...ENTIENDELO SUCIA PERRA...NUNCA TE PERDONARE QUE ME HAYAS DEJADO-gritaba con una furia que hizo temblar un poco a Kagome, apretó sus puños...Clavando sus uñas sobre sus manos-

-¿Qué Michel?..Acaso tu calentura se calmo al ver a una tipa que trabaja en la esquina con grandes senos..O es que acaso tu eres el que trabaja-Decía con burla, mientras formaba una perversa sonrisa y miraba a Michel, ella...-

-No soy tu-le contestaba con fuerismo-

-Si a esas vamos, tu eres peor que yo creeme-decía Kagome con una respuesta practica-

-Te odio tanto-decía Michel que se iba acercar para levantar su mano-

-Anda golpeame, demuestra que eres una niña por dentro..-decía con burla, esa mano levantada estaba bajándose de manera lenta...Odiaba verse reflejada en sus ojos, es más odiaba que el la mirara. El se quedó callado con su mirada agachada, y ella se fue. Amaba esa clase de espectáculos, la Kagome que todos conocían estaba regresando-

Su mirada castaña estaba puesta en el pizarrón, iba a tener un examen en este momento y ella no estudio. Acaricia sus labios con cuidado, mientras la maestra entraba y comenzaba a callar a los alumnos, todos estaban nerviosos..No era un examen cualquiera, era un examen de medio término. Suspiro profundamente, mientras la maestra le daba su examen, la mirada de la maestra era de satisfacción. Olvidaba que los maestros sentían un grande orgasmo al ver a sus alumnos preocupados en un examen. Contesto las primeras preguntas, las demás eran confusas..Fechas de sujetos que no conocía, le copio a la muchacha de a lado. No, le faltaban diez preguntas, las contesto al azar mientras de manera despreocupada dejaba su examen. Salió mientras veía a sus amigas sonreír con una sonrisa demasiado malvada, y se acerco para saber que eran lo que planeaban...

-¡Sabes Kagome, por esa puerta saldrá un marimacho-decía Suki, su "amiga"-

-¿Un marimacho?-preguntó con curiosidad mientras Zae reía malvadamente, Zae era la clásica güera tonta con dinero que amaba hacer sentir mal a la gente. Esperaron un par de segundos y entonces apareció esa tal marimacho. Una muchacha pelirroja, Kagome sintió su quijada caer, sus amigas iban a lastimar a..Ayame..-

-¡Mírala, con su cabello rojo..Apuesto a que es postizo!-decía Zae sin pena alguna, Suki y Zae se acercaron como las arpías que eran y entonces comenzaron a rodear a Ayame, la víctima del día o del receso estaba escogida, la hicieron sentir mal y Kagome simplemente sonrió. Al fin de cuentas Ayame le había hecho lo mismo solo que de una manera diferente ¿O no?. Los ojos verdes de Ayame estaba mirando a las tres cerdas masqueteras, se rasco su ceja derecha mientras acomodaba su camisa-

-Prefiero ser una fea, postiza...A ser una puta como ustedes-decía sonriendo, mientras Kagome y sus amigas se quedaban sorprendidas-¿Qué, acaso su gracia se acabo tan rápido?...-preguntaba Ayame burlesca-

-...Todo lo contrario gata, digo..Ya que tu conoces muy bien las esquinas ¿no?-preguntaba la rubia mientras Ayame apretaba su puño. Sentía un nudo en la garganta pero ¿Por qué?-

-...Si pero en esas oscuras noches, la que me roba el puesto..Son ustedes-decía señalando con la fría mirada verde a Kagome, Suki y Zae...-

-¿Robarte el puesto?, pero mi reina tu lo apartas todos los días-decía Kagome ya harta de que Ayame no las bajara de putas, simplemente Ayame sonrió así que Kagome ya iba a entrar a defender su territorio-

-Discúlpame compás, pero tu eres la menos indicada para hablar-decía burlándose de Kagome-

-¿Compás?, Dios que acaso tu no te has visto caminar..Pareces un hombre con falda, sin ofender...No espera, te ofendo porque me caes mal, sabes las niñas como yo...No les hablamos a gente como tu-decía ya molesta Kagome, mientras Saku sonreía-

-¿gente como yo?..Creí que la gente como yo era humilde y sencilla en cambio ustedes se pelean por las esquinas-No podía decir otra cosa que no fuera esquinas-

-...No corazón, la gente como tu vende su cuerpo por comida..Eso es repugnante tan chiquita y tan puta, sin decir que tus piernas están más abiertas y de seguro tus ojos dicen que es verdad..-decía Kagome que la dejaba con la palabra en la boca y se daba media vuelta para irse. Grave error al hacerlo vieron a todos los amigos de la pelirroja que estaban mirándola con desprecio. Suki respondió sus crueles miradas pero sin distinguir a todos esos perdedores-

Camino siendo seguida por sus amigas, mientras ellas se giraban para burlarse de Ayame, ahora sus amigos entendían porque el odio de Ayame hacia Kagome..Hojo se atravesó delante de Kagome, haciendo que ella detuviera su caminar.

-¡Muevete, estorbas!-decía fríamente, la suave muchacha que el había besado no estaba..Tragó saliva mientras se apartaba..¿Desde cuando ella le daba ordenes?. La miró con tantos sentimientos, mientras luego ella sonreía de manera complacida, amaba sentirse así..Fuerte delante de todos, superior a todos..-

**---**

No tenía idea de cómo sonreír. Simplemente, ensayaba enfrente del espejo con su mirada perdida sobre esos ojos tristes que estaban en el espejo...Se masajeo sus mejillas, y estas se ponían un poco coloradas, definitivamente prefería estar en otro lugar que no fuera la escuela. Tomó una pequeña navaja, el dolor que sentía necesitaba ser ahuyentado por otro, prefería sentir otro dolor en lugar de ese. Cerró sus ojos, deslizando levemente la navaja filosa sobre una parte de sus manos..No, el corte no fue tan profundo pero lo suficiente como para que la sangre brotara de manera lenta.

**(Y es que prefiero sentir otro dolor, un dolor más profundo, más físico...Las heridas sanaran y mientras yo me vaya a volver a cortar, estas ya no existirán..La vida es tan injusta, tan difícil...A veces es tan perra, que sus grandes risas llegan a mis oídos...La sangre brota, mi mente esta helada...Se siente caliente la sangre, tan bien..Tan suave...Quiero probarla, me muerdo el labio..No, no soy de ese tipo de personas, cierro mis ojos para solamente concentrarme en sentir ese dolor..Es una droga, me eleva el sentir ese dolor..¿Masoquista o evolucionista?)**

Su cuerpo estaba resbalando, la sangre caía en gotas, algunas grandes y otras más pequeñas...Manchaba su baño, y luego cerraba sus ojos, el cansancio era perfecto para descansar después para sentir la punzada del dolor..No, una mano estaba débil y en la otra la navajilla...Se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, y dejo que la sangre cayera levemente hasta que la última gota de su brazo cayo entonces se limpio...Se metió a bañar y un par de gotas seguían saliendo, el agua helada le enfriaba el cerebro...Le quitaba la tensión, le hacia sentir como una carcelera..Le ardía, le ardía mucho esa cortada...

Su cuerpo flotaba en el agua, sentía esa pesadez del cansancio sobre sus ojos..Oscuros y sin vida, profundos y sin alegría...Agitó su mano, la punzada que esperaba sentir era mínima...Limpio su navaja para esconderla dentro de unas pastillas que eran para los cólicos, amaba cuando tenía cólicos esos días simplemente concentraba su dolor en su dolor abdominal.

Salió a su cuarto mientras se cambiaba por algo sencillo...El frío al momento de desnudarse era enorme, se miró frente al espejo..¿Quién querría un cuerpo como el de ella?..Era horrendamente gorda, sus piernas eran extrañas demasiado blancas, su estomago..Era flácido, no, sin duda no le gustaba su cuerpo..Sus nalgas eran feas, todo para ella era feo...No le gustaba nada, simplemente se puso algo cómodo para salir ese día.

Sus cabellos estaban húmedos, arregló su cabello haciéndolo ver muy suave, acomodo sus pestañas de modo que se vieran grandes, sus ropas eran normales..Como las que usaba para salir, acomodo su falda de color oscura de diferentes tipos de largos demasiado juvenil, acomodo su maquillaje y su bolsa..Marcó el número de sus amigas para que ellas estuvieran listas para pasar por ella...

Noche con muchas estrellas...

**---**

Tocaba su guitarra mientras veía llegar a Koga y a Miroku al mismo tiempo..Ayame había dicho que no iba poder asistir así que solamente iban a salir ese día. Desde el enfrentamiento de Ayame con Kagome y sus amigas, Ayame había estado extraña..

Extraña en el sentido de que ya no hablaba tanto...Cerró sus ojos, mientras escuchaba llegar al último a Hojo, aunque el lo negara el también sufría por la cruel forma en que ella lo trato...Esa chiquilla mimada se las iba a pagar, le iba a hacer ver que todos eran iguales y tenían sentimientos. Que no tenía que estar la escuela dividida por siempre, cada vez que recordaba la forma en que el la invito y la forma en que ella se lo paga sentía su sangre arder de coraje...

-"Maldita"-pensaba, mientras veía a Koga darle mucho a la batería para después tomar un poco de refresco y eructar como todo un hombre podía hacerlo. Miroku le dijo que ya se iban que si el se iba a quedar, el contesto que iba a ir..Y así, los cuatro salieron..-

No quería pensar de esa manera pero de seguro mañana iba a ser un ensayo tedioso..Y eso hacía que su piel se erizara, imaginar que tenía que pasar su tiempo con gente superficial era necesario como para sentir un profundo mareo. Su madre siempre le dijo que el iba a ser aceptado por todos, equivocada...

**(Aceptado o no..Yo nunca podría mentir, pues esas oscuras noches son mis mayores testigos de todas esas lágrimas que solté, mi vida no es cuento de hagas y muchas veces así lo soñé..Que besaba a una princesa y le abrazaba con devoción..Le entregaba mis caricias y también mi corazón, pero esa maldita arpía no lo supo descubrir, no, no debo maldecir...Pues ahora se supone que soy feliz..No odio a cualquier gente, y mucho menos les deseo el mal..Simplemente quiero, que haya igualdad..)**

**---**

-¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!-gritaban todos, este era el tipo de fiestas que la hacían olvidar todo...-

Sentía que todo le daba vueltas, como su cuerpo se balanceaba con un ímpetu desarrollado, le dio fondo a esa botella mientras todos hacían mucho escándalo. Era el alma de la fiesta, estaba vendo a sus amigas besándose con algún muchacho que acababan de conocer y también se acostumbro a las luces y el humo. Esta clase de fiestas eran las que le gustaban...

Estuvo brincando como desquiciada mientras todos la seguían estaba demasiado fuera de sus sentidos como para saber lo que hacia, así que solamente estaba "bailando". Patéticamente feo, pero bailaba..Todos tenían sobredosis de alcohol, así que no iban a recordar nada...La hora, el reloj decía las treinta y cuatro cien...Río, esa hora no existía pero así veía esa hora.

Subió encima de una mesa mientras agitaba una botella y bañaba a todos haciendo que rieran eran como pequeños demonios que estaban envueltos en esa alocada fiesta, la música psyco estaba demasiado intensa, salió de la casa para vomitar en el bote de basura, antes de dejar ir su cuerpo subió ella..Su cabeza dolía pero quería entrar a ese lugar, sus ojos no estaban cuerdos. Gritó algo, mientras sus amigas venían caminando con un tambalear de ebrias. Caminaron las tres agarradas entre ellas mismas para caminar con cuidado.

-¡Tu casa es hacia allá!-decía un muchacho riéndose, mientras las muchachas se giraban de dirección. Faltaba mucho para llegar, así que iban cantando algo extraño..Mientras desentonaban la canción y ocasionaban que despertara la gente, los carros iban pasando por esa hora pero no en exceso...¿Qué importaba ya?, estaba ebria no podía regresar a un estado de sobriedad en este momento reía de las estupideces que decía Suki, decía algo de que era una wuanaruga...Y eso era gracioso-

Estaba escuchando la voz de Suki gritar como un gato hambriento. Los muchachos que pasaban estaban muy exaltados, gritando cosas incoherentes. Una camioneta paso a su lado, haciendo que ellas se mojaran un poco.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTA!?-gritaba Suki molesta, mientras intentaba secarse, la sobriedad le estaba regresando pero no del todo-

-¡MAMASITAS!-gritó el sujeto pervertido, mientras ellas les sacaban el dedo de en medio, Kagome reía como histérica, otro carro que pasaba pero esta vez el carro se detuvo a su lado. Eran tres muchachos-

-...¿Quienes son?-preguntaba Suki que estaba haciendo chiquito sus ojos pero los cerraba para según ella ver a las personas que estaban dentro del carro-

-Somos Koga, Miroku e Inuyasha-decía Miroku que les abría la puerta deslizadora de la camioneta, Zae miró el interior de la camioneta la luz dejaba ver a un muchacho acostado...-

-...Yo...soy Zae-decía mientras le pegaba un leve codazo según ella a Suki-

-yo..ehm..tengo ocho años-decía Kagome mientras Koga bajaba para ayudarlas a subir, poco a poco con forme las llantas iban avanzando ellas se fueron quedando dormidas...Kagome durmió a lado de Inuyasha y las demás en el piso acomodadas, Koga miró a todos los que iban en su camioneta...El había escuchado donde vivían Zae y Suki, pero ¿Kagome?-

Miroku llevo a Koga a su casa, y con sus ojos vio como estaban dormidos Kagome e Inuyasha, ambos dándose la espalda. Sonrió, hasta en los sueños ellos no se soportaban, Miroku busco en la bolsa de Kagome algo que dejara ver su dirección y al escuchar la voz de alguien que le informaban concluyo su lugar de partida, hizo como media hora en llegar..Y cuando llego vio como Kagome se levantaba, abría la puerta y comenzaba a vomitar.

Por eso ellos no tomaban, por que luego vomitar era asqueroso.

-Kagome, estas en tu casa-decía Miroku mientras ella bajaba casi cayéndose y le abrieron la puerta con cuidado, ella se despidió de la persona amable que la trajo y dejo su cuerpo deslizarse sobre su suave cama cuando ella entró en su cuarto-

La cortada no dolía tanto...Bueno, al menos dormida no sentía el dolor..

**---**

De día.

Ese ángel brilloso la había despertado, con sus dulces ojos no la había olvidado. La maldad en su interior la había cegado, me mostraste tu sueño, y no lo hiciste realidad, me envenenaste para mal y no quiero negar, que te quiero tanto, porque se que es verdad...

Ese ángel brilloso eres tu madre...

Con sus suaves manos, la incitaba a despertar. Estaba en casa, metiéndose a bañar para ir a ese ensayo de la bienvenida a la sociedad. Con mucha pereza fue a bañarse y recordó con sus muñecas estaban desnudas frente a su madre, casualmente ella no notó su cortada así que se baño sin preocupación. Su padre no llego a dormir, así que ella tuvo que apurarse e ir con un elegante vestido, otro ensayo más...

Le dolía la cabeza, y sentía un vació en su estomago. Se mordió el labio, iba a ver a Inuyasha...Con cuidado de no lastimarse sus herida puso un par e muñequeras que combinarán con su vestido...

Casualmente ninguna lo hacia, sin preocuparse mucho se pinto levemente para ir con su madre. Su estomago se revolvió al ver el desayuno, y desayuno sin protestar y espero a que su madre terminará de dar ordenes a las sirvientas y lavo sus dientes mientras ella bajaba con su espectacular sonrisa, como si lo que le paso fue una pesadilla...

Así era su madre, amena al dolor..Amena a la vida.

**---**

Odiaba esos estupidos ensayos, en los que su guitarra no era su amada...Estaba esperando a su pareja, si ella no llegaba en cinco minutos iba a bailar con la directora de este proyecto..Y eso no iba a ser agradable, así que rogó porque ella apareciera en cualquier momento era sorprendente cuando no la quería ver ella aparecía y cuando la quería ver...Ella simplemente no lo hacia, apareció su madre diciendo una enorme disculpa por haber llegado cinco minutos tarde y entonces apareció ella con un rostro demasiado natural y con un rostro humano.

Los ojos chocolates miraron los dorados el estaba molesto. Se acercó a el, mientras tomaba su puesto de pareja...

Le regaló una hipócrita sonrisa, mientras el miraba a otro lado disgustado. El la pegó a el con brusquedad sin tener cuidado de que ella era una mujer sensible...El baile de ellos fue pesado y algo fuerte. No fuerte en el sentido de que era erótico o algo así, no fuerte en el significado de que era demasiado expresivo para el gusto de la coordinadora le gustaba..Ella estaba contestándole sus pasos con la misma ira en que el la cuestionaba..

-¡Hipócrita!-le susurraba el mientras ella sentía su rostro contraer, olvidaba que el conocía los rostros de hipocresía-

-¡...Idiota..!-murmuró ella sonriendo, mientras tomaba una grande bocanada de aire que sabía que la iba a necesitar, esas vueltas eran asquerosas..La hacían sentir nauseas, como una ruleta de un parque de diversiones pues era cansado-

La maestra indicó que todos tomaran asiento iban aprender a comportarse, felicito a todas las parejas por haber bailado de una manera excelente.

Un mechón rebelde callo por su costado, y ella con cuidado lo acomodo a su lugar. Y se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Inuyasha sobre su servillita.

_..Hipócrita, después de que Ayame te trata bien..Tu..te burlas de ellas..¿Tan despreciable eres?_

No era despreciable, si iba a ser la basura que el creía que ella era entonces iba a hacerle ver que tan basura era. Pero su cabeza daba vueltas y dolía se levanto disculpándose con la mirada de la maestra, mientras iba al baño. Inuyasha para no levantar sospechas de ellos dos se levanto con cuidado cuando ella se giró y ni se dio cuenta de que el se levanto. Escuchó como estaba ella vomitando, y luego salía para limpiar su boca..

-¿La verdad te da nauseas?-preguntaba burlesco mientras ella se asustaba y entonces dejaba que el agua chorreará un poco por su mentón. Fue hacia el papel y limpió un poco esas gotas que estaban sobre su rostro, Inuyasha estaba por entrar al baño de mujeres-

-Sabes Inuyasha..Ella se lo busco-decía muy molesta y luego iba a tirar la bola de papel en el basurero-..Además tu y yo sabemos que ella no es una perita en dulce-Ahora la Kagome que ella admiraba estaba queriendo salir, pero por alguna extraña razón no era capaz de herirlo..pero ¿Por qué?-

-Exacto, y yo se que tu no eres lo que todos creen..Si fueras en verdad tu, todos te querrían-decía Inuyasha mirándola con desprecio. ¿La despreciaba por lo que era o porque había insultado a su amiga?-

-De que te quejas si quisiera en este momento te diría todos tus defectos-decía mirándolo con demasiado cinismo. Odiaba cuando comenzaban a hacerse las pláticas intensas-

-..Dímelos-decía Inuyasha mirándola de arriba abajo-...pero creeme tu no te quedas atrás, tu mascara se debilita..Y creeme eso es algo malo, porque cuando se rompa...Entonces todos verán a la asquerosa persona que eres..-¿Asquerosa?..Vaya entonces la odiaba demasiado..-

Y el desearía morderse la lengua, pero Kagome necesitaba sentir lo que todos sentían cuando eran juzgados por su sisañosa lengua...Kagome Higurashi se quedó con poco aliento y entonces sintió nauseas y fue a vomitar, el se metió al baño de mujeres preocupado y noto sus muñequeras, el las intento quitar y entonces ella aparto sus manos de las de el, asustada de que la descubriera se levanto para irse a lavar de nuevo la boca...Y el la detuvo y le quito las muñequeras..La cortada del día anterior estaban presentes..

Esa raya hinchada y rojiza estaba muy viva, y no dolía tanto como ayer..Solamente punzaba, punzaba como su corazón al sentir la caricia de Inuyasha sobre su mano...

**Continuación**

**Notas de autora:**

**ahMm x,x este capitulo salio medio medio :P..jaja bueno nos vemos ehh :P se cuidan mucho y me dejan reviews n,n gracias por leer mi historia prometo no demorarme jajaja (wii 93 en mate, y 85 en etika diOs xD)...**

**jaja bueno byEtzzz...**

**atte:**

**willnira**

**pd.1 dejenme reviews..n,n**

"_Do you really like my stupid hear?_

_Should I dream with so much hate?"_


	6. escúchame

**My Erotic Pain**

**Cáp.6 escúchame**

"_Y la primera vez que me corte..._

_Fue porque quise sentir un dolor exterior no interior.._

_De esos dolores que aumentan el odio y acaban el amor"_

Inuyasha miró esa viva cortada, y luego la miró a ella..Sabía los problemas de su madre y su padre..pero ¿Ella?. Tapó con su manos sus ojos mientras luego se levantaba para mirar con sus ojos dorados y luego a la víctima.

-ven-dijo mientras ella se limpiaba sus lágrimas e iba con el. Era como un zombi, podía ir con el sin siquiera pedírselo por favor, podía beber su sangre sin que el se lo pidiera. Negó su cabeza, no podía pensar cosas anormales enfrente de el, de seguro el iba a contar a media escuela que ella tenía tendencias suicidas. Adoraba como sonaba "tendencias suicidas" su mente las pasaba lentamente sobre sus ojos.-

Abrió el grifo de agua, mientras le tomaba la mano para meter esa cortada sobre ella. No se veía tan fea, pensó con ironía. El agarro un poco de jabón para comenzar a desinfectar la herida.

-¿Cuándo te la hiciste?-Su voz no era ni contenta ni enojado. Pero, ¿El debería de estarlo?-

-me rasgue con un alambre de púas-Mentía, Inuyasha río era la mejor excusa de todas que ella pudo haber inventado. Kagome sintió que el no creyó nada de lo que le dijo-au-murmuraba mientras intentaba apartar su brazo del jabón eso ardía-

-Kagome no soy tonto y he visto cortadas peores-decía mientras ponía un poco de agua para que la poca sangre que quedaba embarrada se fuera con el agua-¿Por qué te cortas?-Su pregunta hizo que Kagome sonriera-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó ella mientras el se remangaba la manga y le mostraba una cortada que estaba presente. No había sangre ni nada solamente una cicatriz. La cortada se veía tan profunda...Llevó una de sus manos temblorosas hasta la cortada iba en diagonal-

-Un día difícil...Quería cortarme las venas...Pero mírame esto vivo-decía mientras luego miraba a Kagome que sonreía-

-...Mi papá violo a mi mamá-Sentía una enorme vergüenza y sus lágrimas querían volver a salir-..Y yo..Nadie me quiere...No me hacen caso...Me odio..-decía mientras comenzaba a llorar lo menos que podía hacer era abrazarla, la abrazó mientras le brindaba una protección que ella sintió rápido. Intento ahogar su llanto pero el le susurraba que se desahogara, que no pasaba nada si lloraba..Lloró sin importarle si afuera estaban todos esperándolos.-

Se separó de el mientras luego el le limpiaba una última lágrima.

-Perdón si te he hecho sentir de menos, pero yo..En verdad no se como portarme bien con la gente...Y...Y creo que tu ...eres la única persona que sabe esto, por favor no digas nada..-decía mientras con sus ojos chocolate cansado miraba a Inuyasha-

-no te preocupes, mira..ven-decía mientras la tomaba de la mano para llevarla a un lugar donde el iba en esos tiempos. Kagome se levanto para seguirlo, mientras lo seguía a su lado tomados de la mano salieron del ensayo sin pedir permiso...Las miradas no se hicieron notar tanto ya que salieron sin hacer mucho ruido las únicas que lograron ver eso fueron sus madres y sonrieron entre ellas..-

Nada mejor para sanar un corazón roto que otro corazón roto...Y juntos sanar las heridas.

**---**

"_Y llevame a un lugar_

_Donde solo estemos tu y yo_

_y tu dulce olor a café"_

Frágil, ella así estaba sensible...Con una cálida cortada que estaba viva. Y el la acompañaba ambos estaban caminando por la calle el parecía conocer la ciudad mejor que ella..

Diferentes, eso eran.

Ella prefería el carro, el andar a pie..Ella vestía a la moda, el vestía acorde a sus sentimientos...Ella era popular...El no se distinguía, ella odiaba platicar con Inuyasha..El no toleraba a Kagome..

¿Cómo alguien tan opuesto puede caerte bien?...

No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta.

_**(Me tomo de la mano de tal manera que protección me brindo, con sus suaves palabras mi corazón calmó. El era oscuridad yo sigo siendo el sol, ambos caminando con un abismo entre ambos, el podía estar en la esquina del salón y yo lo podría ubicar bien, me siento cansada...El se ve feliz, me hace feliz..Me siento bien)**_

Pocos pensamientos, fuertes sentimientos.

Seguía caminando mientras la hacia bajar por un lugar cerca del metro, y así fueron caminando pero no subieron a ninguno hasta llegar a un lugar poco alejado fue que ambos entraron el abrió una especie de puerta escondida y le dijo que tenían que bajar, ambos bajaron con cuidado ya que había unos tambos metálicos para que no se golpearan. Kagome abrió los ojos y vio todos los pensamientos escritos en la pared, y algunos dibujos...Había una televisión, con un sofá rojo enfrente de esta, una pila de revistas...El lugar no apestaba para estar cerca del metro.

Había tantas cosas que no sabia que era.

-Es...genial...-decía mientras veía como quedaba una pared sin escribir-¿Puedo rayar?-preguntaba mientras el sonreía. Fue a acercarse para leer sus mensajes, ese era el escondite secreto de sus amigos..Si alguien quería escapar de su casa ese era un lugar donde podían dormir...Claro siempre y cuando dejaras un poco de dinero para comprar algo, no era nada más de diez dólares ni exuberancias..El bote estaba vacío le puso moneditas y también un par de billetes...Mientras veía el refrigerador tenía varias botellas de agua y un par de bebidas...¿Comida?...En el congelador había hielos, y manzanas en el refrigerador, comía de refrigerador como mayonesa, mermelada...Cereal de los padrinos mágicos-¿Tu lo hiciste?-preguntó Kagome mientras comenzaba a rayar en la pared-

-mm...No, entre Koga, Miroku, Hojo y yo...Y bueno eso lo hicieron otros amigos-decía mientras cerraba el refrigerador y sacaba una botella de agua y comenzaba a acercarse a ver su tenía letreros nuevos-Tus fans te aman-decía mientras señalaba unos mensajes dirigidos a Inuyasha-Oh, nos dividimos las paredes..Esta es mía, esa de Hojo, esa de Koga, esa de Miroku..Y esa son dibujos egocéntricos de todos...Y la de blanco...Puede que sea de Ayame por que es la integrante de la banda-decía Inuyasha viendo como Kagome terminaba los saludos de Miroku y se iba a dejarle mensaje a Koga y después a Hojo y al final a Inuyasha-Por cierto no puedes decir nada..-decía mientras iba por su guitarra y comenzaba a ajustar los acordes de esa triste melodía y a guardar en su mirada la tristeza sombría-

-¿Vas a tocarme?-preguntaba con sorpresa mientras el sonreía-

-Bueno, es una letra que estoy sacando-decía mientras comenzaba a dar un ritmo lento-_Yo no tengo perdón, te use sin motivo y todo acabo...Me hiciste llorar y gritar...Me hiciste sentir dolor, Si todo llega a su tiempo, tu volverás...Volverás por mi o sin mi...Ojala fuera tan hueco para aprender como tu para olvidar...Si te preguntas que no hago escribo amor y llanto en un papel...-_Solamente eran unos breves párrafos-

Kagome miraba la profundidad con la que el cantaba.

-Me gusta-decía mientras el sonreía-

-Bueno, no esta terminada-decía sonriendo-oh es cierto tu cortada-¿Lo recordaba?, Kagome se sintió extraña el la llamaba con su mirada dorada. Lo miró levantarse e ir por su maletín mágico, sacó una venda con antisépticos-

Ella lo miró no estaba pensando curarla ¿O si?

-Me comento Miroku, que te encontró ebria-decía riendo Kagome también lucho por sonreír-

-Si a veces suelo emocionarme cuando tomo-decía mirando a la pared el se había acercado y estaba sentado a su lado curando la cortada, le puso algo que le ardió. Así no sintió otra vez un dolor interno, suavizo su rostro cuando el comenzó a vendarla. Sus roces eran caricias que lo hacían sentir tan bien..Como una princesa enamorada-

Podría haber estado en otro lugar y en otra dimensión tal vez el sería su príncipe azul. Ese que tanto busco, no negó con su cabeza jamás podría pensar en el amor después de la forma en que la engañaron. Sus ojos castaños se cerraron cuando el termino de curarla.

-Gracias Inuyasha-decía sonriéndole con sinceridad. No lo podía creer, el se veía tan compresivo-

-No te debes de cortar..-decía mientras la miraba directamente-..Se que tienes problemas, pero eso no es la salida..¿Qué quieres?, ¿Causar lastima, dolor a la gente que te quiere?...¿A tus amigos?-dijo en susurró ella sintió que iba a reír ante la idea de sus amigos-

-Mis amigos son apariencias, estoy sola...Como todos los huérfanos-decía mientras el la tomaba de la barbilla para mirarla-

-¿No me consideras tu amigo?-preguntó el mientras ella se sonrojaba-

-Bu..eno es muy rápido para considerarte mi amigo-decía mientras el levantaba una de sus cejas-

-Dios, te he visto ebria y reír, te he visto llorar..Y gritar, y no me consideras..Entonces vete-decía mientras se giraba y el era el indignado-

-Bueno, lo eres-decía sonriendo mientras el sonreía-

-Mucho mejor señorita..Ahora tenemos que bailar de eso del vals-decía mientras se levantaba para el bailar ocasionando una nueva risa en ella. El era totalmente diferente a la persona seria que se imagino-

Se levanto para bailar con el, aunque no hubiera música el la tarareaba..

-Si me ve tu novia me hecha a sus amigas cholas y me parten la cara-decía Kagome riendo mientras el la miraba-

-¿Quién dijo que yo tengo novia?-preguntaba riendo mientras ella se sonrojaba-

-Seré tu novia de mentiritas-decía mientras el reía más-

-claro novia de mentiritas-decía riendo, Kagome sonrió-y yo seré tu novio de mentiritas, pero de mentiritas-decía Kagome riendo mientras el sonreía-

-solo mentiritas-decía como gay-¿Aunque sea gay?-

-Amo los gays, una vez fui a una convención para gays ..Dios los ame, tengo como diez amigos que lo son-Sin querer iban bailando y se iban haciendo más amigos-

**---**

Tener una novia que fuera diferente a ti tenía sus cualidades aunque fuera solamente de mentiritas, nadie lo sabría...¿Y Hojo?

**---**

"_Tu me encantas el tiempo pasa_

_No quiero a alguien igual"_

**(Miro a todos los que están conmigo en mi escuela, sonrío..Nadie se imagina que soy amiga de un 'freak'. ¿Qué es un freak?. Esas personas que tienen problemas, que loco yo soy una de ellas...De nuevo mi corazón late como si estuviera en una carrera de relevos, paso..Paso enfrente de mi salón, pero solo es una mentirita...Es muy querido, no me gustaría que otra fuera su novia de mentiritas...Es demasiado popular en las calles de barrio bajo, y yo tan prostituta que me doy miedo...No, no soy una golfa porque n o me vendo, de hecho puedo ser una zorra cuando no me gusta mi novio. Las sonrisas no son tan fingidas, y no debo ser hipócrita para caer bien.)**

Murmullos del motivo por el que andaba tan contenta...

-¿Por qué andas tan contenta?-preguntaba Yuri mientras Kagome volvía a sonreír más-

-Por nada-decía mientras miraba a otro lado y se topaba con el rostro sonriente de Inuyasha intentando repegarle su hombría a un amigo y eso ocasionaba que riera...Era metiche, no paraba de verlo-Entraré dentro de poco a la sociedad-decía mientras ellas reían un poco-

Una secretaria se acerco a ella mientras le informaba que su madre estaba en el hospital.

-..en..el..hospital-Ni siquiera podía articular una palabra-

-Si, al parecer la internaron desde las nueve de la mañana..Desconozco sus motivos, pero puedes tomarte el día para ir..-decía la secretaria. Kagome entonces pensó en un sin fin de cosas, golpes agresivos de su padre, violación interpuesta...-

Un par de lágrimas se formaron sobre sus ojos, iba a ir por sus cosas para ir al hospital. Suspiró enormemente mientras entonces titiritaba de impaciencia, todos la miraban irse apurada. Minutos antes ella había estado como una princesa...Contenta y radiante, estaba temblorosa.

-Debo apurarme...-murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras salía de su salón con su portafolio resbalar y entonces muchos notaron su nerviosismo-

Era presa del pánico mientras sacaba su celular y pedía que la recogieran en ese momento. Choco con varias personas mientras su shock era muy grande. Esperó un poco mientras luego la empujaban un poco y entonces ella casi se caía.

-Idiota, fíjate por donde caminas..-decía Kagome muy molesta, mientras se giraba histérica en busca de la salida. Consiguió un pase de salida, mientras la tomaban de la mano y la hacían detenerse-

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kagome lo miraba-

-mi madre esta en el hospital-decía como si nada mientras el la miraba con mucha amabilidad. A veces se le figura que ella era la única que se podía ver en ese mar profundo de alcohol amarillento-

-te acompaño-Ella no quiso decirle que no, ya que nadie los estaba viendo. Así que ambos esperaron fuera de la escuela a que su chofer viniera para ir a ver a su madre-

Por cada kilómetros meno que faltaba era una punzada fuerte en su corazón. Se imaginaba la sarcástica mirada de su padre, y su sonrisa aparentando las cosas...Diciendo que fue un accidente de su descuidada mujer...Lo conocía, y sabia de lo que era capaz.

El la acompañó a recepción donde le dijeron la habitación en la que estaba internada, ella le sujeto la mano más fuerte para ir a visitar a su madre...Miles de punzadas en su mente y su corazón inundó su débil cuerpo. Pidió entrar sola, así que lo que vio la dejo muy pero muy horrorizada su madre estaba golpeada, como si la hubieran golpeado sin piedad. Tenía un tubo que salía de su boca que le permitía respirar..

Le dio mucho miedo ver a su hermosa madre así.

Su cuello enyesado...

-mamá!-Soltó el llanto mientras se acercaba a cuidar un poco de ella la abrazo y figuro que todo era un sueño se limpio las lágrimas mientras miraba al doctor entrar-

-Tu madre esta delicada...Esta vez Gyoma se excedió-decía el doctor con su mirada cansada..Sus pronunciadas ojeras y sus labios secos. Kagome sintió desprecio por su padre, ¿Cómo imaginar que su madre lo amaba?-

-lo voy a matar-fue lo que dijo en susurró el no la escuchó simplemente Kagome miro a su madre para quitarle un par de cabellos negros que cubrían su rostro y entonces acomodarle su rostro-

Su habitación era tan fría como el interior que sentía. Nunca podría ser la princesa que era.

Inuyasha entró después de que el doctor salió y también quedo sorprendido el abrazó a Kagome y ella lloró sobre su pecho, ver a tu madre en ese estado no era recordable para cualquier persona...Por muy enemigo que fuera, la abrazó mucho mientras ella clavaba sus pocas uñas en sus hombros. Ese dolor era tan mínimo como el que ella sentía en estos momentos.

Ella se canso de llorar y el se durmió abrazándola...En el sofá, era como su salvador, el salvador de sus sombras...El fin de la oscuridad, y el renacimiento de lo que podría ser amor.

**COOONTINNNUUACIÓOOON!**

**Notas de autora:**

**x.x ahh dramatico?**

**..è.e su lo se u.u jajaja pero bueno tendran sus momentos ellos dos : D jajaja...ame lo de mentiritas n,n me recordo a alguien (A)! jajaja bueno nos vemOs actualizaciOn recien salida de mi imaginación n,n**

**jajaja**

"_In my head, the zombie is in my head._

_And the moon it's in the sky but you are in my head, all your person it's in my head_

_You don't exist"_

Ate:

Willnira


	7. Vértigo de algodón

**My Erotic Pain**

**Cáp.7 Vértigo de algodón**

"_Y no pensamos en los terceros_

_que son unos trofeos"_

Se sentía como si todo hubiera sido un sueño y nada de lo que en su **asquerosa** realidad estaba ocurriendo. Se sentía tan protegida que hasta podría jurar que estaba segura sin siquiera abrir los ojos...

Pero necesitaba ver a su madre, aunque podía esperar un minuto, tal vez dos y cuando mucho tres. Sentía como un pecho subía y bajaba y entonces ella se sintió confundida, recuerdos de antes de dormirse agolparon de manera instantánea a su mente...Recordaba que Inuyasha había estado con ella todo el rato. ¿Acaso el...?

El no podía decir que estaba incomodo debía aceptarlo se sentía muy grande al proteger a una persona que carecía de valentía para afrentar las cosas, eso era _ella_. No debía juzgarla tal vez ella mostraba una valentía diferente. ¿Qué clase de valentías podría haber?, según estaba la valentía en la que no necesitaba sacar un arma, una espada para demostrar temor a tus oponentes, la valentía de enfrentar a sus problemas...La valentía de ser descaradamente malévola al decir una verdad cruel, más bien eso no era valentía era miedo...Miedo a que alguien te hiriera primero.

Abrió sus ojos dorados para ver como estaba Kagome muy entretenida acomodándole el cabello, miró su reloj y entonces se dio cuenta de que habían estado los dos durmiendo una hora y media...La forma de respirar de ella fue lo que lo arrulló y por eso tubo un agradable sueño. ¿Desde hace cuanto el no dormía tan bien?

-Mira que hermosa vas a quedar-murmuró Kagome mientras le cepillaba su cabello. Había pedido a la enfermera que le trajera un par de cosas para hacer ver mejor a su madre y ella le consiguió un cepillo. Se lo estaba arreglando de forma en que ella se viera bien-...Sabes mamá-Kagome todavía no se había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba con sus ojos despiertos-Tengo un nuevo amigo..-comenzaba a decir esperando que su madre le pudiera escuchar. Según el doctor el no estaba en mal estado simplemente estaba durmiendo..._Durmiendo_, creían que por ser una adolescente no entendía las cosas...¿Porque muchos la creían débil?-Tu ya lo conoces...-Murmuró mientras dejaba el cepillo sobre el buró-Es muy agradable...Aunque si mis amigos le hacen algo...Tal vez yo no se que haría...-Dejo que hubiera breves minutos de silencio, Inuyasha no sabía a donde quería llegar ella...Pero le agradó escuchar la forma en que ella le decía amigo-Y si...Yo en lugar de ser su amiga le digo cosas horribles delante de mis amigos...-Kagome le acomodo el flequillo a su madre-Madre...Si estuvieras despierta...-Cada vez que recordaba momentos con su madre la veía mirando de forma triste.-

Su madre tenía un porte majestuoso, casi podía ser una reina solamente le faltaba la corona y el cetro, pero ahora la veía tan débil que le daba miedo dejarla con la bestia de su padre.

-Te quiero mucho mamá y cuando despiertes...Las dos escogeremos el vestido...-No pudo creer la forma cruel de haberle quitado la magia a su madre, y ahora que estaba ahí tan débil como una pequeña niña. Podía aceptar tantas cosas. Vio movimiento en el sillón y le dio un beso en la frente a su mamá-

-Hola-dijo Inuyasha que estaba desperezándose para ver como estaba Kagome acomodando su cuerpo sobre su almohada. Ella definitivamente sería la mejor madre del mundo-

-Hola-dijo Kagome mientras el formaba una media sonrisa-

-Señora Higurashi déjeme decirle que ha quedado hermosa-dijo Inuyasha acercándose para ver a la madre de Kagome y darle un beso sobre el torso de su mano-

Kagome sonrió de forma inocente.

No recordaba las veces en las que ella había sonreído y mirado con tanta curiosidad a alguien, pero ella comenzaba a sentirse levemente extraña. El doctor le dijo que ella estaba durmiendo que no iba a tardar mucho en despertar, los golpes brutales que su padre le dio se veían tan fuertes...

-Sabes, yo no me quiero quedar con mi papá...-Dijo Kagome ya que Inuyasha había querido ir a comprar algo a la cafetería y el no quería ir solo. Así que fueron los dos a la cafetería Inuyasha seguía viendo que compraba-

-Puedes no se...Llegar a tu casa e irte a otro lado por la tarde-dijo Inuyasha que pedía un café y un par de galletas ya que tenía hambre. Notó que Kagome había creado un silencio, odiaba esos silencios. Parecía que eran dos desconocidos que no sabían de que hablar-

-¿Y si madre nunca más despierta?-Odiaba que creyeran que era una niña tonta que no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, que pensaba que la vida era de color rosa-

Inuyasha no supo que decirle. Quería decirle algo, darle ánimos pero ella estaba comenzando a formar lágrimas sobre sus hermosos ojos chocolates, el café todavía no salía así que la tomo de nuevo en sus brazos y la abrazo, con sus brazos fue fácil moldear el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome, era como cuidar de un animalito...Un animalito muy hermoso.

-¿Si mi padre me golpea?..Inuyasha tengo miedo...En verdad...Tengo miedo...-Murmuró mientras el la abrazaba más hacia el, no quería que los demás la vieran llorar así que la pego más a su cuerpo no le importo si su camisa era mojada por lágrimas-

-No debes de tener miedo, sabes que si algo ocurre puedes contar conmigo...-¿Por qué creía en sus palabras?-Además...No creo que te golpee...¿Va muy seguido a tu casa?-preguntó mientras ella solamente negaba con la cabeza y se dejaba abrazar un poco-Entonces, ¿De que te preocupas?-preguntaba mientras la separaba de el para limpiarle las leves gotas de agua que seguían resbalando sobre su rostro y entonces le acomodo el cabello y le quito otras nuevas lágrimas, ella en verdad era fuerte al no querer llorar delante de el...-

-No se...-murmuró mientras agachaba su mirada ahora se sentía tonta...-...Que tonta soy, ando preocupando a la gente...Es solo de que si es capaz de hacerle eso a su esposa...¿No crees que será capaz de hacerme eso a mi?-preguntó con ironía mientras el la miraba no sabía lo que era tener padre ya que los pocos años que lo tuvo el se separo de su madre e ignoró que tubo un hijo-

-No se sobre papás, pero creeme Kagome yo te voy ayudar en todo lo que pueda-dijo mientras sonreía. ¿Por qué se sentía segura?. ¿Por qué creía que sus palabras eran verdad?-

**_(No se muy bien porque me gusta que la gente crea que tengo una vida color rosa, irónico no la tengo. Lo último que he vivido a sido tan frío y tan cruel que hasta despertar es un dolor, ya que todo lo que quiero es que mis padres se traten como seres humanos y no de la forma en que se tratan, no quiero a mi padre. El cariño que le tenía desapareció al momento en que el golpeo brutalmente a mi madre, quisiera hacerle tantas cosas...Hacerle pagar, pero ¿Para que?. El tiene influencia en todos lados, yo simplemente sería la loca de la familia. Tengo tanto miedo de no volver a mi madre, el cuarto de mi madre es un poco grande...Irónico he dormido en el sofá, y simplemente porque había estado en un estado de histeria e Inuyasha me pudo tranquilidad, acurrucándome sobre el me quedé dormida. No lo puedo negar, en sus brazos hay tanta seguridad, ¿Qué clase de hija soy?)_**

Ahora Kagome estaba más tranquila, con sus ojos un poco húmedos pero lo que contaba era que estaba tranquila le dio un sorbo al café de Inuyasha y notó la dulzura de este, no le gustaba tanto el café pero solamente trago un pedazo, Inuyasha le dio una galleta y ella la fue mordisqueando poco a poco. Se sentía como una pequeña niña a lado de un grande muchacho.

-No creo que tu madre desperté hoy...-Y así empezaba el para sacarla del hospital y llevarla a cualquier lugar para hacerla pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su madre, hacerla pensar en otra cosa...Hacerla reír y por supuesto hacerla que fuera la Kagome que el...-

-¿Inuyasha?-preguntaba con tranquilidad, había pensando que ella estaba triste y con miedo pero ahora estaba en un mejor estado era ¿Bipolar?-

Inuyasha la miró con sus ojos dorados, inyectándole confianza al instante de suavizar su mirada.

-Recuerda que no puedes decir nada sobre mí... ¿Ok?-preguntó mientras el sonreía, ella se sonrojo por la forma en que sus palabras sonaban así que asintió-

-Sabes los hospitales no son lo mío-dijo el mientras dejaba la taza a un lado y miraba la cara desconcertada de Kagome-

-¿ya te vas?-Su voz sonó con una ilusión extinta, así que simplemente imitó otra voz diferente para continuar su frase, Inuyasha la estaba mirando no..El no se iba a ir solo-

-¿Por qué no me acompañas por ahí?-¿A que se refería 'por ahí'?. Ciertamente le diría que si, pero su madre estaba dormida y si despertaba quería estar con ella...Pero no quería estar sola-..Anda, prometo no hacerte daño-dijo el dando un cruce sobre su corazón en forma de promesa. Kagome asintió-

-Bueno, pero me esperas aquí-dijo Kagome que se levantaba para apurarse y subir a despedirse de su madre, Inuyasha termino el café levemente tibio y pago lo que había consumido para primero ir al baño y después regresar-

A veces quería despertar de esta oscuridad, y también quería pensar que su vida era de color pastel. Pero desgraciadamente su vida era más negra que la misma noche, pero siempre se dice que cuando se cierra una puerta se abre otra. Y si así era ¿Por qué no se abría una enorme ventana para ser libre?.

No se sentía tan bien pero estaba a lado de Inuyasha...

**---**

Era imposible, los cuatro estaban sentados sobre lo que era el sofá...Se suponía que su amigo debía venir, Ayame en intento de divertir a sus amigos les aventó una almohada pero Koga se molesto y se levanto para ir por un poco de refresco, Miroku estaba sentado sobre el amplificador así que solamente miraba a Hojo intentar comunicarse con el vocalista.

-¡Maldito Inuyasha!-se expresaba Ayame de forma ruda-

-No le digas así...-dijo Miroku mirándola de manera ruda, la forma de ver de Miroku era peor a la forma de expresión que Ayame empleo-

-Miren esto-decía Ayame que se levantaba para leer un mensaje que había en la pared de Inuyasha, estaba con una letra diferente.-

"_HoLa Inuyasha, ers un bn amigO, bn pss...sale bye x)..Kagome aquí"_

Ayame abrió enormemente sus ojos.

-¿Kagome?-preguntaba Hojo mientras veía que en todas las paredes del lugar donde ellos usaban su escondite había un mensaje de ella-

-¡La trajo aquí!-dijo Koga mientras Ayame también se exaltaba-

-¡HEY!-gritaba Miroku haciendo que ninguno de los dos se molestara-...Les recuerdo que el consiguió este lugar y que podemos traer a la gente que queramos..-decía mientras todos se sentaban molestos-

-De seguro debe estar ayudando a comprar un hermoso vestido rosado a Kagome-decía burlesca Ayame mientras Hojo la miraba feo. No le gustaba la forma en que Ayame se expresaba de ella-

-O tal vez para el...-decía Koga mientras reían-

-¿Qué hacemos? No creo que venga-decía Miroku mientras los amigos se miraban-

-Ha ensayar...¿Ya que?-decía Ayame mientras se iba a sentar frente al banco de la batería y veía a Miroku agarrar su instrumento, iban a ver la nueva letra de la canción pero entendían a Inuyasha aunque si se molestaron un poco...O bueno Ayame se molesto mucho de que esa intrusa entrará a su escondite.-

Estuvieron ensayando por un buen rato, hasta que Hojo dijo que sonaba perfecto vieron la hora, claro se detenían para platicar y reírse...Inuyasha era el vocalista y guitarrista a la vez, ella era la de la batería y Miroku era el guitarrista y Koga el bajista. Un ensayo era muy importante ya que si querían ser conocidos no podían andar faltando a los ensayos. Pero Inuyasha los iba a escuchar mañana...

-Oigan..¿Cuándo habrá traído Inuyasha a Kagome?-preguntó Hojo con celos mientras Miroku miraba a otro lado, Inuyasha no podía estar en problemas con Hojo-

-la trajimos cuando estaba en estado de ebriedad dejamos a todos sus amigos...Y quisimos que se le bajara un poco para poderla llevar después-dijo un experto mentiroso llamado Miroku-

-ah..-murmuró convencido mientras al final Hojo asentía-

**---**

El camino hacia el lugar donde iban era un poco largo, pero valía la pena...Ya que el quería divertirse y hacerla sentir una amiga feliz.

-Cuando una de tus amigas no tiene una vida color de rosa...Eres tan..¿Así?-preguntaba mientras el levantaba una de sus cejas y entonces ella enrojecía no sabía como explicarle que el era demasiado atento con ella...O bueno, no atento si no preocupado y buena gente-

-..¿Un jodón hasta que se sientan bien?-preguntó divertido mientras ella negaba con una risa aguda-

-¿Así, buena gente?-preguntaba ella con una sonrisa apenada-

-¡Ahh!-pronunciaba con una sonrisa haciendo que ella sonriera más. ¿Por qué el lograba sacarle una sonrisa gigante y sincera?-No se, tal vez soy metiche pero me gusta hacerles saber que yo siempre estaré ahí para ellas...En el momento que sea...-dijo Inuyasha divertido mientras giraban en una esquina y llegaban al lugar-

-¿Aunque quieran una dona a las dos de la mañana?-preguntaba Kagome sarcástica y el simplemente sonrió-

-Hay novia de mentiritas...Que poco me conoces-dijo divertido mientras ambos se acercaban al lugar especial donde Inuyasha la quería traer-

El lugar se veía grande, era una expo y una feria. La feria no se veía tan aburrida con los juegos mecánicos normales que todas poseían y con muchos puestos donde venden algunos recuerdos. Kagome se quedo impresionada como pasaban de las seis de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a oscurecerse no tardaban en que las luces de colores de la feria se encendieran.

_-"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1"_-pensaba Inuyasha viendo el rostro lleno de emoción de Kagome al momento en que las luces se fueron encendiendo poco a poco y comenzaron a lanzar un par de cuetes como diciendo que la feria acababa de abrirse-

-¡Es genial!-dijo Kagome llena de entusiasmo en sus ojos y en el sonido de su voz, se olvido de sus problemas y el la tomo para cruzar la calle y entrar...Pagaron el boleto de entrada y entonces Kagome vio los puestos divertida, mientras cogia con su mano un pequeño amuleto en forma de luna con especie de brillo dentro de ella. Inuyasha miraba la forma en que ella observaba las cosas, era como si ella nunca hubiera venido a una feria. Se imaginaba a las que habría ido puro Disneylandia-

Siguieron pasando por los puestos y entonces Inuyasha noto la forma en que ella miraba los algodones de azúcar si su suerte no era tan pésima juraba que traía un par de billetes grandes en su cartera. Kagome se acercó y entonces noto el rostro del señor sonriendo.

-¡Me da dos!-dijo Kagome mientras el señor preparaba los algodones y Kagome cogia el de color azul, y estiraba su mano para darle el de color rosado a Inuyasha. Inuyasha iba a pagar pero Kagome se le adelanto pagando primero-

Kagome no tenía pena alguna de comprarle algo a Inuyasha, si eran amigos...Los amigos se compran cosas, lo que si le daba pena era andar en una feria vestida con el uniforme...Iban a pensar que no tenía ropa. Lo bueno es que Inuyasha también estaba usando el uniforme.

-Inuyasha se te ve bien el rosa-dijo riéndose mientras veía como Kagome daba un mordisco al dulce y terminaba con un pequeño pedazo sobre su nariz y luego Inuyasha se reía de ella-

Kagome se dio cuenta que no necesitaba ser la Kagome que era en la escuela, con Inuyasha podía ser como era sin recibir reclamos o reproches.

-¡Mira Inuyasha!-decía Kagome señalando una hermosa rueda de la fortuna...Inuyasha trago saliva, ahora recordaba porque no iba tan seguido a las ferias le daban vértigo esas pequeñas como cajas donde te metías y entonces comenzaban a girar...Y subían y bajaban..Y...-¡Hay que ir!-dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a caminar entre la gente para ir a la rueda de la fortuna, Inuyasha iba a protestar iba a decir cualquier tontería para hacerla olvidar de esa opción pero cuando se dio cuenta el ya estaba sentado enfrente de ella y al ver lo entusiasmada que estaba decidió fingir que todo iba bien. Desgraciadamente no iba bien ya que una señora pago para que su hija y su novio estuvieran más tiempo arriba así que...-Sabes...Yo siempre me quise subir a una de estas...-decía Kagome que se meneaba un poco con los pies Inuyasha sintió su piel erizarse y entonces se apego más a la parte de lado y miró hacia abajo, el juego todavía no se encendía así que con cuidado podría bajarse-

Pero cuando miró a Kagome levantarse y volverse a sentar tubo otra oleada de vértigo y mejor se quedo sentado, el juego comenzó a subir y entonces Inuyasha si que estaba nervioso quería que se acabara.

-Inuyasha..¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntaba Kagome notando que el estaba con mucho temor-

Quiso negar pero simplemente Kagome pudo ver en su rostro el temor que el sentía.

-Kagome...Le tengo miedo a las...alturas-dijo Inuyasha que veía como el juego se quedaba parado a un cuarto de llegar a la mitad y Kagome se pasaba a sentar a su lado claro eso hizo que la cavidad se moviera y entonces Inuyasha se apego más a ella...¿Quien era la mujer ahora?-

-Piensa en..-Kagome no sabía en que podía pensar el-..En tu banda-Inuyasha tragó saliva de manera difícil-

-¡MI BANDA!-decía exaltado olvidando el lugar donde estaba-..Hoy quedamos en ensayar..¡Ahh!...soy un idiota-decía mientras Kagome parpadeaba repetidas veces mientras el sacaba su celular y lo encendía, en el hospital se podían tener los celulares encendidos pero el como era un buen niño y no quería interrupciones al momento en que durmió con _ella_...Lo apago-

-Tranquilo...Todo estará bien-Y ella era la que tenía problemas, el hizo un movimiento lo que ocasiono que de nuevo la cavidad se moviera y el se diera cuenta del lugar donde estaban...Así que fue a abrazar a Kagome y entonces de nuevo vieron como se lanzaban cohetes desde la altura que comenzaban a elevarse se podía ver bien...Las luces se podían traspasar a sus ojos ocasionando que estos los hipnotizara-

**Continuación**

**Notas de autora:**

**n.n gracias por sus reviews n...n jajaja..**

**: D bueno..**

**no, no tengo ese tipo de problemas xD jajaja-...y bueno no se de donde saco todos esos problemas familiares x.x...espero que les haya gustado x)! jajaja...**

**Bueno todo mundo se ha dicho "ah no mms que idiota estoy ¬¬ olvide mi tarea" jajaja pues algo azi paso con Inuyasha**

**Y bueno..**

**Me meti a una pagina de psicología O,o y puro aka de ke autoestima debil (la tipa tiene mas autoestima ke yo) y tambien sobre problemas alimenticios (come de todo y esta delgada ù.ú) sobre problemas con el alcohol (eso me sirve pero se sus efectos, los conosco) n.n wii tengo weba u.u**

**Ahh ayer vi la película de peter pan u.u y me dijeron ke el actor era un mamon y yo aka (qien noo °¬° el tipO esta como quiere xD) jajaja chanse y es de mi edad x.x aunke ¬¬ wendy me callo bien nOn no se pq...ahhmm..n.n buenO ke mas ke mas?..**

**Me dejarian reviews para continuarle pronto : D?..**

**Si dicen si pss..sii xD jajaja buenO ...muchas gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer este fic n.n wiii..**

**Me encanta Inuyasha : D como ke sabe de ese tipo de cosas (una vez me corte y x.x no mmss ke dolor ù.ú)**

**xD jaja**

**buenO nos vemos : D**

**atte:**

**willnira**

"_Yo fumaba el suave olor de tu pelo"_


	8. pesadillas

**My Erotic Pain**

**Cáp.8 pesadillas**

"_Y mi amigo tiene sus dudas_

_y yo te debo de dejar"_

Kagome estaba intentando no reírse, la mirada toda afligida de Inuyasha le daba risa. A Inuyasha no le daba tanta gracia, el hecho de estar con Kagome a su lado y exactamente en la parte de arriba lo más alto lo hacían sentir con nauseas.

-No te rías...-decía Inuyasha evitando gritar mientras Kagome sonreía-

Estaban en silencio esperando a que los bajaran, Kagome no era buena diciéndole a Inuyasha que todo iba a acabar...Lo bueno fue que el celular de Inuyasha sonó y tubo que alejarse un poco de Kagome para contestar.

-_¡Inuyasha!-_Decía una voz del otro lado del teléfono, esta se escuchaba llena de vida_-¿Mande?-_preguntaba esperando que el mensaje de Hojo fuera rápido giro sus ojos dorados para ver como estaba Kagome estirando su mano para saludar a alguien y soltó una risita-_¿Ah?-_No le habia puesto atención a Hojo, de hecho habia estado mirando a Kagome y luego giro su vista_-¡Claro, Claro!-_pronunciaba mientras Hojo sonreía-_Pero si casi no la conoces...-_pronunciaba Inuyasha confundido-_Mañana en la escuela te explico, haré lo que pueda-_pronunciaba en voz baja mientras Kagome reía dando una amplia carcajada y entonces Inuyasha colgaba la llamada para ver el rostro sonriente de Kagome. Y sin querer la montaña rusa fue bajando, haciendo que Inuyasha sintiera que la taquicardia se le habia acabado. Nunca volvería a subirse a una de esas cosas-

-¿Quién era?-preguntaba Kagome que agarraba a Inuyasha de las manos para bajar con el y andar juntos por el lugar-

-Hojo-respondía con tranquilidad-te va a preguntar sobre el beso que te dio en la tocada que te invite-Y sus palabras no sonaban tan contentas como la risa de Kagome, simplemente miró el rostro confuso de Kagome. Ella apenas y recordaba que la habían besado-

-¡Oh!-respondía poniendo un rostro de sorpresa-No fue nada...-decía mientras miraba su mano-¡Mira!-decía enseñándole su muñeca-

-Se ve bien-respondía Inuyasha viéndole la cortada-

Desde que Inuyasha habia curado su intento de suicidio ella también se habia cuidado su cortada.

-Sabes...Hojo tiende a ser tímido, depresivo y buena gente-decía Inuyasha no sabiendo como explicarle a Kagome que Hojo tenía un autoestima demasiado débil, primero debía hacer que ella sintiera un poco de pena por el. De esa manera iba a hacer que su amigo tuviera a la mujer que más quería-

-Bueno, tu sabes que no se si pueda hablarle en la escuela...-decía Kagome que estaba viendo las luces de los locales colgando por las tiendas de los puestos. Kagome se quedo viendo al final del local. "Madame Arion", le llamó la atención el letrero. Adivina.-

-Bueno parece que este quince va a haber una tocada..¿Quieres ir?-preguntaba mientras Kagome asentía y tomaba de la mano a Inuyasha para ir a esa tienda de la señora Arion, le era difícil pronunciar madame-

Inuyasha se quedo viendo el lugar, Kagome entro primero e Inuyasha la dejo ir sola. Las mujeres de esos locales siempre decían mentiras y muy raras veces unas decían pocas cosas.

-Hola..-pronunciaba Kagome que tomaba asiento, la señora levanto su vista y miró a Kagome sabiendo su vida con una sola mirada la examino discretamente ocasionando que Kagome solo viera la bola de cristal-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-preguntaba la señora que estaba mirando la mano de Kagome-

-El futuro...-decía mientras la señora sonreía-

-mi especialidad-respondía secamente mientras comenzaba a hacer círculos con su bola de cristal y Kagome se quedaba maravillada-

La señora habló un idioma extraño lo que hizo aumentar la curiosidad de Kagome.

-En tu casa hubo una fuerte pelea...Eso es el inicio...Prepárate para lo que venga...El muchacho que te espera afuera se sentirá abatido ante la elección que harás...Tu madre sanará y tu la protegerás...Tal vez por eso sea la siguiente pelea...Recuerda ese muchacho te ofreció su amistad...Una muchacha pelirroja-decía la mujer dejando sorprendida a Kagome-..Te tiene envidia cuídate de tus ataques pero no te rebajes a pelear con ella-decía mientras luego miraba a Kagome-

-¿Có...mo supo tanto?-preguntaba con inquietud Kagome mientras la mujer sonreía-

-Algo más te perturba-se agachaba para tomar unas cartas y entonces se levantaba para poner nerviosa a Kagome-

Le leyó las cartas mientras Kagome miraba asombrada a la mujer, no sabía si era verdad pero nadie a excepción de Inuyasha sabia lo de su madre en verdad era buena esa mujer.

-Problemas en tu vida...Estas pequeña para cortar tu piel...Nunca te sientas mal, siempre tendrás en quien confiar-la señora cuando hablaba hacia tener mucha confianza a Kagome ella podía esperar cualquier noticia fuerte-El amor-La carta del amor venía atravesada, un amor peligroso...La vida de esa niña era muy difícil, muy pesada y era tan joven. No quería imaginarse su final-

-¿Y en que acabará todo esto?-preguntaba Kagome mientras la adivina abría enormemente los ojos, nunca nadie le habia preguntado sobre su muerte-

-Toma esto-decía la adivina dándole un pequeño amuleto de buena suerte y también dándole una leve poción para el amor-Primer consulta es gratis-decía la adivina mientras Kagome salía viendo como estaba Inuyasha fumando, ¿El fumaba?-¡Inuyasha!-decía mientras el tiraba el cigarrillo y se acercaba a ella, el aire que habia retenido ahora no estaba en el-En verdad es buena, deberías entrar-decía Kagome mientras Inuyasha negaba con la cabeza-

-¡Feh!-se expresaba mientras Kagome sonreía y le enseñaba su collar-

-Oye..¿Entonces vendrás?-preguntaba Inuyasha mientras Kagome sonreía-

-Claro pero no le dirás a nadie y por cierto que Ayame no me moleste-decía en forma indignada mientras Inuyasha sonreía y terminaban de ver la pequeña feria para ir y subir a otros juegos, el segundo fue el de las tazas donde los dos casi salen con ganas de vomitar. El tercero el de un martillo, Inuyasha le tenía miedo a las alturas pero con ese parecía que le gustaba en ese terminaba ella vomitando...La casa de terror donde Kagome iba agarrada del brazo de Inuyasha y salía un sujeto tipo drácula queriéndosela comer Kagome se giraba asustada y salía corriendo por la entrada dejando a Inuyasha solo en ese lugar.-

-¡Oye, tu novia olvido esto!-decía el vampiro recogiendo su celular mientras Inuyasha sonreía-

-gracias-decía mientras el también regresaba-

Kagome estaba preocupada afuera del lugar con su corazón latiéndole tan fuerte. ¿Y si Inuyasha estaba herido?, vio a una niñita entrar sola y entonces se asustó más...La pobre niñita, luego veía salir a dos amigas riendo y entonces vio salir a Inuyasha con sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-_"Tonta...Eso no era de verdad"-_Se sintió la persona más estupida ante ese inteligente pensamiento-

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kagome asentía con sus mejillas sonrojadas-Mis amigos y yo siempre golpeamos a los sujetos-decía divertido haciendo que Kagome riera un poco-

-Estoy cansada-murmuraba mientras Inuyasha asentía y tomaba su mano para comenzar a caminar a su lado. Rumbo a la casa de la princesita-

**---**

Estaba de nuevo con su mascara de superioridad frente a todos, aunque el brillo en sus ojos la delataba no tenía motivos para faltar saliendo de la escuela iba a ir a ver a su madre, su padre no habia rastros de el aunque suponía que habia pagado el hospital, caminaba discretamente mientras veía como estaba Ayame mirándola de arriba abajo, la miró peor ya que el que hace una vez puede hacer dos veces.

Acomodo su mirada mientras veía llegar a Suki y a Yoko...La segunda era una muchacha de una mirada negra pesada y de indiscreta sonrisa falsa.

Por más que lo intentara no podía ser así. Superficial.

-La odio-decía Yoko mientras Kagome miraba en dirección hacia donde su amiga estaba viendo, directo a Ayame-

-Déjala, dentro de un par de minutos será el hazme reír de toda la escuela... ¿Kagome, vienes?-preguntaba Suki mientras Kagome sonreía de manera nerviosa y negaba-

-No, quiero ver a Michel-decía mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a donde iban sus amigas, la miraron irse y ellas también se fueron Kagome se giro de manera disimulada como si se fuera a acomodar el cabello-

Dio un giro mientras se daba cuenta de que ahí estaba Ayame conversando con otras de sus amigas, sinceramente Ayame no le caía mal después de todo no la culpaba...Querer ser 'amiga' de los de la banda sin duda era como si la usurparan cosa que no era cierta, pues ella obviamente nunca tocaría la batería como ella. Miró como la miraba cuando paso, miró antes de hablarle a todos lados y entonces la jalo del brazo para hablar con ella, la sorpresa en los ojos de Ayame no se hizo tanto notar.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó de manera seca mientras Hojo llegaba hablando con Koga y luego llegaba un Inuyasha exaltado-

-Te van a hacer algo...-decía Kagome mientras Ayame levantaba una de sus pelirrojas cejas-

-¿Quiénes?-preguntaba con cierta curiosidad mientras Kagome miraba por detrás de ella, y entonces veía con desagrado que a lo lejos iban viniendo todos sus 'amigos'-

-Mis amigos, no hay mucho que decir tienen que irse-decía mientras se separaba de ella y comenzaba a ir con sus amigos-

Kagome llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigas, eran no más de cinco las que venían así que simplemente las entretuvo un rato.

-Sabes Kagome, tu solamente observa-decía Yoko mientras tomaba a Kagome de la manga y la hacia que la siguiera Kagome no quería que les hicieran algo, las conocían no iban a parar hasta que ellas hicieran sentir mal a uno de ellos..Y ella no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer-

Yoko paso mientras fingía que se tropezaba y le aventaba el refresco sobre la cara a Ayame, esto ya era algo personal. Todo paso en cámara lenta, la gente viendo como la camisa de Ayame se hacia de color naranja y de cómo se le empezaba a transparentar Kagome se quedo sorprendida.

-¡Oops!-decía Yoko mientras todos reían y Ayame se moría de coraje-

-Oye...Como que te falto algo Yoko-decía Suki mientras también la mojaba haciendo que Kagome se soltara y se quedaba impresionada-

-¡Hey!-decía Ayame que estaba muy humillada, rolo sus ojos mientras todos se reían sus amigos estaban serios viendo eso...-

Kagome se acercó a ella mientras le daba una servilleta y comenzaba a quitarle el refresco y le acomodaba el cabello.

-¡KAGOME!-decían sus amigas exaltadas mientras Kagome se acercaba a ellas-

-estoy decepcionada de ustedes-decía mientras las comenzaba a regañar hablando en susurró y con una mano cubriendo su boca-Nunca hacemos esto...Y además ella es buena gente...No es mi culpa que ustedes unas niñas tontas y caprichosas quieran intimidarla...Por si no lo saben yo...-Yoko la miró-

-Kagome, creí que los odiabas-Ahora era el momento de afrontar la verdad-

-No, no los odio...De hecho me caen muy bien...-decía Kagome con cordura, sus amigas la estaban viendo de manera fea-

-Da igual...Quien te necesita-decía Suki dolida mientras le daba un leve empujón-¡Espera!-decía deteniéndose-¿Podemos ir a esa fiesta mañana verdad?-Las amigas de Kagome se emocionaron-

-seguro-decía mientras Yoko la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaban-

-¿Qué demonios paso?-preguntaba Ayame mientras se desataba el cabello y lo volvía a atar-

-Kagome te defendió, se enojo con sus amigas pero sus amigas la perdonaron-decía Koga resumiendo todo en esas palabras-

Kagome volteo su rostro unos momentos y entonces se detuvo con sus amigas.

-Esperen, debemos de ayudarla-decía Yoko mientras todas se miraban-

-estoy de acuerdo-decía Kagome mientras tomaba de la mano a Yoko e iban a ayudar a Ayame-

Lo bueno de ser ella, es que sus amigas no cuestionan sus decisiones ya que era Kagome Higurashi. Aunque detrás de esa fachada de popularidad se encontraba el demonio de su tristeza que Inuyasha conocía bien. Kagome pretendía que la escuela fuera agradable, que no estuviera dividida pero desgraciadamente ella creó esa división justo cuando permitió que hubiera discriminación.

Siempre desde pequeña estuvo acostumbrada a ser como el centro de atención, y no podía dudar de que eso le gustara pero a veces eso hartaba. Sus amigas siempre dijeron que iba a ser alguien importante y famoso, y ella solamente quería ser psicóloga. Entender la mente humana era una de sus mayores deseos, así que acompañó a Yoko para ver a Ayame y esta no se mostraba indiferente con ella o algo así, ya que le debía unas gracias por haberla salvado de una oleada de maldad proveniente de sus amigas.

**---**

Gyoma no malgastaba su tiempo, había llevado al hospital muchas flores y su mente le estaba haciendo leves jugarretas que no podía controlar. Bebiendo un poco de coñac mientras veía como su mejor amigo Ontaro le ayudará con sus ingresos de la empresa y le permitiera buscar un nuevo logotipo para su empresa ya que, el que usaba estaba un poco gastado.

-¿Gyoma?-preguntaba su asistente un hombre alto y de edad menor a la suya con cabello negro y ojos pequeños pero graciosos y unos lentes cubriendo sus ojos azules-

-Ontaro...¿Hay noticias de mi esposa?-preguntaba mientras comenzaba a beber con desesperación ese trago y veía el rostro desorientado de Ontaro-

Su asistente no era un hombre legal y eso no quería decir que el tampoco debería de serlo.

-Su esposa será dada de alta cuando se recupere...Pienso que debería de hablar con la prensa lo antes posible...Y, no estaría mal llevar a Kagome-decía Ontaro que sonreía discretamente, aunque tenía una hermosa sonrisa ese hombre inspiraba desconfianza.-

Gyoma siguió escuchando todas las cosas que venía a decirle, el logotipo para su empresa de fotografía se iba a ir mejorando y tenía a la mejor persona para que lo creará, claro aunque todavía estaba un poco verde, era muy importante introducirla a esta clase de gente. Vería la manera correcta de introducirla poco a poco en el negocio, mientras tanto se despidió de su asistente mientras mandaba llamar al doctor para saber las mejoras de su esposa.

Se llevó una de sus manos a su corazón, ¿Cómo podía perder los estribos?. Suspiró mientras llamaba a su secretaria para que le consiguiera una cita con una psicóloga, con alguien que la supiera entender pero no pudo escuchar la voz de la secretaria porque habia cortado la llamada. Se llevó una de sus manos ahora su cabeza. El no era un loco para ver a esas personas, no estaba loco. Sintió como la corbata le asfixiaba y entonces Gyoma volvió a beber un poco más para terminar tirado en ese sofá color café.

...Cuando el cerró sus ojos...

Ante sus ojos paso la pesadilla más grande de toda su vida.

_Un hombre cuya estructura era irreconocible, estaba entrando en una casa que estaba con los platos de la cocina tirados, varias cosas sobre el suelo y sin duda el llanto de un bebe fue el motivo que hizo crujir el corazón de Gyoma, era un hombre alto y hasta apuesto._

_Mandó a un par de hombres a que subieran por ese pequeño llanto, y entonces sintió como los ojos de la pequeña se conectaban con los ojos de el...Tomó a esa pequeña en brazos y desde ese día se encargo de ella como si fuera su hija..._

Despertó agitado.

¿Ese maldito sueño lo iba a seguir durante toda su vida?, tenía sudor sobre su frente y apestaba a alcohol, mandó a su secretaria para que trajeran a su chofer y lo llevaran a casa para darse un baño y estar presentable para ir al hospital, recordaba el rostro de confusión de su esposa al ver a la pequeña en sus brazos. La pequeña nunca lloro o algo así, simplemente mantenía ese contacto visual con los señores Higurashi.

-"maldita conciencia"-pensaba una vez que estaba dentro del carro-

Sin embargo su esposa aceptó ser una madre para su hija, y el con un gusto en su corazón acepto ser su padre aunque no fuera por medio de sangre, la crió le dio buenos estudio, le dio ropa, regalos en su cumpleaños. Los padres de Kagome, los verdaderos de seguro deberían estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas por haber permitido que su enemigo Gyoma Higurashi se quedara con su preciosa hija, después de todo su querido compadre nunca fue demasiado fuerte como para mantener a una hija el solo.

El carro iba moviéndose con mucha agilidad entre las calles, el hospital estaba algo agitado debido a que era viernes así que no necesito pedir dos veces para ir a ver a su esposa, fue hasta su habitación y entonces miro como ella estaba despierta siendo alimentada por una enfermera. Se veía mucho mejor a comparación del día en que el se desquito con ella...

-¿Podrías...?-Preguntó Gyoma mientras su esposa miraba con terror en dirección a la puerta, la enfermera sonrió y salió de la habitación el se desplomo llorando sobre su regazo sobre lo idiota que habia sido, le pidió disculpas aún cuando estaba por morir...Le beso los pies y también las manos, le dijo que no la volvería a bajar del altar donde tenía a su hija y a su esposa-te amo...Y no quiero que me dejes...-decía mientras le quitaba un par de mechones de su cabello-

-quiero que pidas ayuda con un doctor-le decía con dificultad mientras Gyoma sentía un horrible escalofrió por todo su cuerpo-

-claro-decía suavizando su mirada mientras su esposa sonreía y le tomaba la mano para sonreír-

Pocas horas después apareció Kagome con una hermosa sonrisa mientras dejaba pasar a Hojo, el se ofreció para acompañarla y saber como era su mamá, lo que vio la hizo sentir ternura pero aún así resentimiento sobre su padre. El estaba con unas ojeras sobre sus ojos y un cansancio terrible, miró a Hojo y entonces le indico que deberían mejor irse.

-Bueno Hojo, mis papás no siempre están así...Y bueno, me gusta ver a mi mamá cuando duerme sonreír-decía sonriendo mientras mostraba un extraño sonrojo y entonces Hojo sonreía y tomaba mucho valor para acercar sus labios y dar un leve roce-

Ese roce provocó una reacción en su cuerpo, nada de excitación o placer o sensualidad por coquetearle, simplemente un beso cariñoso. Y entonces se preguntó ¿Por qué Inuyasha no se arriesgaba y la besaba?...

Claro, el nunca podría estar con alguien como el.

-Me gustas Kagome, y no parare de decírtelo-dijo con un sonrojo que quedó en Kagome sobre su mente, el se veía tierno sonrojado-

-Pero nos conocemos poco-decía Kagome mientras el la abrazaba haciendo que Kagome se quedara con una sorpresa extrema sobre su rostro-

Cierta persona habia observado eso, con un ramo de flores color rojas sobre su mano y con su cabello cubriendo parte de su ojo y su ropa roja pero haciéndolo ver punketo, el se veía guapo...Y no habría de decirlo pero se habia cortado el pelo...Se veía muy guapo (peinado como el de pete xDDDDD). Se parecía a uno de los de Panic! At the disco, claro..El ojidorado lucía mucho más guapo.

Aunque no se veía con muchas ganas de ver esa escena cursi que estaba frente a ellos...Cierto, eso era lo que quería...Unirlos...Que idiota, eso no iba a tardar tanto.

-¿Cómo esta tu mamá?-Fue la fría voz que hizo a Kagome soltarse del agarre de Hojo para ver con mucha alegría los ojos dorados que ahora se encontraban sin sentimiento alguno, miró a Hojo como un traidor y también a ella aunque no debía porque mirarlos así. Se quiso pellizcar y lo hizo mentalmente mientras estiraba el ramo de flores rojas-

-Esta dormida...Pero al parecer ya despertó, mira-decía mientras abría la puerta y le mostraba como su madre estaba durmiendo con una hermosa sonrisa y encima de ella estaba su padre-

-genial-Le gustaba verlos así, tan tiernos-Bueno...Hojo, hoy tenemos tocada así que no tardes tanto-decía mientras comenzaba a irse con sus manos metidas dentro del pantalón-

Continuación

**Notas d' autora:**

**nOn wii ke pensaran ke no tengo nada ke hacer ù.u ahMm..pues es la neta x)! jajajaja tengo tanta weba u.u diOs.. : D bueno..**

**me tengo que ir a dormir pq sii VOY A LA ESCUELA LOS SABADOS KE WEBA È.É y bueno nOn no me sirve de mucho..**

**jajajaja bueno nos vemos : D se cuidan mucho n.n y me dejan reviews...**

**GRACIAS POR IRME APOYANDO...**


	9. Amar y Querer

**My Erotic Pain**

**Cáp.9 Amar y Querer**

"_Quisiera despertar y sin soportarte_

_Poder ver televisión por la mañana"_

De regresó a su casa el camino fue algo tenso, por una parte estaba a su lado Inuyasha y del otro estaba Hojo que intentaba hacer platica sin lograrlo por supuesto.

-Bueno chicos gracias por acompañarme...Nos vemos-se despidió de cada uno mientras al final a Hojo le daba un leve guiño. ¿Qué perdía con eso?-

El corazón de Hojo se acelero, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas después de que ella hizo ese gesto, Inuyasha lo acompaño al ensayo, el ojidorado se veía molesto y por alguna razón Hojo no quería preguntarle, estaba más feliz en su mundo de nubes y corazones que en el mundo dark de Inuyasha. Quería que Kagome le jurara amor eterno, y se atrevería a no llamarle amor mío a cualquiera que se atreviera de herirle el corazón.

Nadie podría explicar la manera en la que te podrías sentir a su lado.

Inuyasha no tenía ánimos de sacarle plática sobre sus sentimientos a Hojo, necesitaba tocar y acariciar la guitarra y pretender que todo estaba bien como últimamente lo venía haciendo.

El metro los fue llevando hasta el lugar donde iban a ensayar, en el lugar secreto que le mostró.

-¡Hasta que te apareces!-decía un Miroku tranquilo, era el único que estaba. Ya que no mostraba indicios de estar golpeado o algo por el estilo-

-Perdón, pero acá Romeo se le adelanto tres puntos a Julieta-Hojo fingió no escuchar eso, así que Miroku fue abrazarlo para que le contara todo sobre su novia...O bueno, futura novia.-

Los supersticiosos creían que nunca deberían adelantarse ante un evento que con el tiempo puede pasar de manera favorable, ya que si te adelantabas menos pasaba...Inuyasha miró a sus dos amigos, Hojo contestaba las preguntas con mucha simplicidad. ¿De verdad amaba a Kagome?

La vida de Miroku era muy extraña con muchas partes en blanco en su vida y con partes demasiado negras que nadie estaría dispuesto a escuchar ¿O si?, bueno un par de renglones gastados en este personaje no iban a perjudicar a nadie. Miroku era una persona agradable, y desde siempre poseía problemas con las adicciones...Afortunadamente gracias a sus amigos no necesitaba el polvo para vivir, para el...Para el como alguien de dinero era fácil conseguirlo, principalmente sus problemas empezaron cuando el imitaba a sus mayores artistas...Una verdadera idiotez, pero entonces la vio...Era una amiga lejana a ella, a ella la muchacha que ninguno de ellos podía nombrar...

De ella la muchacha que traía loco a Hojo.

Sango, por ella se mejoro y tal vez ella nunca lo sabría pero al menos cuando el se atreviera a hablarle. La conquistaría de una forma suave, aunque era conocido como un mujeriego no iba a ser difícil. Las dejo definitivamente llevaba más de dos años sin querer probarla y desgraciadamente al verla la única adicción que tenía era ella.

Nadie podría imaginarse esa realidad detrás de un sereno rostro.

-¿En que piensas?-preguntaba Miroku logrando a sacar de sus pensamientos a Inuyasha. Hojo había salido en busca de sus otros amigos. Inuyasha miró a Miroku con un poco de confusión ni siquiera el mismo sabía lo que pensaba o no sabía como responder-

-Nada en...Si en verdad el ama a Kagome...-pronunciaba sinceramente, a Miroku podía confiarle su peor secreto y el se lo llevaría a la tumba-

-¿A que te refieres?-No sabía contestar esa pregunta, no sabía ni porque le preguntaba eso...Simplemente no sabía-

-No se...Los sábados en las mañanas me voy a esos ensayos y he conocido a Kagome su vida no es fácil Miroku y...-no sabía como decirle si su amigo en verdad era merecedor del corazón de Kagome-¿Si la hace sufrir? ¿Si no la enamora?-preguntaba con ojos brillosos-No quiero que sufran-Miroku entendía esos sentimientos, los mismo sentimientos que el llegaba a sentir al ver a Sango cuando estaba llorando o cuando estaba suspirando por alguien que el desconocía-Hay algo dentro de mi que me dice...No se Miroku, no se como describirlo-decía desahogándose al fin con su mejor amigo.-Si ellos fueran novios tal vez tendría miedo a que ella no me volviera a hablar-decía encogiéndose de hombros para ver como Miroku le ponía su palma de su mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, odiaba ver en ese estado a Inuyasha. El se merecía a la mejor muchacha del mundo, y al escucharlo hablar así de Kagome-

-¿Qué piensas de ella?-preguntaba Miroku mientras el volvía a sentir una punzada en su corazón. Algo que no noto-

-que necesita cariño, que es bonita, buena gente, agradable...Sincera-Cada adjetivo que le daba terminaba con una sonrisa otro adjetivo más y esa sonrisa iba a ser la más grande que el pudo haber dado-

Miroku reconoció esa reacción quería darle una pista a su amigo, pero el debía descubrir sus sentimientos...Por si solo. ¡Supersticioso, supersticioso!.

Después de que Inuyasha dijo lo que sentía llegaron Koga, Ayame y Hojo riéndose sobre algo nuevo. Koga ya le había reclamado a su amigo por traer a alguien como Kagome a su lugar, y simplemente Inuyasha no contesto nada, les dejo que le reclamaran después de todo ellos eran sus amigos no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a durar así con Kagome.

-¿Listos?-preguntaba Inuyasha que se acomodaba su gorra para comenzar a ver como estaba Koga acercándose para afinar su bajo, y entonces Inuyasha los dejo de ver-Saben tengo unas nuevas canciones-decía mientras les indicaba a cada uno como iban a ir el tono y la melodía. Primero iban a ver las guitarras, así que Miroku e Inuyasha ensayaron las nuevas canciones, Ayame y Koga escribieron una canción llena de groserías e incoherencias y después tocaba la batería. Inuyasha le indicó a Ayame más o menos como iba a ser la melodía y después tocaba el bajo, Koga aprendía rápido así que no habia tiempo que perder el próximo concierto iba a ser dentro de menos de una semana y necesitaban ensayar mucho para no hacer el ridículo-

Las canciones no eran románticas, tal vez contenían odio y desamor pero ninguna decía algo coherente.

**---**

Estaba ayudando a subir las escaleras a su madre, se veía tan feliz y radiante.

-¿Qué se siente ser la mejor hija del mundo?-le decía su madre sonriendo mientras le besaba la mejilla a su hija, Kagome se sintió como una princesa otra vez. Adoraba la forma en que su madre la trataba y amaba mucho a su madre y aunque planeaba fingir que no habia pasado nada era imposible no notarlo-

-hay mamá...-decía Kagome con sus mejillas rojas mientras le abría la puerta para dejarla entrar y acomodarla dentro de la cama para después encender la tele y verla con ella. Su padre llegó hasta tarde, ya cuando ellas estaban muy dormidas-

Cuando el sol se colaba traviesamente por esas cortinas se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, se estiró un poco para luego llevar sus ojos chocolates al despertador del cuarto de su madre y notar con mucha pereza de que eran las ocho de la mañana, volvió a recostarse mientras se volvía a quedar dormida, quería estar a lado de su madre.

Luego cayó en cuenta de que se le hacia tarde, no...No iba a ir a la escuela porque iba a atender a su madre.

_**(Y es que se me hace sorprendente la forma en que mi madre se recupera, me da las fuerzas para admirarla...La admiró, la adoro y la quiero...Aunque no sea normal, aunque mi vida no sea perfecta me siento satisfecha... ¿Qué paso ayer?, no se solamente pude ver el rostro extraño de Inuyasha...Nunca me habia mirado así, ¿Decepcionado? ¿Por qué?...-Suspiro entre sueños y me imagino como puede saber el dulce sabor de sus labios. Y luego mis mejillas arden-Bueno a menos se que no soy fea y que el mejor amigo de Inuyasha me quiere...Tal vez eso haga que pueda estar más cerca de el en los recesos...)**_

Era egoísta. Muy egoísta quería solamente estar ella con Inuyasha, no quería saber porque necesitaba probar sus labios quería pensar que solamente era un pensamiento que pronto desaparecería...Pero también el amigo de Inuyasha...Hojo se veía muy guapo y hasta de esos muchachos que ya no habían. Seguía dormida, no quería despertar por el momento...Quería pensar que todo lo que ella decía al momento de hablar mentalmente era obra de su imaginación.

**_(Me presentare en sociedad con Inuyasha ¿Y luego que?, luego nos dejaremos de hablar, luego seremos dos extraños que no fueron a la feria...Seremos dos seres diferentes o tal vez seremos amigos a escondidas. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he pensado tanto en lo que digo. La única forma de estar a su lado era corresponderle los sentimientos a Hojo...No iba a ser tan difícil, ya que yo estoy encaprichada con Inuyasha y no quiero hacerle daño...No quiero lastimarlo. Es tan difícil creer que yo seré de esas personas a las que tanto odie, las que te hacen creer que amas con todo su ser y luego te despojan como si no fueras nada, te excluyen de sus vidas, te traicionan y te engañan...Al menos quería aprender a quererlo, amarlo y a respetarlo)_**

Se levanto para quitarse la flojera.

-Hay Kagome que cosas piensas-se decía mientras se miraba en el espejo, odiaba tener sus piernas muy delgadas...Y odiaba estar gorda-

Se salió del baño para ponerse algo ligero ese día no tenía ganas de salir...Fue al cuarto donde estaba su madre, ella todavía tenía leves moretes y estaba descansando...Nadie noto que no fue a la escuela, su padre todavía no llegaba o tal vez llego y se fue, soltó un suspiro siempre era lo mismo. ¿Cómo creer que el podía cambiar?

Tal vez porque nop quería romperle las ilusiones a su madre deseaba confiar en el...Aunque fuera un poco. Se termino de arreglar un poco sus ojos, mientras luego escuchaba como llegaba su sirvienta para decirle que un muchacho la estaba esperando...

Su estomago se encogió, se apuro en llegar...Se sentía un poco contenta, trago aire mientras se dejaba ver y entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Hojo poco a poco. ¿Por qué esa desilusión?

Apretó el puño de su mano, no iba a ser grosera con alguien que la visitaba, aun así forzó una sonrisa...De esas que últimamente necesitaba regalar.

-Pensé que estabas enferma...No te vimos en la escuela-decía mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces aclaraba su garganta-

-Bueno me quede cuidando a mi mamá-decía mientras pasaba sus manos por detrás de su espalda-

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntaba preocupado lo que llamó la atención en Kagome-

-se encuentra bien...Mejor-decía mientras miraba los ojos verdes que la miraban con mucha devoción-No me esperaba tu visita perdón-decía mientras sonreía adoraba verla nerviosa-

-Ha solamente venía pasando-decía mientras sonreía-

-Y dime Hojo... ¿Tu tocas algún instrumento?-preguntaba mientras el sonreía y luego pensaba un poco-

-como mis amigos son los de la banda...Si, toco la guitarra un poco el bajo, y también el piano..La batería apenas me enseña Ayame-decía con orgullo mientras se acomodaba su gorra y luego veía los ojos de admiración de Kagome-

-¡Que padre!-decía sonriendo-¿Se te ofrece algo?-preguntaba Kagome de la nada mientras el levantaba una de sus cejas y la miraba confundido-¿De tomar?-preguntaba ella mientras el negaba-

El solamente necesitaba verla a ella, era lo único que se le ofrecía.

Un silencio agradable se hizo entre ellos dos...Lo que ocasiono tiempo para que ella pensará en una plática.

-Bueno me tengo que ir...Que tengas una bonita tarde-El se acercó para darle un beso sobre la mejilla y así irse-

Ella lo despidió y después cuando el estuvo alejado de ella, ella tocó su mejilla...Tan cálida. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y sintió algo en su garganta, muchas punzadas en su corazón...Mucha sangre corriéndole por su cuerpo.

Demasiado pulso.

-_"Dios...Lo que siento se confunde...Lo que quiero que se confunde lo siento más"-_pensaba mientras se giraba con un rostro deprimido, odiaba cuando sentía cosas nuevas...Odiaba sentirlas-

"_El que quiere pretende olvidar_

_Y nunca llorar y nunca llorar"_

Subió rápido a su cuarto, ya llegaría la noche que se encargaría en llevarla al país de los sueños..¿Querer o amar?

¿Qué sentía por Hojo?, su cabeza le dio vueltas tal vez era demasiado pronto para saberlo. Seguía recostándose en posición fetal, abrazándose con sus brazos...Dándose calor interno, dándose valentía. ¿Desahogarse o morirse de congoja?

La sensación que le recorrió por su cuerpo, erizándole la piel al momento en que el le dio un beso en la mejilla...Y la forma en que se mostraba atento con ella aunque no supiera nada de su vida, suspiró profundamente mientras se mantenía así..Muerta por pocos minutos, luego volvería a vivir, volvería a ser ella misma pero por ese momento no se iba a exigir ser alguien más...No, definitivamente necesitaba estar así, posición fetal...

Una lágrima calló de su rostro para estamparse contra su cama, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que quiso descubrir sus sentimientos. Que quiso creer que medio mundo la amaba. ¡TONTA!...Casi nadie la quería, y si lo hacían era por compromiso, cerro sus ojos mientras aguantaba otras lágrimas que se querían soltar de nuevo..._ "No vales nada, eres una escoria Kagome...APRENDE TU SOLAMENTE ERES NADA"_ ¿Por qué esas palabras?, negó con su cabeza mientras se llevaba sus manos a sus oídos, era mentira...Ella valía mucha, ella era alguien. Era un ser humano, siguió en su transe mientras se volteaba de lado su cuarto estaba lleno de oscuridad...Podía estar así toda la tarde, podía pensar en lo que sentía y solamente le traerían varios recuerdos. Lo irónico es que cuando despertara de ese trance no recordaría nada, solamente lo que pensó y lo que sintió.

Se estiró un poco mientras se levantaba apurada para ir al baño, iba a ser la última vez que lo hacia...Lo juraba.

Se agachó para llevar su mano detrás del escusado para sacar un frasco lleno de pastillas...Se introdujo un par de pastillas, y con una desesperación enorme se introdujo más, era la última vez...Luego se lavo sus manos para buscar entre su botiquín su adorada navaja...Tenía sangre vieja, no le importo corto con cuidado su brazo...Adorada sangre caliente, de esas que te hacen sentir imponente...Eso era su droga su perdición, se sentía extasiada como queriendo llegar al perdón, una risa se exponía en sus labios.

-_"Se suponía que ya no lo iba a hacer, solamente dos cortes...para el querer y el amar, para el olvido y el dolor...Para calmar estos perturbados pensamientos, la sangre se convierte en mi mejor amiga..La sangre es mi mejor amiga, esas pastillas mitigan el dolor, me hacen ver extrañas figuras al sol...Me hacen sentir extasiada y única"...-_pensamiento poéticos que soltaba la trastornada protagonista-

La sangre que brotaba de su mano no era tan grande solamente eran dos cortes pequeños. Nada del otro mundo. "mierda" murmuró cuando se empezó a carcajear y entonces agarro papel de baño para limpiar la poca sangre que comenzaba a chorrear...Ahora venía la parte de limpiar su cuerpo...Se levanto con una prisa genuina mientras se mordía el labio. ¿También quería sangrar por la boca? ¿Pretender que era un vampiro?

Salió de su casa, no podía permitir que alguien la viera así...En estado extasiado.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntaba Kaede mientras Kagome ocultaba con mucho cuidado su brazo y miraba a Kaede-

-saldré-decía con una sonrisa mientras salía con una prisa sorprendente. Sus ojos parecían querer cerrarse, la tarde ya comenzaba a terminar y quería dar paso a la noche...Podía escuchar esa música, era tranquila y fría...La hacia bailar, uno de sus brazos recorría su cabello y lo desordenaba...Aunque parecía una drogada caminando sin cuidado ella supuestamente estaba bailando, cruzó la calle...Los carros eran desesperados no le querían dar paso, termino en ese parque...Su cómplice de sus secretos-la paciencia se me acaba...-decía mientras se acostaba y miraba salir poco a poco las estrellas-

**---**

No sabía porque tenía ese extraño presentimiento, de que algo dentro de el no podía estar feliz. Remordimiento de conciencia, los ojos chocolates...Su sonrisa...Justamente cuando su ensayo iba a la perfección, maldijo algo mientras pedía permiso para salir y detener sus ensayos hasta comenzar mañana..No dejo que alguien se le pegara, simplemente el se fue por su lado...

Sentía algo, como si alguien estuviera sufriendo, conocía a la persona que era...Pero...

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha"

Se sentía llamado, no quería saber como demonios podía escuchar la voz de Kagome dentro de su cabeza llamándolo. Tal vez era la necesidad de no haberla visto ese día, ridículo.

No tenía motivos para verla y si lo hacia no le diría "Oye, es que quería saber que estabas bien últimamente siento tantos presentimientos de ti". No, eso era estupido.

El colmo sería que ella estuviera bien, hablando por teléfono y el de idiota preocupándose por ella... ¿Y si regresaba?, estaba saliendo del metro...Tal vez eso solamente era presión, era otra cosa... ¿Dolor interno?, Bah mariconerias.

"_Tengo tantas cosas de decir_

_Que no puedo recordar"_

Tal vez era momento de vivir con la soledad ¿O tal vez no?

A paso rápido fue a buscar a Kagome, no sabía ni donde podría estar.

-idiota-decía mientras los más oscuras de sus ideas lo sucumbían-

¿Y si a ella la habían atropellado camino a la escuela?, sintió vacío en su estomago se apuro más. Sus pasos ya no eran rápidos ahora corría, esquivaba a la gente con mucha facilidad intentaba que eso no fuera cierto...Mientras pensaba más en ese tipo de cosas, el cielo se teñía de color matiz...O mejor dicho gris, y un par de relámpagos afloraban sobre toda la gente. ¡Idiotas ellos no sentían ese remordimiento!.

"¿Cómo explicarías ese remordimiento Inuyasha?"

**_(Difícil de explicar, tal vez unas gotas de nudos en la garganta...Una cucharada de tus peores pensamientos hacia la vida..No se, simplemente...Una punzada en tu corazón. Con un par de miligramos de desesperación, si eso lograría a ser un remordimiento)._**

"sabías que ella es capaz de cualquier cosa"

Esa maldita voz en su cabeza de nuevo...

"¿Qué esperabas, que te llamara por si quería cometer acto suicida?"

¿Por qué suicida?

Las fuerzas con las que iba corriendo se estaban apagando, ahora simplemente se detuvo a descansar y justo cuando lo hizo miles de gotas de lluvia fueron a parar contra el frío suelo, giró su mirada tal vez por inercia o casualidad y vio una silueta tirada durmiendo en paz...

No iba a tardar mucho en que despertara y de nuevo curiosidad sintió emanar. Llegó hasta ella y su corazón se sintió más tranquilo. Respiró aliviado, y entonces noto que tenía sangre sobre su brazo, con mucho temor tomo el brazo, ella no iba a parar ¿Hasta cuando?...

La zarandeo un poco mientras ella despertaba poco a poco. Aun estaba bajo efecto de esas pastillas...

Lo que veía ella podría ser una ilusión.

-Inuyasha...-murmuraba mientras se quitaba las leves gotas de su rostro-Sabes...Siempre creí que vendrías, bueno en realidad no-decía mientras se acomodaba su blusa pero una falta de sensibilidad hizo que punzara sus nuevas cortadas-

-¿Qué no entiendes?... ¿Hasta cuando?...Eh-El no sonaba contento, Kagome se sintió mal-

-Es que yo quería...En realidad yo...-No podía confesarle, nada el al notar que ella ni siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada sintió desilusión pero sus malditas ganas de ayudarla no lo dejaron en paz-

-vamos a casa-dijo simplemente mientras la cargaba para llevarla a casa-

Era como un sueño, donde su no príncipe azul la llevaba a su casa...Es decir castillo...Y la protegía de todo mal, ¿Pero sería su príncipe azul?...

Se quedo dormida en el pecho de Inuyasha...Aspiraba lo húmedo de su camisa...

**Continuación**

**Notas de autora;**

**...n.nU ahH...?...**

**Que tal? ;-;...**

**Aii tube ke meterle mucho sentimiento x.x...**

**Ustedes saben... : ) jajaja bueno pero lo bueno eske aqi esta el capitulo no: O recien salidito deL horno nOn jaja bueno : espero que les guste muxo...**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**

**Si yo tengo amigas asi como Kagome (sinceramente siempre apoyo a esas amigas) yo me considere una de ellas hace poco pero bueno...No quiero cortarme x.x pq duele ;-; jajaja pero buenO :P ñ.nU es necesario poner a Hojo de trio con Kagome e Inuyasha en verdad (: jajaja pero bueno...**

**Solamente lean y opinen Ok x)! ke mendiga..**

**nAh si ay algo ke les molesta cn todo gusto yo lo leere en un review ok? È.e**

**atte:**

**willnira**


	10. Solo mis sentimientos

**My Erotic Pain**

**_Cáp.10 Solo mis sentimientos_**

"_Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía_

_La navaja colarse sobre mi piel_

_Y hacerla sangrar..._

_Hace tanto tiempo que no la sentía_

_Que no sabia si estaba viva o simplemente_

_Estaba deseosa de saber si tengo sentimientos..."_

"¿Te sentiste bien al cortarte?"

¿Por qué ella escuchaba esa voz?, ¿Qué era?...Se quedó siendo cargada mientras era llevada a un lugar, su cabeza daba miles de vueltas se sentía como si estuviera viendo todo de manera lenta y pesada. Si esa pregunta estaba sonando en su cabeza, si...Se sintió bien al cortarse como si estuviera bien...Viva...Flotaba, se sentía extasiada como si su cuerpo fuera llevado por leves copos de algodón...¡Adoraba el algodón!.

_**(Quiero rimar, sin sonar un poco molesta...Simplemente escribir en este espacio mis sentimientos...Lo admito mis cortadas dueles, mi cabeza punza y mi corazón también, perdí mucho la razón...He pedido mucho tiempo, ¿Qué hago? Digo cosas sin sentido, tal vez en mi diario las escribo...Cuando la filosa navaja penetró mi carne, y la hizo sangrar me sentí tan deliciosamente viva...Tan deseosa de explorar más, si...Decepcione a un amigo, pero... ¿Y que?, eso es algo tan especial en mi vida como cuando respiro, amo, corro, vivo...Irónico ¿Vivo?)**_

No lloró, simplemente se acurruco sobre los brazos de Inuyasha, esos brazos la defendían de los villanos de las películas... ¿Qué tan viajada estaba?, rió mientras Inuyasha la miraba. ¿Lloraba o reía? Eso le preocupo. El también estaba confundido no sabía a donde llevarla, su casa no estaba tan lejos...Suspiró mientras caminaba para llevarla hasta su casa...Esa chica necesitaba mucha atención, ¿Hojo se la daría?

Cerró sus ojos el tiempo paso de manera tan rápida que hasta deseo que todo pasara de manera lenta...La forma en que el cargo su obeso cuerpo, y la bajo para dejarla mientras cerraba la puerta...Se sintió vulnerable porque no podía caminar, sus piernas se doblaron como si fueran hojas de papel al pie, sus brazos intentaron agarrarse de algo, y entonces el noto que ella no se daba cuenta de la tontera que habia cometido...No podía decir que se sentía contento, ni tampoco alegre...

¿Más problemas en su casa?

"Que te preocupa de ella... ¿La seguridad en los brazos de Hojo o el modo en que tu sabes cuidarla?"

Pregunta capciosa, ¿Por qué su mente le hacia ese tipo de preguntas, la tomo de nuevo en brazos mientras la subía con cuidado a su cuarto. De nuevo escuchó sus suspiros.

De nuevo la lluvia se azotaba con más vehemencia sobre la ciudad, de nuevo parecía que ella quería llorar.

"_Yo siempre veo el cielo_

_No importa de qué color se encuentre_

_Azul, violeta, anaranjado_

_Yo siempre miro el cielo..._

_Clavo mis ojos y después lloro"_

La acostó sobre su cama mientras iba a su baño, ella habia abierto los ojos de manera confundida...Era un cuarto diferente al que se imagino no estaba acomodado estaban las cosas de su guitarra sobre un aparato...

-No fuiste a la escuela-dijo Inuyasha que llegaba con pedazos de vendas y también algodón y desinfectante. Su ropa tenía sangre y también la de ella, la lluvia podía arrasar con las cosas sucias de la tierra pero nunca con una mancha de sangre. La circulación se le detuvo cuando ella giro su mano y entonces sonrió-

-Estuve durmiendo-contestó mientras el llegaba hasta ella para comenzar a curar de nuevo. La cortada de aquella vez habia desaparecido, esta estaba sangrienta y hermosa...-después bueno...Después me vi gorda y entonces quise sentirme bien...Hojo me visito, me vio y entonces me decepcione...No se porque...Pero sin duda no quería cortarme es solo que me deprimí-Le quería confesar el motivo de su decepción pero la forma en que el la curaba dolía, tal vez ella era una bruta por haberse cortado-

-Eres una tonta... ¿Qué ganas cortándote?-preguntaba mientras ella se encogía de hombros y miraba a Inuyasha-Lo suponía...Tus motivos...eres gorda y estabas deprimida-decía fingiendo la voz de ella, una regañada no le vendría mal-

-escucha llevo cortándome desde los doce años...A nadie le importa lo que haga y si lo hacen pretenden...-decía cansada de dar una buena excusa...El carácter escondido que ella siempre mantenía estaba presente, ahora era diferente.-...Además solamente es sangre...-decía para finalmente sonreír-

-...Llevó desde los once años fumando y a nadie le importa...Sorprendente pero desde que te conocí tengo una maldita vocecita en mi cabeza que me dice que tengo que estar a tu lado ya que tu te cortas y en una de esas creeme Kagome, en una de esas te vas a venir desangrando-decía mientras tomaba de la mano que no tenía enferma a Kagome y la acercaba a el para poder ver la expresión que mantenía la castaña. La castaña se mostraba diferente, con un nudo sobre su garganta-

-Prometo no hacerlo...Pero deja de fumar-Sintió esas ganas de abrazar a un amigo y lo hizo. Lo abrazo mientras mantenía su rostro pegado a su cuello, y entonces el respondía el gesto-

Entre ellos era un lazo invisible que los mantenía unidos. ¿Química?

No tenía miedo, estaba a salvo...Sintió que la tensión del cuerpo de Kagome desaparecía, ¿Qué tal si la cuidaba un poco más?

Como un gato sigiloso bajo a la cocina, no sabia que habia tomado pero tenía en cuenta de que a ella le daba igual estar viva o muerta...Le daban igual tantas cosas, cuando regreso noto lo profundamente dormida que estaba, la lluvia seguía cayendo...Y entonces encendió la calefacción para que ella no se enfermera, pero debía bañarse ¿No?

Quería enfermarse con ella...Tal vez.

**---**

Despertaba de manera lenta, sus ojos apenas se podían mantener abiertos. Se sentía tan bien, estaba tocando algo...Se estiro y con un poco de inocencia y sonrojo notorio giro su vista para ver como estaba Inuyasha dormido abrazándola, miró su mano y entonces noto que estaba vendada...No fue tan brusco, ella era una exagerada, y desorientada muchacha que creía que todos la odiaban...

Miró el reloj que tenía Inuyasha, era tarde...Dejo cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, dos de la mañana... ¿Qué ganaba con irse a su casa con esa lluvia? Estornudo mientras luego sonreía, la lluvia le habia ganado desde la noche.

_**(Mi erótico dolor, solo mío y de nadie más...Me encanta ser egoísta, sentir algo que solamente sea mío..Sentir como si mi cuerpo imaginariamente fuera azotado...Mi dolor, mi historia, mi vida...Todo lo que tengo es mío, aunque no parezca es mío...Antes de que el dolor aparezca de nuevo...Miró al cielo, me escuchó gritar y después llorar...Llorar de manera desesperada, y después de mi ida yo vuelvo a mirar el cielo...Es tan hermoso...Encaprichadamente hermoso)**_

Suspiró mientras luego se recostaba más...Inuyasha estaba usando la ropa húmeda con la que la habia traído, que romántico...Se iban a enfermar juntos.

-_"A veces cuando las nubes muestran unas terribles formas, yo las encuentro adorables...Tan agradables que me hacen llorar, recordar toda la felicidad que nadie me da, y la felicidad que se me va...Se me escurre entre los dedos, como el tiempo..."-_pensó mientras se quedaba dormida de nuevo-

En sus sueños no aparecía nada extraño...Solamente una fina luz que iluminaba su oscuro sendero, de esos que poco a poco se van iluminando...Un beso de manera suave que la hizo sentir descargas eléctricas. Lo malvado de su sueño es que no se veía el rostro, era desesperante. Ella no era la única que se encontraba soñando, ¡Claro que no! También Inuyasha soñaba...Soñaba que estaba dando un concierto diferente a todos...Como si la ira la soltara en sus canciones, como si todo lo que pensaba lo dijera en versos...

No estaba durmiendo de manera a gusto, así que le dio fin a su "sueño" y entonces despertó...Tres y media, y ella estaba durmiendo...Una leve señal de que volvía a sangrar lo hizo preocuparse...Pero después noto como ella sonreía, y luego volvía a dejar de preocuparse.

"¿Por qué te sonríe?"

"No tengo la menor idea...Pero me gusta, me gusta ver sus dulces labios curvados...En una hermosa sonrisa... ¿Por qué me haces preguntas extrañas?". De nuevo esa voz en su cabeza desaparecía como un eco.

-_"Cuando ella sonríe me siento extraño...Una leve oleada de bajar algo a grande velocidad, y una extraña sensación que va de mi nuca a mi columna y lo hace temblar..."-_pensó Inuyasha mientras volvía a dormir de nuevo-

_**(No te preocupes si sientes ese fuerte latir de mi corazón, es el que corre por alcanzarte pero tu eres rápido y logras esquivarme. Oh hasta en mis queridos sueños suelo rimar, y suelo verme a mi misma en un papel, tan triste como lo soy, tan falsa como lo soy...Tan yo que no hallo palabras fuertes para describirme)**_

Si, quería seguir soñando...Durmiendo, sintiendo...

Sentía esa mirada masturbada sobre ella, sentía esos brazos como brazas calientes al fuego, y sentía sin duda unos labios cerca de su oído que estaban pegados sobre ella, se sentía cómodamente bien. Como si no fuera cierto, como si sintiera. El sol apenas iba saliendo, lo que hacia que la energía que habia guardado durante todo el tiempo que durmió se estaba llenando. Estaba despertando, estirándose un poco para mover al joven durmiente que estaba a su lado agarrando sus sabanas para cubrirse el rostro y después volver a cerrar sus ojos dorados, miró viendo que el estaba ya casi quedándose dormido.

-Despierta Inuyasha, despierta-decía ella bien levantada mientras el muchacho gruñía y entonces ella lo movía un poco para después reír y ver como el despertaba...-

"_Este despertar fue el maravilloso_

_Que tu me hayas podido dar"_

Quería reírse por la enorme cara de flojera de Inuyasha...Bueno lo más seguro es que su mente haya creído que todo lo que sintió al despertar fue un sueño. Quería que así fuera...

-¿Por qué me despertaste?-pregunto con esa voz de flojera que todo mundo tiene a las cinco y media de la mañana. Ella estaba sonriéndole mientras mostraba sus blancos dientes y el la miraba...Debajo de sus ojos habia unas terribles ojeras, su cabello estaba revuelto parecía una estrella de cine recién levantada, y eso a ella le fascino...Le fascino su voz, su peinado desbaratado, su ropa arrugada...Le fascino-

-Porque...tenemos que ir a la escuela-Debía admitirlo tan siquiera ella, lo despertó porque se sintió un par de segundos incomoda...Quito esa sonrisa para después tocar con disimulo la parte donde sintió esos poderosos labios, y entonces el arqueo una de sus cejas. No habia nada de sol-

-No iré-dijo el volviéndose a cubrir su cuerpo con las sabanas, dejando en un estado de confusión a Kagome-Hay ropa de mujer en el cuarto de a lado, usa el baño de mi mamá...Un piso más-decía mientras se volvía a quedar más dormido-Y por favor...No me despiertes-decía una vez fingiendo estar molesto, mientras Kagome salía de la cama para hacerle caso-

No se sintió mal, lo reconocía los hombres tenían un pésimo genio si alguien los despertaba...Pero el no estaba molesto, solamente que su voz la poseía pesada a esa hora de la mañana...Ya que en realidad el debía admitirlo, Kagome lo intimido, lo cohibió le hizo sentir un ser impuro a su lado. Fue al cuarto donde el le indico que habia ropa, y se topo con un enorme cuarto de ropa sin uso. Habia faldas estilo de los setentas pero para grandes...Habia ropa de hombre, y siguió caminando para ver como estaba unos hermosos trajes negros con blanco y rosa en una parte...

-Que...padres-decía mientras cogía una falda y también los accesorios que venían con ese conjunto y después subía a bañarse-

Cuando se metió a bañar le dio miedo que la cortada se volviera abrir, y se asustó más cuando vio un par de puntos rojos sobre la venda, ¿Por qué le era confuso saber algo?. Gruñó mientras dejaba que el agua fría le cayera sobre el cuerpo, eso aplacaba sus emociones, sus sentimientos.

El, en cuanto ella subió no pudo pegar los ojos de nuevo...Se metió a bañar para también alistarse no iba a ir a la escuela. Cuando Inuyasha decía algo era porque lo iba a cumplir, sonrió con malicia mientras una de sus personalidades pensaba en...

-Inuyasha, tengo hambre-dijo una muchacha que entraba muy campante con un hermoso listón rosado sobre su cabeza. Usaba una falda negra, con un cinto de estoperoles. Una camisa negra con rosa y blanca...Una corbata de cuadros blanca con negra...Y unos tenis extraños que ella no clasificaba como a la moda.-

Inuyasha miró a Kagome, ella se veía diferente a la Kagome que usaba rosa hasta los calzones, ella se veía más fuerte y sentimental. Sonrió más, mientras el se levantaba y le tomaba la mano. Ella comenzaba a odiar la forma en que el le enseñaba a andar por las calles de barrio bajo en camión, pero el tomo un carro negro y entonces la subió en el.

-¿Iremos a la escuela?...-preguntaba confundida mientras se miraba no iba como si fuera a la escuela, parecía teibolera barata...-

-nah-respondía el mientras manejaba para ir a algún lugar con Kagome. No era tan temprano, posiblemente ya eran las ocho-

_**(No se que me pasa, desquiciado y sin trabajo...Voy quedando, con una sonrisa en mis labios...Sonrío, le sonrió la miro y me encariño...Me endurezco en la forma de pensar... ¿Qué me pasa?)**_

**Continuación**

**Notas de autora:**

**aWw me quedo corto pero espero que les haya gustado : )...**

**Dejenme reviews, nOn gracias por su apoyo : ) son de lo mejor ♥**

**Cáp.11 Diversión emotiva.**

'_Mi sangre brota de manera delicada...'_


	11. Una chica

**My Erotic Pain**

"_pensamientos"_

_-diálogos-_

_("palabras de los personajes o personajas xDD?")_

_(Acotaciones mías : D)_

Cáp.11 Una chica

"_Quisiera que en tu dura mirada_

_Solo existiera yo..._

_Que todas tus críticas_

_Fueran de mejora..."_

Persiguiendo un sueño, debía dejar de pensar en cosas que podrían después de años pasar...se encontraba borrando algo de su examen, ese día era un miércoles cualquiera día de ensayo, volvió a leer la pregunta y entonces miró a Miroku que estaba viéndole las respuestas a un muchacho inteligente, el miró sus respuestas y decidió poner la que era más conveniente...Se levanto para entregar su examen y entonces Miroku tosió un poco y el se enseño por detrás todo su examen, Miroku murmuro un leve "gracias" y entonces el miró como todos los que entregaban se empezaban a ir, fue a guardar las pocas cosas que traía para tomar su mochila rosa con negro e irse al cuarto de ensayo de la escuela.

Ayame lo acompaño a su lado mientras el comenzaba a afinar su guitarra y entonces Ayame limpiaba los platillos de su bataka.

-¿Qué creen?-preguntaba Hojo con una enorme sonrisa y ojos llenos de sorpresa, los dos lo miraron con duda. Al ver que sus amigos no contestaban y que Inuyasha estaba conectando su guitarra al amplificador fue entonces que decidió hablar-¡Conseguí un concierto en el Sumbawa!-decía emocionado mientras los dos amigos se miraban con nerviosismo. El sumbawa era un mini-estadio donde máximo cabían más de quinientas gentes amontonadas-Habrá tres por uno y la entrada será gratis-decía mientras sus dos amigos se emocionaban y comenzaban a vitorear-

Miroku llego y al enterarse de la noticia abrazo con fuerza a Inuyasha era una de sus oportunidades por ser una banda local famosa, o bueno casi famosa. Continuaron ensayando, el concierto sería dentro de dos semanas...En dos semanas podrían pasar tantas cosas...Estaban desesperados, ensayaron las canciones más fáciles de aprender. El ensayo termino hasta las siete de la noche, en donde los que manejaban los dedos con mucha facilidad los tenían adoloridos. La marca de guitarra de Inuyasha era una Fender Stratocaster...Color negra con blanco muy hermosa y fina, sin duda Inuyasha admiraba mucho a **Noel Gallagher**** el guitarrista de Oasis, y bueno Ayame admiraba a Tommy Lee (quien no?). El caso es que un músico y una chica jamás podrían estar juntos, ya que mientras un músico perseguía un sueño, la chica perseguía su amor...**

**Así de simple, unos preferirían a la música antes de su novia aunque para todo hay tiempo. **

**---**

**-Kagome tienes que comer algo-decía su amiga Suki mientras Kagome negaba con la cabeza, era tarde y Kagome no comió porque no tenía hambre y desde en la mañana que según esto habia desayunado un licuado no habia comido nada...Kagome si seguía así se iba a enfermar-**

**-No tengo hambre-dijo con una sonrisa, aunque la realidad fuera otra. Su estomago se encogió según esto iban a hacer un trabajo en equipo pero solamente llevaban hecho la parte de la investigación, Yuna estaba haciendo los carteles y Kagome iba ayudare el trabajo era de tres iban a exponer sobre la contaminación un tema fácil...-**

**Aunque las chicas se iban a quedar a dormir en casa de Kagome ellas se divertían mucho, sobre todo cuando Yuna preguntó si Kagome estaba enamorada ella no respondió nada lo que daba a entender que si.**

**-Bueno no lo conozco mucho pero...Es amigo de Inuyasha... ¡Se llama Hojo!-respondió, sabia que Inuyasha solamente la vería como alguien que debía ayudar ella no tenía problemas de ese tipo-**

**Sus amigas se miraron confundidas, no conocían a ningún Hojo...A menos que fuera uno de esos punketos, y según sus ellas punketo era un ser étnico que era rechazado de todas las clases sociales posibles...Pero si Kagome lo quería no podían hacer nada, simplemente que...Aceptar esa relación. Kagome sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus amigas se miraron si querían ayudarla podrían hacerle el favorcito con ese muchacho...Al cabo que eso hacen las amigas ¿O no?**

**Durmieron por eso de cómo las once, contando un par de anécdotas aumentando su amistad, entonces Kagome sintió pánico de que ellas se enteraran de que su padre era un hombre peligroso, daba gracias a que no llegó esa noche a dormir ya por la mañana diría que el salió muy temprano a trabajar y que le dejo un recado con su madre aunque eso era una mentira.**

**Kagome se cambio mientras sus amigas se metían a bañar, ella se puso ropa normal ya que irían a presentar la exposición y tendrían el día libre, era sensacional...Fueron bien arregladas mientras manejaba el maquillaje con cuidado de no quedar con plastas en algún lugar.**

**---**

**El por fin podría ir vestido acorde a sus sentimientos, camino por donde estaba cera su salón y noto como estaba Kagome dando una exposición, se veía hermosa sintió que con cada paso que daba su corazón se alejaba de su cuerpo...De repente vio como unas chicas se le quedaban viendo y luego reían no con malicia o algo así si no por la expresión tan ¿enamorada? Que el uso para ver a su amiga...Tonterías, el no estaba enamorado de su amiga.**

**-¿Podrías entregarle esto a Hojo?-preguntaba una muchacha de cabello castaño que estaba en la clase de Kagome, el se quedo viendo esa tarjeta y entonces su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, era una de esas hojas de Kagome de su cuaderno y olía a ella...No, el no sintió su corazón destrozado simplemente sintió una enorme profundidad de gritar-**

**Miró la hoja y en dirección hacia donde la muchacha que le entregó la carta se fue... Nuevamente su cabeza le preguntaba cosas extrañas que el posiblemente ahora podría contestar pero por orgullo varonil no las lograba contestar o entender.**

**_("¿Alguna vez has sentido la rabia?, ¿Alguna vez has querido cortarte?, ¿Qué pasa si respondes a una que 'si'?...Porque tu querías darle a alguien el corazón, y no tuviste el valor de darlo... ¿Es cierto eso?...Lo ibas a dar y se te escapo... ¿En verdad te crees jugador del amor?")_**

**-¡Inuyasha!-le llamaba con tono autoritario Hojo desde un par de pasos lejos de el, Inuyasha lo miró clavando su mirada dorada sobre la verde del joven estaba sonriendo como si supiera todo lo que pasara-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Hojo interesado en su amigo, Inuyasha cuidadosamente miró la parte donde Hojo se cortaba las venas y se quedaba con una sonrisa al final, dejo a un lado un egoísmo que crecía en su interior de manera lenta y pesada-Esto es tuyo...Nos vemos, tengo cosas que hacer-Hojo miró esa hoja aun confundido, y como la hoja le dio más curiosidad que el tono tan hostil que Inuyasha empleo decidió leer la carta-**

**Hojo leyó la carta, y entonces se quedo con una sonrisa sobre sus labios al momento de leer esa invitación de comer en la cafetería de Kagome Higurashi, su corazón comenzó a latir con una fuerza bruta, las mariposas en su estomago fueron agitando sus alas para hacerle sentir nervios...**

**_-"Kagome y yo"-_fue lo que el castaño pensó mientras guardaba la carta dentro de su cartera y se iba algo enamorado hacia la cafetería, donde según la carta ahí debería estar Kagome, Koga se le acercó con esa mirada azul peligrosa que tanto Hojo retaba-**

**-Oye mujercita, ¿Por qué no estas en los ensayos?-El más impuntual era Inuyasha en veces pero otras simplemente cuando Inuyasha los hacia esperar mucho, Koga se vengaba...Algo extraño en verdad, Hojo miró a Koga y entonces sonrió-**

**-Ensaya sin mi...perrita-le dijo dándole leves palmadas de alegría sobre la mejilla de Koga, el al sentir el toque de Hojo sintió como si le diera la peste, en verdad era malo con el pobre chico-**

**Hojo se fue tarareando una canción mientras Koga se quedaba viéndolo, ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a todos?, gruñó mientras miraba a Hojo irse y el tomar otro camino diferente...A Inuyasha no lo calentaba ni el sol del coraje que traía, ¿Por qué? Quien sabe...Miroku andaba más despistado que de costumbre y bueno Ayame ni se diga andaba más extraña que lo normal y ahora Hojo que andaba tan gay pavoneándose por la mugrosa escuela para ir a quien sabe donde. ¿Y el no poseía motivos para querer ensayar?, gruñó pronto seria su presentación y estos baquetones no sabían ni siquiera cuales iban a ser sus canciones.**

**Llegó viendo como estaba Inuyasha tocando la guitarra de una manera no tan profesional clavando los sonidos más rudos que tenía...Se acercó a el mientras lo obligaba a mirarlo, ellos eran tan gays (de la manera entre amigos n,n).**

**-¡Iré por un refresco, ¿Quieren algo?!-preguntaba Ayame mientras dejaba los palos de la batería sobre esta mientras Miroku sacaba dinero y le encargaba algo, Ayame salio cerrando la puerta detrás de ella para ir a la cafetería. Koga simplemente miraba a Inuyasha, el pelinegro habia esperado que la muchachita se fuera-**

**-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-preguntaba mientras Inuyasha soltaba un gruñido a modo de contestación, el pelinegro punketo no iba a decir nada-¡DIMELO ESCORIA!-Vaya forma de sacar las cosas de Koga-**

**-¡Hey tranquilos!-decía Miroku mientras se levantaba para ver como estaba Inuyasha como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana-**

**-Kagome va a andar con Hojo...-Lo primero lo dijo en voz baja, pero lo que siguió después de esta contestación fue algo sorprendente-¡Y NO SE QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA!-Su voz fue fuerte y entonces Miroku trago saliva de manera difícil posiblemente Koga hizo lo mismo con su saliva-**

**-¿Y a ti que te importa, si andan o no?-le preguntó Miroku mientras Inuyasha notaba que un horrible nudo se formaba sobre su garganta, no supo que contestar ante eso en verdad fue algo que le apresó una extraña sensación el notar que ese pequeño nudo sobre su garganta-**

**¡El quería arrancar ese nudo!**

**-¡Ve al tipo Inuyasha, es un depresivo!-decía Koga haciéndolo entender, no valía la pena que Inuyasha se amargara con algo tan tonto como eso-Tiene derecho a querer a Kagome-decía Koga en tono serio el nunca amaría a alguien como ella, bueno, una vez dijo que ella era muy hermosa...Si, el hermosa nadie se lo quitaba...Y bueno, el no era nadie para juzgarla porque hubo una etapa en que ella y el fueron amigos obviamente que ella lo mantenía muy bien olvidado...-**

**-Ya lo se, pero...No se que me molesta...No se ni porque me pongo así-confesaba mientras agachaba su mirada ese día no tenía muchas ganas de nada...Necesitaba un consejo algo...-**

**Miroku dejaría que su amigo se aclarara su mente, en esta situación era siempre conveniente hablar con el, lo conocían...Sabían que el fue un depresivo, un muchacho con fuertes tendencias de dejar la vida, de saber que se sentía...De experimentar con su cuerpo formas de dolor externa que mitigaran el dolor interno, Inuyasha estuvo yendo con el psicólogo durante días, y su madre nunca noto esos intentos suicidas, esos gritos de ayuda que su hijo se formaba sobre sus ojos...Inuyasha Tashio mantenía muy bien el carácter de la hipocresía sobre su rostro...**

**-Te aconsejo que pienses en el concierto, olvídate de Hojo y de Kagome...Olvídate de que ella y tu eran amigos, olvídate de eso y mejor hay que dedicarnos a sacar canciones-dijo Koga que abrazaba un poco a Inuyasha como si el fuera su hermano pequeño, le dio una sonrisa al final mientras Miroku se dedicaba a ponerse su guitarra sobre su cuerpo y entonces veía como Koga iba a acomodarse el bajo solo faltaba la baterista y ya estaba el grupo formado-**

**Olvidarse de ellos, Koga en verdad su mejor amigo al igual Miroku...Iba a intentarlo, iba a intentar no amargarse la vida pensando en ella.**

**Hojo simplemente estaba sentado esperando en la cafetería a Kagome...Llevaba no más de cinco minutos y cuando por fin iba a pasar otro minuto su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera brusca, el aroma de ella fue inundando su órgano nasal mientras que se giraba y veía como ella entraba, tan claro podía tener su aroma mientras entonces ella sonreía y giraba su vista. ¡Se estaba sonrojando!, ningún chico del instituto logró sacarle un sonrojo pero Hojo, con esa sonrisa la hizo sonrojar. Aunque quisiera evitar su corazón latir de manera fuerte fue imposible, abriría de nuevo su corazón para permitirle a otra gente que la quisieran.**

**No iba a vivir de manera triste y perdida, iba a sonreír...Iba a intentar ser menos hipócrita que antes, iba a pensar que en su casa todos eran felices y que ella nunca sintió curiosidad de cortarse.**

**_("¿Y si la navaja se posaba de nuevo sobre su carne?, entonces ella deduciría la posibilidad de alejarse de la navaja... ¿Si la navaja le ganaba a su voluntad?, la voluntad sería fuerte y ella intentaría serlo tambien...Si de nuevo sentía esas profundas ganas de cortarse lo haría, y de seguro caería de nuevo en ese pozo de oscuridad por el que tanto quiso dejar de vivir. ¿Si sus sentimientos por Hojo eran de simple amistad?, transformaría esos sentimientos en amor y no se cansaría hasta lograrlo de lo contrario lo dejaría para no hacerlo creer una ilusión")_**

**Tomo asiento mientras intentaba pensar de manera positiva, el sujeto no era feo y sus amigas se encontraban dándole ánimos y observando que no regará la situación ella sonrió.**

**-Me pediste que comiera contigo... ¿Quieres algo?-preguntó el sin ningún problema...Se acostumbraba a su presencia, y la primera vez que estuvo nervioso fue cuando Kagome fue a uno de los conciertos de la banda, eso si que fue de lo mejor...Sus nervios a flor de piel, sus nervios traspasando cada parte de su ropa-**

**-Platicar contigo-Estaba nerviosa-...Hojo...-El nombre del muchacho sonaba tan bien, ella lo dijo casi como si estuviera enamorada salvo que olvidando que ella es la maestra de a hipocresía y la actuación tal vez ella fingía la voz, nunca se podría saber de manera asertiva que clase cosas podría decir de verdad-¿Cuándo va a volver a tocar Restless?-preguntó interesada en volver a escuchar a la banda, Hojo sonrió mientras le contestaba no planeaba ser grosero con ella de hecho ella le iba a ayudar en algunas cosas...-**

**El tambien le preguntaba un par de cosas a ella, por ejemplo cual era su color favorito o cual era su comida favorita, el sabor de su helado...**

**-Me gustaría ir a uno de sus ensayos...Se ve que los cuatro le echan muchas ganas-dijo Kagome mientras Hojo asentía, solamente habían pasado un par de minutos y los dos sentían que eso era como horas-**

** -Pues ahorita han de estar ensayando, ¿Quieres ir?-Se moría de ganas de decir que si. Y entonces ella asintió mientras el la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a ver el ensayo, y entonces sus amigos quisieron seguirlos pero se imaginaron que iba a ser un hermosos y escandaloso recorrido por la escuela...-**

**La mano de Hojo era suave, diferente a la de Inuyasha ya que el tocaba la guitarra y la mantenía un poco dura. Cuando entro riendo debido a un comentario de Hojo los de la banda se quedaron viéndose mientras Kagome llevaba su mirada hacia el muchacho que se encontraba ensayando el sonido de su guitarra.**

**-Estamos a dos semanas del espectáculo y tú te desapareces con ella-decía Inuyasha que no lo necesitaba mirar para mostrarle su enfado, Ayame estaba viendo a Kagome con cara de tampoco saber mucho del asunto y entonces Koga le hizo un leve golpe para que se calmará-**

**-Lose, es solo que tenía una cosa que hacer... ¿Ensayan?-preguntó mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces los muchachos se miraban-**

**-Estábamos practicando un nuevo tema musical, se supone que vamos a sacar tres canciones ¿No?...Pues para tu información mujer apenas llevamos una-Ese estrés que Inuyasha podría soltar con su aura-**

**-Yo te escribí una canción y te anote el tono, que no la hayas escogido no es mi problema-respondió de la misma manera que el le hablaba, es que la seguridad que ella le daba era tan grande. Ni la ruda voz de Inuyasha le daba miedo-**

**-La canción es genial-decía Ayame, ahora Inuyasha sentía como si todos le estuvieran dando la espalda la forma en que ellos dos se agarraban de la mano, al parecer con la única persona que le daba vergüenza agarrarse de la mano era con el, ¿Aparte de escoria que más podría significar para ella?-**

**-¿Ya se porque no la tocamos y que Kagome de su opinión?-respondía Koga mientras Inuyasha lo miraba con fiereza, era como intentar hablarle a un gato en el estado de enojo-**

**-No planeo enseñarle las canciones a una desconocida-decía Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos para desconectar su guitarra y agarrarla para después tomar su amplificador-**

**Kagome no entendía porque se comportaba de esa manera, el nunca se portaba así con ella...El siempre sería, o tal vez se canso de serlo...Sintió una especie de onda decirle que ella era la causante de todo, y Hojo le apretaba más la mano...Podía sentir sus palabras diciéndole que todo estaba bien, no era cierto.**

**-Con permiso...-murmuró Inuyasha de mal modo y con sus ojos dorados atravesó un extraño hueco sobre la mirada de Kagome, la sonrisa que ella intentaba mantener que realmente era verdadera se hizo una falsa con su mirada perdida por el joven que acababa de salir, eso Miroku lo noto. Miroku andaba muy observador si hablando de ellos se refería y noto un poco de tristeza que ella experimento por las palabras de Inuyasha, solamente quería que el se diera cuenta de eso...Ya que si era muy tarde, Hojo lograría abarcar el corazón de Kagome... ¿Y ella quería eso?-**

**"_Yo no quiero un príncipe azul_**

**_Lo quiero tornasol"_**

**Se quedaron atónitos más Ayame la forma cruel en que Inuyasha miró a Kagome, ese muchacho necesitaba una dosis de disciplina.**

**-Con permiso-Pidió la pelirroja mientras caminaba en dirección apurada hacia donde Inuyasha se habia ido, el silencio entre ellos cuatro era enorme y entonces Miroku se vio obligado a romperlo...Después de todo Kagome no era una chica mala-**

**-¿Quieres escuchar la canción más padre de todas?-decía Miroku sonriendo mientras Kagome asentía, no tenía porque sentirse hueca con esa mirada que Inuyasha le dio-**

**Koga miró a su amigo aun quedándose un poco pensativo ante la reacción frívola de Inuyasha...El solamente actuaba así en pocas ocasiones y la forma en que miró a Kagome le dio escalofríos se preguntaba ¿Qué habrá sentido ella?**

**Ayame por fin logro alcanzar a Inuyasha el en verdad se veía molesto miró su reloj...Faltaban más de quince minutos para entrar a clases era sorprendente el poco tiempo que paso todo aquellas miradas asesinas...Pero la mirada de confusión de ella fue algo triste...**

**-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó ella deteniéndole el paso casi jalándolo de la camisa, parecía un felino encerrado dentro de una jaula...Sus ojos se veían irritados al igual que su carácter-**

**-¡No los tolero Ayame!...-Dijo finalmente, todo era más fácil cuando una chica escuchaba tus problemas-**

**-Inuyasha no seas tonto...-decía Ayame por fin mientras el levantaba su mirada para verla todos comenzaban a meterse a su salón apresurados el sonoro sonido de la campana haciendo que los dos amigos se miraran por breves segundos, hasta que el sonido ceso fue que ella volvió a hablar-**

**¿No has visto su mirada cuando tu la miraste de 'esa forma'?-No se atrevía a decirle lo malo que se habia visto, después se vio como iban acercándose Kagome y Hojo con una enorme sonrisa-**

**¿Eso le dolía?...Le dolía que ella desnudaba su rostro para mostrarse frágil y sensible con el y con el ser la mascara de hipocresía...Pobre Hojo, ¿Qué hacia?, debería rogarle a ella que fuera normal como el...No morirse de coraje, pero aún así eso le causaba una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, algo que Ayame no supo decirle con palabras o darle un nombre...Su amiga Ayame era una chica conocía como pensaban como actuaban y tambien porque...**

**-No estés enojado, ella en verdad quiere ser tu amiga-dijo Ayame dándole consuelo...Conocía lo que sentía, el hecho de no ser correspondido...¿O tal vez esa mirada de tristeza que Kagome forzó por no mostrar era porque quería estar con el?-**

**Confuso, ese asunto era confuso...Cuando ella paso a su salón todo regreso a ser como lo era antes de que fuera hipócrita, sus amigas interesadas en saber todos los detalles...Y Hojo antes de pensar dos veces su despedida le robo otro beso... ¿Cuantos besos iban?**

**-¡Felicidades!-decían sus amigas mientras vitoreaban el hecho de que ella se haya conseguido otro candidato a su lista de admiradores. Pero a Kagome aunque sus mejillas aun estaban encendidas, y sus labios húmedos le preocupaba más su ensayo a la sociedad no quedaban más de tres semanas y debía seguir asistiendo...Debía mostrar un poco de recato en ese lugar-**

**Por ese día sería feliz...Y luego pensaría en el mañana...**

**---**

**_("Quiero un color diferente, quiero que sea de color café...Quiero combinar colores para hallar el mío...Estaba acostada, como usualmente lo estoy todas las noches, después de las diez con mi mirada a los pies. Estaba aburrida, usualmente siempre me acuesto tarde, con una mirada perdida...Toda aturdida, siempre es lo mismo la lucha entre mi razón y la de mi personalidad...Mañana Sábado, ¿Tolerare ser la enemiga de Inuyasha?...Todo gira, y gira hacia mi, las cabezas se burlan de mí...Soy egocéntrica, me gusta creer que todo es hacia mí")_**

**Despertó con un poco de sueño, mientras miraba a su madre acariciarle su cabello...Olvidaba a su madre, la persona que le daba apoyo en cualquier condición...La persona que más admiraba en el mundo, se veía muy bien su cabello regresaba al color de vida, y sus ojos se veían alegres y brillantes sin ojeras o golpes...Se levanto mientras le acomodaba un mechón.**

**-Tienes veinte minutos para arreglarte, te saque un par de vestidos...Como el día esta un poco oscura usa el blanco-decía su madre guiñándole el ojo para levantarse e ir a decirle a la sirvienta que acomodara su baño. Kagome se estiró un poco mientras se iba a bañar-**

**Se baño como pudo aun estaba esa cortada, aunque solamente quedara la costra todavía estaba presente. Le causaba cierta nostalgia el pensar que haría todo por no cortarse, debía de ser fuerte ya que si el muchacho presentaba problemas de tendencias suicidas...**

**Tal vez ella necesitaba su igual, alguien que tambien se cortara que sintiera lo que es cortarse.**

**Salió con su cabello seco mientras una de las sirvientas se lo alaceaba y la otra la ayudaba a pintarse y otra a cambiarse, tres sirvientas que la ayudaran a cambiarse eso era algo que nunca se vio...**

**---**

**"_Hoy ella se ha puesto tacones_**

**_Para hacer sonar sus pasos"_**

**De nuevo el era uno de los que llegaban tarde, su madre esta vez se atraso mucho arreglándose...El estaba muy guapo, con su traje negro y su corbata extraña, ni siquiera con la ropa de un caballero de la sociedad podía dejar de ser lo que era. Cuando llegó noto como todos estaban ya sentados de nuevo conversando sobre algún tema, esto era tan usual volvían a ensayar el vals. Ahí estaba ella sentada, viendo como todos miraban a su pareja...Las rubias inundando el lugar, sentía que ella se asfixiaba...Un extra que era el hijo de la organizadora del lugar ya se iba acercar a Kagome cuando de repente el apareció y entonces puso su mano para que ella se levantara, sus miradas se encontraron...**

**Fue que todos se giraron a ver eso, mientras Kagome estiraba su mano para bailar el vals con el...Aunque el lugar donde ensayaban no iba a ser en el que iba a ser exactamente el espectáculo, ella simplemente quitaba con la mirada a la que estaba en su lugar, el corazón de Kagome se encendió sin que ella se diera cuenta ya para cuando iba a terminar la canción se dieron cuenta de que la canción romántica los habia enrollado permitiéndoles casi quedar a una prudente distancia de sus respiración.**

**-Tardaste-murmuró ella mientras el sonreía y le daba un par de vueltas, habían mejorado mucho en su baile y se consideraban uno de los mejores de casi todos...-**

**-Tashio y Higurashi...Acérquense-dijo la mujer que mantenía una flor en su cabello mientras los dos terminaban de bailar se acercaban a la maestra, ella sonreía y mostraba alegría-**

**Los mencionados se acercaron mientras la maestra los ponía como un ejemplo ante los alumnos de cómo deberían bailar, los dos estaban sonrojados...**

**-Pero el es un punketo-dijo un muchacho molesto, Inuyasha quiso reírse en su cara, pero simplemente noto como la maestra le lanzaba una mirada severa-**

**-Parece que alguien no quiere salir en el evento-dijo simplemente mientras ponía a los dos a bailar de nuevo, enfrente de todos la pena se fue quitando cuando ella sonrió y el reía de manera lenta-**

**"_Amistad o amor, no importa que sea_**

**_Yo te quiero aquí corazón"_**

**_Continuación..._**

**_Notas de autora:_**

**x.x q' tal: ) espero q' les haya gustado nOn me fascino el final de este capituló : ) jajaja q' maz pasara?**

**Jojoj ni yo lo se xD...jajaja**

**Bueno sigan dejando sus reviews**

**Gracias por hacerme superar los cincuenta reviews...**

**: D en verdad...**

**rikitikitikiiiiii nOn wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Sigan dejandome reviews ok nOn?**

**Y actualizare más rápido lo juro TOT**

**"_Ella quiere vivir sin remordimientos_**

**_ella quiere ser cualquier mujer _**

**_Hoy ella quiere verse toda guapa"_**

**_Atte:_**

**_Willnira_**


	12. Por El

**My Erotic Pain**

**Cáp.12 Por el**

**Perdón por el formato q' envié x.x….**

"_Imagina que todo sea como lo es hoy..._

_Que los sentimientos los acabo de descubrir..._

_Y que te quiero mucho amor"_

La coordinadora del evento quedo encantada con su baile. Fue el mismo que venían haciendo desde hace casi tres semanas, ahora los ensayos eran de una hora y media un desayuno ligero con un poco de risas a su alrededor. El hijo de la coordinadora miraba eso con un poco de despecho, mientras el ensayo terminaba...Kagome miró a su madre hablar con la de Inuyasha.

-Pienso que deberían venir combinados!-dijo la madre de Kagome mientras los dos se miraban con un rostro lleno de pena-

-Si, es una buena idea!...-dijo la madre de Inuyasha mirando a su hijo y a Kagome-..Hay Inu...Eres tan suertudo al bailar con Kagome-dijo su madre con orgullo mientras la madre de Kagome los miraba. No podía permitirse que solamente la mujer halagara a su hijo-

-E Inuyasha y ella hacen una bonita pareja...Porque nunca lo has invitado a comer a la casa como a todos tus amigos?-preguntó su madre casi regañándola de no ser amiga de Inuyasha. Como si los padres entendieran en que estatus social tu te presentas en la escuela-

-Bueno es que somos amigos...pero no tanto...-dijo Kagome sonriendo sin parecer grosera-

-Ya se...Inuyasha invítala a comer-Inuyasha puso cara de confusión pero su madre parecía mirarlo. No le quedo de otra que rolar sus ojos y mirar a Kagome-

-Quisieras comer conmigo?-preguntó mientras la madre de Kagome la miraba con ojos matadores-

-claro-dijo sonriendo mientras ambas madres sonreían entre ellas-

Kagome e Inuyasha no sabían que decir, las dos madres parecían querer "hacer una bella amistad" y al ser tan parecidas parecían ser compatibles, a excepción de sus hijos. El ensayo se acabo, mientras cada madre sonreía...La madre de Kagome fue invitada a comer a la casa de Inuyasha, y entonces quedo un carro disponible por lo que le prestó el carro a Inuyasha, así tendrían en que moverse.

Bueno cuando Inuyasha encendió el carro se dio cuenta de que Kagome no habia parado de mirarlo. Al menos tenía dinero.

-Que bueno que tu estas con Hojo-dijo Inuyasha de repente mientras Kagome parpadeaba varias veces. Muy bien, muy bien no se iba a engañar-

_**(Caminarás por el vació de mi corazón, solamente una persona se atrevió a recorrerlo...No fue tu amigo, fuiste tu...Tu viste mis cortadas, las tocaste sin bromear, me enamoraste sin piedad y tu no quieres reconocer algo que es verdad. Por eso me sorprende tu pregunta me haces temblar, y tambien amar...Creo que por eso no dormí Inuyasha...Porque te amo en verdad)**_

"_En tus ojos puedo ver mi amor_

_Me transportas a otra dimensión"_

Quería hacerlo detener. Quería hacerlo entender, quería meterle en la cabeza que ella era de el, y el tal vez no era de ella..Por eso andaba con Hojo para estar cerca de el, y poder estar con el...Por el.

-Si...Bueno el es lindo-El apretó el volante del carro y giro de manera brusca haciendo que ella por accidente chocara contra la puerta del carro-

-¡Oye!-dijo Kagome molesta mientras el se giraba y le sonreía con malicia-

-Sabes...Quiero serte sincero no me gusta que andes con Hojo pero el es mi amigo y te quiere desde hace mucho...Es bueno que le hayas dado una oportunidad-¿Cómo podía ser tan sincero haciéndola sufrir?-_"¿Qué digo?, ¿Qué clase de estupideces digo?"-_pensó con mucha abrumación el joven y hermoso muchacho. Haciendo sentir a Kagome confundida-Pero estando a tu lado puedo ser yo...Tu me aceptas como soy...Y he estado molesto porque estas con el...-dijo el mientras ella lo miraba tragando con dificultad. Sentía como si hubiera fumado, así sentía su garganta...-Y creo que no lo puedo esconder bien...-Kagome lo calló porque se acerco a el y le robo un beso cerca de sus labios. Tal vez cometía un error, un dulce error que lo haría cambiar su forma de ver esa relación entre ellos.-(cofcofcofcof...Me ahogo x.x me ahogo x.x cielos debo dejar de fumar :D! bueno comenzare mañana8-)...xD)-

Inuyasha se quedo estático, después con ojos llenos de miedo miró a Kagome. ¿Qué habia hecho?

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el apartándola de el... "Abre los ojos Inuyasha...Ella te gusta..." Una traviesa voz en su cabeza le dijo esas cosas sobre su mente. Haciéndola dudar, haciéndose sentir tranquilo y con paz. Estaciono el carro mientras suspiraba ese beso le habia sacado un suspiro es más ni habia sido un beso-

-Yo quiero saber que siento por ti...Quiero estar segura de lo que siento...Porque yo no amo a Hojo te amo a ti...¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?-Su voz sonaba desesperada y a punto de soltar grandes y poderosas lágrimas. Y el se sentía culpable la estaba haciendo llorar la abrazo mientras ella lloraba un poco sobre su regazo y luego sonreía al menos el era el tibio...-

-¿Y crees que yo no quiero saber lo que siento por ti?-le preguntó cerca de su oído el tiempo tal vez no era el oportuno de confesar sus sentimientos, y el momento era inoportuno. Pero Hojo les habia ayudado a saber sus sentimientos, le habia ayudado a saber que si el no se apuro o descubrió sus sentimientos a tiempo la iba a perder. Iba a perder a la única mujer que en verdad amo, porque descubrir que tu 'mejor amiga' no es amiga...Y es la dueña de tu corazón en verdad es algo difícil-

Después de eso solo vino un grande silenció y un par de gotas cayendo del cielo.

"_Su forma de mirar_

_Su manera al caminar..._

_No lo puedo evitarlo_

_Pero estoy...enamorado _

_de la novia de mi mejor amigo"_

¿Qué pasaría si Hojo se diera cuenta?

Pero... ¿Y si pretendían ser amigos?

-Yo ya descubrí lo que siento por ti...-dijo Kagome levantando su rostro para ver a Inuyasha, su rostro se veía confundido pero a la vez calmado-

-¿Crees que yo no?-dijo con sarcasmo mientras miraba con dulzura y ternura a Kagome-

Debía reconocerlo el muy bien sabía que Kagome no estaba feliz a lado de Hojo, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo estupido que fue al entregársela a Hojo. Y le dolía mucho, le dolía saber que Hojo no la haría tan feliz como el la hizo en aquellos días de amistad.

Su declaración de amor no era la más romántica, pero era la más importante.

-Kagome Higurashi quiero decirte que yo te quiero...Y aunque duré mucho en decírtelo siempre te esperare y te querré-dijo Inuyasha finalizando sus palabras para darle un beso sobre los labios a Kagome. El tacto fue tan suave y tan calido, mientras ella suspiraba entre beso y luego abría un poco los ojos para darse cuenta de que una poderosa lluvia estaba sobre esa hermosa declaración de amor-

Cuando el beso termino, Inuyasha pudo comprobar que hermosa lucia su Kagome con sus hermosas mejillas encendidas.

¿Qué hacer cuando estas enamorado?

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Kagome sin dejar de aferrarse a la camisa de Inuyasha, no quería dejarlo ir...No quería que la dejara ir, quería estar así...E ir con el, a donde fuera debajo de la llovizna, debajo de todo...Si duele estar con el, si fuera alegré tambien estar con el-

_**(Mi mente no deja de pensarte, y eso hace que no piense en cosas importantes...Querida Kagome tu eres importante, que imbecil al descubrirlo después...Pero lo hice tarde, ahora aunque tu corazón sea mío tu eres de otra persona, y eso duele...Me duele, me lastima...¿Alejarte de ti?)**_

-No se...No se-murmuró Inuyasha sin dejar de abrazarla, no tenía miedo... ¿Qué tan depresivo podía ser Hojo?-Sigue con Hojo...-dijo Inuyasha tambien cerca de su oído, aunque ardía de celos-

-Yo no creo que pueda fingir...Desde hace unos días eso no me sale tan bien-murmuró con miedo sobre sus palabras-

Aunque este amor fuera una locura...

"_Esto me va a lastimar_

_Necesito pensar muy bien_

_Que clase de cosas_

_Debo comenzar a pretender"_

Y pensar que ella sería la que iba a sufrir...Estando con otra persona que no fuera su amor...

-Yo tampoco...-dijo Inuyasha mientras ayudaba a Kagome a que ella se girara y así poder estar cerca de ella...Por pocos segundos-

¿Qué harían?

Estaban en problemas...

-Ya se...Sonará cruel pero ya se-dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha levantaba una de sus cejas, su amor era cruel-Buscare cosas tontas para cortarlo...Tengo una idea-dijo Kagome suspirando mientras cerraba sus ojos y entonces se concentraba en ese momento especial entre ella y el-

¿Hacer sufrir a Hojo?

No valía la pena ya lamentarse, si Dios los puso en este camino no podía alegar. Además gracias a Hojo habían conseguido saber con más facilidad sus sentimientos, si, iba a doler y hasta iba a causar un poco de temor...Pero valdría la pena.

Como le hubiera gustado haberse dado cuenta desde antes, haberle robado esos carnosos labios y hundirse en ellos...Pero nunca lo hizo por respeto. ¿Y que hay de el?, Hojo tal vez se dio cuenta de lo que sentía sin querer por Kagome...El nunca respeto eso, el siempre tubo que sacrificarse por su amigo... ¿Para qué?, para que pareciera que nadie lo quería hacer creerle a todo mundo que era débil...Comenzaba a odiarlo...No, el no creía poder odiar a un 'amigo' aunque el era el que en verdad podía considerarse amigo. Después de todo no muchos se dan por vencidos para dejarte el camino libre.

Y pensar que después de esto las cosas entre los dos iban a comenzar a ser un poco distintas y crueles...

-Inuyasha...-dijo ella mientras el la miraba con ternura aún, aunque solo viera su cabeza llena de cabello negro y tuviera una fina vista de su hermosa nariz-tengo hambre-dijo ella divertida con sus mejillas sonrojadas-

-de acuerdo hija-murmuró agregándole un cariño a esa tristeza marchita que habia entre los dos-

Es que ella podría ser su infierno, y su sueño y juraba ella que no era nadie de intermedio...Y ella podría hacerlo sufrir, podía hacerlo amar y hasta si se concentraba en sus sueños lo hacia volar. Ambos iban a controlar esa mirada que cada vez que se miraban no destilaran amor, iban a amarse en secreto. La única condición de su amor. Y ella era una perra bromista, una santa y una pecadora pero nunca sería alguien que estuviera en medio y juraba amarlo de muchas maneras distintas...Por que era ella...

A veces la vida no es fácil...

Simplemente es complicada...

**Continuará**

**Notas de autora:**

x.x no ando inspirada cn este fic : D pero bueno le continue nOn jajaja

**dejenme reviews para saber como me quedo de corto este capitulo..**

x.x lose muy corto nOnU pero bueno

prometo hacerlo largo x.x cuando ande inspirada nos vemos :D"

**atte:**

**willnira♥**


	13. amistad

**My Erotic Pain**

**Cáp.13 Amistad**

_  
"Mis venas están hinchadas..._

_Y quiero gritar..._

_Se mueren de ganas por reventar..._

_Déjame cortarlas y déjame descansar"_

Ellos fueron en dirección a un restaurante platicando de un par de cosas...Recuerdos.

-Inuyasha... ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?-pregunto Kagome que estaba mirando sobre la carta del menú a su amigo. Inuyasha entonces dejo el menú sobre la mesa y miro a Kagome-

-Nose...-dijo mientras ella enchuecaba su boca-

-Dime...Dime...-dijo ella tambien dejando la carta sobre la mesa para mirar a su ¿amigo?-

-Me...Me-dijo el mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-No eres gracioso-dijo ella girándose para entonces mirar como el reía como tonto...O como ¿enamorado? (si es como "di-me" "me.me"xD)-

Fue divertido aunque Inuyasha no quería pensar mucho sobre lo que iba a pasar. Comieron algo sencillo mientras luego Inuyasha esperaba a que acompañante fuera al baño tal y como lo habia prometido...Vio como entraba Miroku a ese restaurante y entonces el se intento esconder con el menú pero Miroku lo habia visto y se acerco a saludarlo; Su amigo siempre iba a ser eso...Un amigo que apreciaría durante toda su vida.

-¡Inuyasha!-dijo mientras se sentaba en el lugar de enfrente. Inuyasha miro en dirección al baño, deseaba que Kagome no saliera todavía-¿Vienes solo?¿Ya te vas?-preguntó mientras Inuyasha le hablaba al mesero para pagar la cuenta, odiaba ser grosero...Sinceramente no-

-Si...Y si amigo...ya me voy-dijo mientras sacaba dinero de su cartera para irse, pero Miroku lo interrumpió-

-¡Si claro! Por Dios Inuyasha soy Miroku no soy ciego-dijo mientras señalaba el plato sobrante en donde el bebió el refresco y entonces vio como Kagome llegaba con una sonrisa-Ah...-Miroku entendió y miro a los muchachos con una sonrisa pícara-

-Novia de Hojo-Miroku cambio su mirada por una de reclamo-

-¿Sabes lo que haces cierto?-pregunto Miroku mientras Inuyasha asentía-

-¡Oye! Me he sacrificado por el ¿No crees que le toque hacerlo?-preguntó mientras Miroku encogía sus hombros e Inuyasha tomaba a Kagome para irse de ese lugar, odiaba que alguien le dijera lo que era cierto o era mentira. Odiaba que se metieran en su vida, pero detuvo su paso para maldecir un poco, era Miroku y era el más indicado para esta clase de cosas-

Kagome era la novia de su amigo, sería una locura si lo vieran con ella...

-Lo siento Kagome...Mientras tu sigas con Hojo yo...No puedo corresponderte-dijo mientras la miraba y entonces se acercaba para robarle un fugaz beso y entonces Inuyasha se sorprendía de haber hecho aquel acto-

**_(Nadie me dice que hacer, yo mantengo las riendas de mi vida, yo digo que esta bien y que no, si quiero estar con ella lo estaré sin pensar en los demás... ¡Al diablo los demás!)(Inuyasha)_**

-Olvida la estupidez que dije...-dijo mientras ella se le quedaba viendo y entonces sonreía un poco-

-Tienes razón...-Desgraciadamente la mente de una mujer es así, tu dices algo que a ellas les parece erróneo a los pocos minutos a ellas les parecía una excelente idea; Gruñó mientras veía Kagome tan segura de si misma-Yo...veré la forma de librarme de Hojo...Y...nos tendremos que esperar...Un par de semanas-dijo mientras el asentía-

-Pero... ¿Seremos amigos?-pregunto mientras ella asentía con la mirada y entonces ambos entraban al carro-

No recordaba cuando se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo...Sentía que su corazón estaba rebozando de alegría, las nubes grises habían desaparecido para darle la bienvenida al hermoso sol, aunque ya estaba impaciente...Debía entender que iba a esperar lo que fuera necesario por Kagome.

El regreso fue animado...El concierto de la banda de Inuyasha se acercaba al igual que el evento de la presentación de sociedad de los muchachos, lo que hacia sentir por un lado nervioso a Inuyasha y por otro a Kagome...

-¡Nos vemos!-dijo Inuyasha robándole un beso mientras Kagome se sonrojaba aun no tan acostumbraba a aceptar tan rápido sus besos y entro a su casa y subió a su cuarto. De la nada sintió que su corazón dejaba de bombear con aquella fuerza, y que todo se quería hacer negro...Sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse y entonces sintió que su saliva se iba atragantando...Se estaba deprimiendo, callo al suelo mientras lloraba un poco, no le gustaba hacerle eso a Hojo pero tampoco podría traicionar a su corazón...-

**---**

Caminaba por la escuela con una sonrisa buscando entre las personas a Hojo, sus amigas parecían mencionarlo más. Lo encontró en una mesa sentado con sus amigos, ahí tambien estaba Inuyasha y no se veía muy contento se acerco mientras tragaba con dificultad no iba a engañarlo el no merecía ser engañado.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó mientras el le regalaba una sonrisa, esa sonrisa la hizo sentir la peor mujer. La hacia sentir mal por haber aceptado ser novia de alguien que nunca podría llegar a querer sencillamente por eso se sentía mal. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas muchos se encontraban calificándolos como la persona más diferente-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mientras miraba a su 'novia'-

-Bueno es que...Yo no creo que lo nuestro funcione...Generalmente yo te veo a ti como a un amigo...Y trato de decirme que eres mi novio pero no puedo...te quiero como un amigo...Y lo siento-dijo tomando aire para volver a mirarlo el se veía sorprendido pero a la vez arrogante lo que le molesto-no podemos seguir juntos-dijo mientras se levantaba para ir sentarse con su mesa que estaban esperándola-

-De acuerdo-dijo el con sinceridad mientras Kagome asentía-pero ¿Seremos amigos?-ella le regalo una sonrisa y entonces fue con sus amigas, les dijo la verdad que no sentía nada de atracción por sus amigas y sus amigas de manera mañosa dijeron "es obvio a ti te gustan guapos" y sinceramente era la verdad. Hojo no era feo pero no era su tipo, irónico era como si Inuyasha lo fuera-

No habia dolor por ese día, ni lagrimas hechas negras por su rimel o una simple cortada todo parecía andar tan bien y perfecto...Sonrisas alegres que a veces eran engreídas y no tan amigables, criticas que hacían temblar a sus "amigas" y las otras muchachas esperando sus bobas opiniones sobre el baile de la sociedad...Muchas personas de la alta sociedad habían sido invitadas y ella podía invitar a la gente que quisiera...

Creando un logo para una de sus amigas fue que su no tan artística figura quedo terminada, la maestra pareció interesada ante Kagome.

-Señorita Higurashi-dijo la maestra haciendo que Kagome levantara su vista y escondiera la hoja en uno de sus cuadernos-

-¿Si?-pregunto mientras la maestra le sonreía y le indicaba que tomara el plumón y pasara a contestar aquella ecuación química, Kagome se levanto y tomo el plumón no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer...Simplemente la maestra esperaba algo-

-Debo...Cambiar X (equis :D)-dijo mientras la maestra con un rostro arrogante le dejaba asentir y entonces ella pensaba en que demonios cambiar la X-No se como hacerlo-dijo mientras la maestra dejaba su libro y le explicaba a ella especialmente aquella ecuación, ella pareció entenderlo y lo pudo contestar...Todos estaban casi quedándose dormidos, recordaba lo mucho que sus compañeros odiaban la clase de matemáticas-

Regreso a su asiento para seguir atendiendo la clase aunque termino coloreando el logo. Era muy normal, y entonces suspiro...

-Creo que ya-dijo entregándolo mientras la dueña sonreía y le aventaba besos, al menos alguien que la quería por su talento-

-_La alumna Kagome Higurashi...Se le solicita en el salón de música-_Kagome miro a sus compañeros mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila y entonces luego salía por el salón, llevándose un par de cosas importantes. Vago por el pasillo mientras bajaba unas escaleras y llegaba al salón de música un lugar espacioso lleno de instrumentos musicales, entro mientras veía a todos los que estaban ahí...-

-Señorita Kagome la mandamos llamar porque según en su expediente dice que usted toca un instrumento-dijo mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-Tocaba el piano pero no tengo los dedos suficientemente largos-dijo mientras se los tronaba después en realidad odiaba tocar sus melodías en publico-

-Oh vamos...Toque esto...Si nos gusta se queda-dijo el maestro no dándose por vencido. Subió al piano mientras se sentaba y entonces miraba las melodías algunas las reconocía estudio para ser pianista una pequeña parte de su vida, como tres años y medio casi cuatro...Y lo dejo por solamente aburrimiento y se daba golpes en la cabeza por haberlo dejado-

Trono sus dedos mientras paseaba sus dedos por todas las teclas, y entonces el profesor esperaba impaciente. Todos estaban viéndola, la melodía era un poco extraña...Siguió las primeras tres melodías pero después se volvió a confundir, siempre le pasaba eso cuando estaba en publico. Se disculpo mientras volvía a comenzar estaba vez concentrándose y entonces se dio cuenta de que todo parecía ir normal, termino deslizando sus dedos en una tecla fuerte mientras con su mano daba vuelta a la hoja, parecía encantarle la canción al profesor...Tan suave y alegre acompañada con una sonrisa...El dejo que terminara la canción mientras se levantaba y miraba con arrogancia al profesor.

-Excelente...Has sido seleccionada-Kagome sintió que se iba a dar un tiro habia tocado lo peor posible hasta se habia equivocado como tres veces en esa canción y a el le parecía magnifico. Miro sus dedos pequeños-

-Tengo dedos pequeños y tengo compromisos-dijo mientras acomodaba su flequillo todos estaban mirándola.-

-No importa...Si se mete a esto sin duda será muy talentosa-Eso no tenía nada que ver con el talento el la quería chantajear-

-De acuerdo-dijo sin muchos ánimos mientras regresaba a sentarse-

El profesor llamo a varios estudiantes, y poco a poco muchos iban llegando para hacer la audición al parecer, se quedo sentada mientras con aburrimiento miraba sus dedos y jugaba con ellos, eso le pasaba cuando estaba aburrida...Algunos los reconocía, vio que tambien estaba Ayame ahí así que iba a acercarse con ella pero al parecer a ella tambien la habían llamado así que mejor se quedo sentada...Estaba tan aburrida que se quedo ahí, mirando el suelo contando del uno al cien, y cuando se aburrió solamente miro al profesor que se acercaba a ella. No habia visto quien llego así que el profesor le informo sobre el espectáculo musical...

-Y tu estarás ahí-le indicaba el lugar donde estaba el piano, donde ella habia tocado no estaría a la vista publica así que sonrió-subiremos el piano y lo pondremos en la esquina y te sentaras-demasiado bueno para ser verdad-¡Los que han sido elegidos por favor pásense de este lado!-dijo el profesor en voz alta mientras varios estudiantes se acercaban para sentarse del lado donde ella estaba, muchos se sorprendieron de que ella estuviera ahí en realidad pocos sabían que ella estudio el piano-

Cuando una muchacha iba a tocar la flauta su celular comenzó a sonar así que todos la vieron con rostros molestos y ella contesto y hablo en voz baja y mejor se salio del lugar para seguir platicando afuera.

-_Pero, ¿estas bien?-_pregunto preocupada mientras la otra voz le contestaba_-tranquila yo te prometo que estaré ahí en cuanto salga de la escuela falta mucho pero-_de nuevo la otra voz la interrumpía y comenzaba a hablar como exaltada-¡_Te digo la verdad! Sango a mi tambien me engañaron y...-_bajo su voz para comenzar a hablar ya que un par de muchachas habían estado ahí escuchando su conversación-_y lo mande al diablo...Espera te haré entender-_dijo que cortaba la llamada y seiba a casa de Sango-

Sango y ella no es que no fueran amigas, es solo que Sango era la amiga que no podía hablarle ya que sus amigas eran malas y ella bueno tambien era mala pero de la nada se dejaron de hablar, se volvió a meter al salón y pudo ver que ahí estaba Inuyasha con sus amigos en una de las filas donde ella se sentó, llego con el profesor y le explico que necesitaba salir. Obviamente no la dejo, así que volvió a salir para hablarle a Sango.

_-no me dejaron salir de clases pero ¿Con quien te engaño?-_pregunto Kagome con normalidad, Sango le dijo que con un hombre así que Kagome se sorprendió-_Es bueno Sango...Así te das cuenta con la basura de la que te enamoraste tienes que borrarlo de tu mente...No pienses en el o te vas a sentir peor...¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que yo le di una cachetada a Sam?-_pregunto Kagome mientras Sango tomaba un suspiro y contestaba que 'si' entonces ella le explico que fue porque ella le robo uno de sus novio y resulto ser que ella llevaba más tiempo saliendo con el-

Sango dijo que iría con ella, que estaba muy mal...Kagome simplemente regreso a su lugar para ver que estaba ocupado, así que paso un par de lugares para sentarse, y entonces vio que el profesor la miraba de manera reprobatoria, así que se quedo sentada y preocupada por su amiga Sango, no entendía a Sango le hablaba para contarle sus problemas, sabía que las amigas de Sango no eran las mejores chicas si querían algo no les importaba si era de sus amigas o algo así, eran egoístas y envidiosas tal y como ella lo era...O tal vez es.

-Kagome ¿podrías subir y volver a tocar?-pregunto el profesor mientras Kagome intentaba excusarse, todos la miraban y eso la ponía nerviosa iba a decir un "no" pero termino llegando hasta el piano y tocarlo en donde todos esperaban que ella fuera un fracaso. Llegó hasta donde estaba el piano habia como más de veinte estudiantes desesperados, miro la melodía no era lo que ella acostumbraba a tocar. Miro al profesor y entonces se sentó para tocar, le resultaba demasiado extraño poder tocar y se sentía tan nerviosa de tocar enfrente de todos, se equivoco en un acorde de la melodía pero termino de tocarla hasta poder llegar al final, antes de acabar miro hacia la puerta y pudo ver que ahí estaba Sango muy triste y llorando, la miro y después Sango salio del lugar...Kagome se sintió la peor amiga por no estar a su lado así que dejo de tocar para levantarse e ir apurada hacia la salida y así poder estar con su amiga Sango-

Las preguntas sobre porque se salio no dudaron en salir, el rostro de dudas de las personas...El profesor estaba muy molesto, nunca en su vida de profesor habia recibido tal rechazo, el rechazo de que una alumna dejara sus obligaciones para salirse detrás de una amiga. Sorpresa fue lo que todos sintieron cuando ella estrecho a Sango para darle un generoso abrazo de la amistad.

Sango lloro sobre su abrazo.

-Tranquilízate-dijo Kagome que estaba hablando con ella, pero ella parecía llorar-

-Déjame...Solo quiero llorar-dijo Sango con la voz entrecortada mientras Kagome la dejaba llorar-

-llora...desahogate-dijo mientras la abrazaba más y Sango lloraba hasta que sus ojos se cansaron-

Kagome pudo notar que cuando Sango se canso parecía verse mejor. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-perdón por interrumpirte pero no supe a quien llamar y recordé nuestra amistad y...Kagome soy una tonta me engaño en mi rostro-dijo mientras miraba hacia el suelo y después subía su rostro con una misteriosa sonrisa-

-a mi tambien me engañaron-dijo Kagome con nostalgia mientras cambiaba su rostro-y me pidió volver y le dije que no-dijo sonriendo, al parecer Sango simplemente estaba dañada se habia enamorado y...-No vale la pena que llores por el...Tu siempre serás mejor que el y con la que te engaño-dijo mientras le daba ánimos-

-me engaño con mi mamá-dijo mientras Kagome se sorprendía y dejaba ver la sorpresa en su rostro-si...Mi madre y el estaban juntos yo iba a decirle algo sobre ni recuerdo que pero los vi Kagome...Fue fatal mi propia madre estaba con mi novio...-dijo mientras miraba al cielo y se secaba sus lagrimas-

-A mi me engaño en mi propia escuela lo vi besándose con esa-dijo mientras Sango sonreía con melancolía-

-tenemos algo en común solo nos usan y nos engañan... ¡Que patético!-dijo mientras se levantaba y escuchaba la música que tocaban dentro del salón-¿Estas en clases de música?-pregunto extrañada mientras Kagome negaba-

-Me pidieron tocar el piano así que acepte, ¿Quieres entrar?-pregunto mientras abría la puerta junto con Sango y así ambas entraron de nuevo las miradas se dirigieron a ellas, Sango no se extraño así que decidió sentarse a lado de su amiga, Miroku que ahí estaba a varias filas atrás del lugar de Kagome se habia quedado sin saber que hacer cuando vio a Sango pasar a su lado...Kagome sin embargo estaba apoyando a su amiga, y el profesor se acerco para llamarla y entonces a ella no le quedo opción que ir con el profesor-

El profesor la regaño le dijo que no podía salirse sin terminar de tocar y ella le decía que fue un accidente...Pero el no la entendió así que lo dejo hablar y decirle varias cosas, mientras todos parecían estar molestos con ella, fue con Sango y se puso a platicar con ella. Las practicáis o mejor dicho el primer ensayo termino cuando las clases ya iban a terminar, así que Kagome y Sango se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a tomar un helado y hacer algo, Kagome llamo y aviso que iría con Sango, después fue por sus cosas a su salón, muy pocos conocían a Sango y los pocos que lo hacían se sentían intimidados por Sango. Las amigas de Kagome se preguntaban que hacia Kagome con Sango...

-El fue mi novio-dijo indicándole a Hojo mientras Sango de manera no tan disimulada se giraba y veía al muchacho debilucho sabia que los gustos de Kagome eran buenos pero escoger a alguien así-

-sin comentarios-dijo Sango mientras veía pasar a un muchacho de ojos dorados a lado de Kagome y a otro acompañándolo al de ojos dorados-¿Quiénes son ellos? Dios son tan guapos, ¿Son tus amigos? Di que si, di que si-dijo Sango que estaba viendo como Kagome se sonrojaba y se reía con nerviosismo-

-El de ojos dorados es mi amigo y el otro pues tambien-dijo aun sin que Sango se lo creyera así que mientras Sango tuviera esa cara de "dime todo" ella tubo que contarle todo. Las cosas malas que habia hecho con tal de estar a lado del de ojos dorados y tambien le contó que era su compañero en el baile de la sociedad y a Sango parecía llenársele la mente de ideas románticas sobre ellos dos-

-Eres tremenda-dijo Sango cuando Kagome le regalo una sonrisa con sus mejillas coloradas-pero da igual ¿Ya nos podemos ir?-pregunto viendo como todos estaban con sus mochilas subiéndose a sus carros o yéndose a pie o en camión escolar, Kagome fue con Sango a su carro y espero a que Sango encendiera.-

Antes de irse de la escuela y que Sango acelerara se detuvo justo en la entrada para verse en el espejo y arreglarse sus labios y así poder irse. La tarde que ellas compartieron no la iban a cambiar por nada, se divirtieron e hicieron los lazos de su amistad más fuertes.

-Odio cuando haces eso-dijo Kagome que veía como Sango se llevaba los helados sin pagar pues le habia coqueteado al muchacho y entonces Sango sonrió con coquetería-

-Es conquista-dijo Sango de manera arrogante mientras terminaban de tomar su helado y se miraban sonrientes-Además-miro su reloj, y se paso un grande bocado de helado junto con Kagome. Las dos en cuestión de segundos comenzaron a tener calambre cerebral lo que no era muy agradable ya que se doblaban de dolor y se reían ocasionando que varias miradas se posaran en ellas-¡esta helado!-murmuraba Kagome mientras Sango se reía un más, después se les paso era eterno (amo cuando me pasa eso xDD)-

Su plática fue tranquila, Sango pasaba una buena tarde y ya cerca de las ocho regreso sana y salva a Kagome...Mientras cuando entraba Kagome noto como tenía llamadas perdidas, tres de Inuyasha y...Decidió llamarlo...

**Continuará...**

**Notas d' autora:**

**Soy un demonio he duraro muchO tiempo sin actualizarle**

**x.x falta de inspiración**

**:D**

**pero buenO aqii esta el capitulo..**

**q' le dira Inu a Kag?**

**Nose xD**

**Ya pensare en algo buenO : D**

**Nos vemos n.n**

**Wiii**

**°¬° mama salgo en internet (H) Oh cielo owo tmb salgo en el msn ;O;**

**mi msn T.T**

**buenO se cuidan mucho noz vemOs n.n**

**atte:**

**willniraaaaaaâ**


	14. Lastima

**My Erotic Pain**

**Cáp.14 Lastima**

"_no quiero llorar_

_Pero estas lagrimas pronto se van a derramar"_

Molesto, estaba aventando la pelota de tenis sobre la pared mientras esta regresaba...No recordaba la vez que estuvo tan molesto..Soltó un bufido, ni que fuera la primera vez que reprobaba además todo fue por el maestro el le pidió sobre algo de Troya y el...El le contesto y la respuesta más estupida fue la que saco diez y su respuesta que fue excelente saco simplemente una reprobada...Azoto de nuevo más fuerte la pelota y esta vez hizo un ruido más fuerte, le habían castigado su guitarra...Y hasta que no sacara buenas calificaciones en esa materia iba a estar sancionada. Aventó de nuevo la pelota esta vez más fuerte, y la dejo que se pegara en su cama, iba a ser esa famosa tocada y su madre le habia suspendido la guitarra unos días antes...

-ARGG!-Gritaba mientras luego se levantaba desesperado, se puso en la computadora tal vez ahí estuvo todo el día y antes de las diez de la noche vio como todo ya estaba a oscuras Miroku le iba a llevar una guitarra mañana así que no iba a haber mucho problema ya más tranquilo fue a bañarse y a meterse a dormir-

No recordaba la vez que habia dormido tanto, y lo mejor fue que se sentía protegido como si estuvieran pensando en el...Cuando despertó eran las tres de la mañana, fue a beber un poco de leche y después vio como estaba la perra de su madre llegando hasta el al momento en que abrió el refrigerador la miro con arrogancia...Mugrosa perra, era como una prostituta la persona que ofreciera una cantidad mayor iba con ella...Era una convenenciera.

-vete de aquí-dijo Inuyasha con la voz ronca mientras luego iba a hacer pipi y la perra la iba siguiendo, no lo iba negar la perra era muy bonita blanca y con su piel rosada...Una french muy bien cuidada, sus amigos se reían de el porque en lugar de tener un perro tenía una perra...Se lavo las manos y la perra seguía ahí, de seguro estaba asustada se agacho para acariciarle la cabeza y entonces abrió la puerta de su cuarto y dejo que la perra entrara y durmiera con el-

Durmió tambien a gusto, y cuando despertó fue porque la perra estaba rascándole el pecho...Miro el reloj, las seis quince lo apago y fue a arreglarse su cabello de niño emo y de ahí se arreglo su piel...Miércoles cada vez faltaba menos para el concierto, la obra musical...Odiaba tener que tocar para una obra musical, salio de su casa apurado con su patineta...Llego en cuestión de minutos arrastrando su mochila por los pasillos saludando a los pocos que lo conocían, se sentía orgulloso no todas las bandas tienen un éxito como el de el. Suspiro entrando a su primera clase y vio como estaban un par de muchachas hablando de el, porque sentía que ese día tenía algo importante que hacer y no era la escuela...Miro su reloj, y luego a las muchachas y hasta que vio a una pareja pasar por su salón se sorprendió es cierto habían adelantado el ensayo del baile de la sociedad...Salio apurado mientras iba a recoger su patineta y guardaba su mochila y se fugaba de la escuela.

**---**

Esperaba impaciente, taconeando su fino tacón sobre el piso. Miraba de nuevo su reloj, ¿como pudo ser tan despistado?. Al parecer no iba a valer la pena que ella estuviera ahí si el se no iba a llegar. Suspiro de nuevo, veinte minutos...

-Eso es todo...por hoy-dijo la mujer emocionado-recuerden este viernes vienen será la fiesta pueden invitar a las personas que quieran...Kagome podrías informarle eso a Inuyasha?-pregunto la señora viendo como Kagome asentía no iba a dejarlos perder mucho tiempo llevaban una hora ensayando lo suficiente como para que ya estuvieran listos-

Poco a poco todos se comenzaron a ir y ella se quedo ahí sentada, esperando a Inuyasha...Cuando iba a salir tomo su bolsa destinada a salir...Iba a r a la escuela habia esperado demasiado tiempo y comenzaba a aburrirse, se levanto mientras apagaba la luz y antes de poder salir veía como un Inuyasha corría apurado con una terrible agitación, lo miro mientras cerraba la puerta y el al verla dejo de correr para acercarse...

-¿Y los demás?-pregunto aun tomando aire y soltándolo bruscamente, aun agitado no se habia recuperado-

-se fueron el ensayo se termino...-dijo ella sin ánimos de contestarle mientras comenzaba a caminar tranquila pasándole por un lado-este viernes será la fiesta...-dijo Kagome mientras se iba rozándolo un poco, no sabia porque se sentía así tal vez era porque el la dejo sentada sin poder bailar con el, sin oler su masculino perfume...-

-perdóname te juro que intente llegar temprano pero...-dijo Inuyasha que la alcanzaba tocándola por la mano mientras la detenía jamás le habia rogado a una mujer por su perdón pero a ella todo le haría...Le rogaría le amaría y la besaría hasta que sus pulmones se quedaran sin aire que poder respirar y hasta que los labios le ardieran...Si definitivamente ese sería un excelente beso-yo me olvide de el-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome detenía su paso era la primera vez que un chico se disculpaba con ella o bueno una disculpa en verdad sincera-e intente llegar pero estaba lejos y me vine en mi patineta-Kagome evito carcajearse ante esa respuesta, ya que en lugar de eso le regalo una sonrisa. Inuyasha sintió que con esa sonrisa su corazón iba a explotar y la inspiración de escribir una nueva canción le invadió en su mente-

El la abrazo y entonces sin saber como iba a reaccionar comenzó a tararear la canción y estaba bailando en pleno pasillo con Kagome, sin que alguien los viera simplemente ellos dos bailando...Susurrando la canción en el oído de la chica, Kagome se sintió feliz un chico con esos actos tan románticos, sin ser nada solo amantes del día y tambien de la noche, los dos estaban bailando con un poco de paciencia...Tal vez era absurdo o ridículo pero para ella era tierno y romántico.

-¿Qué paso con las personas que no son como tu?-le pregunto Kagome divertida mientras el le susurraba un "shhh" y comenzaban los dos de nuevo a mover sus pies, un, dos, tres...Y de nuevo a volver a girar-

Un tiempo de vals que empleaban los dos, sobre un pasillo...Los mismos pasos se repetían, los dos se estaban divirtiendo...Tiempo de vals aunque hubiera terminado el ensayo, lo que iba a hacer era volver a empezar, que todos los vieran girar ya que después de esa noche iba a ser el tiempo de amar...No tenía idea de lo que pasaría después, la música rompería su sonido en el aire...

No quería terminar jamás, quería viajar en su mente...Imaginar que ella era hermosa con su vestido, y no que los dos andaban en fachas bailando afuera del salón de ensayo...Abrazados, girando, bailando...

Duraron un par de minutos bailando y después el con una sonrisa termino el baile y ella de manera despistada intento continuar...Pero continuo pegada en los labios de Inuyasha abrió los ojos y noto que el ya los tenía cerrados, una ternura exquisita hubo en ese beso, dejaban de bailar para ahora los dos besarse...Besarse con ímpetu tranquilo, dibujaron en el suelo su baile, tres pasos de baile y ya habia una historia de amor; Sus respiraciones se agitaron a pesar de que el beso era despacio...

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto después de haber atrapado en sus dientes ese pequeño labio de Kagome y ella se volvió a fundir en sus labios a besarlo de nuevo, no habia nada de malo en que una chica iniciara un beso-

Su mente viajo varios hasta que el beso se fue haciendo más exhausto, con la necesidad de probar aire...

-¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto ella mientras el asentía y la abrazaba para tomar su mochila y su patineta para comenzar a irse al mismo tiempo agarrados de la mano, aunque no pasaba más que una amistad de besos y caricias tal vez era tiempo de que ellos fueran novios, ¿no?-

Sonaría muy raro pero sabiendo que Inuyasha mostrará quererlo no necesitaba ser su novia o algo así, si era muy bonito tener novio pero a ella le gustaban las cosas como estaban...Los dos no eran nada, solo a escondidas se besaban podría llegar a ser un juego peligroso, la tristeza y desilusión así como entro así se esfumo, los dos fueron a la escuela...Donde notaron extraño ver llegar juntos a Kagome pero nadie se atrevió a decir algo; Los dos se separaron lanzándose una mirada de desaprobación obviamente no estando de acuerdo en separarse durante todo el día, ella ahogándose entre la compañía de sus amigas y el...El..Simplemente intentando poner atención a las clases, escuchando como sus amigos hablaban de ese concierto.

Kagome aviso a dos de sus mejores amigas que fueran, mientras las dos se quedaban sorprendidas ella les convenía de que iba a ser divertido...Salieron de clase se quedo algo sola esperando a que el chofer apareciera, y entonces miro su mochila...Habia olvidado su cuaderno de matemáticas, vio al chofer y le dijo que iba a volver que olvido un cuaderno, entro apurada mientras pasaba por varios salones para llegar a su salón y entonces escuchaba ciertos sonidos jadeantes. Se quedo sorprendida y entonces pudo ver todo, Inuyasha estaba besándose con una muchacha y no parecía querer alejarse, se quedo sorprendida con su corazón paralizado...Olvido su cuaderno y al parecer el abrió un ojo y vio una figura irse, no presto mucha atención y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo...Besando a una muchacha que iba a conseguirle un toquín en uno de los mejores lugares, y lo único que tenía que hacer era hacerla su novia por un par de días...Mientras Kagome no supiera todo iba a estar perfecto.

Mientras Kagome iba apurada hasta el carro que le esperaba para pedir que regresaran a casa, esa imagen no se le despegaba de la mente y cuando menos se lo imagino ya habia llegado a casa...Saco su mochila y entro rápido a su cuarto, no presto mucha atención a los sucesos que pasaban fuera de su alcance, llego a su cuarto y la imagen no se despegaba...Quería.

-¿Por qué...?-preguntaba mientras después comenzaba a llorar...No un llanto normal, no este llanto era esquizofrénico, desesperado...Las lágrimas se resbalaban de sus ojos con mucha fuerza, y entonces comenzó a aventar las almohadas de su cuarto...Ilusa al creer que el la podría amar, si le decía sus sentimientos ¿Era necesario que se besará con otra?, repugnante...-

Continuo gritando cosas sin sentido, aventando las cosas...La única persona que le podía brindar amor la habia traicionado...Cuando se canso se hacer un desastre con su habitación se quedo sentada, ahogándose de nuevo entre su llanto, ¿Por qué siempre la engañaban? La imagen de que Inuyasha besaba a otra no desaparecía, y entonces gateo hasta su buró y entonces vio las pastillas que estaban guardadas en una pequeña caja donde claramente decía mentas, saco varias pastillas blancas...Antidepresivos y comenzó a tragarlos de manera desesperada no supo cuando se trago...Y después aporreada de tanto haber gritado y llorado fue a su baño, pensar que iba a dejar de cortarse sonrió con amargura...La navaja y ella eran amigas, no podían separarse tan fácilmente de manera desquiciada tomo la aguja y la comenzó a pasar por su piel si nadie la quería para que vivir...

¿Si Inuyasha la engañaba para que seguir viviendo? Es cierto dejar que ella lo amara iba a ser difícil, pero engañarla, todo era diferente...El pensar que habia hecho cosas tiernas por ellas para que cuando viera a alguien bonito...Dejo que la sangre corriera un poco y después suspiro, tal vez todo era una equivocación pero como siempre pensaba cosas negativas al principio.

_**(Date esperanzas, deja que todo vuelva a comenzar, no vayas a cortarte...No mientras no sepas el motivo, aunque el se mostraba cariñoso tal vez pudo ser una confusión algo que vez sin razón)**_

Le hizo caso a sus pensamientos mientras dejaba la navaja (chale extremo xD). Primero se cortaba y después, agacho su mirada mientras se volvía a recostar manchando el piso y tambien la cama con la sangre, y se quedo dormida al poco rato...

**---**

¿Estaba muerta? Todo se sentía frío...Se sentía muy cansada. Abrió poco a poco los ojos notando la intensidad fuerte de la luz, y entonces se intento levantar pero no pudo...Le dolía la cabeza, vio a su madre a su lado, ¿Dónde estaba? Intento hablar pero no podía...

-Estas en el hospital...Te estabas desangrando-le dijo de manera desilusionada mientras Kagome cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a dormir-¡Ni se te ocurra dormirte!-le pidió su madre mientras Kagome abría sus ojos y entonces se giraba no quería contestar preguntas-

En la escuela hablaban del incidente decían que Kagome estaba hospitalizada por intentar suicidarse.

-¿Has ido a ver a Higurashi?-pregunto una muchacha mientras la otra suspiraba-

-¿Cómo iba a saber que ella se quería suicidar?-decía la otra muchacha mientras pasaban nerviosas a lado de Inuyasha, el en cuanto escucho eso se lanzo al hospital donde estaba su amiga-

Le costaba creer lo que estaba escuchando...Llego apresurado, agitado. Ese era el motivo por el cual Kagome no le habia contestado sus llamadas. Y el que la iba a invitar a tomar un helado, llego al hospital y pregunto por ella...La enfermera al verlo agitado le dio la habitación el se apresuro a llegar vio como estaba la madre de Kagome saliendo, era su oportunidad fue y abrió mientras entraba noto como estaba Kagome mirando hacia la ventana.

-Te dije que quería estar sola-murmuro Kagome cansada, sus heridas ya estaban estables-...Que luego me ibas a hacer preguntas pero ahorita...Estoy cansada-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y entonces Inuyasha trago de manera difícil-

-hicimos una promesa...-Kagome abrió los ojos y entonces se giro para ver a Inuyasha. Lo miro con odio-

-salte-le dijo mientras el negaba, no tenía idea de porque se comportaba así como una niña infantil que no quería hablar de sus problemas-

-¿Qué te he hecho?-le pregunto acercándose pero Kagome iba a agarrar el aparato, pero el fue rápido y se lo quito de las manos ella lo miro de nuevo con odio directamente a los ojos-

-traicionarme...¿Me amabas? No...Me amabas por lastima-dijo ella mientras sonreía con amargura-Te vi besándote con esa mujerzuela-dijo de manera dolida y a la vez celosa-...Y estas cortadas son el símbolo de lo estupida que fui al creer que alguien me vería de una manera diferente...Que al verme no iban a querer popularidad...Pero fui tonta ¿no es así?-pregunto mientras el la hacia que lo miraba y pegaba sus labios a los de ella, ella se rehusó rotundamente a aceptar ese beso-LARGATE INUYASHA-Le grito de manera eufórica mientras comenzaba a sentir que sus lágrimas caían con mucha desesperación el hizo caso a su orden y dio media vuelta-

-si te sirve de consuelo...Ella es la hija de un productor...Me sirve como señuelo y la única que tiene mi corazón eres tu-le dijo mientras salía dejando a Kagome pensativa-

-mentiroso-murmuro mientras se volvía a acostar, pero paso así la noche pensando en el-

Se quedo acostada respondiendo las preguntas de la psicóloga de la planta, la cual la iba a citar todos los días de seis a siete; tal vez debía de dejar de pensar en el, pero le resultaba imposible mañana sería el baile del inicio de la sociedad y tendría que bailar con el, y resistirse a sus tentadores besos y para cuando eso pasara toda la gente de la alta sociedad la iban a discriminar por ser una suicida...

Que dios la amparara y que eso no pasará...Es lo único que pedía antes de dormir y poder descansar...

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Perdon por la tardanza n.nU más vale tarde q' nunca no?**

**Lo escribi en tiempos de odio n.n**

**Hahaha bueno me voy x.x pq luego mi jefa dice "andrea apaga esa madre" y yo "ahí voy ahí voy" é.é**

**Bueno bie nOn!**

**Dejenme reviews**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_mi madre tiene miedo_

_dice q' mi música no tiene sentido.._

_Que me gusta ser como soy_

_Un rebelde consentido..."_


	15. Prendedor

**My Erotic Pain**

**Cáp.15 Prendedor**

"_El pánico gobierna mi mente_

_Y el caos mi corazón"_

**_(Ya no duele...Ni siquiera es triste...Ya estoy tranquila...Mi respiración regresa a su normalidad, el histerismo se va de la nada...Todo es como antes, mi corazón queda vació...El líquido del amor ya se agoto...En esa noche de vela no pude evitar dejar de soñar con el, pero yo quiero un héroe que sea fuerte y hermoso...Y que con su mirada me haga temblar, no pido un hombre que me cause dolor...No más dolor...Escucho la platica de las demás personas referentes a mí. Diciendo que soy una suicida, que tengo tendencias extrañas...Tal vez después del baile me manden a un centro de rehabilitación...Yo no quiero hacer eso, todo estaba bien...Todo iba bien, todo era perfecto y lo conocí a el mi mundo se hizo una burbuja rosa, creí que el me iba a proteger que jamás me iba a traicionar-termina de soltar una pequeña lagrima mientras se la limpia con el dorso de la mano-y confió, y confió y siempre me vuelven a traicionar...¿Qué me pasa?...¿Qué me pasa?)_**

La enfermera entro sonriendo, mientras le quitaban las vendas y se las cambiaba. Le puso una pomada y entonces Kagome se sintió como una muñeca, _ella es la hija del productor_. Suspiro mientras clavaba su mirada dorada hacia la televisión...Era cierto no conocía ningún reto de Inuyasha o sus aspiraciones. ¿Qué sabia de el? Solamente sabia que quería ser un grande cantante...Y tenía dudas en que lo consiguiera tenia talento y era muy guapo y era como los demás artistas roqueros que ella acostumbraba a ver en la televisión...Ese aspecto de que todo el mundo te rechazaba y solamente te deseabas juntar con los de tu especie, era verdad...Pero ella no lo despreciaba.

-a pesar de todo...No te desprecio-murmuro de manera serena mientras la enfermera se quedaba viéndola. Era tan joven para hacer eso, le aviso a sus padres que sus cortadas ya estaban sanando de manera rápida y que se podía ir a su casa. Era tan tarde, la luna estaba en su mayor resplandor, posiblemente era una dura noche...La mitad de la noche y la mitad de que amaneciera, sus padres entraron diciendo que iban a ir a comprar una tasa de café. Asintió de manera despreocupada mientras se giraba, ese día iba a ser el baile de inicio a la sociedad...Y el tiempo pasaba de manera lenta, se sintió cansada y con falta de aire se levanto mientras sentía sus piernas aporreadas-

Abrieron la puerta y ella estaba recargada con la cama, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho ahí estaba Inuyasha escabulléndose tal vez para verla dormir se giro para darle la espalda y entonces el se apresuro a ayudarla para regresarla a acostar.

-¡suéltame, suéltame!-dijo de manera peligrosa mientras el negaba y la cargaba para llevarla a la cama era su peso liviano el que le ayudo a que esa tarea fuera sencilla. Su peso tal vez habia descendido bastante. Sus ojeras le indicaban que ella perdió el sueño, le acaricio la mano viendo como ella evitaba llorar delante de el.-

-Kagome...No me pidas que me aleje de ti-dijo de manera dolida mientras sus ojos dorados miraban los cafés con muchas ansias de saber sus pensamientos de divagar más hacia su interior-...No puedo dejar de pensar en ti...Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname-estaba arrodillado con sus ojos comenzando a llorar (dios mío ;-; es tan tierno) estaba agarrando con poca fuerza la mano de Kagome y ella, ¡Oh! Juraba lo que fuera que ella estaba mordiéndose el labio para no llorar-perdóname lo siento en verdad...Fue mi culpa-le imploraba, le rogaba...No se iba a separar de ella. Si ella le rogaba que se fuera no lo haría. Iba a aclarar todo, sus sentimientos y...-

-¿No mientes?-pregunto ella girando su vista para verlo el estaba de rodillas y ella estaba acostado. Aunque estaba en una situación incomoda no podía dejar de sentir la presencia de ese adorable muchacho diferente a todos sus novios-

Un mechón de su cabello azabache resbalo por su hombro haciendo que Inuyasha levantara su rostro viendo cuanta tristeza podía poseer ella.

-No te miento...Kagome, en verdad no quería decirte lo de esa muchacha por miedo a perderte...-ella lo iba a interrumpir pero el le rogó con su mirada que no lo hiciera, le resultaba sorprendente la manera en que podía deducir esa mirada-y cometí el error de no decirte...Pero yo solamente quería que mi banda subiera al estrellato ser reconocidos por todo el mundo-Kagome sonrió con nostalgia. ¿Qué estaba dispuesto hacer el por ella? El habia hecho mucho. Habia sanado sus pensamientos extraños, habia convertido a esa muchacha que sonreía con falsedad en una muñeca con sentimientos-...Lamento que te pasara todo esto-ella se levanto para que el con sus ojos ya rojos la mirara consternado, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿le iba a pegar? La mano de Kagome estaba levantada y entonces el cerro sus ojos para recibir esa bofetada, recibió la caricia de una rosa por así decirlo. Una suave caricia, la mejor de todas...Ella lo levanto y le regalo una poderosa sonrisa después de todo no habia ser humano que no cometiera errores o que tuviera ilusiones, aspiraciones-

Cualquier ser humano podía ser un egoísta y pensar en el mismo. Pero así como tambien te lograban dañar así que podían sanar, con caricias, con palabras...Con una mirada tal vez; Ambos se sentaron sobre el sillón de piel.

-No fue tu culpa-dijo ella con serenidad, no valía la pena echarle la culpa a los demás por sus actos suicidas-No sabías que te habia visto-sonreía mientras lo miraba con delicadeza-si hacemos como que nada paso ¿sale?-decía sonriendo quería que el la mirara de esa forma dulce, si se moriría de celos si el besará a otra en lugar de a ella. Pero el estaba utilizando a la otra ¿no? Una duda embargo en ella-pero... ¿A mi no me utilizas verdad?-pregunto mientras agachaba su mirada su pecho estaba agitado y sus ojos llorosos-perdón...Estoy muy sensible últimamente-dijo mientras se limpiaba esa lágrima rebelde que resbalo-

-¡No! Perdóname tu a mi...Entiendelo no me quiero alejar de ti, quiero que no te hagas esto-dijo mirando las cortadas-por favor Kagome dime algo...-dijo mientras Kagome lo abrazaba-... ¿Y si no merezco tu cariño, Kagome?-pregunto de nuevo mientras ella lo abrazaba aun más-No soportaría estar lejos de ti...No me digas adiós Kagome, no me apartes de tu vida-le murmuro abrazándola tambien. Mientras ella se separaba un poco-

-nunca te separaría de mí-le dijo mientras suspiraba y entonces pegaban sus frentes-porque...-sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, un abrupto rojo que dejaba ver que ella iba a pedir una petición a cambio de su perdón-...Te perdonare-se le revolvían las ideas-pero nunca me mientas...No dejes de quererme-le dijo de manera tranquila mientras el la abrazaba hacia el, estrechándola. Sintiendo el suave olor que ella emanaba-

-nunca dejare de quererte-le murmuro mientras ella era feliz. El tomo posesión de sus labios haciendo que ella se dejara llevar-eres importante para mi...La muchacha a la que bese paso a la historia...La única que tendrá mis besos eres tu Kagome...Solo tu-decía mientras ella le secaba las lágrimas de suplica que el estaba soltando. El le robo los besos necesarios que iba a necesitar, y ella se los dio con mucha tranquilidad-

**---**

_**(Ya me canse de tirar la toalla...Me canse de ser débil y de cortarme cada vez que me dolía algo, me quitare esos huecos que hacen que la oscuridad me persiga...No he dormido por la noche pensando en Inuyasha y no estoy un poco cansada, no necesito mirar un espejo porque hoy me siento guapa...Hoy me puse color en mis pestañas...Hoy me gusta mi sonrisa no me siento una completa extraña...Hoy soñare lo que sea y no me preocupare por nada...Porque me di cuenta que tengo alma y que...Hay gente que me aprecia...)**_

Estaba en su cuarto acomodando la ropa que iba a utilizar esta noche estaba decidida a conocer las ambiciones de Inuyasha. Iba a descubrir el verdadero interior de Inuyasha. Su mente fue a dar al Inuyasha del hospital, el tierno el que llora sin importarle si lo consideran demasiado sensible; Se acomodo su cabello mientras miraba su reloj las diez de la mañana, sentía un extraño sabor en su garganta así que fue al baño y expulso lo que le molestaba desde esa extraña mañana, vomito por pocos segundos y sintió recuerdos que dolían. Extraños sucesos de su vida...Recuerdos, era como si sintiera desesperación...se rasco su mano de manera desesperada para terminar tirada en el piso con un punzante dolor en su cabeza...Debía reponerse. Se levanto con mareo, mientras veía su extraño vomito habia pizcas rojas pero no le importo ya que no las diviso con facilidad.

Se sentó en su cama mientras se acostaba un rato. Fingía si dijera que no estaba agotado, podía sentir que sus labios estaban resecos...Se levanto y sacudió su cabeza un poco mientras con rapidez iba a la cocina a tomar agua...Se tomo una aspirina para la cabeza...Tomo demasiada agua, y entonces se sobo su sien, la presión que habia en su cabeza disminuía de manera rápida...Solo fue un pequeño dolor nada de que preocuparse, su madre llego con varias bolsas de tiendas costosas y entonces Kagome se acerco con un rostro curioso.

-¿Qué traes ahí?-pregunto mientras abría una bolsa viendo unos hermosos zapatos-

-tu ropa de esta noche-dijo su madre sonriendo mientras le enseñaba su vestido y entonces Kagome se quedaba sorprendida-Vistete tienes una cita con las personas que te harán bella como una estrella-dijo sonriendo mientras iba a tomar agua y entonces Kagome iba a cambiarse de ropa y a ponerse otra más tranquila, se habia lavado el cabello en cuanto se levanto así que se apresuro y tomo sus cosas menos su celular ya que se iba a distraer, su madre se encontraba esperándola las dos fueron a donde iban a ir...-

Se perdieron entre las calles mientras su madre estacionaba el carro y entonces las dos se bajaban emocionadas. Ahí estaba un excelente maquillista y sus asistentes, embelleciendo a otras mujeres que iban a ir tal vez al mismo evento su madre hizo amistad con otra mujer y ahí tambien estaba la madre de Izayoi. Kagome fue atendida por el gran Jankotsu y entonces el le explico como iba a ser su peinado y tambien su maquillaje. Ella acepto mientras el le hacia su peinado constaba solamente de una sencilla bombita en su frente y un broche elegante decorándolo era algo simple pero tampoco quería verse muy grande. Le puso varias cosas en su cabello para que se viera sedoso y su peinado fuera duradero. Dejo que sus asistentes le pintaran las uñas de acuerdo al color de su vestido.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba pero podía deducir que ya era hora de comer, tambien le arreglaron las uñas de los pies (pedicure e.e algo asi) y entonces le depilaron el bigote para que no se viera bigotona y le sacaron la ceja para verse hermosa...Y entonces Jankotsu la pinto dejándola muy hermosa...Y eso que faltaba su madre, pero con su madre solamente fue por menos tiempo. Se quedo esperando a que terminaran con su madre y entonces...Su mente estuvo vagando hacia su...Inuyasha, ¿qué estaría haciendo?, ¿pensaría en ella? La madre de Inuyasha se sentó a su lado mientras ella le sonreía.

-Sabes...Le descubrí a Inuyasha un cuaderno donde decía Inuyasha y Kagome-dijo la mujer abrazando a Kagome-son la pareja perfecta...-Kagome se sonrojo de una manera muy salvaje-¡Oh descuida!, Inu es muy tierno...Aunque no lo vi en la casa toda la mañana-ahora la señora comenzaba a hablarse a ella misma provocando curiosidad en Kagome-pero no te preocupes el ira a la fiesta le dije que si no iba su guitarra iba a morir-Kagome sonrió con nerviosismo-¿A el le interesa mucho su guitarra?-le pregunto Kagome mientras Izayoi sonreía con nostalgia-

-si...Desde pequeño se intereso por la música...Aprendió a tocar el solo la guitarra y de la nada me dijo que iba a ser un cantante de rock, por supuesto que lo intente convencer de que no lo hiciera-dijo la señora calmada mientras Kagome prestaba atención-pero dije...¿Porque no? El tiene mucho talento...Y cuando vi la forma en que te miro supuse que tu ibas a ser como la guitarra que el tanto aprecia-dijo mientras Kagome sonreía con ternura-si le dices que mataras a la guitarra el hace lo que quieres es tan sorprendente-Momento, esta mujer que parecía su hermana era su mamá y la forma infantil de expresarse-bueno...Nos vemos recuerda si te pones nerviosa piensa que estas sola y que nadie te ve...-dijo Izayoi con ternura y dándole una leve caricia sobre la mejilla-

-¿Cómo sabe?-pregunto Kagome interesada mientras Izayoi tomaba un suspiro y entonces miraba al espejo para ver que tan hermosa podía quedar-

-Inuyasha me dijo eso cuando fui a una de sus juntas...Hablar en publico me aterraba y el me dijo que confiara en mi misma-dijo de manera calmada mientras se despedía-¡nos vemos Higurashi!-dijo despidiéndose de la madre de Kagome mientras la muchacha se quedaba sonriente. Iba a preguntarle varias cosas a Inuyasha-

Estaba nerviosa y debido a eso la tarde pasaba muy rápida ahora estaba comiendo algo ligero no quería ir a hacer pipí justo en el evento. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué habia pensado eso? Ahora iba a hacer pipí justo ene se momento, debía de pensar en otra cosa...Inuyasha, es cierto fue por su celular y regreso a la cocina y entonces noto que tenía tres llamadas perdidas y como diez mensajes de texto...Y dos de voz...Suspiro mientras leía los mensajes todos terminaban con un te amo...Y se sorprendió cuando llego al último..._¿Kagome quieres ser mi novia?_ Le contesto de manera automática que sí, el mensaje habia sido enviado casi como tres horas...Y los mensajes de voz solamente decían eso si quería ser su novia. Se motivo a sentirse más viva que nunca, se puso crema sobre su cuerpo mientras se ponía una bata para perder un par de minutos...La sirvienta le toco la puerta y entonces Kagome fue a abrir.

-Señorita...Se lo envían-dijo enseñando unas hermosas flores con un globo de Elio que decía "te amo" y entonces Kagome las puso sobre su tocador. ¿Qué importaba si no podía verse en las mañanas? Aspiro el suave aroma de las hermosas flores-son hermosas señorita-dijo la sirvienta emocionada-

-¿Podrías llevarlas a un lugar disponible y ponerles agua? Por favor-pregunto Kagome mientras la sirvienta asentía dejando a Kagome leer la nota y entonces el celular de Kagome comenzó a sonar haciendo que se sintiera nerviosa prediciendo obviamente quien iba a ser, contesto sin hacer esperar al muchacho ambarino y entonces aclaro su garganta nerviosa-_Inuyasha, ¡hola!-_ella en verdad sonaba emocionada de escuchar su voz-_Si me llegaron son bellísimas_-decía de nuevo con ese brillo en sus ojos-_Si bueno tengo que terminarme de arreglar te veo en la noche-_le lanzaba un delicado beso mientras cortaba la llamada-

**---**

Inuyasha estaba sentado mirando hacia la guitarra que Miroku le habia prestado, esta noche...Suspiro. Su celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que el se sobresaltara y contestara.

_-¿Kagome?-_fue la escueta pregunta y entonces se disculpo. Era Hojo_.-Pero...yo no puedo tocar esta noche-_dijo de manera seria mientras el otro muchacho decía que iba a ser una bella oportunidad y que iban a estar varios representantes y que solamente iba a ser a las seis de la tarde se excuso el muchacho mientras Inuyasha miraba su reloj eran las cinco de la tarde-¿_A que hora?-_pregunto de manera rápida mientras Hojo sonreía del otro lado del teléfono y le daba toda la información necesaria a Inuyasha. El de ojos dorados llamo a Miroku y entonces le explico que si no podía llegar entonces que el fuera el vocalista al cabo y los cuatro conocían las canciones. Inuyasha se cambio y puso la ropa de gala en una mochila, mientras se ponía un pantalón de mezclilla de la parte final desgastado este pantalón no era muy ajustado era de tubo y usaba unos converse con una blusa de los ramones y un cinto de pins...Su usual peinado de pelos revueltos...Se miro en el espejo se habia desaparecido para ir a perforarse la ceja y la parte de su labio, no le dolió absolutamente nada (qiero un piercing en mi lengua ewe) se veía más sexy y obviamente quería que Kagome lo viera. ¿Qué diría?, se escondió de su madre durante todo el día y entonces tomo la guitarra y salir del lugar tomo su carro y salio y justo cuando iba saliendo vio a su madre así que acelero más para no ser visto-

Condujo apurado hasta su lugar secreto obviamente llamo y ahí vio a Koga y a Miroku esperándolo.

-¿Y Ayame?-pregunto mientras ellos se encogían de hombros-saben que tengo que ir a un baile de presentación a la sociedad esta noche-dijo mientras se acomodaba su corbata roja mientras sus amigos asentían y se subían a su carro negro y entonces el comenzaba a llegar al lugar donde iba a ser la tocada. El tiempo pasaba de manera rápida iban a ser uno de los ultimasen presentar para mala suerte, miro su reloj apenas eran las seis y media...Y eso iba a comenzar hasta las siete, Miroku bromeo un rato eso hizo que el camino fuera más ameno; No podía negar que no le gustaba el ruido ya que se moriría si llegara a sentir silencio durante minutos-

-Se me hace muy extraño que Hojo sabiendo que este día es ese baile prepare un concierto-dijo sin querer Koga mientras Inuyasha suspiraba pero así era este oficio a veces tenías que faltar a compromisos importantes por estas representaciones y obviamente no le iba a fallar a Kagome, eso nunca ya le habia fallado una vez y no estaba dispuesto a volverle a fallar...-

Jamás la iba a dejar esperando eso no era digno de un caballero.

-llegamos-dijo mientras todos bajaban las cosas al menos en esto se perdía tiempo, ahora solamente faltaba menos para que todo empezara. Entraron con sus instrumentos mientras se quedaban viendo el elegante lugar definitivamente era diferente a todas las tocadas que habían hecho en esta ocasión les iban a pagar por entretener al publico. Sorprendidos fueron a su camerino en donde se arreglaron para estar listos no se pintaron nada ya que no eran maricones...(hahaha xD)-

Vieron que canciones iban a tocar y entonces vieron llegar a Ayame con las partes de su batería y un poco agitada.

-Nos cambiaron de lugar al parecer va a ser a las nueve nuestro show-dijo Ayame mientras Inuyasha miraba a sus amigos tenía tiempo, podía ir y bailar con Kagome hasta las nueves y después regresar y cantar para así no perder tiempo. Pero ¿iba a dejar sola a Kagome? Miro a sus amigos-

-Puedes ir y venir si quieres-dijo Miroku que estaba calmado el solamente deseaba ver a la deliciosa amiga de Kagome-

-si eso voy a hacer-dijo Inuyasha tranquilo mientras veía el reloj. La fiesta comenzaba a las siete así que se puso el traje de gala mientras se iba como alma que llevaba el demonio de apurado.-

Iba muy apresurado fue al lugar donde iba a ser la presentación habia demasiada gente queriendo entrar...Saco el pase mientras lo daba al guardia y este le dejaba entrar el que estacionaba los carros le dio un número así que pudo entrar con calma...Faltaban cinco minutos para las siete así que con tranquilidad entro y se arreglo su corbata intento con su flequillo cubrir su arete pero le era imposible... ¿Qué pensaría Kagome? Juraba que si a ella no le gustaba se lo iba a quitar, suspiro mientras entraba se veía más oscuro que todos los demás más serio pero no menos agradable (los pinches punketos sn al pedo xD). Entro siendo observado por varios los fresitas poseían piercing sobre el lóbulo de su oreja y muy pocas muchachas poseían en otros lugares de su rostro la mayoría tenía en su ombligo.

Y entonces pudo ver como todo comenzaba su mesa era la número cinco, miro el papelillo que tenía su número y se acerco más. Pudo ver que la mesa estaba vacía así que ahí se quedo el solo mientras se tronaba sus dedos...Escucho un par de risas y ahí vio a tres muchachos riéndose de algo un poco estupido. La música clarisa, ¡aburrida!.

Miro todo a su alrededor y entonces miro como alguien se acercaba directamente a el, levanto una de sus cejas la otra la tenía paralizada y entonces vio que era Kagome usando un hermoso vestido de color salmón muy extraño, se veía muy hermosa...Se quedo sorprendido sin saber que decir el tragar su propia saliva le resultaba un poco difícil.

-Ho...Hola-dijo nervioso mientras se levantaba y la saludaba, dándole un calido beso sobre la mejilla. Se veía de su estatura ya que usaba unos tacones altos pero ella no hacia un mal gesto al usar esos zapatos, Kagome sonrió con ternura-

-te perforaste-dijo sorprendida mientras intentaba tocarle el de la ceja y el del labio no se veía mal...Ella lo veía apuesto, diferente a todos los demás. Para muchas tal vez el solamente era un punketo o un gótico pero para ella...Para ella el era su centro-

Y entonces los cuchicheos de ellos dos fueron cesando. De ella decían que era suicida y a ella no le importaban esos comentarios, no mientras estuviera con Inuyasha...La coordinadora los llamo para que fueran atrás de la pasarela en donde todos los padres de los muchachos estaban emocionados esperando a que sus hijos fueran mencionados se acomodaron como habían quedado haciendo que todos se sintieran perturbados.

Estaba apretando sus manos que estaban cubiertas por unos guantes de una fina tela para que no se vieran sus vendas, todas iban muy elegantes y ninguna repitió el color del vestido...No quiso un vestido muy elaborado ya que era solo un tonto baile de sociedad. Cerro sus ojos e intento olvidar ese mareo, esas ganas de toser y vomitar tosió solamente mientras luego se apartaba de la fila para tomar un poco de agua y secarse las gotas que estaban sobre su boca y tiro la servilleta...Tiro la servilleta mientras veía a Inuyasha preguntándose que hacia y entonces comenzaron a nombrar a los que iban a ir pasando ella se apuro para ir a la fila. Nombre por nombre.

-_Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Tashio-_pronuncio la mujer que estaba al centro viendo como delante de ella los dos jóvenes se miraran como enamorados y entonces el la tomaba de la mano se daban una mirada y entonces pasaban por la pasarela y entonces todos aplaudían emocionados habia amigos de Kagome por lo general ellos dos eran los que estaban haciendo ese alboroto, Inuyasha los miraba a todos con indiferencia no podía negar que nunca espero que llegara este día-

La noción del tiempo y su compañía lo hizo olvidarse de su concierto.

-"¿Qué hora será?"-se pregunto mientras entonces sentía su celular vibrar todas las parejas ya estaban en el centro bailando y entonces el dejo de sentir el vibrar de su celular para perderse en el mar chocolate de su novia y entonces los dos comenzar a bailar hicieron todo lo que pudieron hasta que acabo la suave melodía clásica fue que el reviso su celular una llamada de Miroku la hora eran las ocho cuarenta y cinco a penas y tendría tiempo de llegar. Su madre fue con el y comenzó a decirle de sus perforaciones el simplemente miraba su reloj, cuarenta y ocho. Tomo un suspiro mientras miraba a todos hacerle preguntas habia muy poca prensa...-mamá olvide algo en el carro ahorita regreso-dijo mientras su madre asentía desconfiando de el-

Sabía que esto significaría un grande castigo sin salidas, tomo el riesgo; Saco la mochila negra que tenía debajo de la mesa y entro al baño de hombres, cerro el baño mientras se desvestía apresurado y entonces se vestía como iba a dar el concierto...Esa ropa de gala no era lo suyo así que salio con sus pantalones de mezclilla de tubo un poco ajustados y con sus converse negros con rojo desabrochados o tal vez con el ajuste de las agujetas muy débil...Su camisa de negro con rosa, su cinto de pins y sus usuales pulseras rudas...Se alboroto el cabello y no le quedo nada mal se miro su rostro mientras se lavaba la cara...Y entonces se limpiaba la parte de sus perforaciones la parte de su labio lo hacía ver más rudo...No podría besar por un par de semanas.

Comenzaron a tocar el baño con desesperación así que el tomo su mochila y salio. Pudo ver como todos lo miraban de manera extraña el paso rápido dando una mirad a su celular cinco minutos para la nueve tendría suerte si llegaba salio con su usual caminado mientras le decía al hombre que se apurara a traerle el carro y entonces se giro y vio como estaba Kagome corriendo un poco para alcanzarlo en lo que le trajeron el carro Kagome habia llegado a su lado.

-¿A dónde vas Inuyasha?-pregunto ella mientras el entonces suspiraba la invito a subir y así los dos se fueron-

-tengo un concierto en estos momentos...Te pasare en una de las primeras filas-dijo sonriendo mientras se apresuraba no habia mucho trafico lo que resultaba más fácil de acceder por las oscuras calles-

Mientras en el concierto todos ya estaban desesperados habían anunciado la segunda llamada y en tres minutos anunciaran la tercera.

-No va a llegar-decía Hojo desesperado que estaba rascándose la cabeza, mientras los tres jugaban dados o se arreglaban para su presentación-¿No están preocupados?-pregunto mientras los tres se miraban desconcertados, Hojo estaba desesperado-

-¿Qué?, ¿apoco no nos vemos desesperados?-pregunto Miroku con calma mientras Ayame miraba a sus dos amigos nerviosa...Ayame usaba una falda de tul negra con una maya en su pierna izquierda de color verde y la otra de color morada unos extraños zapatos de bailarina, y una camisa violeta con toques morados...Unas alas de hada por petición de Koga, y una graciosa coronita que daban en los carnavales más ridícula no podía verse-

-TERCERA LLAMADA-Dijo el gorilon que entre el toqueteo de la otra banda no se escuchaba, los tres se levantaron-

-bueno supongo que suplantare a Inuyasha-dijo Miroku mientras Hojo se quedaba expectante y entonces los tres tomaban sus cosas, Ayame solamente tomo sus batacas y entonces se dispuso a seguir a sus amigos era una de las pocas mujeres que estaban ahí...Y su peinado era genial, y ni se diga de su rostro-

Mientras iban la otra banda iba saliendo...El publico sabía del concierto más acá que iba a dar Restless (la banda de Inu e.e). Solamente iban a tocar por quince minutos. Tenían todo preparado iban a entretener al publico por cinco minutos de por si su concierto empezaba tarde, con otros cinco minutos esperando que Inuyasha llegara. Su tiempo se alargaba teniendo veinte minutos de concierto en total.

-¡_Queridas nenas...Denlos la bienvenida!-_decía Miroku emocionado mientras todas gritaban y tambien todos emocionados de que una banda que ensaya en el subterráneo salga en un lugar de estos-_Nosotros somos Restless-tenía en mente todo lo que iba a decir-Quiero escuchar un 'oa'-_decía mientras todos le seguían el rollo y entonces Ayame hacia un sonido de la batería y entonces todos se volvían a emocionar-

Pero el publico estaba esperando a Inuyasha...Y las chicas se tiraban un taquito de ojo con los de la banda. Miroku miro su reloj y miro por la entrada al escenario y entonces vio un poco de movimiento en el publico la única muchacha con vestido...

-_¡EMPEZAMOS!-_Grito Miroku mientras todos se quedaban pasmados, ¿e Inuyasha? Como si todos lo hubieran llamado con el pensamiento el apareció y conecto su guitarra para comenzar a seguirle el ritmo a sus amigos. Ayame empezó la cuenta con sus batacas (los palillos de la batería x.x creo q' se llaman así x.x)-

El empezó a hacerle sonido a la canción...La canción era divertido.

Kagome sabía que el le iba a dedicar una canción el se lo dijo en el camino...Era la canción de una película tal vez, simplemente era el cover de una canción que a ellos les gustaba...Todos estaban esperando reconocerla.

_-Si no conocen esta canción...No se que hacen aquí-_dijo Inuyasha mientras las chicas se emocionaban-(no pondré toda la canción pondré parte)

"_Pink it's my new obsession  
Pink it's not even a question,  
Pink on the lips of your lover, 'cause  
Pink is the love you discover   
Pink as the bing on your cherry  
Pink 'cause you are so very   
Pink it's the color of passion  
'Cause today it just goes with the fashion"_

Era una canción estilo country (aerosmith-pink) y se usaba ese instrumento que usaban los de la cárcel para sus noches de soledad (ese instrumento e.e no lo recuerdo) y lo tocaba Koga...Y la cantaba Inuyasha y lo último lo cantaban los cuatro...Con mucha energía haciendo que todos quisieran ser el color rosa, pero Inuyasha con la mirada hacia abajo dirigida a Inuyasha...Para Inuyasha el color rosa era Kagome...

**_(Kagome es mi nueva obsesión, Kagome no es ninguna cuestión...Kagome en los besos de su amante, porque Kagome es el amor que descubri...Kagome en el helado de cereza...Kagome porque ella es muy ella, Kagome porque es el color de la pasión...Porque mañana ella ira con lo fashion...Si definitivamente esa canción era para Kagome pero no la única)_**

Cuando esa canción continuo se giro para ver cual iban a tocar. Apenas iban cuatro minutos con la primera canción...Nueve minutos...¿Qué tocarían?

-¿Kryptonite?-pregunto Ayame mientras los cuatro se miraban y asentían y entonces regresaban a tocar su respectivo instrumento lo primero solo fue un loco experimento. En verdad tenían talento-

"_You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground"_

Miraba en todo momento al público y si se le olvidaba una palabra cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse….(Kryptonite-3 doors down)

_**(Tú me llamas fuerte, tu me llamas débil...Pero yo guardare todos tus secretos...Y te juro que jamás te dejare en depresión...)**_

No tenía idea lo que al publico le gustaba de ellos tal vez su forma en que cantaban...La forma tan sentimental en la que lo hacia la forma fuerte y aguda a la vez...Koga estaba poniéndose a lado de Inuyasha para decirle cual iba a seguir después de esto con leves soniditos como "yeah" fue que todo continuaba...

_-Esto es algo diferente a todo lo que ustedes han escuchado-_dijo Inuyasha divertido mientras los dos se miraban cuestionándose que tramaba su amigo-

-no wey...no-decía Koga que daba dos pasos atrás y todos estaban deseando saber que pasaba-

-¡QUE CANTEN, QUE CANTEN!-Gritaba Kagome para que todos empezaran a presionarlos. No les quedo de otra más que empezar esa canción ridícula que Inuyasha quería cantar-

"_Anoche yo me encontré una chica de cutis blanco..._

_Lueguito me enamore.. De esa reina de Polanco_

_Fui flechado por Cupido..._

_Con esa torta y chesco pido"_

Más naca la canción no se podía pero estaba bien botana todos se reían de eso...Tocaron otra canción (barbie girl-tsunami bomb versión punk :D) Esta canción si iba dedicada a Kagome...Y otra que el se encargaría de cantarle...

-_Esta va dedicada a mi prendedor...Que..la quiero con todo mi corazón-_dijo sonriendo mientras ella emocionada le saludaba y el tambien hacia lo mismo divertido-

"_No puedo creer que es verdad_

_Que tanta felicidad_

_Haya llegado hasta mi_

_y simplemente aprendí_

_Que el cielo siento alcanzar_

_Pensando que voy a amar_

_Por eso no puedo así quitar mis ojos de ti"_

Era una canción muy lenta y con mucho sentimiento, Kagome se sentía nerviosa lo sabia...Sabía que Inuyasha le iba a dedicar algo por eso la dejo ir.

"_Tu tienes que perdonar_

_Mi insolencia mirar_

_Toda mi culpa no es_

_Me enamorado esta vez_

_Difícil es resistir_

_Sin ti no quiero vivir_

_Por eso no puedo así_

_Quitar mis ojos de ti"_

"_te quiero mucho_

_Mi viejo prendedor_

_te quiero mucho_

_Con toda intensidad_

_Te necesito_

_Te digo la verdad_

_Te quiero mucho_

_Y pido sin cesar_

_Que no me dejes_

_Ya que te encontré_

_Puedo voy a amarte siempre_

_Quiero amarte..."_

El corazón de Kagome latía muy fuerte y lo que sorprendió a todos fue que el se bajo del escenario sorprendiendo a todos...Menos a Miroku y bajo a Kagome de la silla para pegar sus labios a los de ella...Aunque le dolió el contacto de los labios de Kagome con su arete soporto el beso...Fue algo pequeño, las demás miraban eso con envidia y otros con ojos románticos...

**Continuará**

**N/a:**

**e.é esperen otra actualizaciOn n.n dejenme reviews : )!**

**Espero q' les haya gustado no se me ocurrian ninguna rola x.x ke poner y yo toda estresada... :O pero bueno espero q' les guste n.n nos vemos!**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

**Dejenme reviews**

"_La gente critica cualquier acto ridículo que haces_

_Tomar, fumar y cantar_

_Esas son las ambiciones que ella posee"_


	16. painkiller

**My erotic Pain**

**Cáp.16 Painkiller**

"_Ellos miran mal dormir con una sutil navaja_

_Es que ellos no conocen el erótico placer que da_

_Cortarse la piel y hacerla sangrar_

_Hasta desmayar"_

El beso no se alargo más de lo debido, fue tan placentero que hasta soltó miles de suspiros. Ni siquiera supo cuando el ya estaba enfrente de ella, todo fue tan rápido. Y la música seguía tocando, el subió de nuevo para regresar a cantar otra melodiosa canción.

_-Esta es la canción de una talentosa banda que nosotros...admiramos-_hablo Inuyasha en forma general y entonces se preparaban para la forma en que iba a ser la canción_-...es wonderwall_-seguía diciendo mientras sus amigos se preparaban, Koga y Miroku preparaban las cuerdas de su guitarra y Ayame...Las percusiones-

**_(El es el único que te entiende, el siempre será el único que exista para mi y nadie nos lograra separar; Hasta ahorita se lo que es caer en el amor y no me da pena sufrir para amar...Bueno yo siempre eh sufrido por todo, sufrir un poco más es necesario...¿Qué seria sufrir más para mi? Nada, simplemente me queda aguantar, alejarme de las navajas y ser feliz junto a mi Inuyasha)_**

Cuando ellos salieron de escena ella se quedo ahí y después Ayame fue por ella para llevarla a los camerinos al guardia le enseño el gafete que le dieron y así las dos pasaron. Kagome felicito a Ayame ante tremenda tocada nunca se imagino que ella fuera así de buena. Y Ayame como buena amiga acepto las disculpas. Su corazón estaba muy aclarado, y aunque sus mejillas no delataban el nerviosismo que sentía ella...

-Aquí esta nuestra fan...-decía Ayame entrando dejando ver que todos estaban platicando de algo ya calmados, uno con su guitarra y Miroku jugando con los palillos de la batería de Ayame-

-Hola-dijo Kagome nerviosa mientras todos se giraban a verla, que propio de ella andar por ahí con vestidos caros y hermosas zapatillas especialmente el perfecto atuendo para una tocada, Miroku ni quiso pensar cuando ella cocinara para su esposo Inuyasha como se vestiría-

-Hola-murmuraron todos mientras Inuyasha le sonreía-

-bueno yo tengo que regresar a un...baile...Nos vemos-se despidió Inuyasha mientras sus amigos asentían y se quedaban guardando sus cosas-gracias por la guitarra Miroku-

-¿Un baile? Y ¿tienen música?-pregunto Miroku que estaba viendo salir a Inuyasha agarrado de la mano de Kagome-

-No entiendo como ustedes dos-dijo Koga con muchas dudas en su mente-

-el era guapo yo era suicida...Nos vemos-se despidió Kagome lanzando sus clásicos besitos mientras los tres se quedaban con cara de "Okay, ¿de que nos perdimos?" pero en lugar de continuar acosándolos con preguntas prefirieron esperar a Hojo por las noticias. Inuyasha miraba su reloj, diez y media y el no estaba cambiado-

-Te voy a dejar, ya que...Bueno no ando de acuerdo a la ocasión-ella asintió mientras el estacionaba el carro y entonces ella bajaba contenta le lanzo un beso y entonces pudo irse tranquilo-

Cuando entro todos estaban cenando, busco a su madre y la encontró platicando con la madre de Inuyasha las dos al verla le sonrieron. Ella busco a alguien conocido para sentarse y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, se sentó en su mesa mientras unas muchachas se miraban sorprendidas obviamente estando en total desacuerdo que ella se sentara ahí, pero una que otra le lanzaba una sonrisa hipócrita no pudo concentrarse en su tema de conversación estaba muy aburrida.

Fue al baño mientras entonces tosía un poco calmada, y entonces se miro en el espejo se veía sonriente, boba...Y sobre todo muy enamorada y hasta la idea le gustaba ya que sonreía con placer.

_**(¡Hay Kagome! Es como si supieras que con el todo fuera a ir bien)**_

Se arreglo un poco su peinado y entonces salio del baño mientras sacaba su celular y veía la hora las once quince. Y eso que estas fiestas acostumbraban a acabar como a la una y media o a más tardas a las dos.

La invitaron a bailar y accedió a bailar con esas personas entre ellas su padre, y otros compañeros no eran nada simplemente amigos. Sus amigas se acercaron a ella para hacerla sentir cómoda y ahí estaba Sango discutiendo con su actual novio y al final terminaba sonriendo para darse una vuelta e ir con ella. Luego le contaría detalladamente todo Sango.

**---**

¡Castigado! Tal y como lo imagino, su madre estaba diciéndole sobre su escapada sobre lo mal que se vio. ¡Por dios la gente estaba más interesada en criticarse ellos mismos! No paraba de decir sobre lo mal que se vio.

-Es definitivo no te daré tu guitarra hasta dentro de dos meses...Y te olvidas de andar saliendo con tus amigos...-dijo la señora muy molesta mientras el rolaba sus ojos molestos-Y me desobedeciste...Dijiste que no ibas a tocar que ibas a ir a buscar algo, me traicionaste Inuyasha-dijo la mujer intranquila y exaltada. Inuyasha se rasco un poco el brazo nervioso era cierto-...Iras a la escuela y te regresaras, harás tu tarea y leerás esto-dijo dándole dos libros gordos y pesados, Inuyasha no supo que decir-y quiero una reseña...-dijo mientras el rolaba sus ojos-

-Ni siquiera me preguntaste como me fue, pues para tu información me fue muy bien y voy a firmar un contrato con la disquera-la mujer desesperada se giro a verlo. Su hijo habia conseguido un empleo repentino el mismo, sin su ayuda o apoyo-

-Felicidades-dijo de manera seca mientras daba media vuelta y lo dejaba enojado. Sabia como se ponía, molesto y...-

A veces ser una madre soltera era muy difícil sin una figura paterna a la cual seguir, de por si ya le era ser guapa, hermosa y de por si madre soltera; Se quedo en su cuarto viendo como su madre entraba y comenzaba a quitarle cosas que le habia dado como su guitarra y los componentes de esta. Después el se quedo ahí, viendo la estupida televisión. Sin celular...Sin poder mandarle un mensaje a Kagome, cogio el teléfono y le llamo...Le explico que no la iba a poder ver que estaba castigado por lo de ayer y casualmente ella tambien...

Regreso a su molestia principal, su maldito castigo.

El tiempo que estaba teniendo para pensar en Kagome simplemente era corto, todo era aburrido. Sin poder salir, sin poder hacer nada. Reviso sus medicamentos, definitivamente no habia nada interesante...Ningún antidepresivo que le sirviera para tener una agradable tarde, ¡nada! Simplemente no tenía nada. En su oscuridad ella era lo único que el podía ver, solo deseaba nunca tener que dejarla. Cada segundo era desesperante, el encierro nunca fue lo suyo y menos sabiendo que ahí estaba Kagome con sus cortadas, sus podridas navajas. Era como si se encontrara perdiendo la mente, si estuviera ido...Poco a poco iba perdiendo la cordura, estaba desesperado con una extraña sensación en su pecho. Fue a su mochila y saco un cigarrillo, se fue a su pequeña ventana mientras cerraba con seguro su puerta y comenzaba a fumar quería que el estrés desapareciera quería desaparecer con Kagome.

Al menos nunca iba a tener la desaprobación de los padres de Kagome y si algo debía de cambiar lo cambiaria...Pero ¿ella deseaba cambiarlo? No se preocupaba mucho de eso solo cuando en verdad lo iba a tomar en serio, ¿Qué dirían de ellos? ¿Lo dejaría tomarlo de la mano?. Mil preguntas estaban en su mente...Y casi todas eran sobre su relación, una nueva relación...Se termino ese cigarro, cuando ella lo vio fumar no recordó la cara...Y todo...Era como si todo estuviera en su contra.

**---**

De nuevo estaba escupiendo en su sangre, últimamente esa tos que tenía era incomoda y hasta le ardía y picaba la garganta. Tenía planeado ir al doctor pero se quedo dormida, aparte no quería preocupar a su mamá pero ella si estaba preocupada cada vez que tosía sacaba un pequeño hilillo de sangre y le dolía la cabeza y su nariz se tapaba y...Tenía miedo. Se fue a recostar a su cama, se sentía mejor aunque para esa tos que tenía ¿era necesaria la sangre? Estaba cansada, su cuerpo le dolía...Tal vez le hizo mal desvelarse tanto ayer, soltó un suspiró mientras se acostaba un rato.

Despertó cuando la sirvienta la llamo a las seis de la tarde pues no habia bajado a comer, no tubo idea de que habia dormido tanto tiempo; Salio a comer algo, aunque luego empezó a toser y mancho un poco esa servilleta, envolvió otra para que se viera. Termino de comer y entonces la sirvienta observo la servilleta manchada se preocupo. No era una grande mancha pero pues era joven para que le saliera sangre y...Se percino para que sus pensamientos no fueran ciertos y vio a la señorita Kagome marcharse con una sonrisa en su rostro, hizo su tarea para perder el tiempo del aburrido domingo, y así fue termino de hacer el reporte y de ahí se metió a bañar para acostarse sin cenar pues sentía que si comía algo lo iba a regresar así que mejor durmió de manera tranquila le fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño después de todas esas horas que durmió.

El despertar como siempre la estaba levantando, se apresuro a bañarse y entonces cuando termino la tos le agarro de nuevo esta vez cayo al suelo de rodillas y empezó a escupir una cantidad prologada de sangre no fue de nuevo mucha pero se volvió a preocupar. Se limpio y enjuago la boca mientras después se ponía el uniforme para ir con su chofer.

Se despidió del chofer cuando la dejo en la escuela y entones entro notando como ya todos estaban entrando. La sangre que tubo en su mano...Negó mientras sentía como alguien la tomaba por la mano y la acompañaba a su lado.

-¡Feh! ¿Tienes que llegar tan tarde?-pregunto fingiendo estar molesto aunque la verdad estaba desesperado y preocupado. Kagome entonces sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cierto, el no era el típico chico que era popular, arrogante. El era diferente, era serio para los que no lo conocían un poco gruñón y hasta tímido pero con seguridad. Como cualquier cantante de rock-Estuve pensando si quieres que te tome de la mano...Y todas esas cosas locochonas que hacen los novios ¿quieres que lo haga o que te deje vagar por los senderos del amor de la escuela?-pregunto con diversión mientras Kagome suspiraba-

-no se...Ehmm...Acompáñame siempre-el entonces apretó más su mano cuando noto como dos muchachos miraron feo esa forma en la que ellos iban. Era como la hermosa muchacha que esta vestida de color rosa y de una manera formal. Ayudando u observando a un muchacho gótico recargado en la pared con sus problemas-

-Y si te acompaño siempre tú me acompañaras a tocar la guitarra ¿verdad? Porque debemos de ser parejos y últimamente...Demonios yo estoy castigado-dijo mientras caminaba para acompañarla a su salón, ella reía las ideas raras que Inuyasha tenía en su mente no las cambiaria por nada. No lo iba a cambiar por nada-

-Inuyasha...-lo llamo ella viendo que el paso su salón y entonces los dos regresaron se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla mientras se iba volteado para verla entrar y ella esperaba como una princesa en la puerta que el se perdiera de vista. ¿Así o más enamorados? Inuyasha llego a su salón notando como todos hablaban de la desaparición de el y de Kagome en pleno baile de la entrada a la sociedad suspiro sabia que de eso iban a hablar ah y tambien de su relación ¿Qué más daba? Gente envidiosa que no tiene vida-

Las clases eran tediosas y largas...Y el profesor no hizo nada para entretener a los muchachos o motivarlos a que prestaran atención al contrario seguía diciendo cosa que nadie entendía como si hablará un idioma antiguo.

¡Oh! Y ahí la vio acompañada de dos muchachas, sonriendo, alegre y hermosa como la recordaba. La espero a que lo viera ya que no sabia si sus amigas probaban su relación pero...

-¡Inuyasha! Que alegría que tu andes con Kagome espero que no seas igual a todos esos zoquetes de novios-dijo Sara, nunca le habia hablado así que no le quedo de otra que regalarle una sonrisa-y si alguien dice que hacen mala pareja es porque tienen envidia-dijo simplemente mientras Kagome sonreía. Ambos con sus mejillas rojas-nos vemos-se despidió emocionada mientras entonces Inuyasha y Kagome se miraban. Tubo que aguantar la tos que quería llegarle así que tosió con la boca cerrada y tubo que tragarse esa maldita sangre con una mueca de asco-

-¿Te divertiste?-pregunto Inuyasha que estaba sacando su cartera de su pantalón-

-no-dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba a tomarlo de la mano para ir a comer algo a la cafetería. Inuyasha vio a sus amigos y los saludo con una sonrisa solo quería que la escuela no estuviera dividida-

-Voy al baño-dijo Ayame mientras se levantaba y entonces Kagome se soltaba de Inuyasha-

-yo te acompaño-dijo Kagome mientras las dos se iban hablando de alguna cosa rara que paso en el concierto y entonces los chicos miraron con cara pícara a Inuyasha-

Así de reservado podía ser su amigo cuando se lo proponía. Cuando las dos amigas entraron al baño, Kagome empezó a toser claro que Ayame no se preocupo pues pensó que estaba enferma de la garganta pero cuando la encontró con su mano en la boca y esta chorreaba sangre por la mano fue que se preocupo.

-Kagome estas soltando sangre...-fue por papel para limpiarle la mano preocupada no sabía que demonios hacer-¿Qué hago?-pregunto mientras Kagome terminaba de toser y entonces con sus ojos brillosos miraba a Ayame-

-no le digas a Inuyasha...-dijo mientras escupía el último hilillo de sangre-antes fue una vez ahora...No se que me pasa-dijo mientras Ayame la abrazaba y entonces le daba el apoyo que nadie le habia dado. Le decía que todo iba a estar bien-

-No le diré nada...Pero cuando vayas al doctor le dirás-dijo Ayame con ternura mientras Kagome asentía. Tal vez iba a ir ahora al doctor con su madre así que no se preocupaba. Fue a tomar las últimas clases para entonces tener que separarse de Inuyasha con un ligero beso en la boca y así subir al carro y ver como ya se dirigían al doctor-

Se quedo ahí arriba del carro se sentía como todos los niños ricos que presumían tener carros buenos y costosos y ahí estaba el arriba de uno, que molestia. Habia notado extraña a Kagome sus ojos casi no brillaban, no reía mucho y no comió casi nada de lo que habia comprado. ¡Feh! Esa Kagome era muy rara ya hablaría con ella mañana.

**---**

El doctor le estaba examinando la garganta, y entonces comenzó a toser y el doctor le extendió un pañuelo blanco. Con eso habia confirmado todas sus sospechas. Cansancio, tos. La muchacha tenía un problema grabe de salud. Indico que quería hablar con su madre en privado y Kagome salio preocupada...

-Señora Higurashi-su voz no era agradable como la del inicio, era la voz que los doctores empleaban para dar malas noticias-su hija esta enferma...-inquirió de manera tranquila mientras la mujer apretaba su bolsa con mucha urgencia-tiene tuberculosis por los síntomas quiere decir que avanza rápido-dijo mientras hacia una receta para mantener estable a Kagome-

Hace doscientos años la tuberculosis era una grabe enfermedad...Doscientos años después esa enfermedad podía estar controlada. Tal vez unos días iba a estar cansada, otros iba a sentirse en perfectas condiciones pero la enfermedad iba a seguir ahí...Haciendo que cada vez estuviera más débil tal vez iba alargar su tiempo de vida no tenía idea de eso...La señora sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba, ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Kagome? Lloro enfrente del doctor, mientras el la consolaba. Pensar que apenas era una niña que tenía deseos de vivir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella?

-Descuide señora Higurashi la tuberculosis es una enfermedad curable y puede mantenerla con tratamiento...No puede tener contacto con nadie...Le recomiendo que repose en casa de quince a veinte días para que no contagie a nadie...-dijo el doctor mientras le daba el medicamento. Al menos iba a estar más tranquila con eso de que era controlable-

Salio con sus ojos hinchados, Kagome escucho las palabras de su madre y sintió que...No, deseo que no le pasara nada malo no quería morir...Ahora se daba cuenta de que adoraba su vida, la quería más que nada pues habia encontrado algo de su ser. Inuyasha, el no podía contagiarse saco su celular mientras le decía que fuera al doctor pero todo se hizo negro y no alcanzo a decirle mucho y termino desmayada...

Cuando despertó noto que estaba cansada, su frente estaba soltando sudor y estaba con dolor de cabeza. La habían dejado acostada, y le estaban poniendo suero. Iba a estar en seis meses exactos de tratamiento para que pudiera sanar.

Pero ella no entendía, solo necesitaba un calmante para aliviar el dolor...Para regresar con su Inuyasha. Y curiosamente Inuyasha era ese calmante, el hacia que esta vida no fuera tan miserable aunque lo era demasiado miserable. ¿Por qué no podía estar a su lado?

Inuyasha entro de nuevo, y la miro se acerco a ella para entonces sentir como sus miradas cruzaban.

-Perdóname Inuyasha...Siempre soy yo la culpable de que...-no pudo terminar pues el la callo-

-Estas enferma...-dijo Inuyasha mientras le daba un par de regalos que se les acostumbra a dar a los enfermos. Kagome sintió que su estómago se encogía-Aquí estaré a tu lado...-dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo-no se mucho de esta enfermedad pero confió en que no me vas a dejar...-dijo mientras ella asentía y de nuevo se quedaba dormida-

**Continuará**

_**N/a:**_

Ahí me ven investigando todo sobrE la pinshe enfermdad x)!

Ahahaha pero buenO O:

Recuerden ke este fic es romance/tragedy

Y ke todo puede pasar (:

Bueno noz vemos...

Los invito a leer mi fic "WINE RED" (:

Arre pss biee!

Dejenme reviews nOn!

Atte:

Willnira

"_Guárdame tu última sonrisa_

_y solo dámela a mi"_


	17. Crash

**My Erotic Pain**

**Cáp.17 Crash ···**

"_Estas son las sensaciones más profundas_

_Que guardo en mi oscuro corazón"_

Una semana después de haberle anunciado su enfermedad a Kagome y todo estaba más oscuro que antes, ella se negaba a comer pues cuando tragaba su garganta le dolía...Tres de la mañana con más de quince minutos después de la mencionada hora, tenía unas profundas ojeras y la lengua reseca...El doctor le estaba dando puros líquidos para pasar y aún así el dolor no disminuía...Las pastillas no hacían efecto, era sorprendente como puede cambiar tu aspecto en una simple semana, el sueño no le llegaba a esa hora así que por eso tenía unas ojeras el doctor decía que no tenía edad para las pastillas para dormir...Continuo intentando conciliar el sueño pero aun así no estaba cansada, comenzó a toser mientras luego estiraba su mano para tomar la toalla que tenía, estuvo tosiendo por un par de segundos...

Si, mancho de sangre la toalla color crema y entonces se giro para intentar dormir...Los hospitales la enfermaban, desde pequeña le daban miedo...Si su enfermedad se escapaba de las manos de los doctores ¿Qué iba a pasar? Si todo ese tiempo que perdió siendo amable e hipócrita ¿Quién se lo iba a regalar?

¡Nadie! Absolutamente nadie le regalaría más tiempo de vida si es que llegaba a morir, si todo pasaba tan rápido...No, ella no quería morir aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer...Cerro sus ojos mientras comenzaba a llorar, tenía tanto miedo aun no quería dejar la vida...No quería dejar a la gente que apreciaba...Así se quedo dormida, con las lágrimas rezagadas sobre sus ojos...

En la mañana cuando la enfermera toco la puerta y entro para dejarle su alimento, ella simplemente despertó eran las ocho de la mañana...Y su habitación estaba vacía poco a poco su aroma ya se impregnaba en el lugar, le regalo una sonrisa y pudo sentir como la enfermera la miraba con lástima...Dejo de sonreírle para ver como se retiraba y luego entraba otra enfermera a empezar a revisarla, le hecho la presión, le reviso su vista...No quería desayunar así que aparto la mesa de ella, pero entonces entro Inuyasha vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra con una estrella blanca...Su cabello arreglado con solo verlo pudo sentirse mejor.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto mientras se acercaba y entonces ella dejaba de quitar la mesa de su desayuno para ver como el dejaba otra flor roja sobre el jarrón, el acostumbraba a llevarle una flor por día...Estaba en tratamiento contagiar la enfermedad era más difícil-...¿Estas desayunando?-ella asintió mientras el tomaba la charola y entonces agarraba la cuchara para darle su desayuno...Ella abrió la boca y con dificultad logro pasar el bocado-

-duele...-murmuro mientras el miraba la gelatina y entonces la partía en pedazos muy pequeños y ella comenzaba a tragar, comió despacio y el la estuvo esperando tenía tiempo para pasar con ella...Le regalo una sonrisa cuando al fin pudo terminar de desayunar y entonces se levanto para ir a lavarse los dientes, el rostro y arreglarse el cabello a nadie le iba a gustar que su novio la viera en pésimas condiciones-

Inuyasha confiaba ciegamente que se iba a recuperar, que dentro de pocos días ella iba a estar con el...Sonriéndole, escuchándole, dejando que el abismo negro que lo iba a consumir no lo consumiera...Que todos sus problemas desaparecieran, su soledad no fuera solamente suya. Iba a acomodarle la toalla cuando pudo ver una mancha más notoria de sangre al parecer ya era vieja pues se veía más tinta, la tiro en el bote de la basura y entonces del cajón saco una nueva después de unos minutos ella ya se encontraba en su cama escuchando sus locos comentarios...

-¿No tienes sueño? Deberías descansar...Yo puedo regresar más tarde-dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba para irse-

-¡No!-se apresuro a decir mientras lo sujetaba por la mano y entonces el la miraba con ternura-...Cuando tu estas-tosió un poco y entonces el fue a la jarra de agua y le sirvió un poco, ella tomo un poco y entonces se tranquilizo-cuando tu estas conmigo...Es como si el dolor disminuyera... Quédate conmigo...-dijo mientras el sonreía y entonces le acariciaba un poco el cabello y entonces regresaba a sentarse para ambos platicar un poco-

Era como si el día se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para dejar ver que el sol estaba cubierto por las gigantes nubes y que el viento hacia ruidos con los árboles, meciéndolos de un lado a otro y casi estaba por iniciar una grande lluvia...

Cuando ella consiguió quedarse profundamente dormida, Inuyasha aprovecho para hablarle.

-Kagome...-dijo mientras se hincaba y entonces le tomaba la mano y la besaba...El haría más cosas por Kagome, besaría el suelo si ella se lo pidiera-tu eres algo muy importante para mí...Y simplemente debes de curarte...Porque...Yo...Yo moriría contigo si a ti te llega a pasar algo...Yo...he aprendido a amarte poco a poco...Y...se que soy diferente a todos tus otros novios...Pero...yo...-sintió que sus lágrimas ardían y que todo estaba dando vueltas. Era un hombre, el no podía llorar...Las lágrimas se agolpaban de manera bruta-...Pero yo...Si...tu...yo...-limpio las lágrimas que caían, su garganta se estaba cerrando cada vez hablar era más difícil-¡Demonios!-se expreso mientras luego sonreía. De seguro ella se hubiera deprimido si lo hallaba llorando, así que intento sonreír con sus ojos brillosos debido a su corto llanto-si me vieran mis amigos creerían que soy todo un afeminado-termino su corta broma-tu te pondrás bien...Y seguiremos juntos-dijo mientras le daba un beso sobre la frente y entonces se iba a sentar en el sofá-

Ahí estuvo esperando a que ella despertara. No le importo sentir ya su espalda agarrotada, ni siquiera le importo tener hambre. Entro una enfermera para chocarla y el abrió sus ojos para ver como le tomaba la presión.

-Señorita-dijo asustando a la enfermera, no estaba haciendo algo simplemente ser llamaba de la nada le resultaba un poco extraño. Inuyasha aclaro su garganta-Ella va a estar bien, ¿verdad?-Quería estar siempre seguro, al ver el enternecido rostro de la enfermera no supo que creer. Ni siquiera distinguió su mirada-

-Claro joven-Por lo general no se les daba falsas esperanzas a los pacientes, pero ella distinguía el dolor en los ojos de las personas. Y ese dolor no era sano, sabía que si seguía perdido y lastimado en ese estado tambien se encontraría como ella, pero su enfermedad iba a ser otra-Si acepta un consejo-dijo al enfermera mientras sonreía y entonces sacaba un pequeño papel de su bolso y anotaba algo para luego darle el papel a Inuyasha-Quiero que vayas a la cafetería...Y pidas esto...Te lo tienes que comer...De seguro a tu amiga no le va a gustar verte un desastre-dijo la enfermera mientras Inuyasha se levantaba y entonces le hacia caso a la enfermera-

Mientras la enfermera miraba a la paciente, es como si el la sanara...

**---**

Cada vez habia más globos en su habitación. Sus amigas habían ido a visitarla y estaban emocionadas contándole todo, su padre habia ido a atender un negocio, quedándose solamente su madre a cuidarla.

-Ya recuperare amiga...-dijo una de sus amigas mientras terminaba de cepillarle el cabello-No sabes cuanto te necesitamos en la escuela-dijo la misma muchacha mientras Kagome sonreía, otra muchacha hizo un comentario gracioso y luego las demás comenzaron a hacerla reír poco a poco.-

Tres abarcaban aquel sillón reclinable, y las demás abarcaban ese pequeño sofá cama que estaba a su lado. Sin olvidar la que estaba arreglándole el cabello, y la otra que estaba lavándose las manos. Su madre fue a hablar con el doctor, y Sango llego justo cuando las chicas hablaban sobre algo de la escuela.

Era como si desde que hubiera comenzado a faltar sus amigas tuvieran más datos interesantes los cuales hablar, cosas más divertidas.

-Espero que te mejores Kagome-dijo Sango la cual entraba con un globo de "feliz Cumpleaños" y un pequeño presente-...Los globos de recupérate se acabaron...-dijo excusándose por el globo, las pocas amigas rieron y entonces Sango le dejo el regalo cerca de los demás-

-No importa-dijo mientras luego comenzaba a toser y entonces se cubría su boca y se intentaba tocar la garganta, la tos aun así no pasaba y sus amigas veían el rostro de esfuerzo que su amiga hacia-

-¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome!-decían sus amigas mientras Sango salía y llamaba a una enfermera la que estaba cepillándole el cabello se levanto para darle un poco de agua, pero Kagome solo termino escupiendo sangre era tan fuerte el dolor de cabeza, el dolor de su pecho...Todo daba vueltas, sus ojos se hicieron blancos y entonces sintió que lo poco que podía respirar ya no lo alcanzaba, sintió que el aire era demasiado difícil de poder respirar...Las amigas de Kagome estaba asustadas intentándola despertarla, la enfermera no llegaba...-

-¡Kagome!-decían asustadas mientras luego entraba una enfermera y comenzaba a picarle a un botón para llamar al doctor-¡Retírense por favor!-dijo al enfermera mientras veía llegar a los internos, y tambien al doctor de la paciente. La madre estaba devastada, las amigas de Kagome estaban asustadas y llorando...Sango seguía diciéndole palabras de animo aunque Kagome no escuchara-

-Entro en un paro-dijo el doctor mientras la enfermera iba por el aparato de resucitador y entonces comenzaba a bombearle el corazón con sus manos expertas-

-Uno, dos, tres-decía el doctor mientras volvía a intentarlo. Era como si ella ya no pudiera esperar más tiempo, como si se hubiera cansado de todo-Un, dos, tres-volvía a decir el doctor mientras luego checaba su latir-

La enfermera miro el aparato que decía si la muchacha estaba con vida o no, nada...Al contrario este hacia un sonido desesperante, estaban preparando el aparato, mientras le ponían gel y entonces le habrían la camisa a Kagome para comenzar a darle choques.

-Carguen a treinta-dijo el doctor mientras la enfermera le hacia caso y entonces le enviaba una descarga al cuerpo de la chica el cual solamente elevaba y luego descendía. Kagome ya tenía un tubo sobre su traquea para que cuando despertara fuera más fácil respirar, la enfermera estaba inyectándole adrenalina muy corta la cantidad-...De nuevo-dijo el doctor mientras la enfermera asentía y volvía a cargar, de nuevo ella volvió a elevarse y a descender. ¡Nada¡ el no iba a permitir que una adolescente se muriera-

-Doctor...Suba a treinta y cinco-dijo otra enfermera mientras el doctor asentía y la enfermera le ponía el número. El doctor volvió a hacer lo mismo, le desentubaron mientras se veía como la paciente abría por pocos segundos los ojos y luego los volvía a cerrar-

-Cuarenta-dijo el doctor mientras la enfermera le obedecía y entonces con una onda de toques que iba haciendo que el corazón de nuevo latiera fue como si Kagome regresara a la vida. La enfermera le indico que la paciente se estaba estabilizando-

Las enfermeras, le pusieron una mascarilla de oxigeno y entonces le retiraron el aparato mientras le indicaba en voz baja a las enfermeras lo que iban a hacer.

-¿Si vuelve a tener un paro cardiaco?-pregunto la otra enfermera mientras le inyectaba un sedante para que descansara-

-Simplemente traten que no pase-dijo el doctor mientras veía más tranquilas a las muchachas y a la madre-Díganme exactamente lo que paso-dijo el doctor a las muchachas mientras Sango se limpiaba las lágrimas y entonces miraba al doctor-

-Ella comenzó a toser y entonces se desmayo...-dijo Sango mientras el doctor entonces asentía y les explicaba que no era conveniente que recibiera visitas-Como verán la señorita Higurashi esta enferma-dijo el doctor siendo lo más amable posible-...Y para que ustedes no se enfermen es necesario que vayan a inyectarse algo...Será vía oral no es una inyección o algo así. Usted tambien señora-dijo mientras la enfermera hacia que las muchachas la siguieran y aun fueran intranquilas por dejar sola a Kagome-

¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera así?

**_(Me sentía tan tranquila, todo era blanco...Pude sentir que volaba entre unas nubes...Y tambien podía escuchar llantos y voces desesperadas pero aun así yo me sentía tan bien...Ya no estaba cansada, de hecho estaba bien...Pero aunque estuviera bien podía sentir un grande remordimiento, era como si de las nubes bajara a un grande guerra entre algo que yo no entendía muy bien...Me sentía extraña... ¿Por qué no me dejaban en paz?-podía llorar mentalmente-¿Acaso no entendían que si vivía sufría más?. Lo más probable es que pensaran que me iba a reponer con facilidad, pero aun así sentía miedo...Sentía miedo de jamás experimentar el dolor. Sentí que mi cuerpo se elevaba y descendía...Estaban intentando hacer que regresara, si aquella enfermera no hubiera elevado la potencia tal vez hubiera muerto en verdad...Me aterraba esa idea pero si ese iba a ser mi destino lo iba a aceptar con gusto...Al fin pude sentir la luz segadora del hospital sobre mis ojos, sentía que con otra de esas cosas se me iba a ir el aliento, solté un grande respiro...De hecho intente respirar pero no pude...Así que uso una mascarilla de oxigeno)_**

Estaba segura de que ya estaba mejor, y que tanto tranquilizante la dejaban sin dolor alguno. Ya estaba como nuevo, se intento quitar la mascarilla y noto como le temblaba la mano, intento tranquilizarse y luego la volvió a bajar hasta su costado, mentía...Todavía no estaba mejor, aun le dolía todo su cuerpo, cerrar sus ojos era una tortura, le daba miedo el cerrarlos y no volver a despertar...Pero aun así el somnífero que le habían administrado todavía estaba haciendo su trabajo...Volvió a dormir...

Ya todos querían verla, en especial el...Llevaba tres días esperando poder verla pero cada vez que iba le decían que estaba descansando...Volvería hasta mañana, su madre se encontraba preocupada por el...No habia asistido a la escuela iba a la casa, comía, se bañaba y se iba al hospital...Ese venía siendo su itinerario, regreso a casa sintiendo que las noches de no haber dormido hacían efecto...No era normal que su novia haya tenido un paro cardiaco, todavía le costaba creerlo...Ella fue sintiéndose menos cansada, podía mover con más facilidad su cuerpo...Y su mano ya no temblaba tanto...

-¡Vaya, estas despierta!-dijo la enfermera mientras le dejaba su desayuno y entonces Kagome asentía...Intento quitarse la mascarilla de oxigeno pero la enfermera se lo impidió-quédatelo por pequeños segundos...Estuviste durmiendo casi una semana-dijo la enfermera mientras Kagome se asustaba. Le logro leer los labios y entonces le sonrió con ternura-Sabes...Vino tu amigo...Pero se veía tan cansado que lo envié a dormir...Ayer vino como diez veces, y ha estado viniendo como desesperado...-dijo la enfermera mientras los ojos de Kagome se iluminaban-Sabes...Cuando el doctor te permita las visitas le hablare para que venga-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le ayudaba a desayunar-

Le quito el oxigeno y ella pudo sentirse con más libertad de respirar oxigeno verdadero, aunque por breves segundos ya se estaba ahogando.

-Descuida...-Dijo mientras sonreía-es normal, tardaras en acostumbrarte al oxigeno verdadero...-dijo mientras le daba un pequeño pedazo de gelatina pero Kagome lo escupió por accidente y la enfermera dedujo que ya estaba satisfecha-Si se te ofrece algo, aprietas el botón-dijo la mujer mientras Kagome asentía y entonces comenzaba a avanzar pero Kagome le detuvo sujetándola de la bata blanca para que la enfermera se girara-

-Y mi...mamá?-con mucha dificultad logro pronunciar esas palabras para volver a respirar el oxigeno artificial-

-Descansando...Le bajo la presión...Sabes tus amigas te enviaron esto, ¿quieres abrirlos?-pregunto mientras Kagome asentía. Los globos parecían no haber perdido el aire y todavía flotaban...La enfermera fue por los pequeños presentes y entonces Kagome y la enfermera comenzaron a abrirlos. Lo primero resultaba ser una foto de todas sus amigas, y una diadema de mariposas como la que tuvo cuando era niña. Otro regalo era una mascara color café con un "Tqm Kagome". El siguiente presente eran crayolas para colorear y un libro para colorear respectivamente-

Y se abrió la puerta para ver a otra enfermera sonriendo y mostrando un hermoso ramo de flores.

-Señorita el joven Inuyasha le envía estas flores...-dijo mientras quitaba las flores marchitas del jarrón y le ponía las nuevas sobre ese jarrón que la madre de Inuyasha le habia regalado-

Estaba tranquila, aunque tuviera que concentrarse mucho para escuchar su corazón. No le importaba eso, solamente quería que todo volviera a ser como antes...Se acurrucó aun más y noto como la enfermera entraba al baño y abría la regadera.

-Kagome, ¿No crees que debes darte un baño?-Estaba cansada como para contestar pero aun así ella asintió y la enfermera le ayudo a levantarse. No podía caminar por mucho tiempo así que se apresuro a llevarla a sentar en la silla de enfermos, la enfermera le cepillo el cabello y después se lo mojo el suero que estaban sobre sus venas hacia que se mojara un poco...En verdad bañar a un enfermo era algo difícil, le enjabono el rostro y pudo sentirse nueva cuando la enfermera secaba su cuerpo.-No te rindas Kagome...-le dijo la enfermera mientras Kagome se levantaba y entonces comenzaba a dar breves pasos-

-¿Crees que llegue?-su voz sonaba un poco débil pero entusiasta-

-¡Claro!-la animo la enfermera mientras Kagome daba un paso y entonces se acercaba más a la enfermera al final término riendo encima de la cama ya lista para tener un buen día-

Le cepillo su ya seco cabello, y entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una radiante mujer que usaba un fino vestido color azul y un muchacho que la acompañaba.

-Kagome...-dijo Izayoi con ternura mientras la enfermera le acomodaba la mascarilla y entonces Inuyasha se acercaba para sentarse a su lado. Habia estado preparando una charla amena con ella, aunque ella solamente escuchara y asintiera; Ya se habían enterado de que Kagome habia sufrido un paro cardiaco y eso lo incitaba a permanecer más tiempo con ella. Los ojos curiosos de Izayoi observaron la habitación, y se sorprendió de no ver a la madre de la muchacha-¿Y la señora Higurashi?-pregunto interesada mientras la enfermera le decía que estaba en otro cuarto, la guío dejando a los dos adolescentes solos-

-Es bueno verte despierta-dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba una revista de su mochila y entonces se la entregaba ella estaba preguntándose para que-¡Oh! Pensé que estar acostado no es divertido-Y le dio preocupación verle las ojeras a Inuyasha, era como si no durmiera. ¿Tanto le afectaba?-Pensé que te iba a gustar pero si quieres otra yo te la compro-dijo mientras ella sonreía y entonces negaba. Llevo su mano a la mascarilla mientras la retiraba tosió un poco, pues el aire normal era denso y le causaba un poco de dolor y malestar respirarlo-

-Esta bien...Así-debía de hacer un pequeño esfuerzo. Por el, el llevo su mano hacia la mascarilla-

-No debes hacer esfuerzos-dijo con ternura mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Pero ella de nuevo retiro la mascarilla para verlo y entonces lo acerco más a ella y acerco sus labios a los de el, aunque el beso fue el más corto y agotador ella intento darle el mejor posible. Después se coloco de nuevo su mascarilla-¿Qué te gustaría hacer cuando salgas del hospital?-pregunto mientras ella se encogía de hombros. La verdad estaba perdiendo poco a poco el deseo de querer salir-Podríamos ir al cine, me escucharías tocar todas las canciones dedicadas a ti... ¿Te gustaría?-ella asintió mientras el entonces acomodaba más la silla a su lado tomando las femeninas manos de la muchacha-

-¿Podrías cantarme?-Murmuro mientras el la miraba confundido, alcanzo a leer sus delicados labios mientras asentía. Acerco su cabeza hacia la de ella, mientras afinaba su garganta para cantarle algo. No quería deprimirla con canciones de amor, ni canciones de muerte o desfiles que no iban al caso. No recordaba el inicio, pero intento hacer el tono...Su voz era en susurro cerca del oído de la chica-'Cos my friend said he'd take you home. He sits in a corner all alone. He lives under a waterfall. No body can see him. No body can ever hear him call.-cantaba de manera lenta mientras Kagome cerraba sus ojos, le gustaba escucharlo cantar, su voz era algo que le gustaba…-

Podía sentir como a Kagome le tranquilizaba que el le cantará; No termino la canción. Simplemente se paso a otra...El timbre de su masculina voz era un poco aguda, no quería que ella terminara con un profundo dolor de cabeza.

-_So they can watch all the things you do...Because the drugs never work they're gonna give you a smirk, 'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean, they're gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds, another cog in the murder machine…-_Y el le seguía cantando aunque ella estuviera descansando, el le cantaba-

Ella disfrutaba del concierto que Inuyasha le dedicaba. Le acariciaba la mano, lo que significaba que la iba a estar apoyando en todo; Abrió sus ojos cuando descubrió que el habia guardado silencio y se encontraba acostado cerca de ella, solamente con su cabeza tapada por uno de sus brazos y el otro sujetando su mano, le dio ternura y su corazón dio un grande vuelco. No quería despertarlo así que lo dejo en esa misma posición, mientras se recostaba ella tambien girando un poco su rostro para poder intentar dormir a su lado, o tan siquiera descansar.

-Ka...go...me-murmuro Inuyasha mientras giraba su rostro un poco y dejaba ver un angelical rostro, ella se dio cuenta de que ya era imposible volver a dormir. Sonrió al momento en que escucho entresueños su nombre-

**---**

Era su chequeo habitual, entraba le revisaban la presión, le revisaban la garganta...Le tomaban la temperatura, le arreglaban la camilla...Más de cuatro días de haber despertado de su paro cardiaco, ya se encontraba mejor. Ya no necesitaba aquella mascara de oxigeno, e Inuyasha se encontraba a su lado siempre, su madre le pidió que la cuidara pues iba a salir de viaje y con todo el pesar de su vida...Kagome se quedaría sola, pero ella sabia que su madre mentía...Su madre estaba devastada, no podía saber que iba a hacer pero sabia iba a estar muriéndose si estaba con ella...

La señora Higurashi, tenía problemas de depresión por eso se iba a ir un par de días la madre de Inuyasha se encargo de darle un lugar de rehabilitación que era excelente para las madres, ella estaría ahí por una semana, e Izayoi juro con mucha lealtad que la iba a ir a visitar y que su enfermero personal iba a estar ahí.

El doctor salio de su cuarto mientras luego ella permanecía breves minutos sola viendo la televisión. Se habia bañado y habia desayuno algo, la comida del hospital no le gustaba pero no se podía quejar, llevaba tal vez ya más de dos semanas, así que pudo observar a las animadas enfermeras intentando hacerle platica, y el muchacho de una florería traía las flores que Inuyasha siempre le mandaba, y sus ojos ya se morían de ganas de verlo...

-¡Ese muchacho es tan apuesto!-dijo una enfermera entusiasmada mientras Kagome sonreía-

-¡Ya se!-dijo ella aun más emocionada que la enfermera-El otro día se quedo dormido a mi lado...Hasta la madrugada despertó, en verdad me preocupa...Tiene ojeras, no come...-la emoción se habia esfumado y entonces se concentro en apretar su puño, este se hizo rojo y después amarillo debido a la presión-

-Bueno...Con gusto lo revisaríamos-dijo la enfermera más alta de todas mientras Kagome sonreía complacida. Sip, esa sería una buena idea-

-Buenas tardes-dijo Sango entrando con una flor blanca. Típico en Sango-Se acabaron las flores rojas...Y los arreglos-dijo mientras las enfermeras se levantaban y comenzaban a toser animadas y a irse, dejando a las dos adolescentes hablar-

-No te preocupes-dijo Kagome mientras acomodaba el respaldo de su cama-

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Kagome sintió un dolor sobre su pecho y se toco con la mano, intentando mitigar el dolor pero le fue imposible-¿Qué tienes? ¿Llamo al doctor?-Kagome entonces negó y se compuso en breves segundos-Kagome...Mírame a los ojos...Y dime que te vas a poner bien-dijo mientras Kagome agachaba su mirada y entonces tosía un poco. Sango tuvo miedo a que le pasara un ataque como el de la semana pasada, así que fue a servirle el agua de una vez-

-Yo...Ya no se si mejorare-dijo cansada mientras mostraba sus cansados ojos, y una actitud poco activa. Sango sintió que le atravesaban el corazón, ¡No! Eso no podía pasar...Kagome era importante para ella...Kagome era su única amiga, Kagome no sintió repulsión de acercarse a una bisexual sin sentir asco, Kagome habia guardado su secreto-

-¿Qué haré yo Kagome?-pregunto Sango que sentía sus ojos ya llorosos, Kagome le limpio las lágrimas-

-Seguir viviendo Sango...-murmuro con mucha madurez. Tal vez ya lo habia aceptado, o fingía haberlo aceptado-

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-Kagome asintió mientras ambas recordaban el suceso-

Conocer a Sango fue algo espontáneo, habia caminado por una cuadra en busca de algo con que entretenerse. Hacia mucho calor por si debía aceptarlo, pero habia llovido en esa noche así que dejaba un gracioso viento que meneara su hermoso cabello. Y ahí vio a una adolescente con la ropa sucia y un poco rota, su cabello enmarañado...Se acerco a ella, pero la muchacha simplemente se alejo...

Se dieron su nombre, salieron juntas...Y resulto que Sango era amiga de uno de sus amigos, y justo en medio de un baile ella le confeso un secreto...En medio de la pista, con los ojos dilatados se acerco para susurrarlo al oído un "me gustas Kagome" haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara y entonces Sango se encaprichara con ella, posiblemente iba a dejar que Sango se le quitara el capricho y sin darse cuenta dejaron de hablar y esta vez Kagome estuvo ahí para escucharla, y Sango la consoló cuando hizo alguna estupidez...Pero la sexualidad de Sango ya no le importaba, le daba igual si era lesbiana o no...Además conocía a Sango y ella se enamoraba muy rápido y cuando terminaba el encanto ella se enamoraba de otra persona.

-¿Sabes que con esas cosas pueden saber si te has drogado o alguna cosa?-le pregunto Sango interesada mientras Kagome asentía-¿Lo has hecho?-pregunto Sango mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros-

-Solo tomo...Pero Inuyasha ya no me deja así que solo me dedico a ser sana...-dijo mientras Sango sonreía y se acercaba para robarle un beso. No se sorprendió del acto de Sango, ella siempre se mostró respetuosa y por primera vez se sentía complacida de que un pequeño capricho de Sango se hubiera hecho realidad-

-Si las dos hubiéramos sido lesbianas...Hubiéramos hecho una buena pareja-no sonaba dolida o algo por el estilo-Y me alegra que tu seas feliz con Inuyasha-Kagome iba a protestar pero ella la callo-¡Shh! No pienses si vas a morir o no...Disfruta estos momentos...-Sango se despidió de ella advirtiéndole que iba a volver-

_**(De nuevo estoy sola, mirando la televisión...Le cambio de canal de manera desesperada mientras veo un reportaje sobre una mujer llorando-le cambio de canal para ver otra cosa-¡Genial! Una mujer asesinando a su hija. Dejo de ver la tele para comenzar a colorear un poco. Después de terminar mi dibujo veo como Inuyasha entro usando un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa...Un saco, y unos converse...No llevaba ninguna perforación en su rostro y su cabello estaba un poco acomodado pero muy a su estilo. Entonces note que el traía una silla de ruedas a su lado)**_

-El doctor me dio permiso para dar un paseo-dijo Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a cargarla y sentarla en la silla de ruedas, el se encargaría de pasear a su lado mientras que ella llevaría el sujetador de suero; Los dos salieron del cuarto mientras comenzaban a pasear, iban a tener una grandiosa cita por todo el hospital.-

-Inuyasha...Te vez muy guapo-dijo con sus mejillas un poco coloradas mientras dejaba que el comenzara a llevarla por los pasillos, nadie les podía decir nada pues para ellos era como si existieran solamente ellos. El mundo se habia detenido, y solo estaban ellos...La llevo a la parte de los bebes en donde solo se podía ver a todos los bebes dormilones y uno que otro llorando-Ese de ah es hermoso-dijo mientras Inuyasha mientras luego sonreían al ver como el bebe se golpeaba con su pierna-

-Yo quiero un bebe así-dijo Inuyasha señalando a un bebe rubio con unos guantes tejidos.-

-Inuyasha...-El volteo a verla, mientras ella sonreía como enamorada-Tu cara siempre se me hizo familiar y ya se porque-dijo muy emocionada-te pareces a un backstreet boys, eres como Nick Carter pero con tu cabello negro...Dios como adoraba a ese hombre-ese paseo le habia servido de mucho, a el se le deformo la cara al momento de escuchar a esos backstreet boys mientras luego comenzaba a llevarla de paseo de nuevo, se veían a doctores que pasaban a su lado, enfermeras...-

Fueron a la parte donde estaban los niños huérfanos, uno de ellos se le quedo viendo a Kagome. Kagome noto como estaba una niña brincando para agarrar el hilillo de su globo.

-Inuyasha-dijo mientras ambos veían a la niña esforzándose y entonces Inuyasha estiraba su mano y le daba el globo, la niña le regalo una enorme sonrisa mientras luego se acercaba ese mismo niño a Kagome y entonces Kagome le hacia un pequeño orificio al globo y entonces comenzaba a absorber un poco de Elio-

La voz no sonaba normal, era como si fuera deforme y enferma.

-Mi nombre es Kagome... ¿Y el suyo_?-_pregunto mientras los niños reían ante su graciosa voz y entonces Inuyasha sonreía. A pesar de estar enferma ella nunca iba a perder su encanto-

-Yo me llamo Yan-dijo el muchacho de cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Kagome sonrió-

-¿Son novios?-pregunto una muchacha mientras ambos asentían y entonces suspiraba como si eso fuera un secreto-

-¿Tu como te llamas?-pregunto una muchacha a Inuyasha mientras el se acercaba y comenzaba a platicar con los niños. Y se sintió un poco celoso cuando Kagome cargo a ese niño Yan y lo subió a sus piernas para jugar al títere con el, irónico el niño no superaba los seis años-

-¿Creen en los fantasmas?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras los niños se asustaban y al ver a una enfermera corrían apresurados a sus dormitorios, al ver a Kagome y a Inuyasha ahí los dos se disculparon y se fueron-

-¿Te sientes cansada?-si ella estaba cansada no la iba a obligar a terminar su recorrido por el hospital-

-No-dijo mientras ambos iban al elevador a inspeccionar otro piso-Inuyasha...-murmuro mientras el se agachaba a su altura y entonces ella juntaba sus labios a los de el-te amo mucho-le dijo mientras el sonreía y le acariciaba un poco la cabeza-

Los dos fueron revisando el hospital mientras veían como poco a poco se hacia tarde, Kagome rió e hizo un par de comentarios.

-Te van a expulsar de la escuela si no vas-dijo Kagome preocupada mientras el se encogía de hombros-

-No importa-murmuro mientras Kagome era acomodada de nuevo en la cama y entonces ella se preparaba para decirle de sus obligaciones-

-Pero Inuyasha, ¡tu debes estudiar!-dijo Kagome mientras el molesto suspiraba-

-Me harán los exámenes-dijo mientras Kagome negaba, hablar con el iba a ser muy difícil-

En cuestión de segundos el doctor entro con un rostro un poco preocupado, Kagome se aferro a la mano de Inuyasha y entonces las enfermeras la pasaron a la silla de ruedas.

-Te vamos a hacer unos estudios-dijo el doctor de manera sonriente-cuando salgas de tus medicamentos (exactamente 28 días) necesitaremos estarte chocando-dijo el doctor mientras entonces comenzaba a llevarla al área de estudios-

Kagome no dejaba de aferrarse a su mano, y entonces los dos fueron caminando apurados por el doctor. El doctor le pidió esperar, y entonces una química se encargo de quitarle sangre a Kagome, con otro aparato se encargaron de hacerle unas pruebas de su cuerpo, tenía miedo...Ese aparato estaba oscuro, y era pequeño...aun así eso duro un par de segundos, el doctor le hizo otra clase de pruebas.

-Te pido que tosas un poco por favor-dijo el doctor mientras ella tomaba el frasco y entonces se provocaba una tos, esta se detuvo en breves segundos y la sangre se presento muy rápido. ¡Como le dolía la garganta!, le pidieron hacerle otros estudios los cuales la dejaron cansada, dos horas después ya se encontraba en su habitación con Ayame, Miroku y Koga en ella, Inuyasha habia ido a hacer una llamada-

La enfermera le coloco la mascarilla de oxigeno.

-Esta algo cansada pero ella les escucha-la amabilidad fue notoria en la enfermera, Koga la miro-

-Bueno...perdón por no haber podido venir...-dijo Miroku el cual le entregaba un extraño muñeco deforme de color rosa con un moño negro, Ayame solamente sonrió-

Ella quería hablarles pero su voz poco a poco se fue haciendo lejana y ella de nuevo callo dormida...Los muchachos la dejaron descansar y esperaron a Inuyasha; En verdad Kagome se veía muy enferma, una adolescente que apenas conoce el amor se enferma, y luego tiene un paro cardiaco. ¿Qué clase de castigo era ese?

_**Continuará**_

**N/A:**

Q.Q perdón si he tardado...Pero hasta ayer no me habia llegado la inspiración (así regresando de haber estado con unas amigas, se me alegro la mente) y pss me puse a escribir, lo demás fue en la mañana x.x.

Espero ke les haya gustado ya ke me he esforzado n..n bueno no se ke mas decir

**GRACIAS EN VERDAD X SUS REVIEWS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

Bueno ahora tngo ke actualizar mis demás fics...

Gracias a:

**Alex, Kagome Kaoru. elizabeth-236. anonmima. Yuiren3.Mary-JVR. Kamiss InuKag xsiempre. MICH-SAMA. Serena Tsukino Chiba. Kooriithaa. TLAP**

En verdad gracias x su apoyo en el capitulo anterior Q.Q...**Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEW.**

Si tienen alguna keja o,o ya saben un review O:

Bueno nos vemos n...n **SE CUIDAN MUCHOO!! EHHH**

Ya pss vae♥

Atte:

Willnira

"_Eres ese calmante que quita el dolor_

_Mi medicina que contiene puro amor_

_Ya no hay nauseas, o dolor_

_Solamente hay mariposas y amor"_


	18. La bella Durmiente

**My Erotic Pain**

**Cáp.18 Bella durmiente**

"_Ya no puedo aguantar este sacrificio_

_Me duele el cuerpo..._

_Me siento cansada..."_

Sentía unas profundas ganas de querer llorar, tambien sentía que su cuerpo ya no respondía como antes...Solo un día más, y ya estaba así...El doctor regresaba y le inyectaba en el suero anfetaminas y otras medicinas...La enfermera entraba para darle pastillas, y otros medicamentos. Su madre todavía no iba con ella y a Inuyasha ya no lo dejaban pasar. No sabía que pasaba con ella, no tenía idea de que hora era...

Se fatigo de solo creer que iba a estar de nuevo sola, las doctoras entraban con un cubre boca, guantes, y hasta ropa azul que usaban en los quirófanos. Traía una jeringa en su mano, en donde noto como Kagome ya dormía de manera placida, muy pocos pacientes llegaban en ese estado con la enfermedad. Habia medicamentos obviamente pero la rehabilitación merecía cuidado, era dolorosa y si el paciente no mostraba esas ganas de vivir...

Era posible que la rehabilitación se fuera al baño. En la abertura que estaba de los cables, introdujo la jeringa para introducir el líquido eso evitaría que sus sueños fueran dolorosos, su madre todavía no la iba a ver...Y ya evitaban pasar a la gente a verla, por eso la muchacha prefería dormir más tiempo.

¿Y quién no? Cuando de la nada te enfermas y tienes que estar acostada por más de veintiocho días, con grandes dolores sobre tu cuerpo, tomando medicina...Y sin ganas de querer ver a alguien, definitivamente Kagome era muy fuerte. Se quedo breves minutos viéndola, su cabello negro aun brillaba y sus ojos cerrados no poseían ya tantas ojeras, su piel era tan blanca pero no quitaba su encanto. Su sonrisa estaba formada en sus sueños, y luego fruncía el entrecejo y giraba su cabeza, saco de la bolsa de su blanca bata...Un pequeño dulce y lo coloco sobre el mueble que contenía flores, y salio del cuarto no sin antes darle una mirada a la joven.

Fue posiblemente un día entero en el que ella permaneció dormida. Sin visitas que arruinaran su sueño, sin gente que esperara a que despertara. Simplemente ¡nada!

Un par de horas más tarde ella logro despertar, notando que estaba un poco oscura su habitación. Las cortinas bien cerradas evitando el paso de la hermosa mañana...Miro su reloj, las cuatro de la tarde, y acomodo el respaldo de la cama y entonces encendió la televisión. Se estaba cansado de no poder levantarse, llamo a la enfermera mientras esta entraba un poco cansada, sintió pena por ella...Su madre habia pagado al mejor hospital y por ser el mejor las enfermeras tenían prohibido dormirse o irse aunque sea cinco minutos, pero la enfermera no estaba cansada de cuidarla. Al contrario, la paciente Kagome era la mejor de las del piso, y el motivo de las ojeras de la enfermera era porque en casa tenía unas niñas a la cual cuidar...Y un esposo problemático, pero eso ya era fuera de la historia.

-¿Crees que me pueda bañar?-pregunto Kagome mientras la enfermera la miraba y asentía. La doctora habia dado algunas reglas sobre Kagome, tenian clausuradas las visitas, andar caminando por el hospital, y el resto de las indicaciones o reglas eran sobre la medicina. Llamo a un par de enfermeros mientras estos la cargaban para sentarla en aquella silla especial, de lo demás la enfermera se hizo cargo-

-Sabes tu cabello es muy hermoso-dijo mientras veía como un par de cabellos caían al suelo, era normal que cualquier ser humano perdiera cabello. Y ella no tenía cáncer como para perderlo todo, así que cepillo su cabello y entonces Kagome sintió la suavidad de su cabello sobre su hombro; La enfermera siguió admirando el largo cabello-

-Estaba pensando en cortarlo cuando salga de aquí-dijo Kagome con su mano dejándolo caer hasta su cintura. Era cierto sus puntas estaban comenzando a maltratarse, y necesitaba aquellos productos especiales que cualquier adolescente compra para su cabello-¿Y, llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?-pregunto Kagome mientras la enfermera entonces se encargaba de lavarle el cabello-

-Un par de años-dijo la enfermera mientras el agua caía por todo el cuerpo de Kagome. Ya no le molestaba que la enfermera le viera desnuda, el agua caía sobre todo su cuerpo haciendo que los músculos de su cuello y espalda se les quitara la poca tensión, la enfermera le quito el jabón de su rostro con una esponja, mientras le lavaba las piernas con cuidado...Kagome agarro su cepillo de dientes y entonces cepillo sus dientes de arriba hacia abajo, la enfermera le espero lo suficiente y la dejo sola para ir por las toallas, Kagome entonces se agarro de la silla y se levanto un poco aun sintiendo el agua sobre su cuerpo caer. Sus rodillas temblaron un poco, pero ella estaba dispuesta a levantarse...El suero estaba colgado, retiro el cabello que cubría su cara y lo acomodo mientras intentaba dar un par de pasos. Pero le fue imposible pues la enfermera entro apresurada y la envolvió con la toalla-

No le iba a reprochar nada, sabía como debería sentirse. Cansada de no poder caminar y de que todos te crean una inútil solo por estar enferma. Estaba tentada a abrazarla, pero simplemente le seco el cabello con la toalla...Era sorprendente como Kagome se habia deprimido y un hospital no ayudaba mucho a tu estado de animo, la dejo encima de la cama con una bata limpia y un olor a vainilla, el olor no era de esos que te provocaban nauseas o estornudos. Al contrario era un simple olor agradable, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y ella estaba recostada mirando un poco de televisión, todos aquellos programas sobre gente besándose. Daba asco.

"_¡Yo te amo!, Andrés" _era lo que decía la muchacha en la novela dramática. Kagome suspiro, era lo único que podía ver. _"no me dejes" _ la muchacha habia insertado un par de lágrimas y estaba abrazándose sobre las piernas, sujetando con brusquedad del cuerpo masculino, pero el muchacho aparentaba estar bien. _"lo nuestro no puede seguir, me he encontrado con otra..." _ era lo rudo que el podía decir, Kagome entonces sintió que de su ojo izquierdo una solitaria lágrima habia escapado. Su corazón estaba latiendo de manera tranquila, y cierto dolor en su garganta se expandía con facilidad. Era difícil quitar aquel nudo en la garganta, aunque pasara saliva aun así el nudo seguía. _"pero tu y yo... ¡NO ME DEJES!" _ Era muy triste ver como ella se humillaba solamente para que el no la dejara. Dejo que esa lágrima corriera por su cara, y entonces sintió como si ella estuviera viviendo eso. _"¡Adiós!" _ Habia dicho el hombre para dejar devastada a la que una vez fue su amor. Pero siempre aparecen las otras mujeres para arrebatarte a lo mejor de tu vida, y solamente de esa manera te das cuenta de que todavía no has encontrado al verdadero amor de tu vida.

Le cambio de canal mientras dejaba ver algo sobre un par de modelos, siguió cambiándole de canal mientras recargaba un poco su cabeza sobre la almohada. Era tan fácil la forma en que podía cambiar su estado de ánimo, solamente por una película, por un recuerdo, por alguna cosa que la hiciera sentirse triste.

Apago la televisión, mientras dejaba el control en aquel mueble y entonces noto el dulce que habia. ¿Debía comerlo? Con sus temblorosas manos fue abriendo despacio ese dulce, mientras entonces veía el color oscuro debería de ser de uva, saboreo ese dulce mientras tiraba en la basura la envoltura y entonces notaba como entraba la enfermera con unas hermosas flores, era día de cambiar las rosas...

-Tu novio, llama todos los días para saber de ti-la enfermera dijo mientras dejaba las flores sobre aquel jarrón de cristal y entonces cambiaba las que se estaban haciendo ya feas, le regalo una sonrisa a Kagome mientras salía y entonces Kagome clavaba su mirada castaña en aquel arreglo de flores y veía como el primer pétalo comenzaba a caer, sus ojos se fueron cerrando al tiempo que el dulce de uva se deshacía en su boca. Fue tan sorprendente la facilidad con la que se quedo de nuevo dormida-

**---**

¡Nadie le decía lo que estaba pasando!, absolutamente nadie le daba permiso para ver a Kagome. Los doctores entraban y luego salían, era uno de esos días en los que no se daba por vencido e iba a preguntar que demonios le estaba pasando a Kagome, se acerco con la enfermera la cual estaba interesada haciendo papeleo, y la otra simplemente le entregaba a la otra enfermera algún documento. Era el piso de Kagome, estaba muy nervioso necesitaba a alguien que sujetara su mano y lograra tranquilizarlo, aclaro su garganta mientras la enfermera elevaba su rostro y le sonreía.

-Disculpe, soy-antes de poder continuar la enfermera lo hizo callar pues le entrego una carta a la otra enfermera la cual estaba apresurada haciendo ese papeleo, y el estaba ahí esperando respuestas de preguntas que iba a hacer-

-Perdón-repuso la enfermera mientras le ponía completa atención al muchacho-¡Qué sorpresa!-decía en voz baja la enfermera pero aun así no dejaba de mostrar mucha sorpresa en su voz, al igual que alegría-Eres el muchacho que viene a ver a Kagome-decía sonriente la enfermera, mostraba una hermosa dentadura blanca. Y un cabello recodito de color claro, con sus ojos azules era delgada pero se veía agradable y muy bonita definitivamente-¿Se te ofrece algo?-La enfermera era demasiado amable con el, sonrió mientras jugueteaba un poco con sus manos. Nervioso. Muy nervioso.-

-Es que...No me dejan verla y su mamá esta fuera y me pregunto, si ella ¿tiene algo malo?-decía preocupado mientras la enfermera entonces se erguía para salir de ahí y entonces acercarse a el con cautela. Sabía que la mamá de Kagome estaba en un lugar para tranquilizar sus nervios, y para la depresión pero no tenía idea cuanto tiempo iba a estar Kagome sola sin poder ser visitada-

-No se cuanto tiempo le van a restringir las visitas-dijo la enfermera un poco decepcionada-no te preocupes, Kagome es una muchacha fuerte y ella va a poder con todo-dijo muy emocionada mientras le daba ánimos al muchacho-además no es tanto lo que tenga si no su recuperación-dijo la enfermera acariciándole la cabeza, revolviéndole un poco el cabello. Inuyasha simplemente sonrió un poco y se alejo de ella. Despidiéndose por ese momento, regreso a su carro. Subió en el y entonces acelero un poco, por breves segundos miro los edificios gemelos, y su delicado pintado de color blanco con azul. Las ventanas de cada cuarto, se alejo con un grande pesar mientras se perdía entre las grandes calles-

No tenía a donde ir. Su celular comenzó a sonar y entonces lo contesto, era aquella voz que poco a poco se iba haciendo conocida para el, escucho sus indicaciones y entonces dijo un "voy para allá" y colgó con poca educación, hizo girar el carro mientras lograba esquivar algunos carros, acelero mientras lograba ver como estaba una camioneta roja, y otros carros abarcando parte de la acera.

Estaciono el carro cerca del carro de Miroku, mientras bajaba de su carro para entrar al lugar. Enseño su identificación mientras el hombre grande de seguridad lo dejaba pasar, entro notando como estaban sus amigos arriba de ese grande escenario. Era un lugar cerrado, con varias mesas...Un grande lugar, se veía que su agente estaba trabajando muy duro para irlos haciendo conocidos por la ciudad.

-¡Hasta que llegas!-comenzó a regañarlo su agente. Un hombre de cabello negro, con actitud de tener muy poca paciencia y tolerancia, pero aun ahí estaba con un par de adolescentes que intentaban brillar en la fama-El dueño del lugar me dio la oportunidad de que toquen en este lugar-dijo mientras le pedían permiso para dejar para una mesa, el se quito y fue hacia donde estaba su agente. Habia gente que se encargaban del sonido y las luces-

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Inuyasha viendo como estaba Ayame diciendo que acomodaran su batería-

-¡Hoy!-decían Koga, Ayame y Miroku mientras Inuyasha evitaba entrar en pánico. Nunca habia tenido un concierto tan acelerado, y la verdad nunca habia hecho un concierto en un lugar tan importante como este. Donde iban niños de clase social. Podía lidiar con eso-

-Será fácil solo tendremos que escoger dos canciones y ya-dijo Miroku mientras un muchacho le sujetaba su guitarra, el rápido subió y tomo su guitarra.-

-Prueba de sonido en...1, 2,3-dijo el agente mientras los muchachos se preparaban para tocar las canciones que mejor se sabían-

-¡Espera!-dijo Ayame que detenía el conteo con sus palillos y entonces todos se giraban con ella-¿Qué vamos a tocar?-pregunto mientras los chicos se encogían de hombros. Sorprendente ellos iban a tocar sin saber que-

-Bring 'Em out...Y cut up angels-dijo Miroku mientras los chicos se miraban y asentían. Complacidos de haber escogido esas canciones, de nuevo comenzó el conteo mientras Ayame tocaba con los palillos el conteo-

Comenzaron a tocar mientras el agente miraba lo bien que ellos tocaban.

**---**

Ahí estaba el grande e importante señor Higurashi, pidiendo informes sobre su hija, en cuanto se entero de que ella estaba enferma el habia hecho todo lo posible por que su trabajo terminara pero simplemente era imposible safarse de tanto trabajo, habia cancelado juntas, y habia rechazo nuevas propuestas que le evitaran estar con su hija.

La enfermera le estaba haciendo ver que era imposible entrar a verla, pero el se rehusaba a hacerle caso. No podía simplemente esperar una explicación, el necesitaba estar seguro de que su hija estaba bien...

-Señor Higurashi...-dijo la doctora viendo como estaba el hombre, sujetando su cabeza con sus manos. En una figura encorvada, cuando el escucho su apellido levanto su vista. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y estaba muy desesperado-

-Doctora... ¿Cómo esta mi hija?, necesito saber que le pasa...-dijo mientras la doctora entonces le señalaba que le siguiera, y así lo hizo siguió a la doctora hasta su consultorio, en donde ahí empezó a esperar explicaciones.-

La doctora comenzó diciéndole que tenía su hija, y el señor aun no creía lo que oía. Era normal la reacción del hombre, toda su vida habia dado lo mejor para que a su hija no le faltara nada, habia contratado miles de niñeras para que le hicieran compañía a su hija e incluso evitaba que su esposa trabajara para que estuviera cuidando a su hija y ahora...Su hija, su tesoro estaba enferma. Escuchaba atento las palabras de la doctora, ya estaba en rehabilitación y tambien estaba al tanto de que habia tenido un paro cardiaco.

Una enfermera entro con el corazón acelerado, mientras los dos adultos miraban a la enfermera con su agitado respirar.

-Doctora, Kagome entro en un ataque-dijo mientras la doctora se levantaba y el señor seguía a la doctora. La enfermera le abrió la puerta mientras otros dos enfermeros y otro interno intentaban detener ese cuerpo de Kagome. La chica estaba convulsionando, y no podía detener su cuerpo, la doctora le índico a una enfermera que le trajera un medicamento mientras la enfermera recibía la jeringa con el medicamento preparo la cantidad necesaria y se la inyectaba. El señor Higurashi miraba asustado a su hija, la doctora le cerró la puerta para comenzar a estabilizar a Kagome-

Después de varios minutos de desesperación, el señor Higurashi pudo apreciar como salían todas las personas de la habitación de su hija. La doctora se acomodo su bata y entonces indico que le hicieran nuevos exámenes de sangre a Kagome.

-Dentro de un par de horas le indicare como esta Kagome-dijo la doctora con esa voz seria que la caracterizaba. La mujer aparentaba tal vez unos treinta y tantos años, su cabello pelirrojo y sus hermosos ojos azules...Sus labios pintados de color rojo.-Le aseguro que aremos lo mejor para Kagome...-dijo la doctora mientras le explicaba un poco más de la enfermedad y sus derivados-

-¡Usted tiene que salvarla!-dijo exaltado el señor mientras la doctora suspiraba de manera cansada-

-Haremos lo posible señor Higurashi-dijo con su activa voz mientras el señor Higurashi volvía a tomar asiento, y la enfermera entraba de nuevo a la habitación de Kagome-No debería decir esto pero...-su mirada azul se giro hasta la habitación de Kagome-su enfermedad...Es como una formula química-el señor Higurashi no le entendía, en estos momentos el estaba cegado por la preocupación-

¿Qué clase de padre lo creían?

-Bueno...Como un carro-decía en palabras que el señor pudiera entender-la enfermedad de Kagome vendría siendo como el aire que evita que la gasolina corra por el carro...-le explicaba con movimientos en sus manos, hasta ese punto el señor le entendía-y ese aire que se coló en el carro esta trayendo consecuencias grabes...El tiempo de rehabilitación de Kagome es muy grande...Y mientras es más grande o lento...Puede causar otro tipo de consecuencias-El señor Higurashi sintió sus ojos nublosos y como sus lágrimas caían por primera vez sobre su rostro.-

-Usted esta diciendo que mi hija, ¿va a morir?-pregunto con la voz entrecortada, la doctora suspiro de manera cansada y entonces agacho su cabeza por breves segundos. Breves segundos en los que el padre esperaba una respuesta negativa de su teoría-

-No, es solo que...Su enfermedad esta creando conflictos...-dijo la doctora mientras el señor Higurashi caía aun pasmado sobre ese asiento que hizo sonido cuando su trasero cayo sobre el, la doctora entonces miro el techo. No debió haber dicho nada-

-Haremos lo posible para curarla...-dijo mientras lo dejaba solo. En esa habitación donde las enfermeras pasaban con apuro, o simplemente donde habia otros pacientes.-

¿Qué he hecho? Se pregunto mientras encorvaba más su figura y entonces comenzaba a llorar de manera silenciosa. Se preocupo en darle una vida mejor a su hija y sin querer el tiempo se habia ido gastando y ahora que regresaba ni la podía ver. Engaño a su mente creyendo que esto no era verdad, se estaba engañando el mismo por que era un error, de esos chistes retorcido de la vida, una mala jugada...Pero desgraciadamente no era así.

Pero ella estaba solamente acostada, sintiendo acalambrado su cuerpo. Un dolor enorme sobre su garganta, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su vista era nublosa...Su mano acaricio sus parpados y descubrió que habia estado llorando, respiraba por la mascara de oxigeno y entonces tosió un poco, esta vez ya no habia sangre...De nuevo cerro sus ojos mientras dejaba de apretar sus manos y entonces se concentraba en su pésimo destino...Un destino que ella jamás escogió.

**---**

Era la hora de estar en el escenario, el público ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse...

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Miroku mientras terminaba de mirarse en el espejo y entonces afinaba su guitarra-

-¡Tienen menos de cinco minutos!-aclaro la muchacha mientras los muchachos se iban quitando los nerviosismos-

Una vez Kagome les pregunto si ellos se ponían nerviosos, y ellos respondieron que les gustaba hacer eso...Les gustaba tocar para el público, cantar y gritar enfrente de todos...Así que no debían porque sentirse nerviosos.

-¿Por Kagome?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras sus amigos se miraban y soltaban un grande suspiro-

-¡Por Kagome!-dijeron los demás mientras salían de su camerino para ir al escenario, menos de tres minutos. Las demás "bandas" ya habían encendido al publico, y entonces estaban ellos enfrente de los demás. Vieron como gritaban eufóricos, y como imploraban porque empezaran a cantar-

La primera guitarra que se escuchaba tocar era la de Miroku, después se escuchaba tocar la batería junto con las demás guitarras...

-_ELLOS SON RESTLESS-_se escuchaba la voz de su agente que les daba ánimos, unos muchachos ya los conocían. Pero jamás se los imaginarios arriba de un grande escenario y un lugar decente-

Las muchachas estaban gritando...(canción: cut up angels-the used :D muy buena cancion ;D)

_If we cut out the bad  
Well then we'd have nothing left  
Like i cut up your mouth  
The night i stuffed it all in_

And you lied to the angels  
Said I stabbed you to death  
If we go at the same time  
They'll clean up the mess

I lost my head  
You couldn't come  
This lust to my brain almost feels like a gun  


(no pondré toda la canción, pero bueno ellos cantan toda la canción e.e)

Aunque la verdad no estaba tan animado como para cantar algo tan fuerte, lo iba a hacer.

_All the girls and the boys  
And people making noise  
Just let me hear you shout  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist  
If you twist like this  
'Til the lights go out  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!_

Katie,  
I don't know why I even try  
'Cause lately  
You're always out other the guys  
Pretty baby  
Don't you know I'll treat you right  
I'll go crazy  
If you pass me up tonight

Hey - Hey - Hey Hey!  
Hey - Hey - Hey Hey Hey! 

(Bring 'Em out-Drake Bell & Hawk Nelson)

Cuando termino de cantar la canción, sintió una extraña presión en su pecho. Y aun así termino haciendo un agudo sonido con su guitarra, el publico joven quedo encantado...Y si habia un par de expertos, fueron listos pues ellos ya estaban apartados para una sencilla disquera su representante seguía siendo Hojo, aunque ahora era como el que iba a aprender como lidiar con "estrellas del rock".

Iba a ser divertido, iban a entrar al famoso mundo de la fama. Salio del escenario dejándole el paso a las otras bandas que ya llevaban más tiempo que ellos, fueron a su camerino a prepararse para seguir en la fiesta.

-¡Estuvieron excelentes!-dijo su agente mientras llegaba Hojo con una sonrisa. Estaban vitoreando sobre su concierto, y el tambien estaba feliz solo que sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho-

-Creo que...Yo me iré-dijo Inuyasha mientras se quitaba la guitarra y la colocaba en su estuche, los muchachos dejaron de hablar para mirarlo confundidos, pero el se veía preocupado y angustiado, es como si sintiera algo dentro de su cuerpo-Me informan de lo que pase, ¿ok?-dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba su chaqueta café y entonces salía del camerino-Nos vemos-cerro la puerta detrás de el, mientras se perdía entre ese lugar hasta llegar a su carro el cual estaba estacionado en el mismo lugar. Con la luz de las lámparas, y la profunda noche diciéndole que era hora de ir a dormir, el encendió el carro y fue directo al hospital-

Apretó el volante, mientras maldecía. Un par de universitarios que iban delante de el, gritando aquellas canciones de moda...Desesperado, dio un par de golpes con su pulgar hasta que por fin avanzaron...Se apresuro mientras, aceleraba un poco y luego sentía las luces del carro de atrás cegarle la vista, decidió acelerar un poco más mientras lograba ver esas hermosas luces del hospital, quince minutos más para que el estuviera viendo si Kagome estaba bien.

Miro como en su piso habia un señor que sujetaba su cabello de manera encorvada, se acerco a la enfermera para preguntarle por su novia...

-Ella esta descansado...-dijo la enfermera mientras veía salir a la doctora ya cansada de tener que visitar a solamente una paciente.-

-¿Puedo verla?-pregunto con sus ojos brillosos mientras la doctora detenía sus pasos y miraba al padre-

-Yo creo que primero debe de pasar su papá, ¿no crees?-pregunto la doctora mientras el muchacho asentía y entonces regresaba a esperar.-

Ella estaba en su cuarto, "durmiendo". La verdad es que ella solamente estaba con una elevada cantidad de calmantes y somníferos que le iban a quitar el dolor de su cuerpo...Estaba perdida en esa habitación blanca, con la poca luz de aquella lámpara color azul pálido...El sonido de los pasos de afuera, con la luz que se colaba de la puerta...Miro sus manos, todavía estaban las agujas sobre sus venas...todavía persistía el dolor ante tal cantidad que tenía de morfina en su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos preocupada...

¿Qué iba a pasar si caía en un ataque? ¿Moriría? ¿Por qué todos la miraban con lastima? ¿Por qué no podía ser una adolescente normal? Sabía que no quería dañarse y preguntarse todas esas preguntas pero le resultaba imposible no evitarlas, en todos lados habia historias de amor...Inicios de ellas y tambien finales, y ella estaba postrada en una cama que se levantaba del respaldo...Con suero inyectado en sus venas, cortadas que se estaban sanando...Dolor de cabeza, y dolor en su garganta y cuerpo entero...Ya no podía mantenerse despierta un día entero... ¿Por qué? Porque le habían quitado su medicamento...Le habían quitado el calmante para su dolor...Le habían quitado a Inuyasha. Ni siquiera podía comer sin que le temblara la mano, ya no escupía sangre ¿y eso de que demonios le servía? Solamente habia creado que tuviera otra clase de enfermedades...

Un sueño...Deseaba que esto fuera un doloroso sueño, pero al parecer agitar su mente a ese estado no iba a ayudar nada. ¿Qué paso con la resignación? Ya no habia existía eso...Ni siquiera pretender estar bien servía, dejo que sus pulmones se llenaran del oxigeno artificial y cerro un par de segundos sus ojos...Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero aun así no las expulso de sus ojos...Se las limpio justo en el momento en que entro una persona, con las manos temblorosas y enguantadas. Su padre estaba ahí, enfrente de ella...Con sus ojos puestos sobre ella, se acerco a ella de manera precavida mientras se hincaba a su lado y comenzaba a sobarle la cabeza. Le gustaba la caricia, el cariño que le transmitía.

-Ya estoy aquí, cariño-murmuro mientras Kagome asentía complacida de tener a su padre ahí. Más todavía no lo tenía a el-Tu mamá pronto vendrá...Y de nuevo estaremos los tres juntos...-dijo mientras besaba sus manos, las cuales estaban heladas...El las masajeo dejando que un poco de su calor se colara en ella-¿No tienes frío?-ella negó mientras admiraba más a su padre. Quería recordar una alegre de el, una cara alegre de todos.-

Quería hablar pero su voz no salía de la garganta, debido al nudo que tenía.

-No, no, no...No hables-dijo su padre mientras la miraba con sus tiernos ojos. No creía que su hija, estuviera enferma...Aun se negarla a creerlo-yo estaré aquí...Cuidare tus sueños...Aquí estaré-murmuraba mientras Kagome asentía y entonces veía como su padre la miraba. El se sentía tan mal, quería hacer todo lo posible por su hija...Pero ya lo habia hecho, la tenía en el mejor hospital...Con la mejor doctora, ¿qué más podía pedir?-

Ella cerro sus ojos y entonces la enfermera saco a su padre, pero ella no noto cuando el se habia ido...Inuyasha entro después...Con el atuendo que usaban para entrar al quirófano...Sentía nervios, era sorprendente como lograba hacerlo sentir; Entro por la puerta y aquella ilusión de verla mejor fue pasando a simplemente un deseo, ella estaba ahí...Acostada con su respiración apenas visible, se acerco mientras se quitaba el cubre boca y entonces le daba un sencillo beso sobre la frente...

-Te amo Kagome-por supuesto que no esperaba que ella despertara bien por arte de magia solo por escuchar su voz, salio de su habitación. Posiblemente no toleraría verla mucho más tiempo sin hablar sobre lo que le iba a pasar, y entonces le regreso el uniforme a la enfermera mientras se despedía de ellas...-

Ella siguió durmiendo, como aquella historia de fantasía llamada "la bella durmiente". Pero posiblemente ella iba a dormir pocas horas y despertaría teniendo un ataque...Por eso la doctora habia pedido que le administraran grandes cantidades de morfina, lo que menos querían era que ella sufriera...No habia beso de algún príncipe que le regresara aquella vida, simplemente no habia nada...Solo palabras de consuelo, o flores que inundaban un agradable aroma sobre la habitación.

_**(Estaba cansada, ya ni podía con su corazón)(Kagome)**_

Es que su suerte daba tantas vueltas, un día su suerte era buena y al otro...Al otro estaba en una cama con una enfermedad llamada tuberculosis la cual hacia que todo su cuerpo se estuviera descomponiendo. Y aunque tenía eso, y no lo supiera estaba tranquila...

El nombre de Inuyasha nunca lo iba a olvidar, siempre iba a recordarlo como le decía que todo iba a estar bien, dándole ánimos de todo...Iba a recordar esos momentos que pasaron juntos, el baile de entrada a la sociedad, no iba a olvidar nada...Iba a guardar todos sus recuerdos, para compartirlos con alguien si era posible...El monitor comenzó a ver como su pulso iba decayendo...

La doctora ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, su paciente iba a decaer en un paro cardiaco y dentro de un par de minutos de presión y estrés iba a recuperarse...

Pero la doctora no predecía que este ataque iba a ser diferente, que su pulso iba decayendo y que comenzaba a tener convulsiones era doloroso verla...Estaba escupiendo sangre, mientras la doctora le quitaba la mascara y entonces comenzaba a chocarla, estaba entrando en pánico, suspiro mientras dejaba que los nervios no la controlaran.

-¡Doctora! ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto la enfermera mientras la doctora le abría la bata y entonces comenzaba a hacerle presión sobre su pecho. No iba a estar dispuesta a que su paciente se fuera, no iba a permitir que dejara a su novio con un profundo dolor en su pecho...No iba a perder a una adolescente, por más trágica que fuera la melodía que estaba teniendo en la cabeza-

Ese no iba a ser el fin...

Salio de la habitación notando a los dos hombres preocupados, uno estaba apretando su puño para evitar la ira y el otro estaba con sus ojos rojos...Mortificado.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el señor Higurashi mientras la doctora negaba y entonces miraba a los dos hombres-

-Ha entrado en coma...No sabemos cuando despierte...Pueden ser horas, días...Semanas...-dijo la doctora mientras los dos hombres se miraban...-

Ahora ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Kagome seguiría jugando a la bella durmiente?.

Tomo asiento para asimilar lo que la doctora le habia dicho...Kagome en coma...

En su mente retumbo esa palabra, si estaba en coma estaba bien...Tal vez era así mejor, así iba a sufrir menos...Sintió un nudo en su garganta mientras agachaba más su cabeza por más cariño que le tuviera tal vez así ella iba a descansar más tiempo...No debía de ser egoísta, ella estaría bien...Despertaría...Si no era en horas, podría ser en días...El estaba teniendo fe...Mucha fe.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

**No es bueno escribir y convinar canciones dramaticas u.ú porke? Porke tiendo a ser muy dramatica en las historias Q.Q**

**Q.Q Omg! Yo tmb stoy llorando T.T**

**Pobre Kagome ;O;**

**Ke le va a pasar? **

**u.U bueno mejor le sigo escribiendo para traerles pronto el siguiente capitulo n.n**

**espero que les haya gustado... (:**

**bueno...**

**La verdad...les confesare... o.o**

**Todas las historias terminan en algo feliz u.ú**

**Y pues...si mato a la kag no seria la unika ke muriera...Tambien mataria a su mama y a su papa n.n**

**Hahaha Ok no u.ú**

**Pero pss la verdad noten esto en un fic ke lei hace mucho x.x no recuerdo su nombre pero era algo de ke a kag la envenenan e.e con no se ke y a los dos dias ya staba bien ù.u no mmn?? Ke demonios es eso? Pero bueno...**

**Hasta eso ke la historia estubo chila :3**

**Hahaha x)!**

**Así que pueden esperarse un final feliz y tambien un final dramatico (ya planee el dramatico y es lindo n//n) el feliz...no se como seria...**

**Tal vez haga un final alterno x.x no se ú.ú ya vere...bueno pss por mientras dejenme reviews n.n**

**Nos vemos!**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_Todavía siento un profundo dolor..._

_No he muerto...Ya que sigo sintiendo..._

_Yo no puedo morir..._

_Mientras tenga venas que cortar..._

_Con dolor o sin dolor..._

_Yo me voy a destrozar..."_


	19. Esperanza

**My Erotic Pain**

_**Cáp.19**__** Esperanza...**_

"_Hermosa roja y suave,_

_Esta regada por el suelo,_

_Despacio cariño,_

_Limpia mis heridas con tus lamidas,_

_Despacio cariño,_

_Están un poco grandes..."_

El pertenecía a los escenarios, estaba arriba de uno con su banda...Mientras tocaba la guitarra y dejaba que la música pusiera eufórica a la gente. La canción estaba empezando, su concierto iba a durar más de una hora y media...Eran el centro de atención de todos, tal vez no era el mejor lugar donde habían cantado pero al menos el lugar se habia llenado completamente...Se sentían importantes y famosos.

Pego su boca al micrófono, primero empezaban los acordes de la guitarra...

_Believe the news, I'm gone for good.  
Call off the search, no one will know that I'm down here  
Believe the note I left for you  
You can't turn back the clocks, you can't pull me up from here so don't try__._

I'm in a car underwater with time to kill,

_Thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me,_

_What hurts more is I would still die for you._

_(car underwater-armor for sleep)_

Después de eso, tocaba la batería alocándose completamente…La canción tal vez era triste, pero era profunda como su estado de animo. Sinceramente no sabía desde hace cuanto tiempo no habia dormido...Entraba a su casa, se bañaba y se cambiaba y salía a ensayar o a estar pensando en algo que no lo hiciera pensar en cosas que lo deprimían...

Prácticamente esa canción era una pateada en su corazón, y le gustaba sentirse deprimido y sin vida...Era la única forma de hacerse pagar los errores que habia cometido en toda su vida. Esta canción le hacia recordarla a ella...Hipotéticamente aunque las noticias de que ella se habia ido por el bien no eran necesarias...Prácticamente el busco cualquier método para hacerla regresar, desde el clásico beso que despertara a la bella durmiente...Pero eso no resulto, el le dejo una nota a su lado para cuando despertara...Se la habia dado a la enfermera...Ya no podía regresar el tiempo, no podía sacarla del coma...Era como si ella estuviera en un carro debajo del agua, sin aire...Con su presión sobre el rostro, haciendo que poco a poco perdiera la respiración...Continuo cantando mientras muchos notaban como el cantaba de manera triste, era fácil reconocerlo...Todos sabían lo que le habia pasado...

Y muy pocos se atrevían a decírselo en la cara, habia olvidado decirle cuanto la amaba antes de que ella quedara en coma...No le importo que ella lo dejara y lo abandonara...Todos le decían que no era su culpa, que se dejara de esas cosas que no eran su culpa...Y lo que más duele es que para regresarla es que el daría su vida si fuera necesario pero ese Dios que tanto adoraban muchos la habia abandonado a ella...Hizo un sonido rudo con las cuerdas mientras respiraba profundamente, habían ensayado este concierto...Habían practicado todas las canciones, y todas les habían salido perfectas. Inuyasha fue a la batería mientras todos dejaban que Ayame cantara...Ella habia escrito la canción, además de que tenía buena voz...

_Un, dos, tres...Uhh_

Todos empezaban a cantar al final del conteo de la chica... Ella esperaba para que todos se comenzaran a emocionar más con la canción. Lo bueno de que sus compañeros eran hombres, era que no eran machistas.

_Sus dientes no son blancos,_

_Solo tiene tres,_

_Su piel es transparente,_

_Y verde a la vez..._

_Sus ojos amarillos,_

_Me hacen enloquecer,_

_Tiene algo ese chico,_

_Y yo no se que es..._

_(Mi novio es un zombie-kinder porno)_

El estaba tocando la guitarra, viendo como su amigo creaba ese sonido de miedo con el bajo...Y el continuaba tocando la batería...Se acerco a su lugar cuando Ayame termino su canción y todos aplaudieron y ella se despidió y regreso a su batería...Tomo el micrófono mientras controlaba su respiración.

-_Y ella fue Ayame...-_dijo emocionado mientras preparaba la siguiente canción que iban a tocar...Ya casi se escuchaban en el radio, y casi se lograba ver como su agente Hojo les conseguía propaganda y conciertos. Semanas ocupadas, sin descanso...Sin poder dormir...-_Este concierto...-_decía mientras que sus amigos continuaran tocando y el intentara recuperar el aliento. Tocar la batería era agitado...-_Va dedicado para todos...Y para mis amigos...Para ¡TODOS!-_Dijo fingiendo estar alegre mientras continuaba tocando y seguía el ritmo de sus amigos-

Batería. Guitarras. Bajo, con esos instrumentos se lograba hacer música...Y un poco de teclado pero...A nadie le importaba si la música estaba arreglada o no, simplemente con ver a los muchachos de Restless se emocionaban.

_But before tomorrow  
'Cos my friend said he'd take you home  
He sits in a corner all alone  
He lives under a waterfall  
Nobody can see him  
Nobody can ever hear him call  
Nobody can ever hear him call  
_

_(Supersonic-oasis)_

¿Se notaba mucho que estaba destrozado? Que todas las historias de ficción que el se creo solamente eran eso...Cosas que nunca iban a pasarle...Después de mañana, todo podría ir bien o mal...Sus amigos siempre le recomendaban ir a casa, pero ¿les hacia caso? ¡No! El solo quería olvidar toda su vida y volver a comenzar...Si, esa canción era sobre el... ¿Y que? Nadie lo iba a saber...El estaba siempre sentado en alguna esquina, con su cigarro en mano...Vivía debajo de una cascada...Nadie lo podría ver, nadie podría escuchar su llamado de desesperación...Nadie podría escuchar su llamado de ayuda...Si ella despertaba, lo sacaría de esta depresión posiblemente. Pero ¿Qué pasaría después?

Su concierto continuo mientras todos seguían gritando que querían otra más, las canciones se les habían agotado...Así que se despidieron, salio del escenario para ir al baño a vomitar...Odiaba sentir que el estomago se le revolvía cuando evitaba quitarse la depresión, se acostumbraba a la oscuridad...

-¡SOMOS FAMOSOS!-Dijo exclamándose de manera emocionada Ayame, Koga y Miroku miraron a Inuyasha...Le habían recomendado salir, pensar en otra cosa para que no se enfermara...Pero Inuyasha no les hacia caso, solo lo veían en los ensayos...Hasta se habia salido de la escuela diciendo que una estrella de rock no necesitaba estudiar. Grave error, su madre los buscaba para saber que era de su hijo...Y la verdad ni ellos mismos lo sabían...Cuando lo veían, era como ver a alguien que se perdía y regresaba. No sabían donde ubicarlo, las llamadas no las respondía...-

-¿Vamos a salir?-pregunto Miroku cuando vio que el regresaba y se quitaba la camisa para tomar su verdadera chaqueta y comenzar a salir-¿Vienes Inuyasha?-pregunto Koga con la ilusión de que dijera "si, claro, esperenme" pero el simplemente negó y comenzó a salir de ahí para irse a otro lado a estar solo-

El salio y se fue caminando, no fue acosado por nadie...Su fama no era tan grande como para que todavía desearan un autógrafo...Solo promocionaban sus canciones en la radio, y hasta Hojo estaba intentando conseguir algún contrato con MTV para que transmitieran videos pero la verdad su música no necesitaba videos...Oh tal vez si, pero eso era lo de menos...Camino sin rumbo por breves minutos, hasta que dio la hora y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente perdido...Vivía debajo de aquel tren de donde ensayaban...Nadie lo sabía nadie se iba a enterar de eso, se puso en una esquina para esperar un autobús, y entonces pago su boleto y fue a sentarse...Se veía desesperado...No le gustaba mucho hablar de Kagome, aunque la verdad se moría de ganas de gritarlo como si no le importara cuando en realidad ni siquiera lo habia superado...

Primero fueron días, después fueron semanas...Y por último más de ocho largos meses que todavía no superaba que Kagome jamás iba a despertar, su esperanza se marchitaba...Se sentía solo, con frío y adolorido...Como un hombre que pierde una dona posiblemente, pero las donas se pueden volver a suplantar, pero ¿una vida humana? Esas jamás se sustituyen...No hay dos Kagome's en el mundo, el autobús dio una parada y el se levanto para bajarse de el, y comenzar a caminar otras tres cuadras ahí estaba el grande hospital con sus luces blancas...Entro mientras suspiraba, habia entrado más de cien veces para ver a Kagome...Para saber de ella, pero no pasaba nada...

Y aunque sonaría estupido todavía sentía que un día de estos ella iba a despertar, si la esperanza la estaba perdiendo...Entro al mismo piso, reconocía todo...Sabía que debajo de la quinta silla habia un chicle pegado y de que color era...Toco la puerta de Kagome y al no escuchar nada entro, ahí la vio...Estaba dormida y mantenía una sonrisa...La habían cambiado de posición, y todavía estaba ese maldito sonido que lo desesperaba...Odiaba que la vida de Kagome dependiera ahora de un aparato de manera literal, se acerco y entonces comenzó a hablarle de lo bien que le habia ido en el concierto...

Sabía que ella no lo escuchaba, ¿y que hay de ella? Estaba delgada, dormida, habia intentado suicidarse. Pero simplemente no tenía el valor para hacerlo, cuando se enterraba la navajeaba sobre sus brazos solo lograba hacer una raya que dejaba brotar esa sangre suave y roja...Y al final terminaba limpiándose la herida, soltó su aliento mientras notaba como ella seguía dormida...Cuando se deprimía imaginaba que ella estaba bien y que le decía que lo amaba, y cuando regresaba a la realidad solo lograba mantener una sonrisa...Triste y melancólica, pero una sonrisa. Después cuando la sangre terminaba de brotar, se daba cuenta de que era un estupido y se odiaba a si mismo...

Tomaba energizantes para poder rendir al cien por ciento...Algo lo estaba consumiendo internamente, ¿a quien debía pedirle disculpas? Miro su brazo izquierdo, todavía estaba la cicatriz...Su desesperación era tan grande, se acerco a besar a Kagome...El tiempo no habia pasado en balde, el estaba más varonil y masculino y pronto cumpliría 18...Suspiro, cumpliría 18 y ella no estaría ahí...

-Dentro de una semana cumpliré 18-Esperaba escuchar un "¿en serio?" pero simplemente eso no llego así que decidió crear en su mente una conversación. Una conversación que nunca iba a existir, hablarle no iba a servir...¡El deseaba con todo su corazón que despertara!-

¡No creía en Dios!, ¡No creía en nadie!...Rogarle al hombre que manipulaba sus vidas, no era tan digno...Ver como la gente sufría no era digno de creer en Dios, habia dejado de creer en el...Desde el momento en que todas las oraciones para que ella despertara no eran suficientes para Dios...Quiso golpear algo, pero al verla sintió algo pacifico en su interior, le beso la mejilla y comenzó a irse...Sin poder recibir un beso de ella, una sonrisa...Salio mientras se iba a algún lugar donde nadie lo interrumpiera...Fue a casa, mientras veía como estaban las amigas de su madre bebiendo el te.

-¡Buenas noches!-dijo sin entusiasmo mientras cruzaba la sala para subir a su habitación. Su madre lo miro apenada, y se disculpo por el...El entro a su habitación, abrió las ventanas para que el aire se llevara sus pensamientos a otro lugar, y así poder respirar en ese mundo donde se sofocaba-

_**(Pretendía que ella aparecía en forma de lluvia, porque estaba triste...Y cuando dormía, era como estar conectado a el. Lograr sentir lo que decía, pero luego despertaba y me daba cuenta de que eso no era verdad, si fuera necesario dejaría que ella lo abrazara y lo sofocara...Sabía que yo iba a estar bien, no importaba si no podía respirar iba a estar bien...Pero hoy no llueve, solo es una noche cualquiera, eso de las estrellas fugases eran para niños...No habia apariciones, no habia mágicas canciones...Solamente estaba yo con mi alma sucia y rota pensaba en ella... ¿Qué podía hacer? Rezar era algo innecesario...Porque Dios no escucha mis llantos ni mis suplicas, le gusta verse retorcer a la gente...Blasfemia sale por mi boca...No se con quien estoy enojado si con el o conmigo mismo, ya destruí mi vida...La hago añicos frente a los demás, fumo más de la cuenta y eso no me relaja en lo absoluto...Solo estoy en mi mundo yo solo, rodeado de desconocidos y de oscuridad...Si ella despertara juraría que todo iba a ser luz, que iba a rogar y hasta me hincaría en una iglesia y besaría el suelo...Para creer que ella va a despertar, pero es perder mi tiempo...Solo necesito bañarme y quitarme el asco por la vida. Quisiera que en mis sueños, ella apareciera de nuevo y me quitara el aliento todo el que quisiera con tal de que le regresara la vida, estaba bien si no podía respirar...Estaba bien si moría en mis propios sueños para darle vida a ella...Pero como siempre, esto no es verdad solo es una historia más sacada de mis sueños...) (Inuyasha)**_

Tal vez el debería morir, ¿de que sirve una vida sin ilusiones? Se acostó en su cama, y cerro sus ojos por unos grandes segundos...No estaba dormido, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo lograr sentir el viento que entraba por su ventana...Una emoción extraña lo invadió de repente, su cuarto olía a cierto aroma a canela, abrió sus ojos...Se estaba volviendo loco, más de lo que ya estaba...Se habia acostumbrado a que todas las noches a su alrededor oliera a canela, y lo gracioso es que nadie más aspiraba ese aroma...Solamente era suyo, era eróticamente suyo. Y siempre que andaba molesto o deprimido, eso se alejaba de el y se encontraba alegre...Tal vez después de todo, si creía en algo...Pero se dedicaba a negarlo rotundamente.

La luna estaba tan hermosa, todos la podían admirar pero otros preferían hacer otras cosas más actuales que estar en un bosque arriba de un árbol viendo la luna...Esas estrellas brillaban con tanta delicadeza, abrió sus ojos y se asomo por la ventana...El veía el mundo de diferentes modos, antes de que Kagome entrara en coma...El se imaginaba que la oscuridad de la noche, eran los cabellos de Kagome...La luna era ese brillo que Kagome escondía y tambien eran sus dientes blancos, las estrellas...Eran los faroles que lo conducían hasta el, y de nuevo se encontraba creyendo eso...Sonrió, no todo estaba perdido...Hasta el camino más oscuro, tiene un poco de luz...Como la noche, solo que la noche esperaba su tiempo para que la luz se encendiera y le brindara calor...

Dedico esa noche a pensar de manera positiva...Si ella despertaba, iba a cantarle todas sus canciones...Iba a llevarla a pasear, saldrían juntos caminando a todos lados...La agarraría de la mano, y se concentraría en creer que eso no era una ilusión...Bromearían sobre esto, y todo sería felicidad...Y si ella no despertaba, si definitivamente su corazón dejaba de latir...Nada iba a cambiar, sería como si ella estuviera con el, lo acompañaría a cualquier lugar...Pero ¿tendría el valor para seguir adelante? No, no tendría el valor suficiente...Negó y sonrió de manera honesta, no...Eso no iba a pasar, ella despertaría y estaría a su lado...La llevaría a la escuela y la recogería, la llevaría a sus conciertos y pasaría todo el tiempo necesario.

Volvería a creer en el Dios que se la habia arrebatado por grandes meses, y estaría dispuesto a irse al infierno...

-Tu vas a despertar...Se que lo harás-dijo de manera cansada, mientras se hundía en su cama de nuevo con ese olor a canela...Y en la mañana, ese olor ya se habia ido...Se sentía mejor, despertó y se estiro un poco mientras entraba a su baño y se duchaba...Seco su cuerpo, mientras limpiaba el espejo y se miraba...Después salio de su baño para irse a cambiar, se iba a girar para cerrar la ventana pero descubrió que esta ya estaba cerrada...Alguna sirvienta que habia entrado a limpiar su habitación, usaba unos pantalones negro de tubo...Con un cinto de estoperoles, unos converse...Su cabello que ahora era corto iba a ser planchado, se puso un rosario mientras salía...Arreglarse el cabello ya no era tan importante como cuando iba a un concierto...El cabello largo lo hacia ver mayor, y le gustaba más corto...Tenía sus ojeras y su piel blanca, salio de casa mientras veía a su madre sentada leer el periódico-

-¿Te vas de nuevo? ¿Cuándo regresas? ¿Mañana? ¿El año que viene?-Notaba el enfado en la voz de su madre, solamente suspiro mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla y salía del lugar. Noto como el sol lograba cegar su vista, y fue a agarrar su carro para dejar a su madre con pendiente-

Era una madre preocupada, el a veces no venía a dormir...Y cuando lo hacia era cuando ella no estaba...Y todo era por Kagome...Solo deseaba que esa muchacha despertara y le hiciera a Inuyasha recordar lo que era sentir, amar...Y no decaer...

Inuyasha iba caminando de manera normal, habia comprado un par de revistas y se habia dispuesto ir a su lugar secreto, iba de incógnito entre toda la gente...Entro a su guarida viendo como estaban sus amigos acostados y comiendo...

-¿Qué onda?-pregunto mientras entraba e iba por un refresco, los demás dejaron la apatía para levantarse y descubrir que Inuyasha estaba de buen humor-

-¿Por qué de buen humor?-pregunto Miroku mientras iba a sentarse notando como estaban los tres hombres acomodándose en ese sillón para ver los posters de sus bandas favoritas-

-Porque...Cuando Kagome despierte quiero que me vea sonriente...-dijo de manera simple mientras estiraba su refresco y entonces veía a sus amigos beber-¡Por...Nosotros!-dijo haciendo un pequeño brindis y sus amigos sonrieron y comenzaron a beber, el primero que terminara su refresco ganaba...-

No iba a seguir a adelante, no iba a amar a otra muchacha...Iba a estar sonriente por Kagome, aunque estuviera mal y quisiera llorar...Tal vez ese mensaje venía recibiendo de ella de algún modo, o tal vez...Era una parte de el que lo impulso a estar feliz por haber recordado que el aroma favorito de Kagome era la canela...

**CONTINUARÁ...**♥

**N/A:**

Al principio estaba deprimida... /: cosas que pasan...

No se cuando vuelva a actualizar pero aquí esta el capitulo /:

Medio corto pero bueno X.x aki sta x)!

Aun no decido si mato a Kagome.. O:

Pero bueno u.ú

Me queda claro q' no qieren ke muera...asi ke ver que sale de mi sucia cabeza x)!

Hahaha bueno pss :D

Cuídense n.n

e.e no se cuanto le kede a este fic

O: pero yo digo ke dos capitulos o tal vez tres X.x qien sabe

Bueno pss ya nos vemos ♥

"_Esto es repulsivo y monótono,_

_No me puedo escuchar aunque grite,_

_Es como algo sucesivo que tiene que pasar,_

_Es como mi corazón de caramelo,_

_Que poco a poco se derrite"_

**Pd. Sobre las canciones primero va el nombre de la canción y luego van los cantantes, Ok?**

**Pd.2 DEJEN REVIEWS, MUCHOS REVIEWS xDDD**

Atte:

Willnira


	20. Defectos

**My Erotic Pain**

**Cáp.20 Defectos**

"_Que importa si perdemos nuestras mentes,_

_Que importa si no tiene sentido"_

Ellos iban a tocar en unos premios que se entregarían a famosos y ellos estaban nerviosos...

Cada concierto que daba, aunque no lo dijera era dedicado a ella...Su voz, era lo que le dedicaba cada canción triste, cada canción extravagante...Todo era dedicado a ella...

Los estaban arreglando para salir, con esto definitivamente iban a ser conocidos de manera mundial...A el le pusieron el mismo estilo de siempre...Su cabello se lo arreglaron y lo maquillaron un poco, los cuatro estaban nerviosos...Iban a conducir un grande show que sería visto de manera mundial, habían ensayado todo...Y el día en que se celebraba ese acontecimiento era el día de su cumpleaños, los de su banda le habían comprado globos y un pequeño pastel el cual estaba en sus estómagos...Inuyasha iba a abrir con Miroku, y los otros dos serían Koga y Ayame...

Su estomago estaba revuelto, y se sentía bien...en quince minutos todo iba a ser preparado para que empezara, así que decidieron empezar como...Ellos solo iban a hacer que el evento fuera agradable, cada vez el tiempo se reducía...Se abrazaron en grupo, mientras esperaban su llamado, prácticamente ellos iban a incidir el concierto...Y eso es lo que les daba muchos nervios...El anfitrión iba a ser Drake Bell, pero el iba a tener la ayuda del productor.

Podían escuchar a los fans eufóricos, y ahí estaban los famosos sentados esperando a que esto acabara pronto, miraban con gusto al muchacho que iba a presentar...

-_¡Para dar inicio tenemos a RESTLESS!, ¡denles un fuerte aplauso!-_decía Drake emocionado, mientras el publico se emocionaba, y los famosos aplaudían levemente...Los fans que estaban cerca del escenario estiraban su mano para que el muchacho les tocara la mano y así lo hizo...Fueron entrando al escenario los cuatro muchachos los cuales sonreían y se iban a donde estaban sus instrumentos...-

Una grande noche los estaba esperando...Inuyasha tomo la guitarra, mientras los fans gritaban eufóricos...El hecho de estar frente a mucha gente era sorprendente, Inuyasha se acerco al micrófono...

-_¡Espero que se la pasen bien!-_dijo emocionado mientras comenzaba a tocar...Empezaban las guitarras y el bajo, leves golpes con el platillo de la batería, y al final venía la suave voz de Inuyasha y levemente la de los demás al momento de cantar el coro..Las luces centellantes, Inuyasha se preparo para cantar- **(the last kiss-AFI)**

_Hung in your room, swaying, hoping only that you'll see.  
All by myself, I'm alone in such poor company.  
The deeper I think, the deeper I seem to sink,  
I can't stop the insects that are feeding,   
pull the needles from beneath my skin.  
_

Ellos estaban emocionados, alocándose al momento de tocar…Era sorprendente la forma en que Inuyasha podía coordinar sus movimientos al cantar y tocar sin ver la guitarra...Descansaba mientras dejaban a la batería tocar un poco y luego eran el bajo y las dos guitarras...

-_Yo le dedico esto a Kagome...-_pensó cuando termino de tocar, y dejo que el publico comenzaba a emocionarse...Cuando su espectáculo termino, fue con el leve sonido de la batería...Y un par de acordes de guitarra-

Salieron del escenario siendo felicitados por Hojo...Los cuatro regresaron a tomar asiento, en los lugares que se les habia sido asignados...Drake era un buen conductor, ellos todavía habían sido nominados en dos cosas...Si ganaban les iba a ir bien, pero todo estaba en las votaciones de las personas...Era terriblemente aburrido, leves bromas que hacían actores al pasar, y ver como anunciaban a ganadores...Todo parecía eterno, Inuyasha miro su reloj cuando la cámara paso de su lado a filmar otro...Eran las once y todavía no sacaban sus nominaciones, suspiro...Era turno de que tocara la banda de Fall Out Boy, ellos se entusiasmaron ellos tocaban muy bien...

Los cuatro estaban deseando largarse de ese lugar, Inuyasha llevaba saliendo con ellos...Por lo general terminaban haciendo cosas bruscas los tres...Ayame se juntaba con sus amigas, y ellos terminaban haciendo alguna tontera de la cual no se arrepentían...Inuyasha estaba más animado, evitaba pensar en ella porque sabía que si seguía así su alma se rompería al igual que su interior...La visitaba todos los días, le hablaba al oído y jugaba a confesarle todos sus secretos...Ella sonreía siempre, era como si le prestara atención...El aroma de canela, no se iba en esas noches que parecían ser eternas...

-_¡La música de rock ha sido uno de los grandes inventos...Y se ha ido modificando conforme los años pasan!-dijo un actor mientras veía a su acompañante ver algo en una nariz-_

_-¿Y los nominados?-_pregunto mientras ambos dirigían sus miradas a la nariz, los dos dejaron el podium del cual estaban hablando y decidieron acercarse a esa nariz-

-¡No me mires, yo me urge la nariz esta noche!-dijo el actor ocasionando leves risas en los demás...El otro actor tubo que meter su mano para ir sacando un moco con los nombres de los nominados-

-_Y los nominados son, Restless-_muchos aplausos_-The sounds-_tambien muchos aplausos-_Crash-_aplausos medios, pero al final de cuentas aplausos-_ y Formidean-_Pocos aplausos nadie conocía a esa banda de Inglaterra, así que solo aplaudieron por compromiso-

Inuyasha y sus compañeros se agarraron las manos nerviosos, pudo ver toda su vida cuando cerro sus ojos...Sus respiraciones se habían cortado, estaban esperando que los nominaran...La pausa de los actores, era eterna...Hasta que...

-_¡Y el ganador son RESTLESS!_-Los muchachos se levantaron emocionados mientras iban tocando la mano de los fans al subir a la plataforma, los cuatro se miraron y fue Inuyasha fue el que se acerco al micrófono nervioso mientras sonreía...Todas las cámaras los estaban filmando de cualquier ángulo. Primero que nada saludaron a los actores y ellos sonrieron y les dieron el premio-

_-__Es un bonito regalo de cumpleaños, ¿no creen chicos?-_Fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir, estaba totalmente nervioso...Siempre que hablaba tendía a decir idioteces. Pero esta vez era diferente, Inuyasha termino sus breves palabras para dejar que los chicos murmuraran un "si"-

_-¡Gracias a todos los que votaron, a Hojo que nos llevo a tocar en varios lugares, a los fans...A los productores, a todo mundo!_-dijo Ayame emocionada, ella si veía los premios y sabía más o menos lo que todos decían-

_-Me gustaría mandar saludos a Kagome Higurashi, ella se volvería loca si viera a Inuyasha... ¡Nos vemos, gracias!-_dijo Miroku mientras Inuyasha sonreía emocionado y entre ellos miraban a Koga...Koga se hacia el idiota mientras todos reían ante eso, el muchacho se acerco al micrófono y miro a sus amigos-

_-Gracias por el trofeo, seguiremos cantando para seguir siendo nominados... ¡GRACIAS A TODOS!-_dijo emocionado mientras bajaban del escenario haciendo lo mismo que todos tocándole la mano a los fans de nuevo y luego regresaban a sus asientos-

Los cantantes que se sentaron a su lado los felicitaron, y ellos aceptaron gustosos...Los premios continuaron, esta vez eran más lentos...En lo de mejores peinados no habían ganado les habia ganado una pequeña niñita...Cuando Miroku dijo eso, ahora todos los reporteros que estaban afuera, deseaban saber quien era Kagome Higurashi...

Al salir, un par de reporteros acosaron a los famosos, preguntas que deseaban saber...

-Joven Inuyasha, ¿Quién es Kagome Higurashi?-pregunto un reportero mientras el sonreía con melancolía. No deseaba hablar de ella en los medios, pero aun así sonrió para aclarar su garganta y mirar directamente a ese hombre-

-Es mi novia...-dijo de manera tranquila...Los reporteros deseaban saber más, estaba firmando un par de autógrafos mientras los reporteros anotaban eso-

-¿Por qué no la trajiste a los premios, si es su novia?-pregunto de nuevo el reportero, el se rasco la nuca nervioso notando como sus amigos se tomaban fotos con sus fans-

-Ella esta en coma...-sin decir más, comenzó a caminar por la alfombra roja para que sus compañeros la siguieran y así fue como su limo lo esperaba...-

Todo acabo en un abrir de ojos, ellos subieron a la limo para irse a casa...El entro a su habitación, era la una de la madrugada...Todas las palabras lo hacían sentir enferma y a la vez enfermo, esa noche ese olor a canela no inundo su cuarto pero aun así sintió un grande alivio interno...Como si algo bueno le hubiera pasado, soñó con varias cosas...Soñó que una pareja estaba viéndose, y luego comenzaban a bailar...

¡Se sentía en paz! Después en su sueño, escuchaba un par de risas, y una triste canción de amor...Pero esa pareja estaba viéndose, y sonriendo...

**---**

Por un momento todos sintieron miedo, ella habia entrado en una muerte instantánea, y fue una doctora a estabilizarla...Para su sorpresa, cuando ella soltó un ruidoso respiro y la parte de su pecho se elevo, ella dio un grande respiro y se quedo erguida mirando a todos con su respiración agitada...Todos estaban sorprendidos viéndola, sus padres estaban ahí viéndola con lágrimas en los ojos. Ellos tuvieron miedo de que volviera a decaer o de que solo fuera producto de su imaginación, pero ella ahí seguía respirando de manera agitada y mirando a todos de manera confusa.

-¡Mamá, papá!-murmuro sonriendo con su respiración fatigada, para ser las tres de la mañana ella sentía como si fueran las diez de la mañana...Ambos señores fueron apurados a abrazarla, mientras la llenaban de besos y le decían caricias-

Ella quería saber todo, su mente estaba confundida...Y tenía esa sensación de ya haber vivido ese momento, tal vez mientras dormía habia soñado eso...Tal y como su sucia mente se lo habia imaginado miles de veces...Para ella el estar en coma fue como dormir un simple día...

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en coma?-su voz dejaba ver que ella tenía miedo, la doctora la estaba chocando. La hacia seguir la luz de la linterna, y le revisaba su corazón...Iban a llevarla a sacarle muestras, al parecer la tuberculosis la enfermedad que la dejo muy herida habia desaparecido, lo que era un alivio...Estaba conciente por más de una hora, la doctora le habia dicho que habia estado dormida por ocho largos meses-

Odiaba ser defectuosa, odiaba haber hecho esperar a Inuyasha...Estaba sola, ahora estaba deprimida, tal vez el ya la habia dejado cansado de estar con una mujer enferma que solo acababa de despertar...Leyó mil veces la carta que el le habia dejado...Sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir, pero no estaba triste...Estaba rebozando de alegría, su corazón seguía latiendo de manera brusca, nadie podía opacarle tanta felicidad...Alguien entro a su habitación pero ella estaba más concentrada en leer la carta de Inuyasha que ver que era alguno de sus padres.

-¿Esa es la forma de saludarme, bella durmiente?-Kagome levanto su rostro al ver a Inuyasha sonriendo con sus ojos llorosos...Llevo su mano a su boca, sorprendida parpadeo varias veces, y el se acerco para abrazarla y aspirar su aroma...Aunque no olía a nada, era como si ella fuera la que habia estado acompañándolo en todos su tiempo solo, en sus momentos de perdición. Ella dejo que el la abrazara-

-¡Felicidades!-dijo mientras le daba un calido beso sobre los labios, y entonces el sonreía y sacaba de sus ropas un trofeo. Se sentía horrible, ella no tenía un regalo para dárselo...Miro su trofeo-¿Eres famoso?-pregunto emocionada, mientras el suspiraba y asentía-

_**(¿Podré decir adiós a los días azul y años de soledad?) (Inuyasha)**_

Sentía un alivio tan grande en su corazón, ella escuchaba atenta todas las cosas que el tenía para contarle...Habían pasado tantas cosas, el habia cambiado...Pero sus sentimientos por el seguían intactos, igual y como los recordaba...Para el, amarla a ella iba a ser un grande camino de espinas en el suelo, pero iba a seguir ese camino porque todas las cosas hermosas que iba a vivir con ella iban a valer la pena...La puso al corriente de todo, hasta de que Miroku la habia anunciado en los premios, y ella simplemente sonrió emocionada...

El todavía no creía que ella habia despertado, era como si todo fuera bien...Miro la luna, hasta en los momentos más oscuros habia un maldito rayo de luz, la hizo callar para acercar a besarla, ella rodeo su cuello con sus delicados brazos mientras el saboreaba sus labios... ¿Acaso este era el tiempo en el que ellos iban a tener todo?

Cuando hubo silencio, el todavía no creía que esto estuviera sucediendo...Un día después de su cumpleaños, ella se acerco a besarlo para hacerle saber que era totalmente cierto lo que estaban viviendo...Pero cosas como estas, el coma de Kagome hacen a las personas fuertes...Con esto juraba que una discusión iba a ser lo de menos.

Al final de cuentas lo que Dios no quería para dejar a Kagome en paz, era que estuviera sumergido en su tristeza y la decepción...Dios tal vez quería que el siguiera su vida sonriente, creyendo que ella iba a estar bien y despertaría viendo su triunfo, lo miraría con orgullo...Tal vez esa era la prueba de la vida, pero alo mejor no era la ultima...No habría pruebas tan difíciles como esa...

-Pensé que te habia perdido-ella lo miro con ternura...Podía apostar que esos ojos dorados, habían estado tristes durante todo ese tiempo. Y se sentía culpable, pero ahora que estaba despierta...Iba a hacer todo para que lo suyo funcionara-

Lo juraba, la relación de ellos iba a funcionar...Nada los iba a separar, ahora que estaba bien...

**---**

Oficialmente ya estaban comprometidos, tenía un hermoso diamante en su mano...Y el, el solamente era feliz...No habia dejado la banda, al contrario ahora sus canciones seguían ese toque que tanto le gustaba a todos...

A diferencia de que ahora se iban a casar...Usaba un traje sencillo que resaltaba sus ojos brillantes, su cabello estaba acomodado y su maquillaje era perfecto estaba espectacular...Posiblemente habia vestidos más hermosos, pero ahora lo que importaba es que ellos estaban comprometidos, usaba ese traje por Kagome...El se veía ridículo, pero para ella se veía guapo...Pensar que se conocieron en una etapa de sus vidas cuando los dos estaban devastados y al borde del suicidio, se conocieron justo cuando ambos necesitaban de ellos mismos...Recordó el sueño de las personas que bailaban con esa canción dramática, irónico...Ahora descubría que eran ellos, no habia porque tenerle envidia a la pareja que salía en sus sueños...

_**(Puede que yo no sea el príncipe azul que siempre deseo, pero yo siempre estaré ahí para ella...Nunca la amará como lo hago yo, ella es mi mitad, es mi consuelo, es mi ángel guardián...Es la que se encarga de que mi corazón de caramelo no se derrita, ella se encarga de que todo lo que gira a mi alrededor no sea marchito u oscuro...Ella lo cambia, lo ilumina...Me ilumina. No toleraría volverla a perder, me destruiría...)(Inuyasha)**_

Ella toco una parte de su corazón, se veía más feliz que antes...

-¡Por la futura boda!-hizo un brindis Sango, mientras todos alzaban su copa e incluso ellos...Ellos dos eran las estrellas de esa hermosa y oscura noche, cuando la ceremonia termino y ya todos se habían ido, el tomo de la mano a Kagome y la miro a los ojos directamente. Fue una noche corta para su gusto, todos los felicitaban pero alejaban a Kagome de el...Por eso daba gracias a que hubiera terminado-

-Me iré de gira por cuatro meses...Cuando regrese te ayudare a planear todo para la boda-dijo mientras ella sonreía y asentía-

-Me encargare de que todo sea perfecto-dijo sonriente, el se acerco para besarla mientras ella accedía a su beso-

Eran dos amantes inexpertos, tal vez un poco tontos para eso del amor...Pero eran ellos dos...

-Te amo...-le dijo al oído, haciendo que ella sonriera y se quedara calmada. Aceptaba que el siguiera su sueño, no iba a interponerse entre el escenario e Inuyasha porque a ella le gustaban sus canciones y como las cantaba-

-Yo tambien...-dijo ella con sinceridad mientras luego lo dejaba de abrazar para irse a casa. Odiaba dormir, sentía que no iba a poder despertar, pero era imposible no querer despertar después de todo-

Se alejo de el, para comenzar a irse el levanto su mano y se despidió de todos los que iban en ese carro, hasta que el carro se perdió el se deshizo la corbata para comenzar a entrar a la casa.

Los giros de la vida pueden ser un completo dolor de cabeza, pero a veces esos giros son los que te hacen ser diferente. Esas cosas que te llegan de sorpresa sin saber que hacer, comenzó a desvestirse...Odiaba dormir solo, otros días habia dormido con Kagome...Pero ahora que se habia hecho adicto a su compañía le resultaba odioso no tener compañía.

Por la mañana, alisto sus cosas para irse...Su ropa, todo lo que iba a ocupar. Llamo a Kagome para decirle que ya se iba, y ella le dijo que lo amaba más de cinco veces, se fue con una sonrisa notando como sus amigos lo animaban...Tenía veinticuatro años demasiados para saber que ya amaba tanto a Kagome como para quererse casar con ella, con la única mujer que se entrego virgen a el...

Que importaba si la boda resultaba ser un asco, o si en la boda alguien terminaba ebrio y golpeando a la gente...Lo que iba a ser importante es que iban a estar casados, sin que nadie los separara.

Por lo tanto ella odiaba que el se fuera de giras y la dejara sola, era como esas novias celosas pero desgraciadamente confiaba mucho en Inuyasha...A veces el se ponía celoso por ver como hablaba mucho de un artista, y el murmuraba algo y luego terminaba diciendo que era una broma. Sonrió al recordar eso, vivía con Sango en un departamento que ella tenía...

_**(Era un día gris, de esos que pueden llover...Todos se deprimían**__** pero yo estaba divirtiéndome, adoraba esa clase de días...No importaba si entre ellos dos perdíamos las cabezas, y que importaba si lo suyo no tenía mucho sentido...Al menos ambos nos amaban, los demás que se pudrieran, Sango confiaba en nosotros...Me encanta decir que tengo miedo y que necesito a Inuyasha, y lo mejor de todo es que puedo presumirlo y notar como todos me miran raro, me siento especial al presumir que mi novio, perdón prometido es adorado arriba del escenario...Era uno de los artistas que no cambiaba su carácter con la fama o el dinero, el siempre iba a ser como yo lo recordará...El día era perfectamente azul, a los minutos estallo una lluvia...) (Kagome)**_

Kagome tomo a Sango para salir a jugar debajo de la lluvia, y así fue ambas estaban emocionadas dejando que el agua las empapara.

-¡Nos vamos a enfermar!-dijo Sango que se reía y terminaban ambas tiradas debajo del pasto y luego Kagome se levantaba para tirarse encima de ella-

-¡ME VOY A CASAR!-Grito emocionada mientras Sango se reía, y entonces ambas terminaban riéndose-

Aunque la vida de Kagome tenía partes en blanco, habia llenado esos espacios con Inuyasha a su lado, y eso era lo que admiraba tanto de Kagome...Por eso ella se casaría con Miroku dentro de dos años, cuando el supiera lo importante que era su amor...Aunque ya comenzaba a creer que en verdad lo sabía.

Una persona estaba manejando su carro, ellas estaban sentadas sobre el pasto divirtiéndose...El conductor iba ebrio, estaba paseándose...Movió con brusquedad sus manos y entonces las luces se dirigían hacia ellas, las dos comenzaron a reír...

Muy bien, eso solo era una broma no habia conductores borrachos que intentaran arrollarlas. Solo habia el inicio de una vida de felicidad al final de la historia...No el final, esto solo era un intermedio de la mitad de su grande historia.

**·FIN·**

**N/A:**

Q.Q

Si yo dije que iban a ser como dos o más capitulos u.u

Pero ske se me habia ido la depresión Q.Q

Y pss esto fue lo ke salio e,e

Espero ke les haya gustado...

Q.Q aww tngo cólicos u.ú

Malditos cólicos del demonios Q.Q!!

Cambiando de tema (hablar de mis cólicos no es placentero), bueno...pues espero que les haya gustado el final u.ú

Me costo un poco terminarlo sin depresion Q.Q!

Eso es horrible...

**Les ****doy gracias a todas las personas ke me apoyaron desde el primer capitulo, aki van los nicks u.ú si se me pasa alguno perdón Q.Q:**

**Clarissa **

**girlfire**

**Mary-JVR**

**JazAlexandra**

**Kazami-sensei**

**Sandrika**

**Serena tsukino chiba**

**ZuMhi**

**Misao azakura**

**TLAP**

**Elizabeth-236**

**deli**

**kairi elric**

**mai-bRi**

**xully**

**ahome 23**

**mineta Nadal**

**Megami Mars**

**SolitaryNeko**

**Dark Angel**

**Anonimo...**

**Kurigane**

**Yuiren3**

**Mica**

**MICH-SAMA**

**conniTah-90**

**Monc**

**Cattita**

**Kagome Kaoru**

**Kooriitha**

**Karina I**

**Alex**

**Anonmima**

**Kamiss.InuxKag.xsiempre**

**Karen-SM**

**Marce**

**Xika-xoxo**

**A mi mama.**

Awuanten no krean ke recibo reviews de ellas en todos los capitulos xD

Son de todas las personas (desde el capitulo uno) que me han dejado un review n.n

**MIS GRACIAS A ELLAS, MENOS A MI MAMA POR DEJARME REVIEWS Y AYUDARME A TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA e.e**

**EN VERDAD GRACIAS :3**

Por cierto, ahí tengo tres historias ya scritas (solo el primer capitulo)

Les dare una breve explicación...(pss es como pues)

**Tornasol...(es ese titulo u otro)**

Inuyasha esta todo feo, y es nerd (si como ñoños) y entonces Kagome va mal en la scuela u.ú y pss Inuyasha le propone un trato de ke el la ayuda a pasar de año, a cambio de ke ella lo transforme.. :3 y asi sucede pero Inuyasha cuando regresa de su viaje pues todos lo aman y toda la cosa, y Kagome pss se le acerca para saludarlo y el la rechaza u.ú

Ya saben del clasico "yo te ayudo y tu me mandas a la fregada" pss algo asi e.e

---

Ya bueno pss cambio de tema :3

Me he enterado, de ke mucha gente ke lee mis fics no son mexicanos E.e asi ke pss hare lo posible para ke entiendan enserio n.nU

Bueno ya me extendi y tngo cólicos me boy :3

Atte:

Willnimania.♥

"_Tu me haces guardar silencio,_

_Cuando en realidad deberías de desearme suerte"_


End file.
